Pirate Uzumaki
by spriterx
Summary: Naruto lost his battle with Pein, but is giving another chance in the One Piece world.
1. Chapter 1

Pirate Uzumaki Chapter 1

I don't own anything.

"Hey." Talking

"**Hey****." **Thinking

"_Hey__." _Talking on a Den Den Mushi.

* * *

What would happen if Naruto was captured during his battle with Nagato and the Akatsuki took the Kyuubi out of him? What if he died and was giving a second chance in another world? What would happen if a Shinigami gave him new powers? This is a cross over between One Piece and Naruto.

Naruto woke up in a strange place. He saw a camp fire and two logs. There was some sitting on one of the logs.

"It's about time kid. Get over here and sit down. I'm on a tight schedule here." Complain the person.

Naruto sat down on the other side of the person and noticed that this person was a woman. She had long black hair that was in a ponytail and had blue eyes. She also had a white robe on and a book in her hand that she was reading over.

She looked over at him. " Uzumaki Naruto. If you haven't figured it out already you died fighting Pein or his real name Nagato. The Kyuubi's power was sealed by the Akatsuki. In other words you're dead."

Naruto jaw hit the floor. "What? Who are you!"

She sighed at him. "Why can't you humans just listen to us and not ask the same questions all the time."

Naruto glared at her.

"Fine, fine. I'm an Angel."

Naruto had a question mark appear above his head.

She laughed. "Humans. I forgot that all of you have different names for us. Does the Grim Reaper ring any bells?"

"What's that?" Questioned Naruto.

"Oh I see now. How about a Shinigami?"

He widens his eyes. "You're a Shinigami!"

"Yes I am. I prefer to be called a...

Naruto cut her off. "But I heard that they were ugly and had horns or something like that."

"Enough. I don't have time to explain everything to you."

"Fine. Are you going to take me to heaven?" He asked.

She laughed at that. "You are a special case Uzumaki Naruto. The future needs your help."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that. "Future?"

"That's right. You will be sent to another time or should I say world. The Lord decided that he needed you there rather than in the ninja world."

"You are confusing the hell out of me. I have to stop the Akatsuki!" Yelled an angry Naruto.

" Listen...

Naruto stood up in anger. "I don't care what you say. I need to save Sakura...

He was cut off as she lifted him up by the throat. _**"We**__** are giving you another chance boy! Are you going to listen or must I force you to listen?"**_

Naruto was in so much pain. All he could do was nod his head. Then she let him go.

"You're a smart kid after all. Thanks to the Akatsuki's actions. The world has become evil in the future. I will send you there myself. There will be a fishman there to explain everything to you about the world. Listen to every word he says. That fishman never lies and you can trust him. Save that world anyway you like."

"Are you really serious about this?" He questioned.

She shook her head yes. "I don't joke around. Everyone you knew is dead. You have to make new comrades."

Naruto widen his eyes in horror. "Please don't send me. I want to stay with my friends."

"It's not my decision. I was ordered to send you there. Look on the positive side, I'm not sending you there without a gift."

Then for the first time Narrator had a smile. "What type of gift?"

"There will be a lot of powerful enemies you will have to fight. You still have your chakra and your other techniques. You will also have the Rinnegan, Sharingan, and the Byakugan. I will give you the knowledge how to use them. Although, it would be hard for you to learn them."

Naruto had stars in his eyes. "Are you serious? That's so cool. I'm going to be powerful."

"True, but the only drawback is that you can't swim."

Naruto fell off the log.

"There will be these fruits called the Devil Fruits. You get powers if you eat it, but do not eat one or it will kill you. Devil fruit users can't swim at all. The sink like a rock. You're going to be one of them. So be careful Naruto."

Before Naruto could say or ask anymore. Everything went black.

She smiled at him." The ninja world lives in you."

Naruto woke up coughing. He saw a giant of a man standing over him. That's when he noticed that the guy looked somewhat like Kisame Hoshigaki. He had pink skin and long black hair. He had a white and black stripped shirt. He also had a dark brown captains coat over his shoulders. The Fishman had a long beard as well.

"I see you're awake. Who or what are you?" Questioned the fishman.

Naruto noticed that he was wet. Like he has been in the water. Then he noticed that he was on a ship and there were a lot of fishmen glaring at him.

"I won't ask again boy." Said the same fish man.

Then Naruto remembered talking to that Shinigami. **"She**** lied to me. I don't have any knowledge to use Rinnegan or the others." **Then he looked at the big fishman. "What do you mean what am I?"

The fishman raised an eyebrow at him. "What's your name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"I'm Fisher Tiger. Everyone leave us, but Jinbe." Ordered Tiger.

All the fishmen left the deck and went inside the ship.

"We were on our way to the Red Line when a black hole opened up in the sky. I never have seen anything like that, even in the Grand Line." Explained the Captain of the Sun Pirates.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think I know anything about it?"

"You fell out of the black hole." Stated Tiger.

Naruto widen his eyes at that information.

"When you fell in the water. We noticed that you sunk like a rock. In other words you ate a Devil Fruit." Said the First Mate Jinbe.

"I jumped in the water to save you." Stated Tiger.

Naruto nodded at them. "You have my thanks, but I really don't know much about that black hole you saw. Even if I tell you what I know, I doubt you believe me."

"Let me decided that boy." Said Tiger.

That's when Naruto remembered what the Shinigami said to trust the Fishman he saw. He guess that the Fishman was Tiger. Then he started to tell them everything.

"Then that Shinigami sent me here." Said Naruto as he finish telling his story.

Jinbe glanced over at his captain. "Is he telling the truth?"

Tiger nodded his head. "I hate to say it, but the boy is telling the truth."

"That was too easy. How do you know I'm telling the truth?" Questioned Naruto.

"Tiger had the ability to read people. He can tell if you're telling the truth or not." Explained Jinbe.

Naruto nodded.

Then Tiger gave him a serious look. "You were telling the truth, but you could be a crazy. A ninja world? Chakra? I want to see one of those eyes that the Shinigami was supposed to give you."

"I don't know how they work." Said a serous Naruto.

Tiger gave him a glare. "Then we will fight."

Naruto fell over in surprise. "What!"

"Fighting for your life always unlocks new powers. I hate humans. So it's a win for me even if you die or not." Explained Tiger.

Naruto glared at him. "I get it. You want to see how strong I am, but I can't fight you. I owe you a debt for saving my life."

Jinbe gave him a small smile. **"That**** boy has honor. It's hard these days to find a human with honor."**

"Are you sure about that boy?" Questioned Tiger.

Naruto gave him grin. "I never go back on my word! Believe it!"

Tiger grinned at him. "For a human you're not half bad."

All the other Fishmen came up on the deck when they heard that Tiger was going to fight the kid and they were surprise that Tiger complemented a human. He never did that.

"Have it your way boy. If you won't fight me than you can fight Jinbe then." Offered Tiger.

Jinbe nodded. "Prepare yourself."

Naruto nodded and got in his fighting stance.

Jinbei punched the air four times. Naruto thought it was warm up punches, but he felt pain in his stomach and was sent flying back. Jinbe charged at him and to everyone surprise Naruto jumped high in the air. Then Naruto eyes rolled back as he came crashing down on the deck.

**" Jinbei is a master of Fishman Karate. The first punch Naruto felt was a low level. The last three punches were delayed." **Thought Tiger as he was not impressed so far.

Jinbe was waiting for Naruto to get up. "Is this it? I thought you were strong?"

Naruto got up. "I'm not done yet!" Then there were about fifteen shadow clones.

Jinbe raised eyebrow. "This is impressive. Is this the ninja power you were talking about?"

Naruto nodded. Then they charged at Jinbe, but the Fishmen sent a shock wave at them taking out most of them, but two. One of them tried to punch Jinbe in the face, but he blocked it and punched the clone in the face.

Jinbe looked at the last Naruto. "Looks like you're the only one left."

"Bring it on!" Yelled Naruto.

Jinbe appeared in front of him and brought his fist down on his head. Then to Jinbe's surprise Naruto turn into a cloud smoke. The real Naruto appeared out of nowhere and slammed a Rasengan in Jinbe's chest that sent him flying through the door on the ship's deck.

Arlong glared at Naruto. **"What**** is that kid? No sticking human can do that to a fishman."**

Naruto was a little surprise that Jinbe walked back out. **"I**** didn't hit him with a full Rasengan, but still he shouldn't have gotten up from that. This guy is strong."**

"You caught me off guard. It won't happen again." Promised Jinbe.

"You're very strong and fast for your size. I guess it's time for Sage mode." Stated Naruto with a smile. Unknown to everyone else Naruto had three clones on the back of ship to gather natural energy. The first clone disappeared making Naruto a Sage.

Jinbe and Tiger widen their eyes.

"Is this one of the eye powers?" Questioned Jinbe as he saw yellow rings around the kid's eyes.

"No it's not. This is my most powerful form." Stated Naruto.

Then Naruto appeared in front of him. Jinbe saw him. Both of their first connected to each other that sent shock waves through the air and blew all the fishmen off the boat, but Tiger.

Naruto widen his eyes. **"This**** guy is able to keep up with me in Sage mode!"**

"**That**** punch hurt my fist. It's my job to make him awaken those powers of his." **Thought Jinbe. "You are strong Naruto-san. I have been holding back to."

Naruto had a surprise look on his face.

"I could tell you held back on that last attack. I have an idea. I will do one last attack and I want you to take it head on. If you fail you will die." Said Jinbe.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "We gone this far. Let's go all the way."

Jinbe nodded his head. "I'm a lot more powerful in the water." Then he jumped in the ocean.

Naruto made giant sage Rasengan. "Let's do this Jinbe."

Tiger let out a sigh. **"Those**** two are going to destroy my ship."**

Meanwhile, underwater Jinbe was gathering water and then he shot it out straight at Naruto.

Naruto meet it head on and slammed his Rasengan in it. Naruto widen his eyes as he was being pushed back and was close to the edge of the ship. If he didn't do something soon, he was going to fall in the water. **"I**** can't die here. I was sent here to help the world and that's want I'm going to do!"**

Then Naruto knew how to call upon his new powers and he activated the Rinnegan. " Shinra Tensei!"

The water like canon was destroyed like it was nothing.

Jinbe's head was out of the water. "That was amazing Naruto-san."

Tiger started to clap his hands. "I never had seen such scary eyes before. I guess those are one of the eyes you were talking about?"

Naruto nodded. "Please Tiger. Tell me everything about this world."

Tiger nodded and begin to explain everything to him.

* * *

End of chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Pirate Uzumaki Chapter 2

I don't own anything.

Note= I will have Naruto laugh just like Luffy.

* * *

Naruto sighed at all the information he was told by Tiger. Pein talked about bringing peace to the world. It would seem that the opposite happen.

Tiger was sting in front of Naruto. " How come you weren't scared of us? All humans judge us by what we are. How come you didn't."

Naruto smiled at him thinking about Gaara. " Nothing can really surprise me anymore. It's all good. I'm in your debt for telling me about how this world works."

Tiger nodded. " I can't believe the words that are coming out of my mouth, but I like you Naruto."

Naruto started to laugh. " Shishishi." Then he was wondering why he laughed like that. He never did that before

" I will take you where ever you wish to go." Said Tiger.

" Thanks for giving me a left." Said Naruto.

Tiger nodded. " Your welcome. May I ask what you plan to do?"

Jinbe was near by and listening.

" That's simple. I'm going to destroy the World Government." Stated Naruto with a serious look on his face.

Jinbe was shocked that he said that. Tiger however just smiled at him

" The World Government has too many allies." Stated Tiger.

" I'm not afraid of them. I think the Akatsuki created the World Government." Stated Naruto.

Jinbe raised a eyebrow at this. " You said all together there was ten members right?"

" Yes."

" As I said before the World Government was created by twenty Kings. So how could this Akatsuki created them?" Tiger asked.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. " I'm not sure. I'm just saying they could have team up with other people. Who knows?"

" We will take you to a island or a city if you desire, but we are making a pit stop first." Said Tiger.

Naruto raised a eyebrow at that.

" We are going to the Red Line and I'm going to climb it to the top. I'm going to attack Mariejois to free my brothers." Stated Tiger.

Jinbe nodded his head. " Are you sure you don't need help?"

Tiger nodded. " In case I don't make it. I want you to take care of our brothers Jinbe."

" It shouldn't be to much of a problem. The strongest Marines are at Gold Rogers home town. It was yesterday that he was executed. So now would be the perfect time to attack." Explained Jinbe.

Naruto looked at them. " Is it OK if I come with you Tiger?"

Tiger looked confused. " If you help me kid. There is no going back. The World Government will stop at nothing to kill you."

Naruto just grinned at that. " I owe you two a debt for saving my life and telling how the world works. Also I don't believe in slaves. I want to free them and see these World Nobles myself. Maybe one of them might resemble one of the Akatsuki members."

Tiger nodded. " Who am I to stand in your way kid? You can be my back up."

Naruto smiled at that. " No problem."

" Go and tell the cook on our ship to make you something. I'm sure your hungry." Said Tiger.

Naruto nodded and ran off hoping that the cook new how to make ramen.

Jinbe looked over a Tiger. " You really hate humans. Why to you like him so much?"

Tiger laughed a little. " I'm not really sure, but that kid will change the world."

Jinbe was shocked that Tiger said that. He was not the type believe in the humans.

* * *

The Sunny Pirates made it to the Red Line. Tiger told his crew when they saw other fishmen to help them.

Tiger glanced at Naruto. " Are you ready kid.?"

Naruto grinned at that. " Of course."

They both started to climb the Red Line to get to the Mariejois.

* * *

Finally they got to the top of the Red Line. It was at night. It took them all day to climb it.

Tiger gave Naruto a serious look. " Do you think you can survive on your own?"

" No problem. This is where we go different directions." Stated Naruto.

Tiger had a little smile. " Funny, I was about to say the same thing to you."

" Well, I could tell that your crew didn't like me much Shishishishi." Said a laughing Naruto.

Tiger nodded. " You have Jinbe and I as allies if you ever need anything from us."

" Take care of yourself Tiger and thanks again." Said Naruto.

" You to." Said Tiger.

With that they went different directions in to the night.

* * *

Naruto was sneaking around the place and discovered that they were more slaves here than ninjas in the Leaf Village. Naruto broke in a building and saw a man with a very long beard. He had what looked like a fish bowl on his head. He also had a weird looking suit on.

**" I guess this guy is a World Noble. That guy is seriously ugly. Could he be a descendant of one of the Akatsuki members?" **Thought Naruto.

Then he saw the World Noble walk over to a cage. In that cage was a girl about his age. She had long black hair. He thought she was hot. Who would do that to a woman? The man opened the door and grabbed the girl by her hair and pulled her out hard. She screamed in pain.

" Listen to me slave! Your job is to pleasure me and then I'm going to kill you. After all, I be a laughed at by my older brother if he found out a had sex with a slave." Said the laughing World Noble.

The girl looked terrified that she was about to be rape and killed. That's when Naruto jumped down and push the World Noble down.

Naruto glared at him with his Rinnegan. " Your one sick freak."

" How dare you dare you do this to me! Do you have any idea of who I am?"

Naruto grinned at that. " Sure I do. Your a piece of shit."

The slaves and the girl were shocked to the core that someone would say that to a World Noble.

Naruto then raised a eyebrow. " Have you ever heard of the Akatsuki before?"

" Like I know what a dead commoner is talking about." Said the man.

" Your going to die for what you were trying to do to her." Stated Naruto.

The World Noble laughed at that. " You don't have the...

He was cut off as Naruto appeared in front of him and hit him in the chest with a Rasengan. Witch caused the World Noble to fly through the wall and land outside. Then Naruto freed all the slaves in the building. Then they all walked out of the hole Naruto made. They saw the land on fire.

**" I guess Tiger did that." **Thought Naruto as he looked around. Then he saw another World Noble and Marine standing over the dead World Noble that he had killed.

" How dare you kill my brother! We created the world. You will pay for this!" Shouted the World Noble as he pointed a cane at him.

" Please wait Roswald-sama. This boy... is not normal. Allow me to take care of him." Said the Marine.

Roswald looked over at him. " What about that fishman?"

" Sakazuki-san is fighting him right now. Allow me to handle this boy." Said the Marine.

" Fine. You better kill him." Ordered Roswald.

Naruto was face to face with the Marine. " What's your name?"

The Marine pointed to himself. " Me? I'm a Vice Admiral. My name is Borsalino. What's your name?"

" Uzumaki Naruto is my name and don't forget my name."

Borsalino had a weird look on his face. " Are you part of Tiger's crew?"

" No, but I guess you can call me a Pirate."

" It really doesn't matter what you are. I can't allow you to live." Said Borsalino.

The girl that was a slave spoke up. " Please don't die."

Naruto turned and looked at her. " Don't worry. I'm not going to die. Believe it!"

The girl was surprise by his words.

Naruto glanced at the other slaves. " Your free now. Run away and never get caught again."

Then all the slaves started to run away. The girl didn't want to leave Naruto, but her sister grabbed her and told her to run. With that they all ran away.

Naruto then chagred at Borsalino and went to punch him in the face, but his fist went right through him. It was like the guy was made out of light.

**" It's like that time I attacked that guy with the mask." **Thought a shocked Naruto

Borsalino could tell he was confused. " I'm a Logia user. I have the power of the Pika Pika no Mi fruit. Meaning I'm a light man."

Naruto then understood what he had to do. Thanks to his Rinnegan he could go in to Sage Mode with out a problem.

" I must say you have some weird eyes. First your eyes have rings in them and now their yellow." Said a surprised Borsalino.

Although it didn't look like he was that surprise.

" I heard from Tiger about Logia powers. If you don't know their weakness then you have to use Haki, but I have no clue what Haki really is. My eyes are telling me that you have to use a different energy to get around the power of Logia users." Explained Naruto as he disappeared.

Borsalino raised a eyebrow. Then Naruto appeared in front of him and hit him in the face. Witch sent him crashing through a building.

Roswald widen his eyes. He didn't see that kid move at all.

Naruto dodged just in time as a beam of light went by him.

Borsalino walked out of the destroyed building. Half of his face was bloody. " That attack was supposed to catch you off guard and pierce through your back."

Naruto didn't say anything to him.

" Roswald-sama. Please go to the castle of the Mariejois. It's to dangerous for you to be near this fight."

**" I guess this Marine is about to fight seriously now." **Thought Naruto.

" I was surprise that you found another way to hit me with out using Haki. What is that power?" Questioned Borsalino.

Naruto grinned at him. " This is Sage power."

Borsalino raised a eyebrow. " I never hear heard of such a thing before."

Naruto remembered something. That Shinigami told him as he blacked out.

Flash Back

" The ninja world lives in you Naruto." She said just as he passed out.

End Of Flash Back

Naruto grinned at the Marine. " I'm going to test my powers out on you."

Then he started to do hand signs. " Great Fireball Technique!"

Then a giant fire ball came from Naruto's mouth and he was heading to Borsalino. The Marine didn't know if it had that Sage power or not, so he kicked at the fire ball with one of his light attacks. That caused a big explosion.

Naruto smirked at that. **" I never could do fire attacks like that. I guess it's thanks to the Rinnegan that I can do that."**

" You are very dangerous. I thought about capturing you, but it looks like your two scary." Stated Borsalino.

Then Borsalino started to let out a lot of kicks that sent beams of light at Naruto. He was fast enough to doge them. Borsalino thought that he had to trap him to win. Then he started to gather light in his hands and sent beam of light in the sky. Thanks to Naruto's Rinnegan he didn't blind him.

Borsalino was up in mid air. "Yasakani no Magatama!" and started to shot out little energy beams at Naruto. To his surprise Naruto held his hand up and made the beam of lights went in other directions. **" That guy is making me destroy half of this place. How did he do that?" **He thought as he landed on his feet.

Naruto smiled. It was time to summon Gamabunta. He knew he would be mad at him, but Naruto wanted answers to what happen in his time.

Borsalino saw Naruto during those weird moves with his hands.

" Summoning Jutsu!" Yelled Naruto as he slammed his hand down on the ground.

* * *

End of chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Pirate Uzumaki Chapter 3

I don't own anything.

* * *

" Summoning Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as he slammed his hand on the ground.

To his surprise a little cloud of smoke appeared above him. Then he widen his eyes as sword came flying down at him. He dodged and and the sword fell in between his legs. He turned white as a ghost. Naruto fell over in surprise.

Borsalino raised a eyebrow at him. **" That guy just made a sword appear out of nowhere? What is he?"**

Naruto got up and glared at the Marine. " What the hell was that!"

"... What do you mean by that?" Questioned Borsalino. That kid was getting confusing by the second.

**" What's going on? Why didn't Gamabunta come? Instead a sword came out." **Naruto thought. As he looked at the sword. He recognize it. He was really shocked that it was Orochimaru's Kusanagi Sword. Then he looked over at the Vice Admiral. " Do you know anyone by the name Orochimaru?"

Borsalino started to rub his chin. " Can't say I have."

**" So it wasn't really that Marine. Then how in the hell did I summon Orochimaru's sword then?" **Thought a very confused Naruto.

Then out of nowhere. Borsalino appeared beside him and kicked him with a light kick on the side that sent Naruto flying in to another building. Then there was a big explosion.

" Mmmmm...I used to much power. I didn't mean to blow up that building." Said Borsalino.

" Maybe you should have used more power."

Borsalino turned around and saw that Naruto was alive. He was bleeding on his forehead and his shirt was tore up.

" Your very scary. Now both of us have blood."

" You shouldn't underestimated me."

" And you shouldn't drop you guard like that. What's your name again?" Questioned the Vice Admiral.

" Uzumaki Naruto."

" I won't forget that name. That's if you leave this island alive." Stated the Vice Admiral as he made a sword of light.

Naruto had Kusanagi Sword. Then they both charged at each other and their swords clashed. After about five minutes of dueling with swords. They both jumped back from each other breathing hard.

Then a giant fist made of magma came flying at him. Naruto dodged it just in time. Then someone appeared by Borsalino.

" Mmmm...Sakazuki. Did you get the other one?" Questioned Borsalino.

Sakazuki glanced at him. " No. He got away with all the Fishmen slaves and a lot of other slaves got away thanks to Tiger and this kid."

Borsalino saw that Sakazuki was wounded. " Seems Tiger gave you a hard time."

" That's why I was waiting for you to back me up, but you never showed up. This kid can't be that strong." Stated Sakazuki glaring at Borsalino.

" But that kid is a monster. He is scary." Complained the Vice Admiral.

" Then we will kill him together!" Yelled Sakazuki.

Naruto was breathing hard. **" My sage chakra is almost out. Not to mention all this weird stuff going on with my ability's. I guess my best bet is to use that justu."**

Then to the surprise of both the Vice Admirals. Naruto flown high above Mariejois. " Shrinra Tensei!"

With that there was a big explosion to shook the land of Mariejois. Naruto landed on the ground and saw he had half the land destroyed. **" Just like Pein did to the Leaf Village."**

He looked over and saw that he did some major damage to the castle to. Then he ran and jumped off the cliff and falling down the Red Line.

* * *

Seven days later. Naruto was walking on the water thinks to chakra. He was being very careful not to fall in the water. He didn't see the Sunny Pirates since he and Tiger attacked Mariejois. Naruto had no clue where he was going or what to do now. Then he heard people yell at him. He looked towards the East and saw a ship that had a Pirate Flag on it. He guess that they were Pirates.

They were a shocked that Naruto was walking on the water.

" Step aside guys." Ordered the Captain.

Naruto looked at the man. He was a very tall man. He had long hair that was slick back. He also had a dark black and gray fur coat over his shoulders. He had rings on his fingers.

" How in the world can you walk on water?" Questioned the Captain.

Naruto sighed at that. " I can't talk right now. I be walking for who knows long. Trying to find island so I can get new clothes, food, and rest."

" Sorry about that. My manners are bad Kuahahahaha." Laughed the Captain.

Naruto was already starting to like him as he laughed long with him.

The Pirates sweat drop at their Captain and Naruto, because they were both laughing and smiling at each other.

" I like you. My name is Sir Crocodile, but you can call me Crocodile." He said.

" I'm Uzumaki Naruto." He said as he jumped on board the ship.

" I got of that stuff your looking for on this ship." Said a smiling Crocodile.

* * *

At the same time in Marineford. Admiral Sengoku sighed at all the things that happen this path month. Gold Roger turn himself in. Not to mention Shiki had attacked them. He had killed the Fleet Admiral Kong. The Gorousei still haven't picked a replacement. Then Roger started the Pirate Age a couple days ago. Then not even a day later thousands of new Pirates started to come out of the shadows. Then Fisher Tiger and a kid name Uzumaki Naruto attacked Mariejois. No one had never done that ever. Tiger burn some of the land and freed all the Fishmen slaves.

What worried him the most was Naruto. That kid killed a World Noble and had a unknown power that he never seen before. He destroyed all most all the land. Lucky the Vice Adimarls that saw him lived through Naruto's power. Lucky the Gorousei were at Roger's execution. They had ordered him to do two things. One was to kill Uzumaki Naruto and Fisher Tiger. The other one was to send CP9 and if need be a Buster Call to Ohara. He was going to do that mission first and do a little bit of lying all the Pirates out there.

Then he grabbed a Den Den Mushi that was on his desk.

_" This is Vice Admiral John Giant."_

" I have a important mission for you." Stated Sengoku.

* * *

Two months later. Naruto and Crocodile became Nakama. They were at Water Seven. They were in a bar waiting for their ship to be repaired. Both Naruto and Crocodile were drinking rum.

" I really wish you will become my frist mate Naruto." Said Crocodile.

" I like I told you before. I'm here to save the world." Said Naruto.

Crocodile rolled his eyes at that. " Then let me ask you some thing Naruto. Do you really think you can go up against the world?"

" Maybe, but I can't right now." Answered a sad Naruto.

Naruto told Crocodile everything about him about a month ago.

" Listen Naruto. You shouldn't go tell other people that your from another world." Stated Crocodile.

Naruto nodded.

" The hell with it. If you ever need help or when the day comes that you want to take them down. I will help you." Said Crocodile with a big smile.

" Shishishishi. Thanks man. If you ever need my help just ask."

Crocodile started to smoke his cigar. " You are strong."

" Who is the most strongest you ever fought with Crocodile?" Naruto asked.

Crocodile narrowed his eyes at that question. " That damn freak, Emporio Ivankov!"

Naruto raised a eyebrow. " Who's that?"

" A freak. That's all you need to know." Was all he said.

Then one of Crocodile's crew man ran in the bar.

" Captain!"

Crocodile looked over at him. " What is it?"

" I got amazing news. There is this big rumor going around that the Pirate King left his ship the Oro Jackson in Partia."

Crocodile widen his eyes. " Are you for real?"

" Of course Captain. I hear it with my on ears."

" Is the ship ready?"

" Yes sir."

Crocodile had a grin on his face. " Then get ready to set sail. We are leaving for Partia."

The crewmember nodded his head and left the bar.

Naruto raised a eyebrow. " What's so special about a ship?"

Crocodile rolled his eyes at him. " That ship was the only ship to sail around the world. I'm going to get that ship."

" Well, good luck with that Shishishishi." Laughed Naruto.

" What are you laughing at? Your coming with me." Stated a smirking Crocodile.

" What! I'm not fighting for a stupid ship." Said Naruto as he crossed his arms.

" We are Nakama. We always agree to have each others back. Are you going to break you promise to me? I thought you never go back on your word?" Questioned Crocodile.

Naruto eyed him.

" Besides, If I get in a fight. It's your fight to. I have ramen." Said Crocodile with a smile.

" You are a jerk. I just want you to know that." Stated Naruto as he stood up from his chair.

" Kuahahahaha. You need to learn to go with the flow Naruto." Said a laughing Crocodile.

* * *

A few days later. The crew arrived at Partia.

Crocodile was looking at the island through some binoculars.

Naruto was siting in a chair near by.

" What's so great about this island that the Pirate King would leave his ship here?" Questioned a bored Naruto.

" This island holds the Dead End Race. It's a Pirate race. Who ever wins, gets the grand price." Answered Crocodile.

" So this time it's going to be a Pirate King's ship?" Naruto asked.

" The race is held every two years. The funny thing is it happen a year ago." Stated Crocodile.

Naruto sighed at that. " Maybe we should just leave. I have a bad feeling about this."

" As do I, but I rather have the ship. Unless you want the World Government to have it." Said a smiling Crocoile.

Naruto laughed at that. "Shishishishi. You sure know how to get me moving."

Crocodile smirked at that and looked at his other crew members. " Let's go to the island men."

* * *

Meanwhile close by. There was the first ever underwater ship. The Captain was sting in his chair in the middle of the room. He was very bored.

" Well? Have you gather information yet? I'm getting bored over here."

A woman bowed to him. " Forgive us Doflamingo-sama. There are some low level Pirates on the island and some Marines. Even Whitebeard is here with his crew sir."

Doflamingo looked disappointed. " Why does every thing seem boring?"

" Doflamingo-sama?"

" I can tell you right now that Roger didn't leave his ship here. The Marines lied. For what purpose? Who cares? Maybe they looking to kill off a lot of Pirates. After all it is a trap. Then we have Whitebeard. He is here to try to get Roger's ship. In other words, how boring." He complained.

Then a man came in the room. " We have some crazy news Doflamingo-sama. The rookie Crocodile is here with his crew sir."

Doflamingo smirked at that. " Really?"

" Yes sir."

" That big news, but not enough to keep me happy."

" Please wait. You won't believe who Crocodile has with him. It's Demon Eyes Uzumaki Naruto!"

That was all he took to get Doflamingo happy. "Finally! Things are going to get fun! Fuffuffuffuffu!"

* * *

End of chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Pirate Uzumaki Chapter 4

I don't own anything.

* * *

Crocodile's crew were on the island by the water.

Naruto raised a eyebrow. " Have you ever been here before?"

Crocodile shook his head no. " I heard a lot about it. Were should we start?"

" Don't ask me. Your the one that forced me to come." Complained Naruto.

" Don't blame me. Your the one that likes that noddle crap." Stated Crocodile

" You have no sense of taste Crocodile! Ramen is the best!" Yelled Naruto.

" I told you cigars are the best."

Then they both got in to each others face and yelled at the same time. " You want fight!"

The others sweat drop at that.

" I don't have time for this. We need to think of a plan." Said Crocodile.

" Fuffuffuffuffu. How is it going Sir Crocodile and Demon Eyes Uzumaki Naruto?" Said a voice behind them.

Everyone looked behind them and saw a man in a feather coat siting on a rock near by and had a pair of sunglasses on.

Naruto glared at the man. " What did you just call me? Wait, forget that, Who the hell are you?"

Crocodile glared at the man himself. " Careful Naruto. This man is powerful. His name is Donquixote Doflamingo."

" It's a honor to meet you two. Specially you Naruto-kun." Said Doflamingo.

" What are you doing here? Looking for Roger's ship?" Questioned Crocodile.

" Fuffuffuffuffu. I say the three of us should team up. Want do you think of that?" Questioned a laughing Doflamingo.

Crocodile rolled his eyes at him. " Don't you have a crew?"

" I have lots of men. Only the strong ones have a right to be here." Answered Doflamingo.

Naruto raised a eyebrow at him. " What do you mean by that?"

" Our luck is against us Naruto-kun Fuffuffuffuffu. The Marines and Whitebeard Pirates are also here. So in order for one of us to get Roger's ship we need to team up. We can fight to death over it later." Explained Doflamingo. He knew the truth and didn't tell them that Roger's ship wasn't here. He only come to meet with Naruto and get on his good side.

Crocodile was about to refuse until Naruto spoke up.

" Maybe his right Crocodile. I fought with a Vice Admiral before. They are strong." Said Naruto.

Crocodile didn't like it, but he had no choice right now. " Whitebeard is strong as well. Fine, we are a team for right now."

Doflamingo smirked at that. " I already checked out the island and discovered that there are low level Pirates inside of the mountain. They have no idea that Whitbeard or the Marines are here. Those three ways to get in. One of them is block by Marines. They have their commander with them there."

" Who's that?" Questioned Crocodile.

" The Vice Admiral John Giant. The other has Whitebeard Pirates and the last one has about three hundred Marines." Stated Doflamingo

Naruto looked over at Crocodile. " Witch way you want to go?"

" I guess we fight the three hundred Marines." Answered Crocodile.

Crocodile's crew fell over in surprise. They all were thinking the same thing, those three were crazy.

* * *

The Marines were waiting for orders to attack the inside of the cave, when they noticed three figures walking towards them. One of the Marines recognized who the three were.

" Men! Get ready for battle. Show no mercy to those Pirates. They are famous rookies!"

On the left was Naruto, the middle was Crocodile, and on the right was Doflamingo.

" Out of the way weaklings." Ordered Crocodile.

" Our job is to protect the world from scum like you!"

All three of them said at the same time. " Just who are you calling scum!"

Marines got their guns and swords ready to fight them.

" Fuffuffuffuffu! Looks like they are not listening to you Crocodile." Said a grinning Doflamingo.

" Then I guess we kill them." Stated Crocodile.

Naruto nodded. " I take the left, you take the middle, and our friend over there can take the right."

Doflamingo smiled at Naruto called him a friend.

Crocodile glanced at Naruto. " Are you telling me what to do Naruto?"

" Your the one dragged me here. If anyone has the right to tell you what do, it's me. Although if you do get married than it's your wife that's going to boss you around Shishishishi." Said a laughing Naruto.

**" Naruto is one of a kind." **Thought a smiling Crocodile.

" Hurry and attack the Pirates!" Yelled one of the Marines.

The Marines couldn't even touch Naruto as he dodged their attacks and fought back with powerful blows.

A lot of the Marines stabbed Crocodile's body with swords, but to their surprise he was nothing, but sand.

Crocodile looked bored. " What are you guys doing? Barchan!"

Marines fell over dead.

Doflamingo smirked at he watched Naruto fight. **" I'm loving this!"**

A big Marine charged at him with a big axe. " Die Doflamingo!"

Doflamingo had a sick smile on his face as he moved his fingers. " I'm trying to watch Naruto-kun fight. Go play with the others."

Then the Marine started to attack the other Marines. Thy demanded to know why he was doing it and the Marine just screamed in pain. He said he couldn't control himself.

Ten minutes later Crocodile's crew were shocked that three guys just took out three hundred Marines.

Crocodile lit his cigar. " Well, I was hoping they put up a fight."

Doflamingo started to laugh. " Fuffuffuffuffu. Still was fun."

Crocodile raised a eyebrow. **" What is he after? He was watching Naruto fight more then he was my fight or even his own fight. He's up to something."**

Naruto walked to the entrance to the cave. " Let's go."

With that the others followed after him.

* * *

When they walked in. They were a lot of levels. There were a lot of Pirates siting around drinking rum.

" This place is awesome. It's like a secret pirate place or some thing like that." Stated Naruto as he was looking around.

" That's because it is." Stated Doflamingo.

Naruto nodded and then looked at Crocodile. " Well, where would you hide a ship in this place."

Crocodile shrugged his shoulders.

Then Doflamingo started to walk in the middle of the place where everyone could see him. " Fuffuffuffuffu!Where is the Pirate King's ship!"

Everyone looked at Doflamingo like he was crazy.

Naruto sighed at all that. **" That's one way to get people to notice you."**

Before any of the Pirates spoke up their was a big explosion. It left a giant hole in the wall. Everyone saw the Vice Admiral John Giant with a lot of Marines. At the same time another explosion was heard on the opposite side where the Marines were at. Everyone was shocked to the core when they saw Whitebeard and his crew there.

John was shocked that Whitebeard was here.

" Well, what do we have here? Some Marines." Said Whitebeard.

John looked over at the three rookies. " You are under a arrest for the sake of justice! We won't allow you to get the Pirate King's ship!"

Whitebeard smirked at that. " I think that ship is ours. What do you think Tatch?"

" I think you right pops." Answered Thatch.

" Hold on! That ship belongs to me!" Yelled Crocodile.

" What makes you think that brat?" Questioned Whitebeard.

Crocodile smirked at him. " I'm going to defeat you Whitebeard."

" Gurararara. Your a funny brat." Said a laughing Whitebeard.

Crocodile glared at him.

Then Marco appeared beside Whitbeard. " Pops, it would seem that his ship isn't anywhere to be found."

Whitebeard glanced at him. " Are you sure?"

" Trust me. That's not a ship I can forget." Stated Marco.

Whitebeard then had a big grin on his face. " I thought as much. Why would the Marines lie about Roger's ship being here? I only came here to know why."

" To kill rookie Pirates, but to be honest I'm after you Demon Eyes Uzumaki Naruto." Answered John.

**" Who's that?" **Thought a confused Whitebeard.

Naruto raised a eyebrow. " Hold on guys. Why is everyone calling me Demon Eyes?"

Crocodile remembered that Doflamingo called Naruto that when they meet on the beach.

" Fuffuffuffuffu. You really don't know Naruto-kun? You have a bounty. When you get one, you have a nick name." Explained a laughing Doflamingo.

John glared at Doflamingo. " How did you know that?"

Doflamingo smirked." I have my ways Fuffuffuffuffu."

Whitebeard widen his eyes. " Your the famous rookie? Are you in Fisher Tiger's crew?"

" No I'm not." Answered Naruto.

Crocodile glanced at him. " What the hell did you do with Fisher Tiger? I heard he hates humans."

John glared at Naruto. " He did something not even Whitebeard or the Gold Roger has done. He attacked Mariejois with Tiger. He helped free a lot of slaves."

Whitebeard raised a eyebrow. **" How did that brat get to Mariejois?"**

Crocodile and his crew were shocked to hear that.

The other Pirates around were shocked to hear that to.

Naruto grinned at that. " You sound like it's a bad thing Marine. You guys had thousands of slaves there and it makes me sick to my stomach."

" Don't you dare lecture me on what's right and wrong! You killed a World Noble!" Yelled John.

Crocodile cigar fell out of his mouth.

Whitebeard had a smile on his face and so did Doflamingo. Everyone else was shocked that Naruto killed a World Noble.

" Not only did you do that, but you destroyed half of Mariejois. We don't even know what type of power you use. We put a 500,000,000 beli bounty on your head." Stated John.

Whitebeard smirked at that. **" That brat broke all the records. That's the highest bounty that anyone ever got on their first try."**

Naruto had questioned look on his face and looked over at Crocodile. " Is that big?"

" That's big Naruto. Your the first person to get their bounty so high like that for your first try." Said a shocked Crocodile.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. " Whatever." **" I guess it's like being in the bingo book." **He thought.

" That is why we Marines must kill you Demon Eyes." Yelled John as he drew his sword.

" Target found." Said a voice above them.

They looked up on one of the balconies and saw big man.

Naruto sweat drop. **" Why is everyone so big and tall?"**

" Fuffuffuffuffu. If it isn't the Tyrant Bartholomew Kuma!" Said a laughing Doflamingo.

" Tyrant?" Questioned Naruto.

" His been known to crush anything in front of him and never to spare anyone's life." Explained a smirking Doflamingo.

" I'm a little mad right now. I came for a new ship and that's what I'm going to do. I think I take one of your ships Whitebeard." Stated Crocodile.

Whitebeard smirked at that. " Looks like we are going to fight some Marines and brats."

Crocodile ordered his men to get ready and fight the Whitebeard's crew. Then he glanced over at Naruto. " Your going to help us?"

Naruto was looking at the Vice Admiral. " It looks like he wants to kill me. I might have to fight...

Naruto was cut off.

" Above you!" Yelled Crocodile.

Naruto looked up and saw Kuma flying towards him like a cannon ball. He saw the Kuma had taken off his gloves and there was some thing on his hands. He then dodged as Kuma landed and on the ground was a big hole that looked like a paw print.

Naruto notice that he looked a lot taller up close. " Why are you attacking me?"

Kuma stayed quiet.

" Looks like he wants to kill you Naruto-kun Fuffuffuffuffu." Said a laughing Doflamingo.

Naruto glared at him. " Your not helping much. You remind me of a enemy I know. Please tell me you don't have a power that can take over another person's body, so that you can live forever."

Doflamingo looked amused. " Living forever you say? Not my cup of tea Naruto-kun. Are you saying that were not Nakama?"

" I really don't know you, your very crazy, and not mention your not really helping us." Stated Naruto as he eyed him.

Then Kuma sent shock waves that look like paws at Naruto. Then Naruto started to dodged them.

John saw this as a moment to kill Naruto and he tried to slash at Naruto, but his body just stopped. **" What's going on?"**

" Fuffuffuffuffu. I can't allow you to kill Naruto-kun from behind. He is fighting the Tryant after all, so his a little busy." Said a laughing Doflamingo.

John glared at him. " Stay out of this."

Doflamingo smirked at that. " Can't do that. Naruto-kun is my nakama!"

Naruto looked over at him. He still didn't know if he could trust this guy or not. He reminded him to much of Orochimaru.

Crocodile raised a eyebrow. **" It seems Doflamingo is backing Naruto up." **Then he looked at his men. " Get ready. We are going to attack Whitbeard!"

With that Crocodile and his crew charged at Whitebeard.

John then ordered the Marines to go kill Doflamingo first since he wouldn't step aside. Then the Marines started to fight each other and the Vice Admiral had no choice, but to fight Doflamingo.

That left a one on one fight for Naruto and Kuma.

" I don't like to fight with out a reason. Why are you attacking me?" Questioned a serious Naruto.

" Your question shall remain unanswered." Stated Kuma as he started to shoot out shock waves.

Naruto widen his eyes as he got hit with them, but he turn in a cloud of smoke. Then Naruto came from behind him with a Rasengan. Lucky Kuma blocked it with his hand and it sent Naruto flying to the wall. When the dust cleared up. Kuma say how dangerous that technique really was. There was a giant how in the wall and it looked it keep going for about ten feet.

**" So he can shot out shock waves and block any attack with his hands**.**" **Thought Naruto as he turned on his Sage Mode.

Then Kuma appeared in front of Naruto and Naruto appeared behind him a second later. Then he punched Kuma in the back of the head and sent him flying in to the wall.

Kuma then got up from Naruto's punch and held his head. " What is that power? Did you ate a devil fruit?"

" Like you said before. Your question shall remain unanswered."

Kuma raised a eyebrow at that. " Very well. I was sent to test your power."

That caught Naruto's intention. " Who?"

" He will come and find you later." Was Kuma said on the subject.

" I guess you can call my power a devil fruit power." Said Naruto as he got ready to attack.

Kuma then put his gloves on. " Our fight has come to a end."

Naruto raised a eyebrow. " Oh really?"

Kuma just nodded his head.

Before Naruto could say anything. He heard a scream and saw that Crocodile was on the ground defeated. His left hand was missing and he had a cut going across his face. Even Crocodile's crew were all killed. Whitebeard look like he was going to finish Crocodile off.

Naruto summoned the Kusanagi sword and appeared in front of Whitebeard to block his bisento. Then there was big explosion. When the smoke cleared Naruto was standing over Crocodile. He was breathing really hard and his eyes were bleeding. There was a phantom like thing above Naruto.

Whitebeard and the others were shocked that Naruto's eyes had changed. They were red now. **" I never seen anything like this before. That kid is not normal."**

The Kusanagi sword was strong enough to stand up to Whitebeard's bisento, but Naruto saw a lot of power coming form that attacked and then unlocked the Sharingan.

" What the hell is that!" Questioned one of the Whitebeard Pirates.

Naruto glared at them all. " It's called Susanoo. I won't let you kill my Namaka!"

" Fuffuffuffuffu. Looks like the Marines retreated and now you got me and Naruto-kun to deal with." Said a laughing Doflamingo as he stood by Naruto.

Whitebeard glanced over at Marco. " Do you see a reason to keep on fighting."

" Sure don't pops." Answered Marco.

" Very well. We are going to pull back. Hey brat, how would you like to join my crew?" Questioned a smiling Whitebeard.

Marco was shocked that he even said that.

Naruto's eyes were bleeding." Screw you."

Doflamingo smirked at Naruto's answer.

" Gurararara. If you ever change your mind look me up." Said smiling Whitebeard as he left with his crew.

Then Sasanoo disappeared and Naruto started to cough up blood. He didn't what was going on with his powers. First he couldn't summon toads, then he get's weak really fast, and he Sage punches should stop some of these guys, but they get up like it was nothing. He failed to save the Leaf Village from Pein and he couldn't even help his only friend in this world defeat a old man. Then he fell on the ground and passed out.

Doflamingo started to laugh. " Your power is amazing Naruto-kun. Your a guy that I want to be friends with than having you as my enemy. Fuffuffuffuffu."

Then he picked up Naruto and Crocodile. He noticed that all the Pirates and Kuma have all disappeared. Then he carried them to his ship.

* * *

End of chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Pirate Uzumaki Chapter 5

I don't own anything.

* * *

Naruto woke up in a room. He was on a bed covered in sheets. He looked around the room and saw about four beds. If he had to guess he was in a hospital. There was a lot of medic stuff in the room. Then he remembered what happen. There was some thing wrong with him and he had no clue how to figure it out. He missed being home and he missed his friends. He remembered Tiger telling him about how the there was a lost history 800 years ago that no one knew about. Was that his time? He needed to find out what happen to everyone.

He got up out of the bed and notice some new clothes. He had black pants and a blue shirt on. He picked up a coat that looked like his old one but it was black. Then he walked out of the room and saw a woman with red hair.

She bowed to him. " I'm so glad you feel better Naruto-san."

Naruto raised a eyebrow at her. She didn't look like a nurse that worked in the hospital. " Who are you?"

" My name is Myure and I'm the doctor of this ship." She answered.

Naruto nodded. " Who's ship is this?"

" This ship belongs to Doflamingo-sama." She stated.

" Oh? Then you must be Doflamingo's nakama?" Naruto asked with a smile.

She widen her eyes at him. " Please don't say things like that Naruto-san. Doflamingo-sama might kill me if he hears you say that."

Naruto a question look on his face. " I don't understand. You are his doctor right?"

Myure nodded her head. " Doflamingo-sama owns me. I can never be his namaka."

**" Should I trust Doflamingo? He doesn't even think of his own crew as his namaka." **Thought Naruto. " How is Crocodile?"

" He will live. I replaced his hand with a hook and he will have that large scar on his face."

Naruto widen his eyes. " You mean there is nothing you can do."

" That's all I can do. Just to warn you Naruto-san he is in a very bad mood." Warned Myure.

Naruto nodded. " Can you show me where they are?"

She nodded and lead the way.

* * *

Naruto walked in the room and saw Doflamingo siting in a chair in the middle of the room.

Doflamingo had a big smile on his face. " I'm glad you up Naruto-kun. You been sleeping for five days."

Naruto widen his eyes at him. " Dang. So Myure was telling me that this ship can go under water."

" That's true, it can do that." He said.

" How in the world did you get this kind of ship?" Questioned Naruto.

" Fuffuffuffuffu. I'm a business pirate. Let's just say I own a lot of things." Explained a laughing Doflamingo.

Naruto nodded ans saw Crocodile near by siting on a chair. " Are you OK?"

" I will be after I kill Whitebeard." Stated Crocodile.

" I'm sorry I failed...

Crocodile cut him off. " Don't worry about it. They were weaklings. I will never have weak people again."

Naruto raised a eyebrow. He could tell that Crocodile has change some how.

Crocodile was smoking his cigar. " The fight with Whitebeard opened my eyes. I was weak also. I'm going to disappear for a while and train to become stronger. It's some thing I need to do alone."

Naruto nodded. " Very well. There some thing I need to find out about the past. Do anyone one of you know anything about the history?"

" Can't say I do. All I know is the twenty two kings made the World Government. Other than that I have no clue." Answered Doflamingo.

" Right now we are heading to a island. When we get there I'm leaving." Stated Crocodile.

Naruto sighed at that. " If that's what you want to do. Who am I to stop you?"

* * *

A few days later they arrived on Sabaody Archipelago.

Crocodile shook Naruto's hand. " We are still nakama. I see you around Naruto."

Naruto smiled at him. " Take care of yourself Shishishishi."

With that Crocodile left.

" Sorry Crocodile left." Said a smiling Doflamingo.

Naruto glanced at him. **" Maybe he just smiles all the time." **" Thanks, but it's OK. I have something I need to take care of Doflamingo."

" Of course. I have business in this town myself." Stated Doflamingo as he handed him a small Den Den Mushi.

Lucky Crocodile already told Naruto what a Den Den Mushi was.

" What's this for?" Questioned Naruto

Doflamingo smiled at him. " Contact me if you need me Naruto-kun. After all we are Namaka. Fuffuffuffuffu."

Naruto smiled and shook his hand. " Shishishishi. That's right."

" You could join up with me, but I have a feeling your going to say no Fuffuffuffuffu." Said a laughing Doflamingo.

Naruto nodded. " Sorry, but I have my own goals in mind. I'm going to find out what happen in the past."

Doflamingo smirked at Naruto as he walked away. **" That man will bring the New Era."**

* * *

Naruto was walking through a town that was located on Grove 28. He really liked Sabaody Archipelago. Then he saw a building that had a sign that said bar. He started to walk over there, but he fell on his knees and started to cough up blood.

He looked at the blood on his hand. **" Well, that's not good."**

" Are you OK?" Spoke a voice.

Naruto looked over and saw a the weirdest human he have ever seen. He looked like a ugly man trying to become a woman. He was really tall and had the biggest head Naruto has ever seen. He had a blue Afro and his eyebrows were even thicker than Gai and Lee's eyebrows if that was possible. He had a white cloak on and couldn't see what he was wearing.

" What are you?" Questioned Naruto. Then he widen his eyes of what he said. He didn't mean to say that. It just came out.

The man didn't seem to be mad at him. " Mmmfufufu. It's OK. People called me a lot worse. I'm glad you asked me that question." He said as he stood up and did a pose. " I'm the greatest Okama in the world Emporio Ivankov! You can call be Iva for short."

Naruto widen his eyes at that. Crocodile talked about him and said he was really strong.

Ivankov looked excited. " Oh you heard of me that's good news Mmmfufufu!"

Naruto just sighed at him. " Your really werid."

Then Ivankov poked to fingers and Naruto's chest. It sent him to the ground.

Naruto got up and glared at him. " What the hell was that for!"

" Mmmfufufu it's OK. I wanted to see how strong you are. Your a lucky man tonight."

Naruto glared at him. " Why is that?"

" You were about to go in to that bar right?"

Naruto nodded.

" Then that makes you the owner's thousandth customer. Congratulations you get free food and drink!" Announced Ivankov.

Naruto had stars in his eyes. " Really!"

Ivankov nodded.

Then Naruto ran in to the bar.

Ivankov noticed that some other guys were going to walk in the bar. " Sorry guys. We are closed for the night."

* * *

Inside of the bar, Naruto saw a someone with a green cloak siting in the back of the bar. He saw the bartender and ran over there. He sat on one of the stools. That's when he notice that the bartender looked weird, but not as weird as Ivakov. She had a white hair one side and orange hair on the other side.

She smiled warmly at him. " How are you doing today sir?"

" Pretty good Miss...

She giggled. " You have good manners. My name is Inazuma."

Naruto smiled at that. " That's a good name Inazuma-san."

As Naruto and Inazuma were doing small talk. Ivankov walked in the room and started to whisper to the man in the cloak.

Naruto sighed at that. " Please don't make me hurt you Inazuma."

Inazuma had a question look on her face. " I'm not sure what you mean Naruto-san."

The person in the cloak and Ivankov looked at him.

" Getting free food is very Lucky, but I'm never that Lucky. Besides I saw a two men coming this way and they should be in here with me. Not to mention you have no customs, witch means you wanted me in here alone. The question is rather you are after my bounty or not?" Questioned Naruto.

All three of them were surprise that he figured it out.

Then to Naruto's surprise Inazuma turned in to a man right before his eyes and had glasses on. " Very smart. Your more powerful then we heard about."

Ivankov started to laugh. " Mmmfufufu. Very nice."

" Come here and have a sit at my table Uzumaki Naruto. We have a lot to talk about." Said the guy in the cloak. He took off his hood. He had long black hair and a had a red tattoo on one side of the face.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. " Why should I? I don't even know you name."

" My name is Dragon."

Naruto nodded. " I still get free food?"

" Oh great. Another man that thinks with his stomach." Complained Ivankov.

Naruto walked over to the table and sat on the other side of Dragon. Ivankov was siting next to Dragon. Inazuma had his glasses off and now was a woman again with a smile. She brought a lot of food and Naruto started to eat like there was no tomorrow.

" What you and Fisher Tiger did change the world just like Roger did. I already started a organization called the Revolutionaries. Our mission is simple. Destroy the World Government." Stated Dragon.

Naruto raised a eyebrow. " Why do you want them dead?"

" Why do you?"

Naruto shrugged. "Good point."

" Thinks to you. More people have joined us. I was hoping that you would join?" Dragon asked.

Naruto sighed at him. " I'm not really a team player, but I will help you guys. I guess I be a member of the Revolutionaries."

They seemed happy that he said that.

Ivankov gave him a serious look. " I have very bad news Naruto."

Naruto keep eating. " What's that?"

" You have a disease and it slowly killing you." Said a serious Ivankov.

Naruto had to stop eating. " Please tell me your kidding."

Ivankov shook his head. " When I saw you outside you coughed up a lot of blood. I knew that was not normal. So I used my powers to see what was wrong with you."

Naruto remembered that he did poke him with his fingers. " What's is it doing?"

" It's destroying your body from the inside. That's why you cough blood." Explained Ivankov.

" How long do I have?" Naruto asked.

Ivankov had a sad look on his face. " A year at the most."

Naruto slammed his fist down on the table and broke it. **" That damn Shinigami. She sends me here when I asked her not to and then she gives me a disease!"**

Naruto clam down when Inazuma touched his shoulder. " It's OK. We will help you over come this."

Dragon nodded. " We should wait and see what happens to you health wise before Iva helps you with it."

Naruto raised a eyebrow and Ivankov explained about his powers.

" So is that how Inazuma-san is turning in to a man and a woman?"

Ivankov laughed at that. " Mmmfufufu. Inazuma is what every Okama wish they could be. He is both."

" I was born this way and I was alone for a long time until I meet Iva-san." Explained Inazuma.

" Do you hate us for being what we are?" Questioned Ivankov.

Naruto shook his head. " No I don't. Just don't change me in to a woman."

They laughed at that.

" Enough with the talking. We must get more followers to join our cause." Stated Dragon.

As Dragon was talking with Ivankov and Inzuma. Naruto was beginning to think. He had no know what happen to all his love ones.

" Do you know anything about the true history Dragon?" Questioned Naruto.

Dragon looked over at him. " No I don't. The world Government banned all research of history about how it was made. There all some people that might know."

" Who are they?"

" There is a island in the West Blue called Ohara. There are some scholars that might be able to help you." Explained Dragon.

Naruto got up. " I have to find out what happen in the past. I hate to leave you guys, but...

Dragon cut him off. " Don't worry about it." He said as he pass him a Den Den Mushi. " Just make sure you stay in contact with me."

Naruto nodded. " I be back."

He started to leave when he sweat drop and turned around. " Where is the West Blue?"

Dragon nodded to Inazuma. " Show him the way."

Inazuma nodded and put his glasses on. " Follow me Naruto-san. We have a long journey."

Naruto raised a eyebrow. **" When he is a woman. He seems to be very cheerfully and nice. When he is a man, he's very serous."**

Inazuma looked over at him. " Are you coming?"

Naruto nodded and followed him.

Ivankov raised a eyebrow at Dragon. " Your just going to let me do his own thing? You wanted him the Revolutionaries since you heard what he did at Mariejois. You even sent Kuma to test his power."

Dragon nodded at all this. " That's all true, but Naruto seems like a loner. I'm happy that he is on our side. I just hope when you help him, he won't die."

" I agree. He has to have enough will to live." Said Ivankov.

Dragon just grinned at that.

* * *

Finally what took days. Naruto and Inazuma finally arrived at in the West Blue.

Inazuma handed Naruto a map. " Just follow the map and you will be fine."

He grabbed it from him. " Your not coming Inazuma?"

" No. I have my own missions to do. Contact us soon." Said Inazuma as he started to walk away.

" Wait Inazuma. I have a question for you. Do you know anyone name Zestu?" Questioned Naruto.

" No. Never heard of him. Why are you asking me about him?" Inazuma asked.

Naruto smiled at him. " You remind me of him that's all. Maybe you to are related to each other."

" I was born a freak and there is no family that wanted me. So I have no idea." Stated Inazuma.

Naruto nodded. " I know what you mean."

" Be careful Naruto-san. We need all the help we can get to bring the World Government down." Said Inazuma.

Then Naruto shook his hand and they went different ways.

* * *

Naruto was running on the water, when he came upon a ship. It was a Marine ship. Then he had a grin on his face. He was going to take over that ship and sail the rest of the way to Ohara. When he got on the ship he noticed that there was no one on board, but thinks to his Rinnegan he could see that there was someone on the ship. Then the woman with a hat on her head came from behind and tried to shot him with a rifle, but he dodged and took the gun from her.

The woman narrowed her eyes at him. " I don't know what you want here Demon Eyes, but there is no treasure or Marines on this ship."

Naruto raised a eyebrow at her. " Are you alone?"

" Yes. I stole this ship and I'm heading to Ohara." She stated.

Then he gave her a big smile. " Really? That's awesome. That's where I was heading to."

Then she narrowed her eyes. " Ohara has no treasure!"

Naruto let out a big sigh. " We got off on the wrong start. My name is Uzumaki Naruto."

" Nico Olvia. Why are you going to Ohara?" She questioned.

Naruto nodded at her. " To find out the history of the world."

She widen her eyes at him. " Why would a pirate want to know history?"

Naruto sighed at her. **" I guess I have no choice, but to tell her. The only ones that know I'm from the past is Tiger, Jinbei, and Crocodile."**

" This might sound crazy, please hear me out."

With that he told her everything about him and the ninja world.

Olvia was amazed. **" To think I found someone that can unlock the True History."**

Then Olvia begin to explain about the Poneglyphs and she even told him about her Namaka being killed and the Marines are heading towards the Ohara.

" We need to hurry so you can see the Poneglyph yourself. There is one down in the basement in the Tree of Knowledge. It's the very first Poneglyph ever made." Stated Olvia.

Naruto raised a eyebrow at that. " Why not just tell me what it says?"

" I want to know if you can read it." She explained.

" Fine. Let's hurry up and get there fast." Said Naruto.

What Naruto didn't know was he was walking in to a war.

* * *

End of chapter.

Note= Some people were asking me if Naruto will meet Luffy? He will later down the road.


	6. Chapter 6

Pirate Uzumaki Chapter 6

I don't own anything.

Note= I always thought Hancock's slave past happen before Ohara. When I planned this story chapter 0 was not out at the time. So the time line is a little different, but oh well. On with the story.

* * *

Naruto and Oliva arrived on Ohara. They walked through the streets. Naruto noticed how peaceful this place was. Finally they got to the Tree of Knowledge and Oliva walked in first. She finally took off the hat she had been wearing. Her long white hair fell down her back. Naruto noticed how beautiful she was.

Clover looked happy to see Oliva. " I'm glad you safe Oliva."

" Listen I don't have much time. The World Government found out about us. All of you must leave this island right now."

One of the other scholars shook his head. " We can't go anywhere Oliva. Our job is to make sure the past doesn't disappear."

Oliva was shocked that he said that.

Clover looked over at Naruto. " Who is this Oliva?"

Oliva looked over at Naruto. She nodded at him to take off his hat. She suggested that he should wear a hat just in case someone recognise him.

When he took off his hat, everyone was shocked.

Clover looked at Oliva. " Well, if he is here with you. I guess that means that he is not a threat?"

Naruto nodded. " I just want to see this Poneglyph."

Before Clover could say anything. Anthor scholar ran in the place. " This is bad. A World Government ship has just arrived at the dock!"

Oliva had a serious look on her face. " None of you know me. Do you understand?"

She didn't wait for them to answer and she grabbed a shot gun.

Clover raised a eyebrow. " What about Robin?"

Oliva stopped in her tracks and turned to face him with a surprise look.

" She had taken the Archaeologist exam and passed eveyones record. She is a true genus. She wanted to be smart enough to go with you out to sea when you came back." Stated Clover.

Oliva looked like she was about to cry. " I can't let her became a criminal's daughter. I'm glad to hear that she is doing well."

She was about to walk out the door when Naruto spoke up.

" So you have a daughter? The worse thing you can do to her is not to see her. I have been there and if I could meet my mother. I do it." Stated Naruto with a small smile.

Oliva didn't know what to say to that.

" But then again it's really none of my business."

Oliva looked over at Clover. " Please show him the Poneglyph. We can trust him."

Clover nodded. " Follow me then Demon Eyes...We

Naruto cut him off. " Just call me Naruto."

With that Clover lead Naruto to the basement where the Poneglyph was at.

* * *

When they got there. Naruto saw the Poneglyph. It was huge. Then he widen his eyes when he saw that language that was written in the stone.

" Is there some thing wrong?" Asked Clover. It looked to him that Naruto was looking at a ghost.

Naruto nodded. " I know that language."

Clover raised a eyebrow. " You do."

Naruto nodded.

" Well, Oliva said you were important. I wish I could know right now, but I must help the others in dealing with the World Government. As soon as your done, you should leave. It will be safer for you." Explained Clover.

Naruto nodded and started to read the Poneglyph as Clover left the room.

**_There is a big war going on. It seems that we are going to lose against them. They are calling them selves the World Government. It also seems that they have called them selves kings, but they are not really kings. They made dangerous organization that they clam to be fighting for Justice. The world is in chaos and if the World Government wins. There will never be true peace. We call ourselves the Last of the Senjus. We lost everything in this war. I lost too much to care if I die or not. I lost my home, parents, and my lover. I'm counting on the next Generation to end it all. I wrote more of these stones I like to call Poneglyphs. I hope they help you all. Keep going and I hope that anyone can figure out how to read this. They have the Will of Fire. It's a language that I know. I'm the only living person that can understand this. My name is Nara Shikamaru._**

Naruto was hororfied of what he just read.

Flash Back

Back when Jiraiya trained him for those three years.

" Man want a long day of training!" Shouted Naruto as he begin to go to sleep.

" What do you think your doing Naruto? You have work to do." Stated a smiling Jiraiya.

Naruto rolled his eyes at his sensei. " Look Pervy Sage. You said not to train at night and besides, you go a peak at women at night anyway."

Jiraiya grinned at him. " That's true. I'm not going to just work on you strength or jutsus. I'm going to work on your mind."

Then he poked him in the head.

" Owe! I might not be all that smart, but I'm not a pervert like you!"

" I'm not a pervert! I'm a supper pervert!" Yelled a happy Jiraiya.

Naruto sighed at that. **" Why do I have to get the crazy teachers? I guess the normal one I ever had was Iruka."**

Then Jiraiya got seroius. " I want to teach you a secert Lanuage."

" Why? I want to learn...

Jiraiya cut him off. " Do you want to be Hokage? Do you want to protect the Leaf Village? Do you want to protect your precious people?"

Naruto got a real serious face on. " Yes."

" Then shut up and listen to me."

Naruto just nodded. Usually when his sensei talks like that, it's time to pay intention.

" I guess the first thing to teach you is about deception among all the ninja villages." Stated Jiraiya

Naruto raised a eyebrow " Deception."

" That's right. A village will have to sets of groups that have different options to protect the village. Our deception is Root that is lead by a man name Danzo. Let's not forget the two elders ether."

Naruto nodded.

" I just always had a bad feeling about them. They are growing in power. Some times I feel the Hokage has no say in anything anymore."

" I don't get it. We all fight to protect the Leaf Village. Why do we not get along?" Asked a confused Naruto.

" It's because they refuse to trust the next generation. That's why Tsunade and I came up with a idea. Say if something is really important happens and I sent a letter to the Leaf village. The Council will probably get the letter first, but I only wanted the Hokage to see it. So Tsunade and I came up with a good idea to stop that."

" What did you two do?" Questioned Naruto.

" We decided to make a hole new language." Answered Jiraiya.

Naruto was shocked. " Is that even possible?"

Jiraiya nodded." In fact Tsunade ordered Shikamaru to make a new language."

Naruto was surprise to hear that.

" Shikamaru is with a doubt the smartest person to ever be born in the Leaf Village."

" Yeah. Even though he is really lazy. I'm sure he can do it." Said Naruto.

Jiraiya grinned at him. " He has done it already. He was ordered to do it three days before we left the village. It has been only a year and he already finished it. That is one amazing kid. Anyway Tsunade has study it and so have. I'm going to teach it to you."

Naruto raised a eyebrow. " So is Sakura and Kakashi-sensei learning it to?"

Jiraiya shook his head no. " We decided it was only safe if a few of us can read it. Meaning Tsunade and I can only pick one person to teach it to. Including Shikamaru. It's Tsunade, Shizune, you, and me."

Naruto had no clue what he was talking about.

Jiraiya could see the confuse look on his face. " Tsunade picked Shizune and I picked you. We can count on you right?"

Naruto gave him the thumbs up. " I learn it in a day! Believe it!"

" I doubt that. It was hard enough for me. In order for someone to figure it out, they have to be really smart."

Naruto nodded his head.

End of Flash Back

There was no mistaken it. That was the language that Shikamaru created. He said on the Poneglyph that he lost everything and said he was the only one alive that could read them. Did that mean that Tsunade and Shizune died. Did Shikamaru's family died? Who was his lover that he lost? The only person that Naruto could think of was Temari. Was she killed? He thought he could solve a little bit about the past coming here, but instead he just had more questions. He was cut off his thinking as he heard people coming down to where he was at.

* * *

The Scholars and Clover were siting in a big circle surrounded by twenty two Government solders. Oliva was captured also. Spandine was waiting for the men to report if they found a Poneglyph. Then to everyone surprise Nico Robin asked Oliva if she was her mother. Oliva denied she was her mother. Until Robin started crying about how she worked so hard to be a Archaeologist and could read Poneglyphs.

This shocked everyone.

**" I can't believe a kid like her can read a Poneglyph. I need to call the Gorousei back. Maybe we can use that kid." **Thought Spandine as he called them back on the Den Den Mushi.

" This is Cheif Spandine. I'm here to report that the Demons of Ohara have been studying Poneglyphs. They want to destroy the world and it appears that the criminal Nico Oliva had a daughter, she can also read Poneglyphs."

_" For the sake of jutice..._

" Wait! I tell you the truth about what we were really doing!" Yelled Clover. Hoping to save Robin and Olvia's life.

_" Prosessor Clover. You are famous and it saddens us that you will go against the law and read Poneglyphs. However we will hear you out." _

Clover begin to talk about everything he knew about the past of the World Government.

_" Shoot him!"_

Spandine shot Clover with a smile on his face.

Clover started to hold his chest in pain and fell to the ground.

Robin screamed and tried to help Clover, but her mother stopped her.

" Please Robin. Just stay where your at." Whispered Oliva with tears in her eyes as she saw her friend get shot.

_" Activate the Buster Call. Destroy everything on that island. Kill all the scholars and that child that can read Poneglyphs. Send Nico Oliva to Impel Down. She might know where Jaguar D Saul is."_

" Wait! Please spare my daughter! I do anything you ask of me!" Pleaded Oliva.

_" We take no pity for criminals. Does anyone have a problem killing a child?"_

Spandine pointed the his pistol at Robin. " I don't have a problem with that. Sorry kid. Blame your mother for giving birth to you!"

Robin closed her eyes waiting to killed. The others look horfield that he was going to kill Robin. Oliva hugged Robin tight and hoped to take the hit for her daughter.

Then a voice spoke up from out of nowhere. " I mind!"

Then Spandine cried in pain as his arm that had his gun had been cut off. The other two Cp9 members were shocked.

Naruto appeared in front of Oliva and Robin.

" Naruto!" Yelled a shocked Oliva.

Naruto glared at the CP9 members. " Never take a child from her mother!"

Spandine glared at him and hit the Golden Den Den Mushi. " You will pay for doing that to a great man like me Demon Eyes! The Buster Call will kill you all!"

_" Wait. Demon Eyes Naruto Uzumaki. We have been wanting to talk to you."_

Naruto eyed the the Den Den Mushi. " Who the hell are you? I don't like talking to people that I don't know."

_" We are the Gorousei."_

Naruto nodded. **" So these people are in control of the world that Tiger told me about. I wish I could see what they look like."**

_" Do you have something against us? You attacked the holy land and now your in Ohara trying to team up with the demons to..._

" Shut up freaking bastards. What did you guys do to the last of the Senjus?" Questioned Naruto as he cut them off.

The other in of the line was dead silent.

Spandine and the other government agents had no clue what he was talking about.

The other scholars are shocked as well because a Pirate could read the Poneglyph.

Oliva was not shocked. She was happy that she was right about him. **" He really is the one that can unlock the past."**

_" How do you know that name?"_

" What have you done to them. Answer me now!" Demanded Naruto with a lot of killing intent.

Everyone was scared of him. Even Oliva was. She never saw Naruto angry at all when she meet him.

The Gorousei just hug up. Then everyone started to see canon balls flying everywhere causing a lot of explosions. One of them came at them and Naruto used a fire justu to block it.

" That could of hit me! Are they trying to kill me!" Yelled a scared Spandine. Then he turned a looked at Naruto. " You will pay for this Uzumaki."

Then he started to run away. On of the CP9 members asked about Oliva, but Spandine said his life was more important.

Naruto sweat dropped at that. **" There supposed to be the good guys?"**

Then Naruto was hearing big foot steps. To his surprise I giant showed up out of nowhere. He had a orange beard and a gray shirt on. He also had pants that look like there were damaged and had a cow boy hat on.

It looked like that giant was about to say something to Oliva, but he saw Naruto standing near by. Then he narrowed his eyes at him. " Demon Eyes!"

Then he attacked Naruto.

**" Despite being so big. He sure can move, but his not as fast as that guy Kuma." **Thought Naruto as he dodged all of the giant's attacks.

Oliva screamed for both of them to stop. Oliva explained everything to the both of them.

" Forgive me Uzumaki Naruto. I thought you were trying to kill Oliva and Robin. My name is Jaguar D Saul."

Naruto nooded at him. " That's fine."

" We all have to get out of here. This is called a Buster Call. Meaning everything on this island has to die." Explained Saul.

Oliva hugged Robin. " I'm so proud of you Robin."

" I wanted to do this for a long time with you." Said Robin as she hugged her mother.

Clover stood up and watch all the other Archaeologist run to the Tree of Knowledge trying to save all the books. " Oliva, take Robin and head to the evacuation ship before it's not late."

Oliva shook her head. " Robin has no Bounty like I do. It's best if she gets on it."

Robin shook her head no. " I just found you!"

" Robin, I love you. I have something to do, but I promise we will be together again. Take Robin Saul and make sure she gets on that ship." Said Oliva as she started to have tears coming out of her eyes.

Saul took Robin and started to run awawy with her.

" Live Robin!" She screamed.

Naruto glance at her. " Are you sure you want to die for some books?"

She couldn't look at him." It's my job to protect history."

" You left her when she was a little girl. Now your leaving her again for some books."

She narrowed her eyes at him. " You just don't understand."

" I don't understand you, but I know how she feels. I had no parents to and I was alone for a long time. All I'm saying is try to live for her."

She nodded. " You can get off this island without a ship right?"

" Yeah."

" Very well. I will help with the books and then we will escape and find Robin after that."

He smiled at her. " Sounds good to me."

Then they heard some walking out of the smoke of where a canon ball hit. Then they saw a Marine. He had a Marine coat and hat. He was a big guy with blond hair.

" Demon Eyes Uzumaki Naruto. My name is Vice Admiral Komir. One of the five Marines leading this Buster Call or I should say four since Saul betrayed us." He said as he stood in front of Naruto.

" What do you want with me?" Asked Naruto with a blank look.

Komir smiled at him. " Your head."

He smiled back at him. " I like my head on my shoulders. You can't have it."

" The others told me not to attack you without back up, but I couldn't pass my moment. By Killing you I will get promoted to Admiral!" Yelled Komir.

" Shishishishi... Your a funny guy." He siad with a big smile.

Komir glared at Naruto. " I will be a Admiral!"

With that Komir started to trun in to a beast that looked like a Rhino. " I'm going to crush you with my Zone Dievil Fruit power!"

Naruto looked over at Oliva. " New plan. Go save those books and meet back up with me so we can leave together."

Oliva nodded and got up. " Be careful Naruto." She said as she and Clover ran off.

Komir glanced at them as they ran away. " Our mission in to kill every archaeologist on is island, but the others can do that."

Then to Naruto's surprise, Komir appeared in front of him and rammed him in the chest. Naruto was sent flying.

**" Well, I didn't think he was that strong." **Thought Naruto as he got up. He notice he was sent flying far away. Then he heard Spadine telling the evacuation not to pick up Robin, but to eveyone's horror ( Including Spandine) the evacuation ship was blown up.

Naruto saw it all from the cliff he was standing on.

Komir appeared behind Naruto. " That was Sakazuki-san. He is the best Marine that I know."

Naruto turn and gave him a glare. " Even when he kills innocent people!"

" This for justice!" Said Komir with a smile on his face.

With that they both charged at each other.

* * *

Robin never been so scared in all her life. Saul was frozen right before her eyes. He said that her Namaka will be waiting for her in the sea. Then to her surprise he laughed as he was killed by Vice Admiral Kuzan. For some reason she could not move at all. Her legs would not move. She saw Kuzan looking right at her.

Kuzan had tears coming out of his eyes, but you couldn't see them because he had sunglasses on. **" Why did you give up your life for her Saul?" **He thought. He just couldn't understand it.

Then to his annoyance, Sakazuki showed up with Borsalino.

" I see you killed that traitor. That's good. Are you going to kill that child?" Questioned Sakazuki as he pointed at Robin.

Kuzan didn't even say a word to him. He looked Saul's dead body.

Sakazuki rolled his eyes. " Your to soft Kazan. Kill her Borsalino."

" Mmmmm... I really don't think I can do that to a little girl. Maybe you should handle it." Suggested Borsalino. as he rubbed his head.

" You call yourselves Marines? Fine, I will kill her." Stated Sakazuki as he sarted to walk over to Robin. His hand turned in to magma.

Robin was to scared to move.

" Die Demon!" Yelled Sakazuki as he dove his fist at her.

Then out of know where, He got kicked in the face and flew a couple feet away.

Nartuo was by Robin's side.

Kuzan widen his eyes. **" First Saul and now Uzumaki Naruto is protecting that girl. Does fate want her to live?"**

" Oh... I never thought we meet again so soon Demon Eyes Uzumaki Naruto." Said a surprise Borsalino, but to Naruto it looked like he was smiling.

Sakazuki got up off the ground and gave Naruto a glare. " You Pirate scum."

That's when they noticed Komir still in his rhino form came running up to them. " Dammit Uzumaki. It's me destiny to take your head."

Naruto rolled his eyes and pointed at Kuzan. " Great. Well, being that I already know three of you. What might be your name."

" Kuzan." Was all he said.

" It would seem that your piloting with the demons to take over the...

Naruto cut off Sakazuki. " Shut the hell up. You guys know the truth. I can you take pride in this?"

" It's for justice Uzumaki! Someone like you can never understand." Answered Sakazuki.

Borsalino and Komir nodded their heads agreeing with him. Kuzan didn't say anything at all.

For some reason they reminded him of Sasuke. He only cared about his revenge. They didn't care about anything other than the World Government. Then he looked at Robin. " Get out of here Robin."

Robin widen her eyes at him. " But I be all alone. Saul said that I will find Namaka, but what if he was wrong?"

Naruto smiled at her. " You shouldn't doubt him. It's in possible to be in this world alone. I've been then before. Remember what your mother said."

( Live Robin!")

Then Robin run away.

" How touching, but that girl will die." Said a smirking Sakazuki.

Then Borsalino formed light between his hands and it shot out at a cliff and bounced off hit the ground near where Robin was running. Naruto activated Sage Mode and summoned the Kusanagi sword. Then he cut the path of light in half stopping Borsalino from getting to Robin. Borsalino jumped back away from Naruto.

Sakazuki glared at Naruto. " I thought we got you."

Naruto smiled.

Borsalino had a small smile on his face. " Your even scary than before."

Naruto ignored him. " Well, it's four to one! Let's do this. If you want Robin than you have to get through me! There is no way I'm letting that happen!"

" Fine by me. Your very dangerous. We can't let a man like you live anyway!"

Then the four Vice Admirals charged at him.

* * *

End of chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Pirate Uzumaki Chapter 7

I don't own anything.

* * *

Sakazuki was breathing heavy. **"****It looks like Borsalino was right about this pirate being this strong. There is no way he can be human." **He thought as he looked at Naruto.

Borsalino was breathing hard himself. He didn't understand Naruto's eyes at all. First, he had those really scary looking eyes. Then his eyes turn yellow using what the pirate called Sage Mode. Then he also heard from John Giant said, He had red looking eyes. Now he was looking at them with clear eyes and Naruto had veins showing on his face. The only thing that the Vice Admiral thought was that this Pirate was a scary monster and that he had to die for the sake of justice.

Kuzan thought all this was just troublesome. He had to kill his good friend and now he had to fight this crazy rookie pirate. **" This kid knows how to fight. It's four vs one and yet we still can't get a hit on him."**

Komir was hoping to kill Naruto by himself to get promoted, but he was really strong. **" What was the spining thing he just did?"**

Naruto surprise himself as he awaken the Byakugan during the fight. He got lucky enough to dodge all their attacks and did that spin move he saw Neji used a lot. However, he could feel his disease starting to act up. He really didn't know what to do. He did know that he couldn't hold them off forever. Then he saw the four Vice Admirals look behind him.

"That's anthor person who needs to be killed." Said Sakazuki.

Naruto turned around and to his horror he saw Olvia. "Olvia! What the hell are you doing here! Run!"

Sakazuki smirked as he shot out lava that looked a big red dog charging at Olvia.

Naruto appeared in front of her and activated Sasanoo to blocked the attack saving her and his life.

The Four Admirals jumped back as Sasanoo's sword came crashing down near them.

Kuzan jumped in the air. He shot out what looked like a lot of ice spears.

Borsalino also jumped in the air. "Yasakani no Magatama!" He yelled as both hands started to glow yellow. Then he started to shot out a lot of energy beams.

To Sakazuki suprise the attacks didn't kill whatever that thing was. When he shot out some magma at it. He wasn't that surprise that it was blocked to.

Komir ran ahead to attack Naruto's Sasanoo, but Kuzan grabbed him from going any further. Komir looked at him.

" Why did you stop me?"

"That thing just stopped a lot of our attacks. We don't know anything about it. Let's wait and see what happens." Kuzan told them.

Sakazuki hated it, but he agreed with Kuzan on this.

Meanwhile behind Sasanoo, Naruto and Oliva were talking.

"Oliva....... Please, just run away." Said a exhausted Naruto."

" Let's escape together." She pleaded to him.

He just shook his head no at that.

"You are the future Naruto.......

" Stop it Oliva. I'm not supposed to even be here. I'm begging you! please run."

She shook her head. " You are the key to unlock the past."

"I told you everything about my past. It's up to you to unlock it. This is where it ends for me. Go and find Robin." Stated Naruto.

"You don't have to die for me! When did I ask you to save me? You barely know me and yet you want to die here! Why?" Questioned a frustrated Oliva.

He smiled at her with his big smile. " I'm supposed to be dead right now anyway. I think saving you is the best way to die."

Oliva decided to listen to him as she ran off. Hoping he would be OK.

Then Naruto started to have blood coming out of his eyes and started to cough up blood. Then Susanoo than vansihed from sight.

Sakazuki smriked at Naruto. **" It would seem that he is dieing."**

"Mmmmm..... It would seem your sick Uzumaki Naruto. Your not dieing on us are you?" Asked a carefree Borsalino.

Kuzan stepped in front of them and looked at Naruto. "By the looks of it you can't use that power anymore. Plus, you seem like your dieing. Surrender now and we will spare you life."

Sakazuki grabbed his colleague by his shirt. "We will not show him mercy! He must die here and now!"

Naruto's vision started to fade. Then started to laugh despite he was going blind and in pain. "Well, I must say. I never thought I meet a Marine that had some honor. "Then he grabbed his sword and got up. He focused really hard and he was glad his vision was coming back.

Kuzan forced Sakazuki to let him go. "If you charge at us, then you will die."

"I been there and done that. Besides, I need to kick her ass anyway when I see her again. So it's really a win and win for me." Stated Naruto with a smile.

They all had a question look on their faces when he said been there and done that.

"Are you willing do die for Nico Oliva and Nico Robin?" Questioned Kuzan.

Naruto nodded his head.

Sakazuki sneered at Naruto. "A Pirate dieing for a child and it's mother. That's just stupid."

" Since I'm going to die! I might as well take you four with me!" Yelled Naruto as he charged at them with out fear.

Sakazuki smirked as he shot out a giant fist of lava. Naruto turned in to Sage Mode and jumped out of the way. Then he disappeared for a second because he was so fast.

**"I don't have have much chakra left at all. I got o finish this fast." **Naruto thought as he made his Wind Rasengan.

Just about when Naruto was going to hit Sakazuki with it. In the last second, he grabbed Komir and held him like a shield. Then Naruto hit Komir with his jutsu. Then there was a giant explosion. It made Borsalino and Kuzan both fly back on impact.

Kuzan was discusted of what he saw Sakazuki do. **"****That son of a bitch. He used Komir as a shield to save his own life.**

Sakazuki flew back as well. He was glad he did that or he would have died.

Naruto appeared out of nowhere in front of Borsalino and slashed his stomach. ( like Mihawk did to Zoro) Then he appeared so fast in front of Sakazuki, that he couldn't follow his movements.

Naruto had a grin on his face as he sliced Sakazuki's left hand off. That caused the Vice Admiral to cry out in pain. Then he went to cut off the Vice Admiral's head, but he hit a sword that was made out of ice. He saw Kuzan try to grab him, most likely to freeze him. Naruto caught his wrist to stop him.

Kuzan thought they were at a stalemate, but to his surprise Naruto headbutted him hard witch caused him to fall back to.

Naruto still in midair was about to use Shinra Tensei to take them out. He hoped it didn't hit Oliva or Robin. Then at the worst time his illness started to act up and Naruto started to cough blood. That was all the three Vice Admirals needed.

" Kill him now!" Yelled Sakazuki as he shot out Magma as the other two Marines shot out their powers at him.

With their combined powers Naruto didn't stand a chance. He was hit head on and flew up to where the giant hills where at. Then there was giant explosion.

* * *

The Marines on the ships had to shield their eyes.

" What in the world was that! There is no way that could have been from a cannon." Said a Marine. His been one for a year now.

"That's because it wasn't cannon fire. That was a powerful attack that was done by the three Vice Admirals. Admiral Sengoku told me of this technique. That's if they all can get along enough to work as a team. I guess that Pirate Uzumaki was so strong they had to use that technique." Explained Captain Brandnew. Then he ordered some of the Marines to go on the island and check on the Vice Admirals.

* * *

Kuzan was breathing heavy. He had blood all over the left side of his face.**"****You fought like true warrior Naruto Uzumaki."**

Sakazuki was very pissed off. He lost his hand to a Pirate scum. He ripped off his hood and tied it tight on where his hand use to be so it would stop the bleeding for now. He looked over at Borsalino who was on the ground. "Are you still alive Borsalino?"

"I can't really move or I will bleed to death. I hope Uzumaki died from that attack. He was really scary." Complain Borsalino.

"There is no way he could have survived that." Stated Sakazuki.

Just then other Marines showed up.

"Get Borsalino to a medic now." Ordered Sakazuki.

" What about you sir. Your bleeding really bad."

Sakazuki ingored them and looked over at Kuzan. "We need to kill that woman and little girl that Uzumaki tried to protect."

Kuzan wiped blood off of his face. "I get the girl and you get that woman."

Sakazuki nodded as they left to find the Nico family. The other Marines grabbed the injured Borsalino and took him to the Marine ship.

* * *

Oliva couldn't find Saul's raft. What she was really worried about was Robin and Naruto. She already lost Saul and Clover. She was brought out of her thoughts when she saw Magma blocking her way.

Oliva turned around and saw Sakazuki five feet behind her.

" Did you really beleve you could escape justice?" Questioned the Vice Admiral.

Oliva glared at him. "Where is Naruto?"

" Dead."

Then to Sakazuki's surprise Oliva had a smile on her face. "Naruto Uzumaki will never die until his destiny is complete."

"That damn scum is dead. My only regret is that I couldn't make him suffer for cutting off my hand. So your going to take his place and suffer before you die." He explained as his right hand turn to lava. Then his fist dove in Oliva's chest. "I missed you vital origins, but my power is very slowy starting to burn your insides all up. It will cause you to suffer and then you will die."

Then he pulled out his hand and Oliva fell to the ground.

Sakazuki was about to walk way when he heard Oliva trying to talk to him. He turned around to look at her.

She was breathing heavy and had trouble talking. " ...... Mark my words......... Naruto.....will....never die..........

" Still foolish to the end. Then suffer and die like a fool. Uzumaki is dead." He stated as he walked away.

* * *

Robin ran towards where she first meet Saul. To her horror she saw Vice Admiral Kuzan siting on a rock.

"Absolute justice. It's known to drive people insane. I deiced to spare your life and allow you to escape this island. Just follow the ice path with this boat and you will reach the next island. I what to see what the child that Saul and Demon Eyes fought for will grow up in to." Said Kuzan. He held his head in pain from when Naruto headbutted him.

Robin watch as Kuzan stood up.

"Remember this, I'm not your ally. If you cause trouble then I will be the first person to come a capture you." Stated Kuzan in a cold voice as he walked passed her.

" But my mother and Naruto are still on......

He cought her off. " Both of them are died. You have the right to hate whoever you want, but you should feel lucky that you have your life."

Robin got on the boat and went out in the ocean. She could see Ohara on fire. She started to cry, but remembered what Saul told her. To laugh even though your in pain.

" Dereshishishi."

"Dereshishishi. Dereshishishi.........Deresh...............

Then Robin couldn't laugh anymore. She started to cry over the deaths of her mother, Clover, Saul, and Naruto.

* * *

Kuzan was on his ship with a Den Den Mushi. He just finish giving report to Sengoku.

_"That's the report. Damn that traitor Saul and that Demon Eyes for protecting that girl. Send the injured back to Marineford. Tell one ship to stay behind and see what type of damages were done to the island."_

Soon after one ship stayed behind with thirty Marines there. They were waiting until the flames died down before going on the island.

* * *

One hour later.

Naruto crawled out from under the ground. He had been hit with the three Vice Admiral's attack. He wasn't sure how he survived or got under ground like that. He noticed he could see a lot better than what he could see when he was fighting the Marines. He also noticed that the island had a lot of smoke on it. How long he was out for. Where was Oliva and Robin? He ran off to find them.

To Naruto's horor he found Oliva at death's door. " Oh my God. Oliva!"

He carefully picked her head up and sat her head on his lap.

Oliva slowy opened her eyes and saw Naruto. She smiled at him. "I'm....glad your alive Naruto."

Naruto was going in to panic mood. He didn't know any healing jutsus at all. We wished he learned them from Tsunade or Sakura. "Who...did this to you?"

" A man name Sakazuki. He did something to make me suffer. Although, I don't feel any pain anymore."

"Hold on Ovila I get you some.......

She smiled sadley to him. "I'm dieing Naruto. It's to late for me. Do you have any idea where Robin is?"

He shook his head no. " I just woke up. Please don't die."

"You are the future Naruto. I never thought I would be married again. For some reason you made me happy. I would pick you to marry me."

He started having tears coming out of his eyes.

" You don't have to say anything. May, I have one last request?"

" Anything." He answered.

" Please protect Robin."

" I promise. I will protect her."

" Robin's father died when she just a baby. She never had a father. I want you to be her father." She stated with a small smile.

" I will."

"Tell Robin I'm sorry for not giving her any final words as her mother. Change this world Naruto...........

With that Nico Oliva deid in Naruto's arms. He started to cry like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

The Marines on the island found a lake full of books. They were surprise that there was so many books. They decided to call Sengoku Den Den Mushi. They then gave him the full report.

_" I see. Good job then. Our Mission was a success. The only bad thing is that a child name Nico Robin escaped."_

Before the Marines could see anything a figure walked out of the smoke and gave out a lot of killing intent.

" It's Demon Eyes!"

Naruto had been crying and his eyes were red. Then he went in to a blinding rage.

Sengoku could he crys of the Marine solders dieing. _" What's going on! Answer me!"_

But they couldn't as Naruto stomped on the Den Den Mushi. Destroying it. There was one more Marine left alive and he was begging Naruto not to kill him. He even said he had a wife and a child.

" So did Oliva!" Yelled Naruto as he attack the Marine.

The solder was defeated in one punch. Naruto got on top of him and started to choke him.

" Please....let.....me......live......

" No!" Then he crushed the Marines's throat. Then a rage filled Naruto started to punch the solder's face.

* * *

After a hour of hitting the dead Marine's face. Although, you really couldn't even tell if the body was a male or femal when he came looking at the face. A voice spoke up behind Naruto.

" I think he is dead Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto widen his eyes and looked behind him. A woman with a white rob on. Her long black hair was in a ponytail. She had that same book in her hand when he last saw her.

He glared at her with hate. "You! Your that damn Shinigami."

" Well, that's rude Naruto. It sounds like to me you not happy to see me."

" Send me back!" He demanded.

" Where?"

" To my time bitch!"

" No."

He glared at her. "Give me back my family and life! If you don't I will kill you!"

She rasied a eyebrow at him like she didn't hear his threat at all." Family? Life? You never had those things. Well, I guess you did. There was your father. A man that sealed the Kyuubi in you when you were a baby. Oh, let's not forget your mother. She died the day you were born. There was also Jiraiya that didn't bother to take care of you when you were younger. Preet much Tsunade was the same way also. Your really have a pathetic family."

That was the last straw for Naruto as he attacked the Shinigami.

She smirked at him as she keep dodgeing all of his attacks like he was in slow motion. She also keep talking to him as he was trying to kill her.

"Or were you talking about Team Seven? Let's see, there was Kakashi that ignored you the hole time. It took him a while to train you. In fact it took Sasuke to leave the village and three years for him to teach you anything. When he did that he had Yamato finish training you. Sasuke betrayed you and you couldn't stop him. You try to make Sakura fall for you and you failed in that to. So ethier way you look at it your life was pathetic." She explained with a smile.

" Shut the hell up!" Screamed Naruto then he fell over in pain as his fatal illness started bother him again.

After waiting a couple of minutes for Naruto to stop coughing up blood. She started to talk again. "It will seem all of you anger is out of your body and that illness is infacting you really bad. I have to say, I'm really surprise that you can still fight."

Naruto looked up at her. "Why did you give me this.......

She cut him off. "I know what your going to ask. Why did I give you this illness and is that why can't control my power? Well, the illness is the reason why you can't control your powers very good. Although, it has nothing to do with your Summoning Jutsus."

He raised a eyebrow.

" Let me ask you a question. Does animal summons live forever?"

" Of course they do." He answered.

" Your wrong. Although, humans age faster then summon animals do. They still age. You do the math."

This day keeps getting bad for Naruto. If she was telling him the truth. Then that meant Gamabunta, Fukasaku, Shima, Gamakichi, Gamatatsu and the rest of the toads were all dead.

" On the plus side they all died form old age."

"How is that a plus side?" Questioned a angry Naruto.

"Never mind that. I shouldn't have said that. I know you been wondering how you summoned the the Kusanagi Sword right? I knew you would try to summon when in a middle of a fight. So I had you summon the most powerful ninja weapons in the replacement of toads. So in other words if you try to summon Gamabunta, your summoning the Kusanagi Sword." She explained to him.

Naruto sat up. It all made sense know, but one thing. "Why did you give my the illness for?"

"Your body was not made for having three Kekkei Genkais. That's how you came down with your disease. Nothing can save you from it, but me." She Explained.

"What are you talking about? Even if you can fix it. Why didn't you fixed it before you sent him here?" Naruto asked as he stood up.

"I had to make sure you understood how the World Government was and how strong everyone was. In other words, all the people you meet with are going to be big time players and they are going to be a lot stronger than they are now. Besides, I saved you at the last second from those three Marines combined powers. You would have died if I didn't save you."

"So I should feel greatful? Why didn't you save Oliva!" Questioned a angry Naruto.

"My mission was to save you and no one esle. It was her destiny to die here anyway." She explained.

Naruto didn't like that answer at all and was pissed.

She held up her hand for him not to talk. "I need get that sickness out of you. In order to do that I have to change your body. Meaning, I'm going to make you so powerful that everyone from you own time will be jealous of you. You will become the greatest ninja. My plan is to combine the Sharingan, Byakugan, and Rinneganin to one."

" The draw backs? Don't even think of telling me there is none. There is always a price for power." Stated Naruto.

She smiled at him. "Well, first it will take five years, but to you it won't seem that long. The other bad thing is your going to be tourted. The pain would seem forever for you and you be wishing you were never born. Also, you have a one percent chance of making it out alive."

He gave her glare. " I really don't like you."

She just smiled back at him.

Then he started to walk away. She asked where he was going. "I'm out of here. I have no desire for power. Did you actually think I'm like Sasuke?"

" Well, your a very confusing human. Looks like I have to play my trump card in order for you to agree."

Naruto turned around to talk to her "Let me guess. Your going to say that I'm going to die if I don't take you up on your offer. Well, you can shove it!"

"I wasn't going to do that. Your a man that doesn't fear death. So telling you that will be pointless." She stated with a small smile. In truth she didn't think much of him. Just anthor dumb human in her option, but she was starting to like him. "With this new power you can make Robin's life better and besides, we need you to be strong to stop the World Government. All those people you fought are going to be big time players and they are going to be a lot more powerful. We need you to become strong."

Then to her surprise, he started to laugh. "I may not know who you work for or what you guys want with me. I do know you need me to agree. I do it , if you send me back to my time." His voice was serious.

" I can't do that."

Naruto looked angry. "Then I won't do it until we come to agreement."

She sighed at him. " Still living in the past I see. I will give you two things if you agree with me."

He raised a eyebrow.

" The first is I will tell you who the twenty two kings all that started it all." She stated.

**" Dammit! That's want I came to this island for." **Thougth Naruto. "What's the second thing I get?"

" The power I talked about. If you get it, you will not be weak anymore. You can save people that you care about. You failed with Oliva and Crocodile's crew." She stated with a smrik. She knew he had him.

He noticed that she didn't say anything about Robin dieing. "What about Robin? Is she alive?"

She nodded her head. " She will live until you get back in five years. This will make her strong. She will have a hard life until you come back."

Naruto hesitated.

"Do you won't stop the World govenrment or not? Do you want them to have more slaves or would you like to have another Ohara Incident?" She questioned.

Then Naruto gotten a serious look on his face. " I do it."

" Are you sure?"

" I never go back on my word. Believe it!"

Then the Shinigami grabbed Naruto and disappeared. The world won't see Uzumaki Naruto until five years from now.

* * *

At Marineford ten days later.

Sengoku was siting in his new office. The Gorousei just premoited him to Fleet Admiral. First, there was the Ohara Incident. He sent more men to look at the island and found no trace of Uzumaki Naruto. They did find a lot of dead solders the Uzumaki killed. What he couldn't understand was how that Pirate lived through that attack from the Vice Admirals. It was known to be the best attack that the Marines had on their side. The only probelm was that they rarly ever got along. So it was really never used. For this young rookie pirate to make them use that attack was just plan scary.

He talked with Spandine and the Gorousei. They are decided to tell the public that the scholars of Ohara wanted to destroy the world and everything in it. They also told the plubic that Uzumaki was their leader. They gave Nico Robin a 79,000,000 bounty and they also gave Naruto a 700,000,000 bounty.

Then to make matters worse. The Flying Pirate Shiki escaped Impel Down. He called Garp on his vaction about it. He was told not to worry that Shiki wouldn't start anything to soon, but they needed to prepair for him when he decides to make a move.

Since he knew Grap didn't won't to become a Admiral. He diecided to premote Kuzan, Sakazuki, and Borsalino. He had to talk to Sakazuki to calm him down. He wanted Uzumaki's head for taking his hand, but luckley Vegapunk was able do make anthor hand for the new Admiral. He wasn't sure how he the scientist did it, but he figured that the man was smart. The only thing bad about it was that it looked like a zombie hand.

Borsalino had a large scare on his chest thanks to Uzumaki, but he doesn't seem to hold a grudge.

Sengoku was a little worried about Kuzan since he killed a good friend. From what he could tell it dosen't seem to be bothering him.

Finally this new pirate age was just starting out. He had been a Marine for a long time and never seen so many Pirates before in the seas. He just hoped that they could handle it.

* * *

On the island Sabaody Archipelag. Inside the Human Auction House was Donquixote Doflamingo. Disco ran up to him as Doflamingo was siting in the back, watching people get sold as slaves.

"Mr. Doflamingo! We got trouble. Have you read todays paper. Demon Eyes Uzumaki and Demon Child Nico Robin are going to try and destroy the world. They declare war on the world! Marines, the Government, and Pirates to. What are you............

He was cut off as Doflamingo started to laugh.

Disco couldn't understand why he was laughing at.

"It's so funny how everyone thinks that of Naruto-kun. Luckly for me, he is my Namaka! Fuffuffuffuffu!"

Disco and everyone esle didn't know what he was talking about or why he was laughing. They did know not to question him or they will be killed with out a second thought.

* * *

Crocodile was walking past some towns people and he heard them bad mouth Naruto was destrying the world. He then killed them all with his hook and looked everyone esle around him. They were scared of him.

" Naruto is not that type of guy! Anyone think I'm wrong?" Questioned Crocodile with a glare.

Everyone shook their head no. They didn't want to die.

* * *

In the New world. The Whitebeard Pirates were realxing. They had a guest on the Moby dick. Shiki the Golden Lion was on their ship. Both drinking rum.

Shiki tired to get Whitbeard to join him, but he was cut off.

"If you don't cut your crap, I throw you overboard." Threaten Whitebeard still drinking.

Shiki started to laugh. "Glad you haven't change....... Jihahahaha!" Then he gave Whitebeard a grin. "I'm going to disappear for while. I'm going to show hell to these newbeis that call them sleves Pirates."

" Plaining something again?" Whitebeared asked in a bored voice.

"Yep. Do you want to know what I'm planing? Shiki asked.

" No." Was all Whitebeard said.

"Anyway, I'm glad I still came and talked to you Whitebeard. You told me a great story about Demon Eyes Uzumaki Naruto." Stated a grinning Shiki.

Whitebeard rolled his eyes. "You do know that he is not going to join you. Besides, the World Government lied about him wanting to destroy the world."

" Jihahahaha..... Have a good one Whitebeard and enjoy your age." Said Shiki with a smile and then he flew off thanks to his powers.

**The top Pirates in this word are Shiki, Roger, and me. Roger is dead and Shiki is going to disappear. I wonder what will happen know? It's time for the new age to come and I wonder what the future holds for Uzumaki Naruto? **Thought Whitebeard.

* * *

Shiki was on a on a unexplored Grand Line island. He was on a moutain looking down at all the monsters there.

Indigo walked up to him.

"Did you find Uzumaki Naruto yet?" Questioned Shiki with out truning around.

Indigo shook his head. "He seems to have disapeared. He is a loner. That man only had two Nakamas. Crocodile and Doflamingo. Our men said that Uzumaki was not with those two."

Shikin turned and looked at him. "What about Nico Robin?"

" That little girl knows how to hide." Was all Indigo said about it.

" You said my plan will take about twenty years right?"

Indigo nodded his head.

"That's fine. Hopefully I can find Uzumaki or Nico Robin by then. I'm going to create hell on earth.......... Jihahahaha!" Stated a laughing Shiki.

Indigo laughed with him.

* * *

End of chapter.

For whoever is wondering if Naruto going to be God like, the answer is no.


	8. Chapter 8

Pirate Uzumaki Chapter 8

I don't own anything.

5 years later.

* * *

In the Calm Belt, there is a island called Amazon Lily. A island full of women. They always go by their laws. Their most important law is that no men are allowed on the island. Although, that island will be changed forever thanks to a new arrival of a certain man.

* * *

A young woman name Kikyou, was hunting in the jungle. She was practicing her skills to become the top guards for her country and at the same time getting food. When she arrived at the place where she usually hunts, she saw a figure lying on the ground. The person clothes were damaged big time. It looked like the person was attacked by a beast. The person also had long blond hair.

She ran over to the person who she thought was a woman. She checked for a pulse and was glad to feel one. She picked up the blond hair person and started to run back to the village. Hoping that Belladonna the newest doctor could save this person's life.

In the city of Amazon Lily. Belladonna was looking over this person in the hospital. She couldn't believe was she was seeing this.

" What do you think happen to her?" Questioned Kikyou as she watch the doctor.

" I never seen anything like this before. Nothing happen to her on the outside of her body."

Kikyou raised a eyebrow. " What do you mean.?"

" It's like she was attacked on the inside of her body. I never seen anything like this. What's really amazing is that her wounds are healing on their own." Said Belladonna like she didn't believe it.

Kikyou could not believe it to. " What should we do. Should will tell Hebihime-sama?"

Belladonna shook her head no. " I don't want to waist her time. We should get Elder Nyon. She is knows a lot about the outside world. She could tell how to properly treat this woman."

" I go get her Belladonna." Said Kikyou as she ran out of the room.

A few minutes later Elder Nyon walked in the room.

Belladonna explained what happen.

Nyon looked the blond over and to her horror she screamed.

" What's wrong?" Questioned Belladonna.

" This is a man!" Said a surprised Nyon.

Kikyou and Belladonna was shocked to the core.

As Nyon looked at his face, she knew who he was. Demon Eyes Uzumaki Naruto. **" How did he get here? He disappeared five years ago."**

Kikyou bowed to the elder. " Forgive me please. I didn't mean to take him to the village. I didn't even know he was a man."

Nyon smiled at her. " It's OK child. Although, we have to tell Hebihime-sama about this. I will tell her myself that I found this man."

" But if you do that, then she might kill you." Said a worried Belladonna.

" Not to worry about that. For now lock this man in a cell." She said as she left the room.

Kikyou and Belladonna carried Naruto to the cells.

* * *

Boa Hancock was siting in the throne room on her snake Salome. A couple days ago Hancock and the other Kuja Pirates did a raid . She destroyed anyone in her path and it was her first time raid as a Pirate.

Just then to her annoyance, her sisters came in the room with Nyon.

" We have a problem sister. There is a man on the island and he is in a cell." Marigold told her sister.

Hancock narrowed her eyes at that. " Kill him."

" But sister it's not that simple." Sandersonia told her.

Hancock raised a eyebrow at her. " It is simple. All men are my enemies. They all need to die."

Nyon sighed at that. **" That girl has way to much hatred." **She thought. She spoke out loud to Hancock. " It's Uzumaki Naruto."

Hancock was really shocked to hear that Naruto was on her island. She stood up and started to walk out the room with Salome following her.

" Where are you going sister?" Questioned Marigold.

" I'm going to speak to the one that saved us." Stated Hancock. Then she turned around. " Alone."

Sandersonia didn't think that was a good idea. " But...

Hancock cut her off. " Do as I say."

Then their older sister was gone.

Sandersonia looked sad that her sister treated her that way. Marigold put a hand on her shoulder.

" Don't worry about it. You know that she has been waiting forever to meet him for a long time."

Sandersonia knew all about that. She still didn't trust Naruto. " They say that man and Nico Robin want to destroy the world."

" That is what the World Government said about him. We can't trust their word." Stated Marigold.

Nyon just sighed at all this. What she really wanted to know is how did Naruto even get on this island? She also wanted to know if Naruto was a threat to Amazon Lily or not. It seem where ever this Pirate was, destruction was soon to follow.

* * *

Hancock walked up to the cell that had Naruto in it. She saw him siting in to corner of the room. His clothes were like rags and he had longer hair than the last time she saw him. He also had different eyes. They were four white circles that looked like it had red dots in them. ( Like the Jubi's eye)

What she didn't like the most was the emtion showing in Naruto's eyes. They were empty. Like he gave up on living.

" Do you remember me Uzumaki Naruto?"

He looked at her. " Your that girl I saved that night at Mariejois."

Hancock was happy that he remembered her. She looked closer at his eyes. Hoping to see life in them, but they still looked empty. " Your eyes are empty. They were filled with life the last time I saw you."

Naruto didn't respond to that.

" No one has heard from you in a long time. What happen to you?"

He barley even looked at her. " Hurry up and kill me."

" Why would I do that?"

" I heard this is a island full of women. So hurry and kill me. I don't want to live anymore."

Hancock wanted to know why he wanted to die. She knew that this was not the Uzumaki Naruto that saved her. For some reason that's all she could think about was him. " Why do you wish to die?"

Naruto didn't have any thing left. Since Hancock was there, he decided to tell her everything. He told her everything about his life.

Naruto glance at her. " Well, aren't you going call me crazy?"

" No."

He raised a eyebrow at her. " Why not?"

Then that's when he noticed a huge snake near Hancock. It dropped what looked like a key from it's mouth that Hancock caught easily. She then opened the door and walked in. Then to his surprise Hancock sat on the big snake like throne.

" Tell me what happen when that shinigami came for you in Ohara?" Questioned Hancock.

" Hell happen."

Flash Back

Naruto landed on the ground hard. He got up off the ground and was shocked of what he saw. It was Team Seven's training ground. There was even the three post. **" Did she take me back to my time?"**

" Nope. This is a place between life and death."

Naruto turned around and saw the Shinigami that he was really starting to hate. " This place is Team Seven's training ground and besides, that place I was at before was dark."

" I can make it look like anything I want to. I thought making it in to this we help you in the long run." She explained.

" Whatever. Let's just get this crap over with." He was getting really annoyed with this.

The shinigami sighed. " I'm not going to lie to you Naruto. I really don't want you to go through this, but I'm under orders."

Naruto laughed at that. " Glad you care about my safety, but I can handle it."

" It's not just that. There only been two humans that went through what your about to go through."

He gave her a hard look. " If they could handle it, I can handle it."

" Those two humans couldn't handle it. In fact no one has ever survived." She said.

" So what? I will just die." Said a annoyed Naruto. He couldn't understand why she was trying to slow this down. He wanted to go head and get it over with.

" That's the thing. You won't just die Naruto. It will be like you don't exist. It was like you were never born. I ask you one more time Uzumaki. Are you sure you want to do this?" She questioned. Hoping he say no. Her mission was to bring him here. If he said yes then there was no going back for him. If he said no, than her orders were to bring him to Heaven.

Then to her suprise Naruto started to laugh.

" They both sound like great ideas. It's ether power or my existence is gone. Besides, I gave you my word. So, for the last time let's do this!" He said with no fear.

She gave him a hard look. " I hope you know what are your doing." It was more of a statement than a question.

" Aren't I'm the chosen one or something like that?" He questioned.

" Yes you are."

" Oh I get it. You don't think I can live through this?"

She nodded her head.

" Then I prove you wrong." He stated.

The truth was the Lord thought Naruto could do it. She hoped her Lord was right. Then out of nowhere, she mad a white looking orb. She had to use two hands to hold it " This is called a Sprite Wave Orb."

" What does it do?" Questioned Naruto.

" It will destroy you from the inside out and make you a powerful ninja. Take it from my hands and don't ever give up." Ordered the Shinigami.

Naruto took it from her and then the thing entered Naruto's chest. He blinked and looked at the Shinigami. " That's it? Sakura-chan's punches hurt more then this."

She just smiled at him.

Then he started to see double and coughed up blood. What scared Naruto the most was that he could feel his bones braking on his insides. " Damn you!" He yelled. He fell on the ground and started to scream in pain.

* * *

The Shinigami watch Naruto for a while. She knew he wouldn't last much longer. Then out of nowhere another Shinigami appeared. It was a male that had very short red hair.

" Hello litte sister. It's been a long time Natsume." Stated a smiling Shinigami with red hair.

She looked at her superior. " It has been a long time Gabriel. What are you doing here?"

" Our lord sent me. He told me to give Uzumaki a gift in order to survive this." Stated a smiling Gabriel. Then he held up a red orb.

She widen her eyes at that. " Do you even have permission to use that?"

He just smiled at her. " Of course. Don't worry. He will be helpful for Uzumaki this time."

She nodded her head. " I hope the lord knows what he's doing."

" Of course he knows. The different between Uzumaki and those other two humans is that Naruto doesn't have a choice in this. The other humans choose this path." He said as he toss the red orb at Naruto. It entered him the same way as the Sprite Wave Orb did.

Natsume nodded at Gabriel disappeared. For the Lord to send Gabriel, that meant that Naruto really was the one.

* * *

Naruto cried out in pain for what felt like years of pain. He wasn't sure how long he been doing this, but he knew he was going to die. With that Uzumaki Naruto gave up and closed his eyes to escape the pain.

He woke up wet and realized that he was lying in water. He stood up and looked around. He couldn't believe it. He was in his own mid. He started to walk down the tunnel that lead to the cage.

**" Maybe I have to stay in here forever." **Thought Naruto.

He finally saw the cage, but the weird thing was it was locked and had a different seal on it.

_**" MY, how you grown since the last time I saw you kit." **_Said a voice in the darkness of the cage.

Naruto widen his eyes when he saw to big red eyes looking at him. As he got closer he was shocked to see it was the Kyuubi.

The Kyuubi smirked at him. _**" What's the matter? You look like you seen a ghost."**_

" What the hell are you doing here? Forgot that, it's impossible that you here." Said a shocked Naruto.

_**" Your right, I shouldn't be here. I really don't want to be stuck with you again."**_

" No! There is no stuck! Get the hell out of my mind!" Demanded Naruto.

_**" You stupid human! How many times did I save you! You can't do anything with out me!"**_

Naruto glared at the Nine Tails with hate. " You and I know both know that you only care about your self. All those time saved me, you were only helping yourself."

_**" You may have grown, but you still the same weak little human who has no manners."**_

" Get the hell out of my body now!" Demanded Naruto. " I don't ever want to see you or hear from you again."

_**" Even if I wanted to, I can't. I can help you survive this ordeal."**_

" I don't need your help!"

Now the Kyuubi was getting pissed off. _**" You were defeated in your battle with Pein, because you didn't use my power! That's why we are in this crap in the first place!"**_

" I can never trust you! It was because of you that my life was hell!"

_**" ME? Your Fourth Hokage sealed me in to you. It his fault...**_

Naruto cut him off. " My father was a great man! If you didn't attack the Leaf Village, than none of this would have happen! I would have had my father and the villagers wouldn't have hated me!"

Naruto was surprised that the Kyuubi didn't yell back at him.

_**" It would seem that we have to get over the past in order to live."**_

He didn't understand what the demon was talking about. " What do you mean?"

_**" You won't leave through this with out my help. If you don't make it through than that damn shinigami will send me back to hell."**_

He raised a eyebrow. " Hell?"

_**" Yes hell. A place you get tortured forever. I don't wish to go back there" **_

Naruto never heard the Kyuubi scared before. He must have really been sent to hell. " So that damn shinigami made a deal with you to huh?"

_**" It was a different one that talked to me. Yours seems nice compared to the one that talked to me." **_Stated Kyuubi

Naruto sighed at that. " I still don't know if I can trust you or not."

_**" If you want to blame anybody, blame Uchiha Madara."**_

Naruto was having a flashback when Sasuke was in his mind. He remembered Kyuubi telling Sasuke that his eyes were just like Uchiha Madara. " Who the hell is Madara?"

_**" Someone you should hate the most. The only man besides the First Hokage that can control all of us. He controlled me that night and made me attack the village."**_

Naruto narrowed his eyes. He remembered his father talked about the mask Akatsuki member name Tobi, that stop his team from getting to Sasuke and Itachi. " This Tobi guy was behind the attack."

_**" He used the name Tobi to hide in the shadows. I hate a lot of people. Fourth Hokage, First Hokage, Mito, Kushina, and you all the main ones. However, Uchiha Madara I hate the most."**_

Before Naruto could say more, the Kyuubi told him that he was going to tell his story about his life.

" I just have two questions for you. Why didn't you tell me all this before and why are you going to tell me your life story?"

_**" I never felt like it. In order for me to get out of hell I need you. Maybe if you hear my story than you might listen."**_

It was weird to hear the Kyuubi talk like that. He must be desparate. " Shishishishi... I hear you out and I will gave you my answer."

**_" Centuries ago, there was a monster called the Jubi and it had ten tails. That demon was a the menace to the world. Then a lone priest showed up and saved the world from Jubi. He was known as Sage of the Six paths."_**

Naruto had a question look on his face. " Sage of the Six Paths? That sounds like Pein and his Six Paths."

_**" Yes, I agree. He even had Sage's Rinnegan. Anyway, the Sage of Six Paths sealed the Ten Tails in his own body. Becoming the first Jinchuriki. He was also the founder of Ninjutsu."**_

Naruto was really shocked. " Well, I never thought there be a demon with Ten Tails."

_**" Knowing that the seal will fail on his death bed. He divided it's chakra. That made me and the others."**_

Naruto pointed a finger at him. " I know what your plan is! You trying...

The Kyuubi cut him off. _**" Do you really think I would want to be in that Monster? Thanks to the Sage, I'm free. The Jubi is scum. It killed every thing. "**_

Naruto was really confused. " But you kill everything to."

Kyuubi looked at him annoyed. _**" The Ten Tails was a brainless monster. Don't ever compare me with it again." **_Kyuubi really hated Naruto.

" OK...OK... So you were born what happen next?" He questioned as he saw the Kyuubi grin.

**_" I was free. In fact I enjoyed those times. If anyone dared attack me, I would crush them. Back then I dare say I was happy until that damn human showed up. It was the first time I meet him. He wanted to pick a fight with the first Hokage. He controlled me and soon a fight broke out at the Vally of the End. We were both defeated..."_**

" Shishishishi... Even with you. Madara still got his ass kicked. You guys suck!" Said a laughing Naruto.

Kyuubi growled at that. _**" I want to eat you."**_

" Shishishishi... Sorry keep going."

**_" In that battle, the First Hokage's wife showed up and sealed me in her. Then the First Hokage defeated Madara. I lost my freedom that day. Forced to be sealed in a human name Mito Uzumaki ."_**

Naruto widen his eyes. " Uzumaki?"

The Kyuubi explained to him about how great the Uzumaki clan was at seals.

" So I wasn't your first Jinchuriki? Wait a second, I heard you attacked the village...

**_" Shut up and let me finish. As Mito grew closer to the end of her life, she picked another to take her place as my Jinchuriki. Her name was Uzumaki Kushina, your mother."_**

Naruto widen his eyes and stood up. " My mother? How did she fall in love with dad, why was she chosen...Shishishishi I so glad I have a mother." He remembered some kids making fun of him because he didn't have a mother.

_**" How the hell I'm a supposed to know how they fall in love? I don't give a damn about that and they were already dating when I was sealed in her. She was chosen because she could truly control me. I hated her."**_

Naruto was just happy to find out he had a mother.

_**" To make matters worse for me. Uchiha Madara showed up again and controlled me again." **_Stated Kyuubi with hate.

Then the Kyuubi told him every thing that happen that night. After the Nine Tails told me every thing. Naruto was beyond pissed. He really couldn't blame the Kyuubi for that night. It was because of Madara that childhood was destroyed.

_**" Since I told you my story, what is your answer?" **_Questioned the Kyuubi.

Naruto gave him a hard look. " You still didn't finish your story."

The Kyuubi had no clue what he was talking about. _**" I told you every thing kit."**_

" Wrong!" Yelled Naruto. " Tell what happen after I died. I can't believe some thing as powerful as you would be dead like me."

Kyuubi glowed at him. _**" Fine you stupid human. After Pein defeated you, he took us to some cave. I tried to give your body power, but thanks to Pein's Chakra blades in you. It block my chakra."**_

" Who else was there?" Questioned Naruto.

_**" Pein, a woman with blue hair, the fish man, Madara, and the one that Madara called Zestu. Before they sealed me in a statue I heard them talk about the Hachibi."**_

" What about the eight Tails?"

_**" They said it was dead."**_

" How? I thought Akatsuki wanted all the Tail Beasts alive?"

_**" Don't know. I was sealed. for how long I can't say. Then Madara controlled me and the others to attack other country's. He sent us to finish off the Leaf Village. That was supposed to be our final target and after that was supposed to be sealed again."**_

Naruto raised a eyebrow. " Pein destroyed the Leaf Village."

_**" He did, however a group of ninjas that Madara called the last of the Senjus. They must of tricked Madara and to thinking there were hiding there. When we showed up it was a trap. I was the last one that was killed."**_

" Wow. Who killed you and how did they do it? Who was at the battle?"

_**" You asked way to many questions. It's hard to focus when your being controlled by a man you hate. There must have been thousands on both sides. The thing I remembered the most was giant ship that was bigger than me. There was also another weapon that killed Ichibi, Nibi, and the Sanbi in a blink of a eye. The ship killed the rest and left me wounded. The man that killed me was on that ship. He was your friend." **_Stated the Kyuubi.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. " It was Sasuke right?"

_**" HAHA... Don't make me laugh. The only thing good about my death was I wasn't killed by a Uchiha."**_

Naruto started to scratch his head. " I really have no clue."

_**" It was Nara Shikamaru." **_Stated Kyuubi.

Naruto fell over in surprise. " No way! Shikamaru is the most lazy guy I ever saw. There is no way he could kill you."

_**" Well, he did. He finished me off with that ships help. I'm not sure how he got such a powerful weapon"**_

Flash Back.

The Kyuubi was wounded and finally free from Madara's control. He looked over at the huge ship and saw someone he recognize on top of the ship.

Shikamaru looked down at at the Kyuubi. " Even though this place is destroyed, I'm glad Madara fell for my trap. The Will of Fire still lives on."

_**" I will eat you!"**_

Shikamaru sighed at that. " I came out here to say one thing to you. I always thought of Naruto as my friend. You made Naruto's life a living hell. I'm going to kill you for Naruto. I just wanted you to know that."

Then the cannon from the ship fired and it destroyed the Kyuubi.

End of Flash Back

_**" I hate him as well. Next thing I know I'm in hell. Then I was made a offer and here I am. My choice was to help you and stay with you or go back to hell. I rather be with you, than hell. So what's your answer?"**_

Naruto couldn't believe all this information he was just told. He really wanted to know what happen now. He remembered what Shikamaru said on that Poneglyph. Then he walked closer to the cage. " All my life I ran away from the fact that you were sealed in me. I want to know the truth about what happen in the past. Are you aware that they sent me to the future?"

Kyuubi just nodded. _**" I want to see this new world myself."**_

" Let's make a truce. We hated each other from day one. I'm not sure what these Shinigami want with us, but we should work together like we should have done from the start." Stated a very serious Nartuo.

_**" I may not like it, but your right. As long as I don't go back to hell." **_Stated the Kyuubi.

" Is that a yes?" Questioned Naruto. When he heard the fox say yes, he asked him what he needed to do to survive through this.

_**" Look above that new seal."**_

Naruto did and saw the seal his father made.

_**" Rip it off and my powers will help you survive. Just don't die." **_Warned the Kyuubi.

Naruto nodded and jumped up high. He ripped the seal off.

Naruto was covered with red chakra and white chakra. His eyes were glowing white. He was also screaming in pain and finally there was a big explosion.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes and saw the Shinigami standing over him.

She smiled at him. " I must say Naruto. You were amazing. Your the first human to live through this. Go to that river over there and look at your eyes."

Naruto stood up and walk to the river near by. He looked at his reflection and saw his eyes. " What do they do?"

" You have to figure that out yourself. I'm sending you back. This time I send you some where you can rest." Shinigami as she was about to touch him.

Naruto held up a hand for her to stop. " Nice try. We had a deal. Tell me what happen in the past."

She sighed at that. " I only said I was going to tell who the twenty kings were. However, you won't like it."

Naruto gave her a death glare. " I with through the most pain I ever had. Tell me who they are."

" Don't say I didn't warn you. The World Government was created by twenty kings. However, that's not really true. Most of them were leaders of other villages. Some took over other villages and made themselves the leader. It was all started by Uchiha Madara." She stated in a serious voice.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at that. " So that son bitch is behind everything?"

" The remaining Akatsuki members are also the kings. Nagato was one of them, but you know him better as Pein."

**" The man that defeated me." **Thought Naruto.

" The others were Konan, Hoshigaki Kisame, and Zestu."

Naruto knew Kisame and Zestu, but didn't have a clue of who Konan was. " Who's this Konan."

" The only female member in the Akatsuki. She was Pein's partner and she also like you, was taught by Jiraiya." She watch has he was shocked that Konan was also Jiraiya's student. " Perhaps it's best if we stop. I'm not sure you can handle the rest of it."

He shook his head. " I have to know."

" Very well. You might want to sent down for this."

Naruto sat on the ground and started to listen to her.

* * *

End of chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Pirate Uzumaki Chapter 9

I don't own anything.

* * *

Naruto sat on the ground and started to listen to her.

" The next ones to join was team Taka." Stated the Shinigami known as Natsume.

Naruto raised a eyebrow. " What's that?"

" It's a team Sasuke made, to archive his thirst for revenge."

Naruto glared at her with hate. " Don't lie to me! Sasuke would never join the Akatsuki!"

She was annoyed with him. " I don't lie. If you don't blieve me, then I might as well send you back. I'm only telling you this because I promised you. I warn you there would be things you won't like to hear."

" Sorry. I'm just shocked that Sasuke would join the Akatsuki." Stated a hurt Naruto.

Then she told him the truth of Itachi. The true reason he killed the Uchiha Clan.

Naruto was really shocked to hear about Itachi being a hero. He suddenly regretted all the bad things he said about Itachi. He even remembered that time that he meet Itachi in the woods. The Uchiha asked him if he would kill Sasuke if he attacked the Leaf Village. He remembered Itachi had a small smile when he said he would stop Sasuke without killing him.

" So I guess Sasuke picked hatred and wanted to kill everyone in the Leaf Village?" It didn't sound like a question more of a statement.

" Yes. The one the betrayed you and everyone you cared about is one of the kings Uchiha Sasuke. The others in Taka Karin, Jugo, and Hozuki Suigetsu are also some of the kings."

He sighed at all that. **" Damn you Sasuke." **Although he really can't say that he is shocked that Sasuke joined up with Madara. He remembered his father told him that Madara was controlling Pein through his own hatred. It looked the same thing happen to Sasuke.

" Yakushi Kabuto also join their forces."

The last time he seen him was when he and the others were trying to find Sasuke.

" He implanted the remains of Orochimaru. He gotten better control over his new powers. Madara saw him being useful."

Again Naruto wasn't shocked about that ether. He always thought Kabuto was a bastard that couldn't be trusted. He was right. He said something about wanting to be stronger than Orochimaru and be his own person. He turned out just like Orochimaru.

She sighed at him. " Here comes the tough part to tell you. All the Kages also joined up with Madara. The Third Tsuchikage Onoki, Fourth Raikage E, Fifth Mizukage Terumi Mei, Fifth Kazekage Gaara, and the Sixth Hokage Shimura Danzo."

Naruto was shocked to the core. Especially, hearing about Gaara and Danzo. She held up her hand for him not to talk.

" I know want your going to ask. Why would the great five Kages joined up with Madara? Since Pein captured you, They sent Kisame after the Hachibi's Jinchuriki Killer Bee. During that battle the Hachibi some how discovered what the Akatsuki was up to." She said.

" What were they up to?" Questioned Naruto.

She explained to him about Madara's moon eye plan.

Naruto deflintly liked Pein's idea way better than Madara's plan. A least you won't under control with Pein's goal.

" Both Bee and Hachibi knew there was only a matter of time before they were captured. Kisame did defeat Bee in battle, but Bee made the ultimate sacrifice."

" What did he do?" Questioned Naruto.

" He took his own life to stop Madara's and Pein's plan. He was a great ninja to do that. Humans only care about them selves and never won't to die for anyone. Those only been a few humans that I know of that have done it. Your mother and father were some of them."

" I know. The Kyuubi told me about them. I'm alive because they loved me. I'm guessing since Bee killed himself that put a wench in the Akatsuki's plans?"

" Not for long. They decided to make the Akatsuki rule the world and everyone in it. They needed allies. During Bee and Kisame's fight. They had Zestu frame the Leaf Village in Bee's death. The Fourth Raikage was angry when he heard of the death of his brother. When he found out that it was the Leaf Village that caused his brother death. He wanted a war. Madara offered the Tail Beast to him. The Lighting Country joined the Akatsuki."

Naruto was angry at that. How could they even think that the Leaf Village could do that?

" When Onoki heard about the new war and heard that Madara was alive. He also joined them. He even killed the Earth Daimyo because he didn't agree joining the Akatsuki. I really wanted revenge on your father for what he did in the...

Naruto cut her off. " I don't care about him. Tell me about Gaara. There is no way he would join people like that. I know Kankuro or Temari would not agree also."

She sighed at him. " Sabaku no Gaara lost hope after you died Naruto. He also had his village to protect. He knew the Akatsuki were a big threat. He held you in such high regards. He really thought you were the chosen one. He knew if you couldn't defeat the Akatsuki than no one could. He joined Madara to protect his country and it's people."

Naruto had tears coming out of his eyes. It was really hard to believe that Gaara would join up with them.

She gave him a minute before she continued " Mei didn't want to join, but had no choice. It was ether have a war with Akatsuki, Lighting, Wind and Earth countys or join them. It was mostly Gaara that talked her in to it. They become very close."

Then Naruto thought of something. " Wait a minute. If Sasuke and the Fourth Raikage wanted to destroy the Leaf Village. Why is Danzo one of the kings?"

" Danzo made a deal with Madara. Madara also talked Sasuke and the Raikage in to getting along with Danzo. Danzo invited everyone in the Leaf Village to join the Akatsuki with him. Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koharu also went with Danzo. Those two also became the kings thanks to Danzo. As you guess all the Root Members and some Leaf Village ninjas left the village to join Danzo."

" What about Baa-chan? What happen to her that made Danzo the Hokage?" Questioned Naruto.

" She went in to a coma after you arrived to fight Pein. Mifune is another king. He joined Madara to protect his country also. The Fire Daimyo fearing the new Akatsuki also joined them. He was made in to a king also."

Naruto ball his fist in anger. Could he had stopped this if he defeated Pein?

" The only ones that could fight them off was Tsunade. She waken up from her coma and discovered what happen. Some of the ninjas and citizens from different villages didn't agree with what the Akatsuki was doing. They joined with Tsunade in the Leaf Village. Before Tsunade could come up with a plan to attack, she was assassinated. Tsunade wasn't at her full strength and plus it was a sneak attack by the last one to be named a king."

Naruto stood up. The person that was like a mother to him was killed. " Who was it?" He questioned in a angry voice.

Natsume didn't want to tell him, but she was under orders to. " Haruno Sakura."

Naruto widen his eyes. " No! Your lying? You have to be. She would never do that!"

She didn't say anything to him.

Naruto fell to his knees and started to cry like there was no tomorrow. " Why...why...Why did she kill Tsunade!"

" Because she was a fool. She grown to attach to Team Seven like you. She didn't really consider Sai or Yamato as true members of Team Seven. Since Kakashi was killed by Pein and you were killed by the Akatsuki. The only one left was Sasuke. Madara used that to his advantage. He got Sasuke to agree because Sakura had great medic skills could prove useful to him. Sasuke got Itachi's eyes implanted in him and used his new Sharingan to make Sakura fall in love for him all over again. She killed Tsunade and escaped back to Sasuke. Madara was impressed with her and he made her the last king." She explained to Naruto.

" How...did they take it?" Naruto asked in a empity voice.

" Not well. They decided to call them selves that Last of the Senjus in Tsunade's name. They made Nara Shikamaru the leader after Tsunade's death."

Naruto was surprised that Shikamaru was the leader. Then again Jiraiya always told him that Shikamaru was smartest person he had ever seen. He remembered what Shikamaru wrote on that Poneglyph. " Shikamaru said that he lost everything including his lover. Who was she?"

" You know who Shikamaru's lover is." Was all she said.

He nodded his head," Temari. What happen to her?"

" Temari or Kankuro didn't agree with Gaara joing the Akatsuki. Kankuro went to join Shikamaru and the others in the war against the Akatsuki. Temari however gave up on everything. She just gave up on love, hate, power, happiness, and family. She couldn't watch her brothers or lover kill each other. She was a empty shell that didn't want to live. She just up and disappeared. By that time the Akatsuki started to call themselves World Government. They unleashed the Tail Beasts to take control over the world. That's when the Fourth Great war started."

" What happen to all the kings?"

" I told you want I was told to tell you. You have fine the rest of the answers yourself."

Naruto shook his head," I don't want to go back. Tell your boss that I rather be dead."

She sighed at him. " I knew it was a bad idea to tell you who the kings were. Good luck Naruto. I won't be seeing you for a while."

With thath everything went black.

End of Flash Back.

Hancock was amazed that Naruto went through all that. It must have been really hard. The question she had was why would that shinigami send him here?

" I saved you that night, so you owe me. Kill me please." Stated Naruto in a empty voice. He was mad to fine out that Sasuke and Gaara joined the Akatsuki or what it's called now the World Government. He just couldn't deal with Sakura betraying him. How could she do that and how could Sasuke just go along with that? He just wanted to die.

Hancock stood up and walked closer to him. " Is that what you want man?"

" Yes." There was no hesitation or emotion in his voice and Hancock didn't like that one bit.

Then out of nowhere Hancock kicked him in the face hard and was sent flying over to the other side of the cell. He hit the wall hard.

All Naruto felt at the moment was pain. He spite put some blood and looked at her. " I said kill me, not kick me in the face. That hurt."

Hancock pointed a finger at him and looked down on him that she was facing the ceiling. Naruto thought that was really weird. " Quiet you pitiful man! Do you think you can fool me!"

Naruto raised a eyebrow at her. What was she talking about?

She glared at him still looking down on him. " I'm a the Pirate Empress Boa Hancock! You can't fool me! Your not the Naruto that saved me. The real Naruto is the only man that is not my enemy! I want him back now!"

Naruto glared at her. " I am the real Naruto! I lost everything. You just don't understand! I should have never been born and I shouldn't even be in this time!"

Hancock looked straight at him. " The real Naruto promised he wouldn't die."

Naruto glared disappeared. He remembered that night.

Flash back

The girl that was a slave spoke up. " Please don't die."

Naruto turned and looked at her. " Don't worry. I'm not going to die. Believe it!"

The girl was surprise by his words.

Naruto glanced at the other slaves. " Your free now. Run away and never get caught again."

Then all the slaves started to run away. The girl didn't want to leave Naruto, but her sister grabbed her and told her to run. With that they all ran away.

End of Flash Back

This time Hancock had no glare, just a sad look on her face. " You may not be happy that you were born or that you were sent here, but I'm glad you were born and also I'm glad you are in this time. If you didn't come to this time my sisters and I would to be slaves. I would love to thank the real Naruto for saving me. When you decide to be the real you, come to my castle and find me."

With that Hancock left with her snake.

Naruto watched as she left. He remembered all the really good times he had with all his friends. He remembered the enemies that turned in to his friends like Haku, Neji, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, and others he meet. He remembered Ikura, Third Hokage, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi, Shizune, Teuchi, and Ayame. That brought hope back in him. His friends fought to stop the World Government. Some of them made mistakes like Gaara and Pein. He understood a little bit about what Pein was taking about during their battle. There were some that he could never forget like Madara, Sasuke, or Sakura. He had a big crush on her and hoped that they could get together.

Now he didn't want anything to do with her. He thought she was stronger, but it would seem he was wrong about her. That's what his purpose will be. He was sent here to destroy the World Government, than that's what he was going to do. He will get his revenge. He also had to find Robin to.

He stood up and rubbed his face. It still hurt from when Hancock kicked him. If it wasn't for her, he would not have found a reason to live. He really needed to thank Hancock for that.

* * *

" But Hebihime-sama! I know you owe him a great debt, but he is a man. He can't stay here. Our laws is what keeped us alive all these years." Stated Nyon. She was trying to talk Hancock in to getting Naruto off the island as fast as they could.

Hancock looked at her like she was nothing. " I'm the one that's keeping this country alive. If the Marines show up I crush them."

Nyon sighed at her. " Yes, You caught their attention when you did that raid and sunk a lot of Marine and Government ships that have cross through here. Now you have a bounty of 80,000,000. A empress shouldn't even have a bounty." She scolded the woman that was like a daughter to her. Even though that said woman was acting like a brat. She cursed that Marine scientist Vegapunk for putting Kairoseki under their ships. They could be attacked at any time.

" You worry to much." Was all Hancock said on the subject.

Nyon glared at her for her arrogance. " Tell me this then. What happens if the Marines send a Buster Call or if they send the Admirals here?"

" I crush them." was the answer Nyon got.

" You all the strongest Kuja this island has ever seen, but not even you could take on the Marines like that."

" They will forgive me because I'm beautiful." Stated a sexy Hancock

Nyon sighed that. **" That girl is as cold as ice."**

Sandersonia and Marigold just stood by watching. They knew better than to get involve with Nyon and their older sister's arguments.

" I doubt that would work on them. That's besides the point. I don't want Uzumaki staying on this island. Look what he did to Partia and Ohara." Stated Nyon.

Hancock gave her a very bored look. " I care not for those places. In fact this talk bores me."

Nyon was about to demand respect from her, when someone spoke behind her by the entrance of thrown room.

" Sorry to bother you, but I was told to come here." Said Naruto.

Marigold was finally face to face with her hero.

Sandersonia was worried about having him here. He did save her and her sisters, but he wanted to destroy the world.

Nyon was shocked that she didn't sense him. Did he hear the hole conversation?

Hancock looked im his eyes and saw life in them. Although they were still sad, it was better than nothing. " Well, I see your finally better."

Naruto walked closer to her. He got on his hand and knees to bow to her. " Thank you so much for giving back my will to live." He thank her with tears in his eyes.

Hancock then started to cry. " No. You don't need to bow or thank me. I owe you a great debt for saving me and my sisters."

Naruto then smiled at her," Your welcome, but you don't owe me anything. How about we call it even and just be friends."

She knew he meant well, but for some reason when it came to him. She didn't like the word friends, but nodded her head anyway. " Of course."

It came to no surprise to Nyon that Hancock agreed to that. Since it was Naruto that saved the sisters.

" I know it must have been hard for you and your sisters, but that part of your life is over. I won't tell anyone about it."

" I know you don't want to be here, but I'm glad you here. You can always find other people to care about. I will not tell a soul about it." Stated the Empress.

Both the sisters and Nyon were wondering what they were talking about. They figured it out Naruto was talking about Hancock's past and he wouldn't tell a soul about it. They didn't know what Hancock was talking about. Was Hancock talking about Naruto's past?

" Thank you... Hebihime-sama." Said Naruto hoping it was OK to call her that. He heard other women call her that.

" Call me Hancock."

Nyon and the sisters almost fell over in surprise.

Naruto blinked his eyes confused and stood up. " Sure Hanmmock."

" It's Hancock!" They all yelled, but Hancock herself.

Usually, She would kill anyone that got her name wrong. She wasn't sure what was wrong with her. She would not kill Naruto, but she didn't even won't to yell at him. Before she could think anymore on it, Naruto started to talk again.

" I heard all of you talking about me." Said Naruto. I didn't sound like he was mad at them." Those islands had a big battle going on, but you have your laws. So I understand. If it's OK with all of you I just stay the night in the jungle on this island and I leave tomorrow." He stated with a smile.

Nyon thought that was a great idea. " I'm sure the Hebihime-sama wouldn't mind taking you where ever it is you want to go on the Kuja Pirate ship."

Hancock just nodded her head and started to walk to her room. Naruto watched as she walked away. He thought Sakura and the other women he knew had nothing on Hancock. She was really beautiful. He really liked the was she walked. Her hips and ass moved... **" Bad Naruto! Stop thinking like Ero-sensei. I think I was around him to much."**

Then Naruto smiled. " That's great. I can leave tomorrow." He really wasn't sure what he was going to do. His first thing he would do was get Robin. He just didn't know where to keep her to make sure she was safe. He might try to find Dragon or something like that.

Hancock stopped dead in her tracks. She didn't look at him. " Do you scorn me for being a slave?"

Naruto raised a eyebrow. " No way. I hate the World Nobles, World Government, and the Marines."

Hancock was surprise he said that, but realized that he had a good reason for it after he told her about his past. Three of his friends started the World Government itself. She felt some thing wrong with her chest but thought nothing of it and left.

" Shishishishi... Thanks for letting me stay the night." Said Naruto.

Marigold nodded her head. " Your welcome. I also like to thank you for what you did for us."

" No problem, but can I ask for a favor? Can I get some new clothes and a hair cut?" Questioned Naruto as his clothes had a lot of holes in them and his hair was really long.

For the first time Marigold smiled at him. " Your in luck. I can cut hair and I make clothes in my spare time. I'm sure I can find you some."

Naruto gave her a smile. " Thank you...Shishishishi."

Then Marigold told him to follow her.

Sadersonia watched as they left and turned to Nyon. " Do you think we can trust that man?"

Nyon shrugged her shoulders. " I'm not sure, but we just have to deal with him just for tonight. He will be gone in the morning."

She was glad to hear that. Then when he left, she hoped her sisters will be back to normal.

* * *

Naruto looked at his new clothes. He had on a white button up shirt that was half button up. It was long sleeve shirt. His pants were black and he still had his sandals on.

" Sorry, but that's the best I got for a man. The rest I have are only for women." Apologized Marigold.

" Shishishishi... I like them. I just wish you had a Pirate's coat or something." Stated a smiling Naruto. His old coat was left on Ohara.

" Well, I could make one for you by morning before you leave." Said Mariglod.

He looked at her with a smile on his face. " You can! Are you sure it's no trouble."

" It's the least I could do. What color do you want it?" She questioned.

" Black please." He answered with a smile.

She nodded and then she noticed that he was holding what looked like a headband with a strange symbol on it. " What's that?"

Naruto looked at his Leaf Village head band. After Hancock made him want to live again. He found it in his pocket. There was no mistaken that it was his head band. He recognize all the scratches on it. His only guess was that the shinigami must have gave it to him. He really couldn't figure out anything anymore.

" This is a precious memento that was given to me by someone that cared at me." Stated a sad Naruto as he was having flash backs of Ikura.

She could tell it made him sad, so she didn't say anything more about it. " I hope you like your hair cut."

Naruto looked at his new hair cut. It was very spiky. ( like the Deva Path). " I like it...Shishishishi."

" I better start on you coat." Said Marigold.

Naruto nodded. " I be out in the jungle if you need me. I be on the west side."

With that he disappeared.

* * *

A few hours later Naruto had been in jungle practicing his new powers.

**_" I'm sure everyone in your village will be jealous of your new power." _**Said the Kyuubi talking in his head.

Naruto laughed at that. " If only I had these powers in the Chunin Exmas."

Naruto threw some chakra rods and used Bansho Tenin to bring them back to him. They flew back right at him and they went though him like a ghost. " So, that's how Madara pass through Shino, Kiba, and my attacks."

The more he used his power. The more he learned. He could find anyone he ever meet as long as he remembers their chakra signature. He got close to the shore and saw a lot of Sea Kings. He wondered how anyone could live on a island when they were so many of those monsters in the water.

He walked away from the coast and decided to see what he could summon. Since that shinigami told him that if he summon Gamabunta he would only get the Kusanagi. He decided to to summon Fukasaku. After he did his hand signs a cloud of smoke appeared. He wasn't that surprise when he saw Samehada on the ground.

Naruto walked over to it. " Hey Samehada. How would you like to join up with me and kick some ass!"

He heard it growl in approval. He smirked in picked it up. " Let's keep testing out my powers...Shishishishi!"

* * *

A few hours later.

Elder Nyon ran in to the jungle to find Naruto. She couldn't believe that this had to happen now. The old woman finally found the man siting on the ground meditating.

" We need to talk Uzumaki." She stated behind him, hoping not to scare him.

He didn't even look at her," Don't worry. I'm going to leave this island tomorrow. You made it pretty clear that you want me off this island."

" I would have been happy to hear that, but now it's different. The Marines have what is called Kairoseki. When they put it under their ships, they can come through the Calm Belt and avoid the Sea Kings." She Explained.

Naruto took in the information. It made sense now, when he saw all those Sea Kings. He was in the Calm Belt. " How do you people travel in the waters?"

" It's because our pirate ship has Yudas on it. They are very poisonous that even Sea Kings won't attack them."

" Shishishishi... That's good to know, but does the stuff your telling me have a point?"

She nodded her head," Since the World Government can come over here now. Our only protector is Boa Hancock. The bad thing is she might be dieing."

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at the elder in surprise," Are you kidding with me! What do you mean she is dieing!"

" I found out she has a disease. She may not live long, unless you do something about it." Stated Nyon.

Naruto got up from the ground. " I do anything I can to help her. I can't let her die."

Nyon smiled at him. " That's good to hear. All you have to do is stay here."

He raised a eyebrow at that. " And?"

She shrugged her shoulders. " All you have to do is ask her to stay here and that should save her life."

Naruto thought that was the most dumbest idea of a cure, unless there was something that the old woman was not telling him. He then gave her a hard look. " What type of disease does she have?"

" You know as well as I do I can't tell you that."

Naruto sighed. He hated following rules like that," I see. I will help her out. I have a plan."

* * *

Hancock was lying in her bed really sick. Her chest hurt and she felt like she was going to die. The doctor had told her she had no idea what was wrong with her. Her sisters called Nyon. When Nyon showed up, she said she new something that would help her.

Her sisters and Belladona were at her bedside worried about her.

Nyon walked in the room and walked up to the bed." Hebihime-sama. Uzumaki is here to see you. He has a favor to ask you."

" Elder Nyon! this is not the time...

Sandersonia was cut off as Hancock stood up. " I will go see him."

Marigold was concern for her sister's safety. " Maybe you should rest sister."

" No. I'm fine." Was all Hancock said as she left the room to go talk to Naruto.

Nyon thought it was Love Sicknes. Now she knew it was Love Sickness that she had.

* * *

Hancock walked outside and saw Naruto siting on the deck of her castle looking up at the stars.

" Do you need something Naruto?"

Naruto turned to her. " I do, but are you going to be OK. I heard you were really sick."

" No sickness can stop me. I'm the Pirate Empress Boa Hancock." Stated Hancock.

He guess Nyon was right about her being fine as long as he was around. " To be honest even though I'm a Pirate, I never had a crew."

She nodded her head. " You told me that. Remember you told me everything about you."

He smiled at her, witch caused her to blush. " Are you OK. You look flushed."

She turned her head away. " I'm fine."

He nodded. " Anyway, what I'm trying to say is I have no where to go. The only plan I have is to find Nico Robin. I was hoping we both could stay here, but if you won't let me. I was hoping that Robin could stay since she's not a man."

Hancock knew that Naruto fought on Ohara for Nico Oliva and Nico Robin. Oliva named Naruto Robin's father. She was really jealous of Oliva for wanting to marry Naruto. Since Naruto seem to care for Robin, than she would allow Robin to live here." You want to bring Robin here and live with us?"

Naruto nodded his head. He hoped that she would least to take Robin in.

Hancock gave him a beautiful smile. " If that is your wish, than of course you two can live here."

" Shishishishi...Thank you very much Hancock!" Said a very happy Naruto.

She almost fainted. **" He called me Hancock."**

Then to her surprise he started to hug her. " Your the best!"

" No...problem." She couldn't hardly talk.

Naruto let her go." I be right back. I'm going to get Robin." He stated as he disappeared. It was air sucked him up. ( Like Madara's teleporting)

Hancock had heard about this before. Was this marriage?

* * *

End of chapter.

The kings are Madara, Pein, Konan, Kisame, Zestu, Sasuke, Suigetsu, Karin, Jugo, Kabuto, E, Gaara, Onoki, Mei, Danzo, Homura, Koharu, Mifune, Fire Daimyo, and Sakura.


	10. Chapter 10

Pirate Uzumaki Chapter 10

I don't own anything.

* * *

A thirteen year old Nico Robin been betrayed again. It was OK because she always been betrayed. A CP9 member with long gray hair and a long goatee was chasing her. He had a lot of World Government agents with him.

" Stop demon! You don't derisive to live. Your existence is a crime!" Yelled the CP9 member.

Robin started to have tears coming out of her eyes. Then the CP9 member appeared in front of her. She widen her eyes and was about to use her powers, but he used Sora to appear behind her and kicked her hard. She went flying ten feet away.

" It's time to die Nico Robin." He stated with a smile on his face. Then he started hear screams of his men. He turn around to look and saw black flames burning all the agents. He wanted to know what was going on. He turned around to look at Robin, but came face to face with the scariest eyes he ever seen.

Suddenly he was tied to a cross. He noticed that the cross was black and he his clothes were black to. The sky was also red. He didn't know what was going on. Then someone appeared in front of him. It looked like the guy was nothing, but a shadow.

" Who the hell are you?"

" Uzumaki Naruto." Answered the shadow.

The last time he saw that Pirate was on Ohara with his chief Spandine.

Naruto smirked at him. "Shishishishi... I never thought I run in to anyone on my hit list so soon."

" A hit list?" He questioned in a scared voice.

" That's right. I'm planing on killing everyone that was involve in Ohara. Is that one arm fool and that other guy still alive that was with you?" Questioned Naruto.

"... I'm not telling you anything Demon Eyes!"

Naruto raised a eyebrow at that. " Loyal huh? Perhaps you can tell me want Admiral gave you guys the Golden Den Den Mushi or was it the Gorousei?"

" I want tell you anything!"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. " Then I guess we do this the hard away."

The CP9 member was sweating bullets. " What is this place?"

The blond smirked at him. " This is called Tsukuyomi. It's just like Kakashi-sensei describe. This is my world now."

Then to the CP9 member's horror. Naruto stabbed him with a sword. He screamed in pain, but didn't die.

" You still have three days of this." Stated Naruto with hatred.

Then the man started to scream. " I tell you! My partner died in a mission two years ago by a Revolutionary. Chief Spandine is going to retire in a year. He is training his son to take over as Chief of CP9. It was Admiral Sengoku that gave us the Golden Den Den Mushi, but now his the Fleet Admiral! That's all I know."

Naruto had a killer look on his face. " I have so much hate right now. I don't care if your telling me the truth or not. I'm going to torture you for what you did on Ohara."

Then Naruto started to stab him over and over. Back in the real world the CP9 member fell over and Naruto cought him and held his head. He started to read his mind.

" It looks like you were telling the truth about that other CP9 member. Well, you don't have any good information on the Gorousei." Stated Naruto.

He knew that the Pirate was going to kill him. He thought if he told Demon Eyes about his daughter Kalifa, then he would let him live. He did, but it had no effect on the Pirate.

Naruto grinned at that. " Oliva had a daughter and you didn't care about that. Don't worry, there are going to be a lot of people following you to hell."

Then Naruto removed the man's soul and killed him. Then he turned around and saw Robin watching him with a happy expression on her face. He gave her a big smile. " Hey Robin-chan. I glad you made it out of Ohara alive." **" She looks just like her mother." **He thought.

For the first time in a long time. Robin was really happy. She started to cry as she ran over towards Naruto and hugged him.

He hugged her back. " It's OK Robin. I'm here."

They stayed like that for a long time, until Robin spoke.

" Are you really here Naruto?"

He smiled down at her. " Yes. You grown a lot since I last saw you. How old are you?"

" I'm thirteen now."

" Your going to be a beautiful woman when you grow up. You look so much like your mother." Stated Naruto. Then he knew it was mistake talking about her mother.

" Is my mother alright?"

That was the last thing he wanted to talk about with her.

" Please Naruto. I can handle it." Robin stated. She already knew that her mother was dead. She wanted to know how she died.

" I'm sorry Robin. Your mother didn't make it. She died in my arms and told me that Sakazuki left her to die. She also named me your father."

Robin was shocked that her mother asked Naruto to be her father. " Father?"

He nodded at her. " She sure did. I told her I would be your father if you want me to."

She never had a father before and she didn't hesitate for a second. " I would love that."

He smiled as he stood up. " Your mother also wanted me to tell you that she loved you." He thought it was best to tell her that. After all he knew how happy it felt when his father believed in him. Even though he failed.

Robin was really happy to hear that her mother loved her. " The world said that you were still alive, but I thought they lied about it."

He raised a eyebrow. " What did the world say about Ohara?"

" That we were your Pirate crew. They also said that we all wanted to destroy the world with the Acient Weapons." Explained Robin. " Every one betrays me. No matter what I do. I think it would have been better if I would have died on Ohara."

" Don't say such things Robin. Saul gave his life for you so that you can live. No one has the right to say you should have never been born. Everyone is born in to this world and everyone dies. Don't ever listen to idiot people like that." He stated.

She nodded in understanding. He then asked her how she escaped Ohara. She explained that Kuzan let her go.

Naruto was surprised that Marine spared Robin's life. Then he told Robin about everything that happen to him.

She was sacred that Naruto knew and wanted her to live with Boa Hancock. " What if she doesn't like me? I heard she shows no mercy."

" Shishishishi... Those only two people in this world that I really care for. That's you and Hancock. Besides, she's really nice once you get to know her." He said with a big smile. Then he held out his hand. " Trust me. You will be safe with me."

Robin took his hand with a smile and both of them disappeared.

* * *

Naruto reappeared inside of Hancock's throne room. Hancock was siting on Salome. She blushed when she saw Naruto. " Hey... Naruto. I see your found Nico Robin."

Naruto smiled. " Sure did."

Robin gave Hancock a bow. " It's very nice to meet you."

" It's nice to meet the daughter of Naruto. You are welcome to stay here as long as you want." Stated Hancock.

" I don't won't to be in the way...

Hancock dismissed want Robin was about to say. " Nonsense, the daughter of Naruto is welcome here. If anyone has a problem with you, then I take care of it."

That's when Hancock's sisters walked in. They were surprise to see Robin there.

" Robin, these our my sisters. Sandersonia and Marigold. This is Naruto's daughter Nico Robin." Stated the empress.

Both the sisters have heard of Nico Robin.

" Naruto and Robin will be staying with us."

Sandersonia was shocked that her sister said that. " I don't agree sister! Both of them are said to be..."She was cut off as Hancock glared at her using her Haki.

" Don't say anything bad about them. Don't forget what Naruto did for us. You may be my sister, but no one will insult Naruto or Robin in front of me. Do I make myself clear?"

Sandersonia nodded her head. " Forgive me sister."

Hancock looked at her other sister. " I want you two to show Robin around. Get whatever type of food Robin wants and show her to one of the rooms in the palace. Make sure it's a good room."

Marigold nodded her head. " Very well." Then she handed Naruto his new black coat.

Naruto was shocked that he saw the Uzumaki clan mark." Shishishishi... thank you so much Marigold."

" Your welcome Naruto-san." Said Marigold with a smile. Then she looked at Robin. " Please follow me. I give you the tour of the Palace. Then we will have dinner and then I take you to your room."

Robin was about to follow the sisters, but stopped and looked at Naruto. " Are you coming Naruto?"

" I will see you later. There is someone I have to meet up with now. I see you tomorrow morning."

Robin looked sad that Naruto wasn't going to stay with her. What he said next to her made her think that he was a mind reader.

" Don't worry. Hancock gave me permission to live here to. Your safe here and I promise I be here in the morning." He stated with a big smile.

Hancock blushed because Naruto called her by name again. Robin was happy that Naruto promise he be back.

" OK. I see you tommorow morning." Said Robin with a smile.

With that her and the Boa sisters left Naruto and Hancock alone.

He looked at her. " I'm sorry you had to snap at your sister like that. I didn't mean to make problems between you and your sister."

" She should no better than to disagree with me or say anything bad about you." Was all Hancock said on the subject.

" I be back later tonight. Are you going to be up?" Questioned Naruto.

She blushed at that. " Yes, I wait for you to come back."

He rubbed his head in embarrassment. " You don't have to wait for me."

" It's fine." She said. Then she wanted to know who Naruto was going to see. She hoped it was not another woman. She told Nyon about Naruto hugging her and wanting to marry her, that old hag said that it didn't mean marriage at all. It was a friendly jester. She demanded Nyon to tell her how to marry Naruto for real. Then the old hag ran off, without telling her.

Naruto noticing the annoyed expression on Hancock's beautiful face. He surprised himself thinking of Hancock like that. In fact he couldn't help it. " Is there something wrong?"

She shook her head no. " Who are you meeting?" Then she started to blush. " You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

" I'm going to see a man name Dragon."

She widen her eyes. " You mean The Revolutionary Dragon?"

Naruto raised a eyebrow at her. " That's the one. You know him?"

" No. Only by reputation. The World Government calls him the most wanted man in the world. They compared him to you and Roger."

" Really? Why do they compare Roger, Dragon, and me for."

" Because how big of a threat you three are. In fact they call you monsters in human form."

He remembered how the people in the Leaf Village thought that about him. Then he looked at Hancock. " What do you think of me? Do you think of me as a demon? Everyone else seems to think of me as a monster. Doesn't matter if I was in my time or here." He noticed that Hancock had a serious look on her face.

" You could be the son of demons or the devil for all I care. I still lo..." She cut herself off. She didn't think she could tell him that yet.

Of course Naruto saw her face red again and I was worried that she was sick again. " Are you OK Hancock?"

She just nodded.

" Well, I'm glad you still want to be my friend."

That's not what she was going to say to him.

" Even though I am a man"

" All men are my enemies. You are the only exception." Stated Hancock.

Naruto gave her a big smile. " Every time I feel down. You know what to say to make me feel better... Shishishishi. I see you later tonight."

With that he disappeared again. Hancock was going to look for that old hag and demand how to marry Naruto. She started to giggle and day dreaming about marrying Naruto.

* * *

Located in the Grand Line is a island called Baltigo. Also home base for the Revolutionary Army.

Naruto appeared on balcony and saw Dragon just looking outside.

Dragon smirked. " I was thinking you were really dead. I thought you said you won't be that long?"

" Been busy. I almost died, but that's history now. Glad you and your group are doing something about the World Government. You must have pissed them off to call you the World's Most Wanted Criminal." Stated a smiling Naruto.

" That's the plan." Stated a smirking Dragon as he turned around to face him. " Your eyes are different, but it doesn't matter. Are you still in?"

Naruto nodded his head. " Of course."

" Good. I like to keep you a secert. I don't want outsiders to know that your one of us."

Naruto shook his head. " I got some Namaka that I won't lie to. Besides I told them already."

Dargon didn't like that one bit. "Have you gone nuts? How can I trust Crocodile or Doflamingo?"

"Calm down. I wasn't talking about them. The ones I was talking about my daughter and the woman that gave me my faith back."

" If were going to trust each other. Then your going to have to tell me their names. Trust works both ways Naruto."

Naruto sighed. " Fine. Nico Robin and Boa Hancock."

Dragon was surprised to hear those names. " Nico Robin is your daughter?"

Naruto nodded. " That's right."

" So the light of the Revolution turns out to be your daughter." Stated Dragon with a smile on his face. How funny fate was. " How in the world did you get Boa Hancock as your namaka?"

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders.

" Can you trust Hancock not to...

Naruto cut him off with a simple yes.

" Very well. Just don't tell anyone else." Dragon told him.

" I understand."

Just then a new voice interrupted them. " Oh if isn't Demon-boy."

Both men turned around and saw Ivankov with Inazuma. Both had Revolutionary cloaks on. Naruto smiled at them and told them it's been a while.

" I'm so glad your safe Naruto-san. I was really worried about you." Stated Inazuna in her female form.

" I'm fine. How have you two been?" He questioned.

" Very well. In fact we had have more members than the last time we meet. Mmmfufufu." Stated a laughing Iva.

" So what's next?" Asked Naruto.

" I like you to meet one of your partners." Said Dragon as he pointed to the entrance.

There was a very tall man that had the same cloak on as the others. "It's been a while Demon Eyes Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto widen his eyes. "You! The Tryant Bartholomew Kuma."

"Sorry about what happen in Partia. We wanted to test your powers. I'm sorry about the Namaka you lost." Kuma apologized.

Naruto seem to relax at that, but still was not happy to see him. "So you sent Kuma after me Dragon?"

"Yes." Was his answer.

Then out of nowhere Naruto appeared in front of Kuma and punched him in the face. With Kuma on the ground, he went after Dragon. He charged at Dragon and tried to punch him as well, but he dodged it. Some of the other Revolutionaries started to come out and pointed guns at Naruto.

" Back off." Odered Dragon.

One of them looked at their leader. " But he attacked Kuma and you."

" Naruto is one of us. Don't point your weapons at him. Don't make me ask again." Said a firm Dragon. Then he looked at Naruto. "Any reason why you attacked me?"

" Simple. If it wasn't for Kuma, I might have save Crocodile's namaka. So I attacked the both of you to get even." Explained Naruto.

Kuma got up, but didn't say anything. He was rubbing his cheek where Naruto hit him.

Iva sighed at all that. " Your really crazy Demon-boy."

" I can deal with that punishment. If you want to hit me, than do it now." Stated Dragon with no fear at all.

Naruto really didn't feel like it anymore. Dragon didn't know that he and Crocodile would be in a fight with Whitebeard. It was really Whitebeard's fault that they died. He was a little surprise that Dragon dodged his attack like that. It meant that the Revolutionary Leader was strong.

" We are good. Besides, I can't kill the World Government by myself...Shishishishi."

Iva raised a eyebrow in curiosity. " Why do you hate the World Government?"

Before Naruto spoke up, Dragon spoke first.

" We all have reasons why we hate the Government. Some may be different then others, but we all have one thing in common. We want to destroy the Government."

Naruto grinned at that. " I wouldn't mind making them suffer first Shishishishi."

Dragon grinned right back. " I think we could do that to."

The others were nervous at the way their boss and Naruto were smiling at each other.

Iva sweat dropped at that. Those two are scary.

Kuma just keep a straight face.

Inazuma had rum bottles and looked at Naruto. " You seem tense. Perhaps if you have some rum."

Naruto's eyes lit up at that. " I like rum." He took the bottle and started drinking it.

" Do you have a place to stay?" Questioned Dragon as he to grabbed a bottle of rum.

" Yea, Don't worry about me. So what's the plan?"

" There are about thirty CP9 training camps. They take kids that don't have any family at all and trained them to be weapons. We are going to destroy all of those camps." Explained Dragon.

" What about the kids?" Questioned Iva.

" Kill them all." Was all Dragon said.

Iva looked worried. " Killing kids Dragon? Have we falling that low?"

" You shouldn't question Dragon's orders. This is a war. They are training those kids to be weapons for the World Government. Right now they are guns, but in a few years they will be loaded with bullets. It's best that we kill them now." Stated Kuma.

Iva looked at Kuma. " Can you really kill little kids like that?"

" They don't call me the Tryant for nothing" Was all Kuma said.

Iva gave him a look. " Your letting your hatred for the Government get in the way."

" He's right Iva." Naruto spoke up

" Not you to. Can you kill kids?" Questioned Iva.

" My mercy for fools died on Ohara." Stated Naruto with hatred.

" Fine. We will kill the children." Said Iva. He still didn't agree with them, but Dragon didn't even look like he was going to change his man. Not to mention Kuma and Naruto were monsters when it came to the Government.

" We will start tomorrow. Naruto and Kuma will go to the South Blue. There is three camps over in that ocean. Iva and Inazuma will handle the West Blue. Good luck with your missions." Said Dragon. Then he turned to look at Naruto. " What type of Devil Fruit did you eat?"

" Let's just say I have a lot of abilities. I really don't feel like explaining my powers right now. You wouldn't understand even if I told you." Stated Naruto.

Dragon sighed at him. " I can respect that. You just have to tell me how you found this place?"

" One if my abilities is to teleport. It's awesome. When I sense someones chakra. I can find them no matter where they are. That's how I found you." Explained Naruto.

They were all impressed. They wanted to now what chakra was. He told them it was in all living things, but to be honest he wasn't sure about that. After all he skipped so many classes, he wish he didn't skip those classes.

" It seems your teleporting is better than mine." Stated Kuma.

The blond raised a eyebrow. " You can do it to huh?"

" Not as good as yours though."

" You don't mind if I have a look around the base do you?" He asked Dragon.

" Your one of us. Do want you want to." Stated Dragon as he went inside during who knows what.

Naruto smiled at Inazuma. " Care to show me around?" Then he noticed Inazuma was a man again. He sweat dropped at that. **" Dammit, I wanted the nice Inazuma."**

" Sure Naruto-san. Follow me." Said a monotone Inazuma.

Iva watched as they left the room and looked at the taller man. " Do you think you can work with Naruto?"

" We will work fine as a team together." Answered Kuma.

" The Tryant and Demon Eyes as a team. Everything will be destroyed in their path. Mmmfufufu!" Iva laughed at his own joke.

" The good thing is Naruto won't be as loud as you." Stated Kuma as he started to walk away.

Iva did a goofy face," Me loud?" Then his head got bigger. " Hee Haw!"

With that the base shook. Poor Kuma was death for a couple of hours.

* * *

Amazon Lily.

Naruto appeared in the thrown room. It took longer than Naruto thought. It was big base that Inazuma showed him. He ate with all the other Revolutionaries. He got back about 5am. He saw that Hancock had fell asleep siting on her Salome. He wondered why she keep using the snake as a throne.

Then he noticed how beatiful she looked when sleeping. The way her hair shined in the dark. He got closer hoping that Salome won't attack him.

" I'm just going to pick her up and carry her to her room. So don't bit my head off." Whispered Naruto.

Salome just looked him with a smile. Naruto took that as permission to take Hancock to her room. He picked her up and carried her to her room. Luckily her private room was near the thrown room. He sat her down on her bed gently. Salome followed them and layed the floor. Naruto then kissed her forehead.

After that he went to Robin's room.

He saw her sleeping, but didn't have any covers on. She was shivering from the cold. Naruto walked over to the bed and covered her with blankets. " Sweet dreams Robin."

He took off his coat and sat in a chair near by. Then he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Then he found himself in his mind looking at the Kyuubi. He rolled his eyes at the beast. " I'm trying to sleep."

**_" Relax, your geting your sleep. I thought we needed to talk."_**

" What is it?"

**_" I first like to say is I'm happy that your going to kill some kids tomorrow. Perhaps we are more alike than I thought."_**

Naruto glared at him. " We are nothing alike."

**_" I disagree kit. You and I are monsters. We are going to cause this world chaos. Don't say you don't want to. I can read you like a open book."_**

" I gave up on being the hero Kyuubi. I tried to be a hero, but I was defeated by Pein. I tried to be a hero in this world and if is was not for that shinigami I would have died again. It won't happen again." Stated Naruto as he decided just to tell the Kyuubi the truth.

**_" As long as we are both on the same page."_**

In the real world it was morning time. Poor Naruto was woken up by Robin jumping on top of him and started crying. Then she started hugging him really hard witched caused the chair to tip over. He landed on the floor hard with her on top of him. He was glad she was not hurt.

Naruto could say he never woke up like this before. He was worried about Robin. " What's wrong Robin?"

" I...thought that I dreamed that you were alive. I so happy that it wasn't a dream." Said a crying Robin.

Naruto started to rub her back. " It's OK Robin. I'm not a dream and I'm not leaving."

After about five minutes, she stopped crying. " I'm sorry. I didn't mean to...

He cut her off with a happy smile. " It's fine. I got about four hours to spend time with you. What would you like to do?"

" Where are you going?"

" To help Dragon. The World Government is going to pay for what they did to you and Ohara. That I promise you."

Robin was glad someone in this world cared about her."Can we go fishing?"

He raised a eyebrow at her. To him Robin didn't look like she would like fishing. "If that's what you want."

* * *

A hour later, Robin and Naruto got two fishing poles thanks to Hancock. They cast their hooks in the water. They were also far from the village since Naruto didn't want to cause Hancock any more problems then he already had. She had done so much for him since he arrived on the island.

" So tell me Robin-chan. Why do you want to fish?"

She smiled at him. " I seen kids do this all the time with their fathers." Then to her surprise something was starting to pull on her fishing pole.

She wasn't strong enough to pull it on land, so Naruto took over for her. Then to his surprise a gaint fish flew at him and it landed on top of him. Robin started to giggle at him.

Hearing he giggle like that made Naruto really happy. Naruto shoved the fish off of him. " Well, I'm glad that made you happy. That has to be the biggest fish I ever seen."

Robin then looked behind him and smiled. " That boar is bigger."

Naruto widen his eyes as a giant boar came charging at him. He pointed his hand out and did Shinra Tensei that made the boar fly half way in the jungle destroying some trees. " Why in the hell is all the animals so big around here?"

" It's not just here. It's all over the world." Stated a giggling Robin. Then she explained about the Calm Belt and the Grand Line.

Naruto nodded at this information. " So pretty much all these beast are every where?"

Robin nodded her head. " If you want a normal life. Then go to the East Blue. Although you might find one or two there if you Lucky."

He raised a eyebrow at her. " I think your enjoying this way to much Robin-chan...Shishishishi."

" Fufufufufu... It's just funny how a famous Pirate like you, doesn't know any of this."

Naruto started to laugh also. " Shishishishi! I skipped a couple pirate classes."

Meanwhile Hancock was hiding behind a tree listen to what they were saying. She mad up her mind to tell Naruto how she felt, but got cold feet when she saw him. She was just happy seeing Naruto talking to Robin. She started day dreaming about them being a family. The Empress started to blush thinking of Naruto being her husband and Robin as her daughter.

" Naruto-san?"

" Yea?"

" Hancock-sama has been watching us for a while."

Naruto had a question look on his face and then he smiled. " Your right. How did you know?"

Then Robin made two hands appear on Naruto's body and then a couple of eyes appeared on both his arms. " I can see far away with out anyone knowing."

Naruto was impress as the hands that appeared on his chest disappeared like flowers. Robin caught Hancock with out the Empress even knowing about it.

" You told me about some of your powers. You said that you can see through walls and far away. How come you didn't notice at all?" Asked Robin

" My eyes are always look like this, but I have the ability to turn off certain features. It's true I can see through walls, but I can't see what everyone else see's unless I turn it off." Naruto Explained. He could tell that she was still confused.

" Right now you look gray to me. I can see your chakra flow. Your heart is biting very nicely. That means your in good health. In oder to see you in the normal way I have to turn it off. That's why I couldn't tell Hancock was watching us. Although, I need to be more aware of things going on around me. I guess I need to train more."

Robin knew about Hancock's crush on Naruto. She wanted to know if Naruto knew that as well. " Why do you think she's watching us for?"

" Probably to make sure we won't brake any laws."

That confirmed it. Naruto didn't have a clue about Hancock's feeling even though it was easy to see.

Naruto turned to the tree Hancock was hiding behind. " Hey Hancock! Why don't you come and hang out with us?"

Hancock blushed as she got caught and Naruto said her name again. She walked up to them. " I don't won't to get in the way of your father and daughter time."

Naruto smiled at her. " I don't mind."

" I don't mid." Also said Robin.

A few hours later Naruto left to do a mission with the Revolutionary Army.

" I over heard you talking to Naruto about liking books." Stated Hancock.

" I love books. All books have knowledge in them that one could learn from."

" My Pirate crew is going on another raid today. If you want I can get some books form a town."

Robin was happy and sad at the same time. The only ones she really trusted was Naruto, Hancock, and Marigold. " I would love that."

Hancock could tell she was sad. " What's wrong?"

" Please don't tell Naruto, but everybody besides the archaeologists hated me. They thought of me as a monster. Even my mother's family hated me."

" Why don't you want me to tell Naruto that?"

" He fought for me on Ohara. I'm scared that he may hate me because he almost died for a monster like me." Explained a teary Robin.

Hancock looked up at the sky. " I don't think it would matter to him if you were the daughter of a demon. When I found him, he was a broken man. It was like he was dead, but still walking the earth. After I helped him find a reason to live again. The first thing he wanted to do was find you. He really cares for you."

That made Robin simle. " Thank you Hancock-sama. He seems to care for you also."

Hancock blushed at that. Then turned to look at her. " Do you really think so?"

" Yes. He said you gave him his life and his will to live back."

" Yes, but he doesn't seem to be attractive to me."

" He does. It's just he really respects you." Stated Robin.

Hancock raised a eyebrow at that." How do you know all this?"

" I have habit of watching other people. It's what I did on Ohara since I had no to body play with me."

Hancock stood up. " Let's go back to the village. I'm sure you can make friends here. I would like to be around you more, but I have duty's as the Empress of this island and Naruto seems to be busy taking down the World Government."

Robin stood up as well.

" By the way Robin, you can just call me Hancock."

Robin smiled at her. Naruto was right all along about the Pirate Empress being nice, once you get to know her. "I can do that Hancock."

Then they left the jungle and headed to the village. Both of them happy that they got closer and made a bond with each other.

* * *

In the skys over the Grand Line. There was a giant bubble that looked like a paw print. There were two people in it.

" This is a pain. This is taking to long. Is this really how you travel by yourself?" Questioned Naruto. He looked down and saw nothing, but a ocean. He hoped bubble didn't pop.

Naruto was siting down and Kuma was standing up looking at his bible.

" Yes. Your teleporting is much faster, but since you never been to this place. It was up to me to send us there." Explained Kuma.

" Just as long as we get to kill Government people. I don't care." Stated Naruto.

* * *

After about two hours they finally made it in the South Blue.

Kuma closed his book and put his hood on. " Remember, to always have your hood on. The world can't know that we are Revolutionaries."

" I know. Are we close?" Questioned Naruto as he put his hood on also.

Both men had on black cloaks. You couldn't see their faces because of the hoods.

" Yes. We will arrive in ten minutes. I guess I'm about to see how much of a demon you are." Stated Kuma.

Naruto smirked at him. " I get to see how much of a Tyrant you are."

Then both men stopped talking as they waited.

Naruto couldn't wait until he started to attack the Government. He was going to destroy this CP9 place.

* * *

End of chapter.

The people that know about Naruto's true past-

Tiger

Jinbei

Crocodile

Olvia (Deceased)

Hancock ( She knows everything about his past)

Robin


	11. Chapter 11

Pirate Uzumaki Chapter 11

I don't own anything.

Note= Naruto and Hancock are both 18 years old.

* * *

They landed on the building that the CP9 training camp was on. Naruto looked around and noticed a bunch of Government people came to see what the loud crashing sound was. They were shocked to see two people. They pointed their guns at the two Pirates. They started to shoot at them, but thanks to their powers, the bullets shot back at them. Killing them all.

Kuma looked over at him. "I had no idea you could do that. It seems we have almost the same powers.

"Yep. So what's the plan?" Naruto asked.

"You should handle the right and I handle the left side. We cannot let anyone leave here alive." Stated Kuma.

Before Naruto could say anything, a bunch of kids that were between six and nine years old. They were charging at the both of them. Naruto froze. He thought of Ohara, but then he would think of Jiraiya and everything he learn from that man.

Kuma seeing that Naruto froze in the middle of battle. He appeared in front of the kids and shot a shock wave a them. He watched as the kids fell over dead. He noticed more kids coming their way. He looked over at Naruto.

"What's wrong with you? You said your mercy died on Ohara. We need to kill them, that is our mission." Kuma told him.

Naruto wasn't listening. He was in his own mind talking to the Kyuubi.

* * *

The Kyuubi growled at him. **_" I thought we went over this kit? I was starting to like you and now you pull this crap on me. Show them no mercy!"_**

"I can't do it Kyuubi. Their kids. How can you expect me to kill them?" Questioned a angry Naruto.

**_" Simple, they work for your enemies! Anything that is your enemy, you destroy! That's how the world has always been."_**

" I'm not like you!"

The Kyuubi gave him a hard look, but before the Kyuubi could say anything a new voice spoke up from behind Naruto.

"Allow me to talk some sense in to him Kyuubi. After all, I know how he can be a pain in the ass."

The Kyuubi grinned and Naruto was surprised to hear another voice. He turned around and saw what looked like him. It had white skin like Orochimaru. Same clothes he had and the same eyes, but they were glowing red.

"Who the hell are you?" Questioned Naruto has he got in a fighting stance. He had no clue what was going on, but he knew the Kyuubi most of done something.

The Naruto doppelganger grinned at him. "I'm you. My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I'm the manifestation of hatred that exist within you."

Naruto was shock to hear this. He had always tried to be a great ninja like Jiraiya." So your the hatred that exist within me?"

The doppelganger started to laugh. "That's right. I guess you can call me Dark Naruto."

Naruto glared at him. "I don't give a damn what you call yourself. What do you want?"

"Shishishishi! Still a pain in the ass aren't you? Just so you know, the Kyuubi didn't summoned me here. I came because I wanted to talk you about the mission that the Shinigami gave you." Stated Dark Naruto.

" What about it?"

"She told you to save the future. She didn't tell you how to do it. The answer is simple, kill everyone and everything that is connected to the World Government." Stated Dark Naruto.

Naruto widen his eyes at that. "I don't disagree with you, but they are kids."

He gave Naruto a bored look. "Your point?"

It seem to Naruto that this thing didn't care about human life. "How can you think like this? Do you have all my memories?"

Dark Naruto raised a eyebrow at that question. "Of course. I'm you. I was starting to like you since you became a Pirate. Don't be that weak idiot anymore."

" If that's true. Then you know what Ero-sennin taught us. He believed that everyone world will unstand each other. We have to hold on to that." Naruto said in a voice that said, try to challenge me.

Both Kyuubi and Dark Naruto laughed at that.

Naruto gave them both glare. "What the hell is so funny?"

" Shishishishi! Jiraiya's beliefs are for fools. He was a big fool."

Naruto ran over to his dark self and grabbed his shirt. "Take that back!"

Dark Naruto gave him a hard look. "If you really believe in his peace, then tell me this. According to this time. We died eight hundred thirty years ago right?"

Naruto never thought about that. Is that how much time past? "What's your freaking point?"

"Has everyone understood each other now? Has the hatred vanish from the world? "Questioned the Dark Naruto.

Naruto widen his eyes. He couldn't answer him. He knew that hatred was just as strong in this time.

"That's what I thought. Hatred will always exist. You can preach all you want, but hatred will never disappear. Do you want to why?"

Naruto was afraid to ask.

"It's because of sin. Humans and pretty much anything that is born on this earth are sinful. That's just the way things are."

" I still can't do it. I will fight...

Dark Naruto grabbed Naruto's shirt and gave him a death glare. "Stop living in a dream world! You are no longer a Leaf ninja hero. As soon as you came in this world you killed a World Noble, you killed Marines on Ohara for revenge, and you killed those World Government agents that were after Robin. You can act like you did all those things for good, but we both know it was for revenge and hatred.

Naruto couldn't believe his dark side knew so much about him.

"Like I said you are no longer a hero. Start acting like the real you, Demon Eyes Uzumaki Naruto. Just look at your clothes, your a pirate... Shishishishi!" Stated a laughing Dark Naruto.

Naruto didn't feel like he could fight with this guy anymore. Maybe he was right? He really didn't know what to do or say. "You and the Kyuubi want me to kill everyone?"

Dark Naruto started to laugh "I could care less about the public. Although, I do like Robin and Hancock. Let me put to you this way, the Shinigami gave you mission to make things right in this world. Meaning, destroy everything that the World Government has. So I'm going to help in anyway I can."

"Why would you care at all about the Shinigami?" Questioned Naruto with a confused look on his face.

"What a stupid question. The Shinigami is really powerful. She sent you years in to the future, saved you from dieing more than once, and made you really powerful. Not to mention you tried to attack her and she made you look like punk genin attacking a Sannin. There is no telling what else she is capable of. Since Kyuubi meet with another one, that means there is more than one. Who knows how many there are or who's pulling their strings? If we fail, she could send us back at anytime. Meaning you will be dead and Kyuubi here, will go back to hell."

Kyuubi looked at the two Narutos. **_" I will not go back there again."_**

Dark Naruto nodded his head."To be honest I don't want any of you to go anywhere. I won't exist anymore. Look at it like this, if I or the Kyuubi was wrong about this. Then that Shinigami will appear and tell you not to listen to us. Not to mention she didn't really say how to stop the World Government or Akatsuki."He sighed at that. "Whatever the hell they call them selves."

Kyuubi spoke up also to put in his two cents. **_" If they wanted you to be good. Then why send me or made your dark side stay with you? I bet they knew that we knew what needed to be done."_**

Dark Naruto walked by Naruto and he was in the middle of the room. He screamed for the Shinigami to come and prove him wrong.

Naruto looked around and sure enough the Shinigami that he hated and had respect for didn't appear at all.

Then Dark Naruto turned around with a grin. "Like I said before, your a Pirate."

Naruto sighed. "Why is my life always complected?"

Kyuubi smirked at him. **"****_It's because your a Uzumaki. That clan has always been crazy."_**

Naruto gave his dark side a serious look. " You two win. I need your help to kill."

Dark Naruto had a sick smile on his face. "Glad you finally becoming what you were meant to be. Just think about the way the Leaf Village treated you, when you were young. Think about how the old man died in the invasion, Sasuke betraying you, and Sakura killing Baa-chan. Let's not forget about Pein killing Ero-sennin, Kakashi, Hinata, and you. Think about how Whitebeard killed a lot of your Nakama. Don't forget about Ohara. That lava bastered made Oliva suffer until she past on. Think about what the world did to Robin when you were gone. Don't forget about Hancock being a slave to. Don't forget about Uchiha Madara."

Naruto was feeling a lot of hatred right now.

Dark Naruto knew he got through to Naruto. There was just one last thing to do. He held his arm out. "Shake my hand."

Naruto shook his hand with a smile. Then Naruto and Dark Naruto disappeared.

Kyuubi smiled at that and started to laugh. **_" We are going to cause this world chaos."_**

* * *

Back in the real world, Naruto saw a lot of kids coming at him and at the same time saw Kuma talking with him.

" Shinra Tensei!" Yelled Naruto as the kids flown down the hall. He did his hand signs. " Great Fireball Technique!"

A giant flaming fire ball shot down the hall way and killing all the kids that were in training.

Kuma raised a eyebrow at Naruto. "Are you alright?"

" I'm fine." Was all Naruto said.

Kuma just decided to leave it be. "I go right and you go left."

Naruto nodded his head and went left.

* * *

Naruto was outside on what look like the CP9 training grounds. He had a chakra blade through a kids chest. "Trust me kid. You be better off dead."

The kid fell over dead.

Then two more kids jumped off the roof. Naruto threw the chakra blade at them. It hit one of the kids in his shoulder. He then started to control the kid through his own chakra. He made the kid kill the other kid.

"What's happening to me?"

"To put it simple I controlled you to kill you buddy there." Answered Naruto as another chakra blade came out of the cloak of his sleeve. He stabbed him with no mercy.

Another boy jumped down from the roof. To Naruto, this boy was different than the last kids. He was about Robin's age. He had a tuxedo on like the other World Government trash. He had a weird type of hat on that Naruto had never seen before. He had long black hair that was in a ponytail and the weird thing is he had what look like a bird or something on his shoulder. What really made Naruto think that this boy was differnt was his eyes. They were cold looking eyes, that reminded him of Gaara. Although, Gaara was a lot more scary than this kid.

"Are you scared? I notice you stayed on the roof and let the others come down here and attack me." Stated Naruto.

The boy the had a grin on his face. " Very impressive. I see you are no normal Revolutionary, you show no mercy."

"Just taking care of the trash." Said Naruto with a smile on his face, although you couldn't see because of his hood.

The grin did not leave the boy's face. " Yes, they are trash."

Naruto raised eyebrow at him. "Don't you care about them? I thought people like you are loyal to the World Government?"

"Some what. I have permission to kill all I want. All I have to do is say it's for justice. That's the reason I even let the World Government take me when I was a child." Explained the kid.

"Shishishishi! I'm starting to like you. What's your name?" Asked Naruto.

" Rob Lucci."

Naruto didn't say anything. Lucci guess it was the shock of his reputation that Naruto didn't speak.

"Sorry, Luka. I never heard of you." Stated Naruto.

Lucci narrowed his eyes. "First of all, my name is Lucci. Not Luka! Have you not heard of my mission?"

" Nope."

"I killed five hundred hostages ." He said with a evil smirk on his face.

" Like I care how many people you kill."

"You sure know how to piss me off. I be careful if were you." Warned Lucci.

Naruto smirked at that. "I could use a spy in the World Government. You said it yourself you don't really care, just as long you get to kill."

Lucci started to laugh at that. After he stop laughing, he spoke to Naruto. "I never laugh like that before. Me become a spy for you? That's a joke. I will say this, I some what like you. It will take more than that for me to respect you.

"So all I have to do is kick your ass and you become my spy?" Naruto asked with a smile.

Lucci's smirk was back on his face. "We see, but right now your a weakling to me."

"I see you as a weakling to Luka." Stated Naruto.

Lucci was pissed off again. This Revolutionary didn't call him by name again. He going to make this guy remember his name and finish him off just like all the others. Then he charged at Naruto.

The thirteen year old assassain kicked at Naruto's head, but Naruto jumped on his leg and gave him hard kick to the face that sent Lucci flying a couple feet away.

Lucci was surprised that Naruto did that. It was like he was glue stuck on his leg. This was no regular Revolutionary member.

For some reason, Naruto liked the kid. Sure he was government scum, but he just reminded him of himself and Gaara. Well, some what. "Not to bad kid. Although, you shouldn't make your enemy know your moves so easly. You may have killed a lot of people, but you never fought the likes of me before."

Lucci raised a eyebrow as the Revolutionary was acting like a sensei to him. "Are you a high rank member of the Revolutionaries?"

" Nope. I'm only with them, so I can see the World Government die."

"Rather or not the Revolutionaries win. I will kill you here. I'm the best assassin this world has ever seen." Declared Lucci with a smirk on his face.

Naruto sighed at that. "You didn't sneak up on me and finished me like a assassin should have. You have to remain in the shadows. That's the first thing you should have been taught."

Lucci smirked at that. "So you were taught in the art of assassin huh? That true, I didn't stay in the shadows. To be honest I was going to kill you from behind, but when I noticed that you could fight. I decided to have a little fun."

Naruto sweat dropped at that. Maybe this guy was more like Gaara after all. "So fun for you is fighting?" Lucci said yes. "It seems you use Taijutsu. It's another name for hand to hand combat." Explained Naruto.

Lucci wondered if that was what the Revolutionaries called hand to hand fighting.

"If your only a hand to hand fighter. I can defeat you without even touching you." Stated Naruto with a smile.

The was the last straw for Lucci. "I don't believe you!" He threw his hate off his head and charged at Naruto. The bird on his shoulder, flew off of him

Naruto smriked at Lucci came at him. It was the perfect time to try out his new jutsus. He did his hand signs for Earth Release. "Earth Flow River!"

Lucci looked down and notice that he was in mud, that was on the ground. He started slide to the left like he was in a river. He saw his oppinate during weird things with his hands again. That's when he realized that the Revolutionary was behind this river of mud. Then to his surprise where the river of mud started to turn in to a shape of a dragon and started to shoot out hard mud or stone at him. He didn't want to find out was it was.

" Earth Dragon Bullet."

"Tekkai!" Yelled Lucci. He could tell those earth bullets wouldn't kill him, but it would have hurt him. Then the mud died down.

Naruto smiled at him. "You look dirty. Allow me to clean you up." He decided to do a water justu since there was a water source near by. "Great Waterfall Technique!"

To Lucci's surprise, water started coming out of a lake that was close by and shot at him like a vortex. He didn't have time to react and the water hit him hard. The water hit the building causing Lucci to go through the wall.

Naruto ended the justu with a smile. It felt good testing this out in combat. The funny thing was he use to suck at water and earth jutsus. He got bored of waiting for the kid to come out of the building. He decided to give the kid a wake up call. "Hey Luka! If your still alive, then you better move!"He shot a big fire ball just the right size to fit in the hole. It exploded and the bulding cought fire.

Lucci jumped off the roof. Some of his hair was out of his ponytail. He was soak head to toe. He didn't look happy.

Naruto was happy that he knew all these jutsus. He didn't now how, but he figured that Shinigami put that information in him went he went through that hell test. Lighting started covering his arm and he shot out what look like a hound made of lighting.

Lucci knew one thing, this man was not human. It seemed he could control the elements. He never been attack by lighting before, so he decided to jump in the hair to avoid the lighting looking hound.

Naruto knew that CP9 kid was using some type of technique he had never seen before. Naruto could see energy at the bottom of Lucci's feet. It was like using chakra to walk on water, but this kid was walking or he should say jumping on air?

Lucci smirked, that guy wouldn't know what hit him. He kicked with his legs that sent two what look like air blades at Naruto.

Naruto smirked as he did his own wind attack. It destroyed both of Lucci's attacks."Cutting whirlwind!" The wind hit Lucci dead on and formed a small twister. Trapping him and cutting him. The Pirate then made the wind justu stop, that caused Lucci to fall on the ground hard.

Naruto stood five feet away from him, waiting for him to get up off the ground. He saw the kid get up and dust his clothes off.

Lucci was breathing hard, but was still smirking. "Do... you want to hear something interesting pirate Demon Eyes Uzumaki Naruto?"

Naruto widen his eyes that Lucci discovered his indenty. " I'm not sure what your talking about."

Lucci rolled his eyes at Naruto's response. "Don't act you don't know what I'm taking about. It doesn't sit well for a legend like you."

Naruto sighed and took down his hood. "How did you know it was me? I never meet you before."

"The CP9 tells stories about you, like your the bogeyman. The Marines that fought you on Ohara described your abiltys as nothing they have ever seen. They said fighting you was like fighting a demon. Besides, the way you reacted when I sad your name, gave it away." Explained Lucci.

"Oh well, I didn't want anyone to find out that I was with the Revolutionaries. It seems my fun time is over with." Complained Naruto putting his hand through his hair.

"What do you mean fun?" Questioned Luuci. **"Does he like to have a good fight like me?"**

"To be honest I was testing me skills out on you. I have to admit your strong. I really didn't think that you would last when I did that earth attack to you. What's that technique you used?" Naruto asked.

" My fighting is Rokushiki stlye."

Naruto nodded. "Still, I wish our fight wouldn't come to a end so soon."

Before Lucci could say anything, another CP9 member landed right beside Lucci." Lucci-san, are you OK?"

Lucci just keep eyeing Naruto.

"It's Demon Eyes. Your a member of the Revolutionaries! Lucci-san, we must kill him before that really tall Revolutionary shows up." Ordered the old looking CP9 member.

Then Kuma appeared beside Naruto.

"What do you think your doing Naruto? No one is supposed to see your face." Kuma whispered to him.

"Relax. That kid figured out who I was. His not a normal kid." Naruto whispered to Kuma.

Before Kuma could say anything, Lucci spoke up.

"Your a powerful Pirate. Are you a strong hand to hand fighter to?" Questioned Lucci with a Gaara like look.

Naruto had a smirk on his face. "Of course."

"We need to attack those two now Lucci-san. We are the only ones left!" Yelled the CP9 member. He was getting tired of Lucci not listening to him.

Then to Naruto, Kuma, and the CP9 member surprise. Lucci had his finger in the CP9 member chest. "Shigan."

With that the CP9 member fall over dead.

Kuma didn't understand why a kid like that would do something like that. It made no sense to him. Wasn't better to fight two on two, rather than one on two?

Lucci ignored Kuma, but gave Naruto a violent smirk. "Now we can continue our fight now. There is no need for you to worry about anyone else to see your face."

Naruto eyed him. "Your a weird kid. You do realize you killed a higher rank officer right?

"He was the teacher here. He failed to make all those kids strong. He deserve to die. The main reason is he was getting in the way of our fight." Explained Lucci. "Let's have a hand to hand fight. No powers or techniques. What do you say? He questioned.

"We have a mission we have to do. We don't have time...

Lucci cut Kuma off. "I wasn't talking to you."

Naruto grinned at that. "What's your name again kid?"

"Rob Lucci"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Lucci took off his black suit coat and loosened his tie. Then he pulled his hair tie off and his hair fell down to his shoulders. "I desire a rival to fight with, you desire is a informant. We can both win."

Naruto eyed him. "Your kidding right? You do know that your betraying the World Government right?"

"If they go down by the information I give you. Then they deserve to die." Stated Lucci

Kuma eyed him. "What happens if the information you give Naruto helps the Revolutionary Army win the war?"

"Like I give a damn. Then I will became a assassin of the Revolutionaries. That way I can keep killing." Answered Lucci with a sick smile on his face.

Naruto grinned at that and took off his cloak. He tossed it to Kuma, who caught it. "I don't see what I get out of this deal."

" Each time we fight. You can ask a question and I will answer it."

"How do I know your telling the truth?" Questioned Naruto.

"You just have to see." Answered Lucci.

Naruto ubuttioned his shirt half way with a big grin on his face. "There is one way I can know. For your sake, I hope you were telling the truth Lucci."

Lucci smiled as Naruto finally called him by his name. He also knew that Naruto accepted his offer. "You ready?"

"Shishishishi! Let's do this." Answered a laughing Naruto as he got in a fighting stance.

Kuma stood to the side watching those two sadistic guys fight.

Both of them were punching each other. Not even brothering to block each others punches. They were both smiling. After about three minutes, Lucci fell on the ground defeated.

Then Naruto picked him up by his throat. " Good fight. Now your going to answer some of my questions."

Lucci widen his eyes as he saw what looked like a head of a monster that appeared behind Naruto. It looked it's body was down in what looked like purple fire on the ground. It had the same eyes as Naruto did.

"Are you going to keep my secret about me being in the Revolutionaries? Also, are you going to keep your deal and not give me false information?" Questioned Naruto.

"No I won't. Why would a bother to lie to you? I just want to fight you." Answered Lucci.

Kuma was wondering what Lucci was scared of. He keep looking behind Naruto in fear. Kuma didn't see anything behind his partner.

Then to Lucci's horror. The monster reached for his touge and pulled it out. Then he let it go back in his mouth. Then Naruto dropped him on the ground.

"It seems your telling the truth Lucci. Well, I have one question for you. Who is the top man of the World Government?" Questioned Naruto.

" The Gorousei are."

Naruto grabbed him by his shirt." I know that! What do they look like, what's their names, and what are their ability's?"

" I don't know anything about them. I never actually seen them before." Stated Lucci as Naruto let him go. He sat on the ground because he was to injured to stand.

"Then who's the highest rank in the Government that you report to?" Questioned Naruto. He was wanted to see if any of the kings were still alive.

"World Government Commander Chief is the highest official I ever reported to." Stated Lucci. Even though he meant the man only once. It was after he killed all the hostages.

Kuma raised a eyebrow. He heard rumors about a Chief in the Government.

Lucci looked at them. "His authority is second only to the Gorousei themselves."

Naruto was getting sick of waiting. "What's his name?"

"Kong." Answered Lucci.

Kuma widen his eyes at that. "That's not possible."

Lucci glared at him. "I don't remember talking to you. I'm only talking to Naruto."

Naruto looked at Kuma. " Why don't you believe him?"

"Kong was the Fleet Admiral a couple years ago, until the Shiki the Golden Lion killed him." Answered Kuma. He looked at Lucci. "That is why I don't believe you at all. Kong is dead."

"The World Government lied about that. The only ones that knew the truth was everyone in the Government. Even Fleet Admiral Sengoku didn't know about it until a year ago." Explained Lucci.

There was one thing Naruto didn't understand. "Why lie about it in the frist place?"

Lucci shrugged his shoulders. "How should I know?" He asked in a bored voice." There are three more high rank officials. One is charge of Cipher Pol, the other is charge of dark things, and the other is in charge of the public. The one in charge of pubic affairs is Thalassa Lucas. His the one that leads the meetings of the Council of Kings. The one that's in charge of Cipher Pol is the former chief of CP9 is Spandine. It was a couple of months ago when he got the job. Now his own son is the chief now." Lucci said in a angry voice. It sounded like he hated the new chief. "I never meet the one that's in charge of the dark stuff."

" What do you mean dark stuff?" Naruto asked.

"This man makes deals with criminals. These deals don't get out to the public or within the Government or the Marines. For example, If a King of a country needed to die. That man would decided who would carry out the mission. No one will ever know about the mission, but Gorousei, Kong, the Official, and who ever killed the King."Lucci sighed at them. "It goes like this Gorousei, Cheif Kong, the Dark Official, Fleet Admiral, Chipher Pol leader, and The three Admirals. Those are the highest positions you can go.

" What does the Cheif of CP9 do?"

"They are in charge of the island Enies Lobby." Answered Lucci.

That information didn't really help Naruto at all. Despite that, he smiled at Lucci. "Come in find me when you want a duel."

With that Naruto kicked him in the side of the face. That caused Lucci to fly and hit the wall of the building. He was knocked out.

" Do you think it's a good idea to let him live?" Kuma asked him.

Naruto smiled. "Don't worry so much. I like to fight that kid again. Destroy the building and let's get out of here."

Kuma looked over at Naruto, but the blond knew what he was going to say.

"Lucci can survive. As long has you don't aim at him." Said Naruto as he put his cloak back on his body.

Kuma nodded and raised his arms in the air. It was like he was sucking all the air with his plams. Soon it started to form and circle. Then it started to get smaller. Naruto thought it looked like a version of his Rasengan. Kuma then let it go and it started floating near the building. "Ursus Shock!"

With that the building was destroyed.

Naruto looked through the rubble thanks to his eyes and saw Lucci still alive. "Let's get out of here. Before we go to our next target, let's get something to eat."

Kuma sighed. "Is that all you think about is food?"

Naruto smiled. " I think of about rum to." He told the taller man as they both started to walk away.

Kuma didn't say anything more.

Naruto couldn't wait to go back to Amazon Lily to see Hancock and Robin.

* * *

End of chapter.

The Dark Official is the one that Doflamingo talked to in chapter 595.


	12. Chapter 12

Pirate Uzumaki Chapter 12

I don't own anything.

Five months later.

Warning- There will be some lemon in this chapter.

* * *

Rob Lucci was true to his word. There was no big news about Demon Eyes Uzumaki Naruto joining the Revolutionaries.

* * *

Dragon sat at his desk. He looked at some of his members Kuma, Naruto, Inazuma, and Ivankov. "Good job on destroying the training camps in all the blues."I'm sure that will slow them down."

Naruto raised a eyebrow at him. " What about the Grand Line?"

"Forget about that for now. It's time to take over countries." Stated Dragon.

" When are we going to attack the World Government?" Questioned Naruto.

Iva sighed at him. "Are you crazy Demon-boy? Right now we can't do something like that."

" When we get more powerful, perhaps we can do it then." Answered Dragon.

Naruto sighed. "Your just taking to long."

"A war is not supposed to end fast. It takes time." Revolutionary Leader told him.

"Fine. I'm going to take a couple of days off." Naruto told them.

Dragon nodded his head in approval.

" Then I see you in a couple of days Naruto. I can handle some of these missions by myself." Stated Kuma.

Naruto nodded and disappeared.

Dragon liked Naruto and Kuma working together. They destroyed everything in their path like a Demon and a Tyrant would do.

* * *

Amazon Lily.

Hancock was in the throne room. She didn't have the courage for the last five months to tell Naruto, how she loved him. She made a plan to find out if Naruto liked her or not.

Nyon sighed at Hancock. Even though Naruto was man, she had to admit that he followed their rules well. He sleep in Robin's room when he was in the palace. He made sure no one saw him. When he spent his time on the island with Robin, he made sure it was far away from the city itself. She really respected him for that.

The other Boa sisters, knew that Hancock and Nyon were about fight again. They were smart enough to know not to get in their way.

"I don't see the point in using your powers on Naruto." Complained the old woman.

Hancock gave her a bored look. "It's very simple, you old hag. I'm going to use my power on Naruto to see if he thinks of me with lust."

" What if your power has no effect on him at all? What would happen if he decided to attack us. I know everyone here won't stand a chance against him." Stated a worried Nyon.

" Your talk bores me to no end." Hancock spoke as if she dismissed Nyon.

Nyon felt like pulling out her hair. Hancock was going to be the death of her. Just then Naruto and Robin walked in to the room.

Naruto smiled at Hancock, witched caused her to blush. "Hey Hancock. Robin said you wanted to see me?"

Hancock nodded her head. "Tonight is the Kuja's feast. All you can eat. Since you a man, you have to eat in here with me."

Naruto nodded his head in understanding. He still had one question. "Can't your sisters and Robin eat with us?"

Hancock answered him with the first thing she thought of. "If you don't eat with me alone, then I'm afraid you have to leave the island for the day. You can come back tomorrow." She couldn't believe she said that to the man she loved. She hoped he wouldn't leave at all.

The sisters and Nyon worried that Naruto was going to see right through Hancock's plan.

Naruto smiled. "Sure I eat with you."

Robin smiled at Naruto. He was fun to be around, but some times she wondered if he had a brain?

The others sweat dropped at that.

Hancock was glad that he fell for her trick. "That's good to hear. However, I have to test you."

"Test? I'm OK with that as long as you don't give me a shot and bad tasting medicine." Said a happy Naruto.

Hancock did a heart shape with her hands. Naruto wondered what she was doing. "Mero Mero Mellow!"

Then beam of pink looking hearts shot out at Naruto. He could of dodged them if he wanted to, but he trusted Hancock with his life. The beam hit him head on and it tuned him in to stone.

Robin was surprised that Naruto turned to stone. She heard rumors that people got turned to stone if they came across Kuja Pirates. She never thought the rumors were true. She also knew that Hancock wouldn't have done that unless she had a way to restore him back to his normal self. There was just no way that the Pirate Empress would put Naruto in danger like that.

Nyon sighed at all this. She wondered what happens next. Since it was Hancock's plan after all.

Morigold was a little disappointed that Naruto had lust like all men, but she won't hold it against him. He freed her from the World Nobles and because everyone lust after her sister. Naruto was no exception.

Sandersonia would not let her sisters know this, but even though Naruto saved her. She thinks Naruto is the most scariest man or Pirate in the world. She was not going to drop her guard just because her sisters like him. He also had his daughter here to. She looked normal, but she knew those two have the ability to destroy the world. Now that her sister knew that Naruto just turned to stone like other men. It was only a matter of time before Hancock killed Naruto.

Instead of being angry or killing Naruto, like most of them thought Hancock was going to do. She let out a school girl squeal. "He has dirty thoughts of me! I'm so happy!"

The others fell over surprise.

"That doesn't bother you that he thinks about you in such a way?" Questioned a confused Sandersonia.

Hancock had a true happy smile on her face. "I didn't think Naruto found me sexy at all. I knew he cared about me in some way. Now I know he likes me." Then she went in to her dream world where she married Naruto.

Robin looked at her." Hancock-san?"

Hancock looked at her.

"Getting married to Naruto is not that simple." Robin told her.

Hancock almost forgot that Robin knows a lot of stupid rules out side of Amazon Lily. If anyone would know how to really marry Naruto, it would be her. "Tell me what you know Robin-san."

"The first thing you guys have to do is get together and spend time with each other. Then you get to know each other and then you to get married." Explained Robin. Then she gave Hancock a serious look. "You can't force Naruto to marry you."

Hancock nodded at the information that Robin gave her and then glared at Nyon. Then she looked down on her, witch made her look at the ceiling. She pointed at old woman. "You old hag! You never told me I had to get to know Naruto before he could marry me!"

Of course Nyon had her angry face on. "I did, but you didn't even listen to me."

"Hn. Your voice bores me." Stated Hancock as she looked away.

Nyon knew she was going to have a heart attack one of these days. Hancock was such a pain in the ass. Before she could yell anything back to Hancock. The Empress walked over to Naruto's stone body.

She blew a kiss to him. "Wake up my love."

Then Naruto turned back to normal. He looked at Hancock for a minute,"Are you going to that test?"

Hancock smiled at him. "I already did."

Naruto didn't understand what was going on. All he knew was that Hancock wanted to test him and she just said she's finish. It didn't make any sense at all. She didn't even do anything. "If you say so."

Hancock looked at Robin, Nyon, and her two sisters. "Enjoy the banquet."

Robin gave Naruto a little hug. "Enjoy your food."

Then she left with the others. Naruto watched her walk away. It was like everyone was acting weird. He looked over at Hancock and noticed a giant table in the thrown room. It had lots of food, including ramen.

Thirty minutes later, Naruto was stuffing his face. He raised a eyebrow at Hancock who hasn't eaten anything. "Aren't you going to eat?"

Hancock finally got a bowl of ramen and started pouring herself a glass of tea. "Can you tell me about your friends from the past?" The she blushed. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

" It's fine. Let's see, there is Neji, Lee, Shino, Choji, Kiba, Sai, Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro...

He was cut off by Hancock. She widen her eyes and turned to look at him. Her tea cup was overflowing. " Ino, Hinata, Temari, and Tenten! Are they girls?"

Naruto nodded his head. "Yep. Your spilling you tea."

Then Hancock started to imagine all the girls, all over Naruto. She imagine Naruto choosing them over her. "I won't loose to them!"

Naruto looked up from his bowl of ramen. "Them?"

Hancock blushed. "Oh, never mind."

Naruto was wondering if she was OK. Lately, she been acting weird. He thought maybe it might be a Kuja thing or it could be a woman thing.

A scary thought came to Hancock. After Naruto did what the Shinigami asked him to do. Would the Shinigami send him back to his own time or give him a choice? If so, she couldn't loose to those other ninja girls. If she won Naruto's heart, than that means that he would choose to stay here with her. First thing first, she needed information on her new rivals.

" Naruto? Can you tell me about the woman in your life? Did you like any of them?" Questioned Hancock. " Although, if it's to painful to talk about it. I understand."

Naruto smiled. " I don't mind telling you. Well, there was Sakura." Saying her name made him sad. He still couldn't believe that Sakura did what she did. " She was my first crush."

" Then there is Ino. She could get any guy she wanted. She was really pretty. Tenten, was a awesome Kunoichi. In my option, the others were always worried about their popularity or after some guy. Tenten actually trained. She was tough." Naruto stated.

By the way Naruto talked about them. She didn't like any of them so far. Why would Naruto care about them, if they never tried to be friends with him when he was all alone?

Naruto got another bowl of ramen and started to speak again. He had a sad look on his face. "There was only person to ever say she loved me. She died trying to protect me. I was to weak to help. I was shocked that she said, I love you. At that moment, she died trying to protecting me. It made me hate Pein. Her name was Hinata."

Hancock was jealous that this Hinata was the first woman to say she loved him. It should have been her! Although, she had to respect that girl for dieing for Naruto.

Then Naruto had a little smile on his face. " Then there is Temari. She was so strong, she could level a forest with out breaking a sweat. She was tough, but once you got to know her, she was kind. She was a great sister to her brothers and a good friend. Not to mention she was really beautiful." He said. Then he laughed and blushed. " I got some bad news for you Hancock-san."

Hancock raised a eyebrow at him. What could be more bad news then the one she loved, called another woman beautiful.

" I was trained by Jiraiya."

Hancock nodded her head. He told her that before.

"What I didn't tell you was his a big pervert. He spied on a lot of girls. I hate to admit this, but his pervert habits rubbed off on me. I took Temari and her brother Kankuro to the hot springs. Of course the men and women have different baths. The only thing separating it was a big wall. She asked her brother to toss her some soap. I thought it was a perfect moment to peek on her. Then she threw a bucket at my head and knocked me out. It wasn't my greatest moment, but I still think it was worth it." Stated Naruto with a smile.

All these women pissed Hancock off. Naruto was supposed to peep at her, not some other woman.

Not noticing Hancock's dark mood, he keep talking. "I had a huge crush on her, but I was to scared to do anything about it. She and Shikamaru I had something going on. Plus, she was Gaara's sister to."

**"That meant nothing happen between them." **Thought a relieved Empress.

" Then there is Kazanhana Koyuki. I admit we have a weird relationship if anything. She was a famous actor and I was a big fan. My team and I was on a mission to the town she was at. Her director hired us to escort them to the Land of Snow. I tried so hard to get her autograph, but she didn't won't to sign it. She was really mean." He said with sigh. "I found out why she was so cold. Turns out, she was the Land of Snow's Daimyo. Her uncle killed her father in cold blood. After I helped save her country, we become close."

Hancock didn't like what he said about close.

" We spent about two weeks there until she finished her movie. I spent three days in hospital recovering from the battle. During that time, she decided to pay me back." Naruto told Hancock.

Flash Back

Two days after Naruto help the Land of Snow. He smiled as he walked in to Koyuki's room. It was so big. He turned to look at her. "This is a awesome room. Your so lucky. I guess it's awesome being a Daimyo."

She giggled at Naruto. "If you like this room, then you should see my other room at my own mansion."

His eyes dropped to the ground. "Your kidding?"

" I am a movie actress after all Naruto-kun." Said the smiling Daimyo. She then shut the door and locked it. "Does your team know you here?"

Naruto blinked at the surprise question. " I saw them early, Kakashi-sensei said to get some rest. Since were going to head out a noon tomorrow. I was about to go to bed, but you came and said you wanted to talk to me."

She nodded. "Good. I was really mean to you from the start and I'm sorry."

" That's OK. I'm just happy to have meet you."

" Regardless, you fought for me and my home land. I like to pay you back." She told him.

Naruto shook his head at her." You don't owe me anything Koyuki. Not even a autograph." He laughed.

"How about you live here then? I take care of you Naruto and you can become my body guard." She offered him

That was the first time anyone offered him anything before. He really wanted to say yes. "I would like to, but I have to become Hokage."

She raised a eyebrow at him. " Oh I forgot that's your goal in life. I know you can become the Hokage."

Naruto gave her a big smile."That's because I'm a awesome ninja."

"How about money? I can give you a lot."

He was about to tell her no thank you, but she cut him off. "Just think. All the ramen you can eat."

Naruto's mouth started to water. "I'm sorry. Friends don't need to pay each other back." Then to his surprise she smiled at him.

"How old are you Naruto-kun?"

"I just turned thirteen two months ago? What does my age have to do with anything?" He questioned.

She sighed when he said thirteen. She almost forgot that he was still a boy. She herself was twenty three, but it would be wrong for her to have sex with him. Although, he was a ninja and ninja genin were officially no longer a child under the law. Besides, she be doing him a favor for being his first. She was disappointed with her first. All the guy wanted to do was get off and that was it. She was going get Naruto to enjoy his first time. Even though he said she didn't own him anything, she would for the rest of her life owe him a debt that she could never repay.

She was brought out of her thoughts by Naruto asking if she was alright. "Yes, but I do have one more question for you though. Do you like Sakura or do you love her?"

Naruto blushed at the question. He really didn't know how to answer that question. "I like her, but to be honest I'm not sure what love is."

" I guess love will be what Sakura feels for Sasuke." She stated.

Naruto frowned at that and looked to the floor. He was never going to get Sakura.

Koyuki didn't mean to make him feel bad. "I have a offer for you Naruto-kun. For tonight, I show you how to please a woman."

"Please a woman?" He was really confused. " I don't understand."

She let out a sigh. For someone so strong, he was a idiot. "We are going to have sex Naruto if you want to."

Naruto let out a surprise gasp. He was quiet for a while. He couldn't say anything.

" Don't worry. I know what I'm doing Naruto."

"It's not that. It's just...

She cut him off. "I'm not saying marry me or we will be together. You do know what a one night stand is don't you?"

"No. What is it?" He asked.

" I means we are only going to have sex once tonight. That's it. No strings attach."

" You mean if we do this, we can't be friends anymore?" He questioned. He didn't won't to loose her as a friend.

She smiled at him. "Of course were going to still be friends. Like I said it's just for one night. Besides, you don't want to loose to Sasuke over this do you? All guys compete with each other on who will have sex first."

Of course Naruto blushed at that.

Then she gently pushed him on the bed. "Don't worry Naruto. I teach you everything I know."

End of Flash Back

"Koyuki was not joking. That night was really great. The next day it felt like we didn't even have sex. Well, she acted like we didn't. I keep blushing whenever I saw her. Sasuke, Sukura, and Kakashi-sensei thought I just had a crush on her. She also finally gave me her autograph. It was a picture of her kissing me on the cheek, when I was still recovering in the hospital." He said with a dreamy look on his face.

Hancock couldn't take anymore of it. This Koyuki woman stolen Naruto's virginity. "Enjoy your meal Naruto. I'm going to bed."

Naruto raised a eyebrow at her. "Are you OK?"

The Empress was not OK. In fact she just wanted to die. It would seem he doesn't even care for her at all. " I'm fine. I really must go." She got up from the table and headed to her own room.

Naruto watched her walk away. What did he say?

* * *

Boa Hancock just walked her room. She punched her tall mirror in rage. "How dare those women!" She went over to the part of the wall, where she drew a heart. It had her and Naruto's name in it. She pointed at it and started to look up at the ceiling. " My love for Naruto is more stronger than your love Hinata! I will not loose to any of you Kunoichis! I love Uzumaki Naruto and not any of you will take him from me!"

Then she notice that someone was standing by the door. She looked over and to her horror, Naruto was standing by the door. He looked really surprised that she said all that.

They didn't say anything for a while. They just stared at each others eyes. Hancock was to embarrassed to say anything and Naruto was just to shock to say anything at all. Finally, it was Naruto that spoke up first.

" How long have you felt like this Hancock?" Questioned Naruto.

She blushed at him. "The day you came back to this world."

Naruto thought he had to be the dumbest man on earth. All those clues he missed about Hancock's feelings. "Let me you tell you something about those Kunoichi I talked about. Sakura was my first crush, but your more beautiful than her. The moment I killed that World Noble. It wasn't because of the Akatsuki or my hatred for being in this world. It was because of what he was going to do to you. I killed that Noble without a second thought. I guess what I'm trying to say is I liked you from day one."

Hancock blushed and almost fainted when Naruto said he liked her from day one.

He had a really sad look on his face. "Sakura betrayed me. She killed the only person that was like my mother. I know you would never even dream about betraying me."

She would rather die, then betray him.

" Ino has nothing on you. I said she could get any man she wanted. You can get anyone you want to be a slave to you. Rather it be a man, woman, giant, or a fishman. Tenten is strong, but compared to you she's weak. I can tell just by looking at you, that your really strong." He told her with a big smile.

She was really happy that he praised her strength.

" Beauty, power, and kindness. Put those words together and you get Sabaku no Temari. There is only one person that she doesn't stand a chance when it came to those three words. That's you Hancock." He told her as he walked in fully in the room. "Hinata was the first person to say she loved me. I'm glad I didn't have to talk to her after that. The truth is I didn't feel that way about her. I cared about her as a friend, but that's all. You are the second person to tell me that you loved me. The fact is this time, I love you to."

She would have fainted if Naruto wasn't using his eyes on her.

He smiled at her. "Don't faint just yet. As I mentioned before. Koyuki and I did have sex. That was it. I liked it, but I didn't feel any love toward her like I do for you. What I'm trying to say is you don't have anything to worry about. All those women have nothing on you Hancock."

Hancock found her voice. She had to know why he loved her. " Why do you love me? Is it because of my beauty?"

" Well, that's a plus. However that's not the reason why I love you Boa Hancock. Your beauty, power, and wealth is not the reason. It's because you saved me. You gave me back my life when I didn't even want it back. You gave me my life and my purpose back. If it wasn't for you I would have killed myself by now. I can never repay you for that. I know Temari went through that by herself. I can't imagine how she felt." Then he got really close to her. " I'm not sure what would happen in the future or where my path will take me...

She cut him off with a kiss to the lips. After they broke apart for some air, she smiled at him. "You talk to much Naruto-kun."

"I love you Hancock-chan."

Then they started to kissing like there was no tomorrow. Hancock hands were exploring Naruto's body.

"Touch me anywhere you desire." She simply said.

Naruto's right hand went to her thigh and the other was her back. They still keep kissing and they couldn't get enough of each other. She started to unbutton his shirt. She ran her fingers all over his chest. Finally, she removed his shirt.

They stop kissing so they could breath and looked at each other with smiles on their faces.

"Are you sure we should do it?" He asked her. He wasn't really sure how to handle this. He never had a girl friend before. Plus he really loved Hancock and didn't want to miss this up.

She smiled at him. "It's fine. I'm going to make sure you forget about those other women."

He grinned at her. "You already done that."

Then he started to unbutton her own blouse, although it wasn't much to unbutton. She removed the rest of her red blouse. He got a good look at her beautiful breast. Then he started to touch them and he really liked it.

Hancock felt like she was in heaven. She loved how Naruto was touching her there. Then Naruto tried to undo her sarong, but couldn't get off her. She smiled and did it her self. He blushed at that, but she told him it was fine. Now the most beautiful woman in the world was standing in front of Naruto naked. He knew Jiraiya would kill for this.

Then he saw Hancock undue his paints with out a problem. He was now naked in front of her.

She blushed as she was Naruto's member. Then she gently pushed him on her bed and climbed on top of him. They started to kiss each other again. He grabbed her ass and squeezed it. She jumped in surprise when she felt him grabbing her backside.

"Sorry. I wanted to do that for a while now."

"I told you to touch me where ever you wanted to." She stated with a big smile.

Naruto thought her smiles were really beautiful.

She looked him in his eyes with love. "I want you inside of me Naruto-kun."

Then they switched places really fast. He was the one on top. "Are you sure? Everything will change between us."

"For the better."

Ten minutes later both were lying in the bed.

"I never felt so alive." Stated Naruto.

She smiled at him. "That was the best feeling I ever had."

He thought it was a ten times better with Hancock than Koyuki. "It was a lot better than ramen or rum."

Then out of nowhere she was on top of him. "Glad you liked it, but it's not over. Care to go another round Naruto-kun?"

Naruto blushed. "...Oh yeah."

"This time I'm in control." She stated with a smile. Then she rode him.

Naruto never felt this good in his life before.

* * *

The sun shined in the window and a beam of light it Naruto's face. He opened his eyes and discovered he was naked under the sheets. He looked to his left and saw his beautiful lover sleeping peacefully. She was also naked to. He had his arms around her waist.

He always wondered why Ero-sennin was so obsessed with sex? Know he knew why. Last night was the most in incredible night he ever had. He found out that Hancock had a lot of stamina. She actually worn him out last night.

"What are you thinking Naruto-kun?"

He looked and saw Hancock looking at him. "You." He said simply.

She blushed when he said that. She liked how Naruto held her. "What are you planing on doing today?"

"I want to stay in bed with you." Answered Naruto. Then he kissed Hancock on her lips.

"I love you Naruto-kun, but you know we have things to do today. In fact today's the day when I choose a new Kuji to join the Pirate ship." Stated Hancock.

Naruto pouted at that. "Dang. Well, you are the Empress. Although, you don't have to go."

" True. I could do that, but you know how Robin loves to see you. I can't deny her of that. Besides, we will see each other later."

He agreed with that. "So, anyone you have in mind to join your Pirate crew?"

" My sisters will pick them out and then I will decided if any are worthy to join." She answered. She looked like she wanted to say something, but keep quiet.

He raised a eyebrow at her. "What is it?"

" I would like Robin to be part of my crew."

Naruto widen his eyes at that. Then he let out a sigh. " I don't want her in any kind of danger."

"You don't trust me to take care of her?"

"Of course I do. Why are you even thinking about this?"

"I like to think of her as my daughter to."

" You don't need to think like that about Robin. You have done enough. You let Robin and I stay on this island."

"We are lovers now right?" She asked with a blush on her face.

Naruto also blushed at that. "Of course."

"If she is your daughter, than she's my daughter. Your her father and I'm her mother."

Naruto was touched that Hancock said that. He smiled at her. "Fine. Have it your way, but it has to be her choice."

Hancock agreed to that.

"What time does this ceremony start?" Stated Naruto.

" In thirty minutes."

"Dammit." He said as she kissed him.

"Hopefully it won't take to long. Are you going to be with the Revolutionaries today?"

He shook his head as he got out of bed. "No. I took a couple of days off from that."

She smiled as she watched him get dressed and then she got out of bed. She started to walk to her dresser to get clean clothes on.

Naruto enjoyed watching her walk away since he was watching her backside, but something caught his attention. He widen his eyes of what he saw on her back. "How did you get that on your back Hancock-chan?"

Hancock turned and looked at him. "You know how." Was all she said she covered it with her long hair.

Naruto had seen the mark of the World Noble, had thought that's what the Boa sisters had on their backs. However, Hancock had his clan symbol on her back. Like someone burnt that mark on her back. It didn't make sense. "Have you ever looked at it?"

Hancock didn't like talking about and would threaten to kill anyone who wanted to talk about it, Naruto was a different story. "I don't want to talk about it Naruto-kun."

"It's really important to me."

" Yes. I looked at that disgusting symbol a long time ago."

" Are you sure it was the mark of those World Nobles?" He questioned.

She could tell he was serious about it. "Yes."

" Can you look at it one more time?"

She agreed to do that. Lucky she had another tall mirror in her room. The other one she broke out of anger. She turned her head and thinking to see the mark she hated. Instead it was a circle. Kind of like a whirlpool. She looked at her lover. "I don't understand."

" Have you changed it?"

" If it could have been done. I would have changed it the day you set me free." She told him. Then a thought came to her mind. " That symbol looks like the one on the back of you long black coat. Do you know what it is?"

He explained the Uzumaki clan to her. He told her he really didn't know much about it. The only reason who knew it was because of the Kyuubi. Then he widen his eyes.

She raised a eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

"Did you feel anything last night?"

"Of course. That was the best night of my life."

Naruto blushed at her answer." That's not really what I was talking about."

"I never had sex until last night Naruto-kun. I felt a lot of different things." Hancock explained with a blush.

"Me to. What I'm saying is I think the Kyuubi is behind it. Since you didn't now the meaning of symbol. The only ones that know about it is Marigold and Kyuubi." Stated Naruto.

Hancock raised a eyebrow at this information. The famous Kyuubi did this to her? Why would it do this?

* * *

Naruto found himself in his own mind and the Kyuubi grinning at him. "You know something, I getting sick of coming here. Besides, I had a beautiful view of Hancock-chan and now I'm forced to look at you."

He thought the Kyuubi would have threaten him, but it just laughed.

**_" It seems your getting smarter kit. I'm surprised you figured it out that fast."_**

Naruto glared at him. " What did you do to Hancock-chan? I can pull this crap with me, but not her! If you hurt her I will kill you."

Kyuubu raised a eyebrow. **_" Hurt Boa Hancock? That is one woman I would never hurt."_**

The blond still had his eyes narrowed.

**_" To put it simple, she's our mate."_**

Naruto got a angry look on his face. " She's not your mate!"

**_" Have you forgotten the new seal? I have a lot more freedom than I did in the other seal. I just marked her with our symbol."_**

He raised a eyebrow at him. "Did you just say our symbol?"

**_" You heard right. I have the right to use it to. Since I been stuck in people from the Uzumaki clan."_**

" Why did you mark her then? You hate humans."

_**" I do, but she stands as the lone exception. Who wouldn't have her as mate? Besides. if it wasn't for her, you would have killed yourself."**_

"Fine. What does that mark do? Keep in mind that's she my lover."

Kyuubi laughed at him. **_"You confess your feelings to her last night and your already calling her your lover?" _**Naruto just glared. **_" Fine, I did her a favor. I replaced that disgusting mark on her back with our mark. She should be happy about that."_**

The blond Pirate gave him a hard glare.

**_" It doesn't really do anything. Although both of your powers will have no effects on each other."_**

Naruto sighed at him. "You do know that she's not going to be happy with you or me right?"

**_"As I said, she will be happy about this. Plus the two of you will work well in battle together."_**

* * *

Back in the real word. Naruto came face to face with Hancock. She had her clothes own. He was a little disappointed in that, but didn't want to say anything or be like Jiraiya.

" You were talking to the Kyuubi." She said. It was a statement and not a question.

Naruto shook his head yes. He explain everything that the Kyuubi said. He was expecting a angry Hancock, but to his surprise she kissed him.

She smiled at him after she kissed him. "Tell the Kyuubi I said think you."

His jaw hit the floor. "Your not mad?"

"Of course not Naruto-kun. I will happily have your mark on my back." Said a happy Hancock as she left the room to go to the ceremony.

Naruto heard the Kyuubi laugh. "Shut up Kyuubi." Although, He had to think him for getting Hancock a new mark on her back.

* * *

End of chapter.

Hope all of you had a great Christmas and have a happy new year:)


	13. Chapter 13

Pirate Uzumaki Chapter 13

I don't own anything.

3 years later.

* * *

Three years seem to pass fast for Naruto. He did a lot of missions with the Revolutionaries. The World Government saw them as a major threat. The day when when he and Hancock became lovers. She had Naruto named the king of Amazon Lily. All the women on the island really liked Naruto and called him Naruto-sama.

Although, no women on the island was aloud to touch Naruto under Hancock's orders. If they did, then the Empress would put them to death. Also Naruto didn't want any power that came with the power of being a king, but Hancock told him that she didn't want to hide him form her people anymore. He was the first man in history that was aloud to stay on the island. Nyon didn't like it, but ever since Hancock fell in love with Naruto. She's become less cold than she used to be. She was a lot nicer to her people.

Also Hancock had Robin join the Kuja Pirates. Robin made a lot of friends in her days staying in Amazon Lily. Most of them we be asking her questions about Naruto. She became close with a little girl name Marguerite. Also like the other of Kuja, she had her own snake. It was purple. She learned Haki like other Kujas.

In fact Hancock herself taught Robin how to use Haki. Although, she had a hard time learning it. Naruto also taught Hancock and Robin about chakra. Robin seemed to master that better than Haki. Both of them mastered tree climbing and water walking faster than Naruto. He still claims they cheated some how.

* * *

Amazon Lily

Robin was in the throne room with Hancock. They were both wanting for Naruto to come. He was with the Revolutionaries, doing who knows what?

Hancock was siting on Salome. " Are you sure you want to do this Robin-san? I wish you would stay on my crew."

Robin smiled at Hancock. "Thank you Hancock-san, but I have to do this. I just hope Naruto-san agrees to this."

Hancock wasn't to sure if Naruto would agree. She had to talk to Naruto in to allowing Robin to join her crew. The only thing that Naruto was strict with her about was Robin's safety. She also knows it annoys Robin, when Naruto is really over protected.

Just then Naruto appeared in the throne room. Of course he had a bottle of rum with him and a big smile on his face. "My two favorite women together. Can't help, but to smile."

Robin smiled and Hancock blushed at his words.

" Did you have a good day Naruto-kun?" Asked the Empress.

He shook his head. "Not really. Kuma had to do something else. I got stuck with Iva today. His OK, but really crazy."

Robin grabbed his hand to keep him from drinking anymore. He raised a eyebrow at her. " I need to tell you something Naruto-san."

He could tell she was serious about this. He put away his rum and gave her a smile. "What is it?"

" I want to travel and see the world by myself." She told him.

Naruto was quiet for a minute. " You are aware that the world hates us. It doesn't matter where you go, everyone will betray you. They want to kill you."

" I know."

He gave her a question look. "Are you unhappy here?"

" Of course not. I love it here. I made a lot of friends and it's a wonderful place to live." She stated.

" Then why the hell would you want to leave this place?" Naruto questioned. He didn't understand her at all.

"I need to start looking for the Poneglyphs." Answered Robin.

Naruto gave Robin a hard look and Robin gave one back to him.

" I'm a archaeologist Naruto. It's what I do. Don't even think you not interested in them. You can found out what happen to your friends in your time. Isn't that your goal?" She questioned Naruto.

Naruto shook his head. Robin sure could make her point when she wanted something. "Nice try Robin-chan, but you can't go out to sea."

Robin was surprised Naruto told her no. He never told Hancock or her no on anything. "Why not?"

" Because I forbid it."

She glared at him. " I'm seventeen now."

"You could be thirty and I still won't let you go."

"How do you plan to stop me?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes at her, but it had no effect on Robin. " I lock you in your room, until you get this nonsense out if your head."

"It's not nonsense! You have no right to hold me back!" Yelled Robin.

"I'm your father!"

"No your not!"

"You ungrateful little girl! After all I done for you!" Naruto yelled out.

Hancock step in between them. "Stop, the both of you! Fighting won't solve anything."

Both Robin and Naruto seem to calm down a little bit.

"Isn't there a law you can use against her Hancock-chan?" Questioned Naruto.

Hancock sighed at Naruto. "No there is not. She wasn't born a Kuja. I would like her to stay here, but this is what she wants."

Naruto looked hurt. "You mean your own her side Hancock-chan?"

Robin answered for Hancock. " She tried to talk me out of it."

He let out a sigh. "I'm sorry Hancock-chan for thinking you turn against me." Then he looked at Robin. "I'm sorry Robin-chan for being a jerk."

Robin hugged Naruto." I'm sorry I said you weren't my father. You will always be my father."

" Can you tell me the reason why you want to see the world?" Asked Naruto.

Robin decided to tell them the real reason. "My dream."

Both Naruto and Hancock had question looks on their faces. "Dream?" They both questioned.

Robin shook her head yes. "My dream is to find the Rio Poneglyph. It tells the true history. I was looking for it before you found me. My mother spent all her life looking for it and she didn't find it. I have to find it."

Naruto was having flashbacks about Oliva. There was no way he could keep her from her dream. It was like someone keeping him from being Hokage.

Since Naruto or Hancock didn't speak up. Robin was afraid that they still wouldn't let her go. "Have you two ever had a dream?"

Hancock blushed at that. She had two dreams. One was to marry Naruto and the other was to become the strongest Kuja there ever was. She made one of her dreams come true.

Naruto had flashbacks of him stating that he would become Hokage. "I did have a dream. However, it can never come true since there is no more Hokages in this world. Is there anyway I can talk you out of this Robin-chan?"

Robin shook her head no.

" Very well. I agree with you, but I still don't like it. However, you can't go unless you agree with two of my terms." Stated Naruto with a smile.

Hancock put in her two cents. " Three terms. I have one myself."

Naruto smiled at that. " Fine. Three terms then. It make me feel a lot better if you agree with this Robin-chan. Besides, my blood pressure is sky high."

Robin smiled at Naruto acting like a old father. " Very well. Want are your demands...

Naruto cut her off. " Terms."

" Of course, my mistake. I mean want are your terms?" Questioned a happy Robin with a smile on her face.

Naruto glanced at Hancock.

" You are still a Kuji and my daughter. You must bring you snake weapon with you." Said a serious Hancock.

"I will. I worked hard for her." Said Robin as the snake was on her shoulder.

Then Naruto spoke up. " I be making a town for you to stop at and get supplies if you need them. You have to try to report there every year."

Both of his favorite women raised a eyebrow at this.

" It's going to a big Pirate town. No Marines at all and only Pirates are welcome." Explained Naruto.

"You want to own your own island?" Robin asked.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "It could be fun and I see a lot of islands where Pirates are not aloud to stop foot on the island. I like to make one so the Marines can't take a step on it."

Hancock smiled at Naruto. "Your name alone is fearsome. We need a lot of money first. I could get some for you Naruto-kun."

Naruto shook his head. "Thanks Hancock-chan, but I know a Nakama that can really help me out. After all he called himself a business Pirate."

Hancock knew who he was talking about. It was another disgusting man name Donquixote Doflamingo. She couldn't understand why Naruto calls that man his Nakama.

" I'm fine with that. What's the other condition?" Robin asked.

" I'm going to teach you to be a assassin. I'm going to train you for two months. Is that OK with you Robin-chan?" Questioned Naruto.

Robin thought it was a honor that Naruto was going to train her. Since in his time there were top ninja assassins. "That would be great Naruto-san."

" Then in two months, you can start your journey." Stated Naruto.

Hancock knew he was leaving again. Some how she could just tell. "Where are you going Naruto-kun? You just got back."

Naruto smiled at her. " I'm going to visit a Namaka I haven't seen in a long time. I hope his not mad at me for not visiting him sooner. Shishishishi!"

" Please becareful Naruto-kun. Doflamingo is a dangerours man." Said a concern Empress.

Naruto kissed her on the lips. "Don't worry Hancock-chan. His a good...Well, he is my Nakama."

Robin then hugged him before he could leave. "I'm sorry about that way I acted."

He smiled at his daughter and hugged her back. "Don't worry about it. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me about what I said to you?"

Robin told him that she did and let him go.

" I see you two later tonight." With that he disappeared.

* * *

Naruto appeared on a island in the Grand Line. It had a big mansion on it. It wasn't as big as the Kuja Palace, but it was still big. There was a pool outside with a lot of tables around. There was a man siting at one of the tables, that had a good view of the ocean.

He walked over to the man siting at the table."It's been a while Doflamingo...Shishishishi."

Doflamingo looked behind him and had a big grin on his face. "Fuffuffuffuffu! If isn't my Nakama Naruto-kun." He got back up out of his chair and gave Naruto a high five. " Have a sit Naruto-kun."

Naruto nodded as both of them sat down at the table. Doflamingo snap his fingers and a woman appeared. She looked like waitress.

The black skin woman bowed. " Doflamingo-sama?"

"Fuffuffuffuffu! This is a cause for celebration! Bring food, ramen, and rum." The blond Pirate ordered.

She bowed and left to get food for both the Pirates.

Doflamingo smiled at Naruto. " You grown up Fuffuffuffuffu! What's up with those eyes of yours? They look even more scary than the last time I saw you."

"Been training alot. Glad you decided to loose your goggles, ear rings, and you have short hair Shishishishi." Stated a laughing Naruto.

Doflamingo laughed at that. " I did have the same hair style as you. I'm sorry hear about your lover Naruto-kun."

Naruto raised a eyebrow at that. Did something happen to Hancock? No, nothing could have happen to her. He just left her and Robin. "What do you mean?"

" I meant about Nico Oliva and Ohara. I never knew you had a wife, kid and a crew from Ohara." Doflamingo told him.

Naruto was confused. A wife, kid and crew? He will marry Hancock in the future, Robin was his kid, and he join up with Crocodile's crew. "What are you talking about?"

Doflamingo was interested that Naruto didn't know. "I have you read newspaper after Ohara?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes. " What did it say?"

" The World Government did a back ground check on you. Funny, thing is they couldn't fine any information on you. They say you were born on Ohara. Then at some point time you recruited the Oharan Clan of scholars in your pirate crew. They also said you fell in love with Nico Oliva and the both of you had Nico Robin. For reasons unknown, you left Ohara and meet up with Fisher Tiger. Tiger wanted to free the slaves and you wanted to cause destruction. There you destroyed half of Mariejois and killed a World Noble. Then you heard about the Marines discovering the truth about Ohara and headed over there. Then you fought three of the Vice Admirals that are now Admirals. You failed and they thought you died. Yet, somehow you lived. Now you and Nico Robin still want to destroy the world with Ancient Weapons." Explained a smiling Doflamingo.

Naruto was not happy. " Why the hell are you smiling about?"

"I'm smiling because they couldn't kill you off. So, how much of it is true?" Doflamingo asked.

" Robin is my daughter." Was all Naruto answered.

Doflamingo could tell that he wasn't telling the hole truth.

" As for destroying the world with Ancient Weapons, their wrong. I'm going to cause them hell with my own powers." Stated a very serious Naruto.

" Sounds like fun Naruto-kun." Said a smirking Doflamingo.

Just then the waitress came back with food and drinks. Then she left really fast like she was scared of Doflamingo.

" Oh yeah, how did you find me?" Questioned Doflamingo.

" I have this new power to teleport. Once I sense your chakra only once. I can just teleport where ever you are. Once I been to a place, I can also teleport there." Explained Naruto.

" Fuffuffuffuffu! Good thing you my Nakama or I couldn't escape from you." Said a laughing Doflamingo. He didn't have a clue what chakra was.

"Shishishishi. That's a funny joke. Listen, I need a favor from you. You are called the Business Pirate right?"

Doflamingo smirked at that. "Of course. Other Pirates went through the front door. I on the other hand, went through the back door."

" I need to own a town." When he saw the other Pirate had a question look on his face, he kept talking. "I hide my daughter Robin from the world. Now she wants in it. I like her to have a safe haven. I pay you back...

Doflamingo interrupted him with a smile." Don't worry about money. Your the only Nakama I have."

Naruto smiled at him. " Thanks Doflamingo. I knew I could count on you."

Doflamingo snapped his fingers and told the waitress appeared again. She handed him a map and left. Then the blond man laid the map on the table. "There is a island you can have. It's called Jaya. I was going to build a Pirate town in it, but you can take it over when it's finish. I give it a week tops."

" Where is it located?" Questioned Naruto.

" The Grand Line."

Naruto agreed with this. "I would like you to build a tower."

"Why a tower?"

" So Robin will have place to stay where it is safe." Said Naruto.

Doflamingo raised a eyebrow." Why don't you just stop her from going out to sea?"

" I wish I could."

"But your so strong?"

Naruto laughed at that. "Shishishishi. When you become a father, you will understand."

Doflamingo shrugged his shoulders. He still didn't know what Naruto was talking about.

The two pirates started talking about the good old days.

* * *

Later that night in Hancock's bedroom. Naurto laid his head his lovers lap. She was feeding him grapes.

He really didn't like grapes, but Hancock for some reason loved to feed him like this. He just went with it.

"I can't believe I yelled at Robin like that." Complained Naruto.

" It happens Naruto-kun." She said thinking about her fights with Nyon.

He gave her a question look. "How? You and Robin are my world now. A father shouldn't yell at their child."

"You both wanted different things. You want her to stay here and be safe. She wants to see the world. There was no stopping you two from having a disagreement." She explained with a small smile

Naruto nodded his head. Nyon did say that Hancock, Marigold, and Sandersonia were like daughters to her. He always saw Hancock and Nyon fighting all the time. He made a silent vow that he would never again yell at Robin like he did today.

* * *

A week later Jaya become known as Demon Eyes territory . Doflamingo's men were allowed on the island and other Pirates as well. Marines were forbidden to be on the island. His tower was sat up in Mock Town. He sat up a rain to fall thirty miles around the island. He could sense anyone coming to the island, even if he was gone. At first the people that lived on Jaya were scared of him, but as time went by. They started to like him.

* * *

Jaya-Mock town

Two months later, close to the docks.

" Did you get plenty of food, drinks, clothes,...

Robin sighed at that, but still smiled anyway. " I have everything I need. There is no need to delay me anymore. I passed your training."

Naruto blushed at that. " Sorry. I can't help it. You gotten a lot stronger and your a better assassin than I am. Shishishishi!"

Robin could see the tears in Naruto's eyes. "Are you crying Naruto-san?"

He gave her a little smile. "Yes."

Robin didn't know what to really say to him. "To be honest I'm scared...

Naruto grabbed her shoulder. "I'm so proud of you. I know you can fine the Rio Poneglyph. It's your dream and you will be fine."

"How can you be so sure?"

He smiled as he put his hand on her head, like his father did to him. " Because your my daughter. A parent always believes in their child."

That left up Robin's spirit. " Thank you Naruto-san for taking care of me."

"It was my pleasure. Remember you always have a place with me and Hancock-chan."

She nodded and turned around. She started to walking away, when Naruto called her name. She looked at him.

"You look so much like your mother. She would be very proud of you." He stated with a big smile.

She nodded and left. She went to sneak on a Pirate ship.

* * *

Three hours later. Naruto sat in a bar drinking rum. It was free since he owned the town. He did one of the hardest things he ever done. He let Robin go off on her own. It took all his will power not to stop her. He wanted to go see Hancock, but knew that she was on one of her campaigns. Her and Robin said their goodbyes early in the day. So, here was drinking in the bar waiting for Hancock to be done. Thanks to the mark that Kyuubi put on Hancock. Naruto could tell if she was done or not.

Naruto also sense two powerful Pirate crews that come on his island thanks to the rain. He could tell one of them was about to walk in the bar. He hoped it wasn't someone that wanted to pick a fight with him.

"Demon Eyes Uzumaki Naruto. I was hoping...

Naruto cut the Pirate off. "I'm not in the mood to fight you. Leave me alone."

The other Pirates sweat drop at Naruto. The guy didn't even let their captain finish his sentence.

The captain sat down next to Naruto by the bar. His crew sat at the tables.

" I didn't come here to cause trouble. In fact I was hoping to get on your good side so my crew and I can stop by anytime we wanted to." Said the Pirate.

Naruto just wanted to drink alone. It seem this idiot Pirate didn't have a clue. He looked at him and noticed that the man had straw hat on the top of his head. He had read hair, three scars on his left eye, and what look like a black cape or cloak.

Then the straw hat Pirate smiled at him. " How rude of me. My name is Shanks." As he held out his hand.

Naruto took his hand. " Naruto."

He pointed at each of his crew mates. " This is Benn Beckman, Lucky Roo, Yasopp..."

Naruto glared at him. " I don't care about your crew Red Hair."

Shanks raised a eyebrow at him. "Oh, so you heard of me?"

" Kind of hard not to."

Shanks grinned at him. " Same for you. You can call me Shanks. So, why are you in a bad mood. A Pirate drinking rum should always happy!" His crew let out a loud cheer. "It must be something bad."

Naruto was two drunk to care. " My daughter lived with me for a while. She left out to sea three hours ago."

" I'm sorry to hear that. She wouldn't have gone far. Maybe we can still catch her and she can join my crew. Dahahahahaha!" Joked shanks.

Naruto started to laugh at Shanks's joke.

Shanks sat a big bottle of rum on the table. " Drink up Naruto. The more rum you have the better you will feel."

Naruto and Red Hair Pirates had a party.

A few hours later. A big Pirate came to town. From the bar, the Red Hair Pirates and Naruto heard someone yell Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto sighed and got up from stool. " I only had this island for a couple of days and already a bunch of rookies tried to fight me."

When they walked out side. Shanks was a little surprise of who he saw.

Naruto saw a big female Pirate that had a big grin on her face. It looked like she had her Pirate Crew with her.

" I was looking for one crazy legend, but didn't think I meet another one."

Shanks gave the woman a hard look. "Your pretty famous to Big Mam."

Beckmen raised a eyebrow. He wondered why she was here? He hoped it didn't turn in to a fight. He was half drunk and plus, he came here to drink. Not to fight with a powerful pirate.

"What do you want Big Mam?" Asked Shanks.

"It's been a while Red-Hair Shanks. Although, I didn't come to talk to you."Linlin told Shanks. Then she looked over at Naruto and smirked at him.

Naruto sighed at that. "I'm not going to fight you Big Mam."

" Oh this is a first. I get to introduce my real name. My name is Charlotte Linlin. You can call me Linlin if I get to call you Naruto."

The blond Pirate shrugged his shoulders. "Why not, but I'm still not fighting you."

Shanks laughed to himself. Naruto was sure going to be wishing that was the reason she came here. She did the same thing to him and his crew. He guess he shouldn't be that surprise that she came here for Naruto.

"I'm not going to fight you Naruto! I come here looking for a husband." Declared Linlin.

Her crew sighed at this. They wondered why she even trys.

" Be my husband!"

Naruto jaw hit the floor." Hell no!"

Linlin's crew was not surprise that Naruto said no to her. She was turn down 532 times. Now it was 533 times.

" I'm a powerful Pirate. I make a good wife for you."

Naruto still told her no.

" When I saw you hot wanted poster. I knew I had to get you as my husband."Explained Linlin. Then she a a big grin on her face. " I'm Big Mam, will not give up. Come over here and give me a kiss!"

With that she charged at Naruto. The blond Pirate widen his eyes and screamed in horror. He promised himself that he would never run away from a fight again. However, he did what any normal person would do if they were in his place. He started to run away. Linlin was right behind him.

"Your not getting away!"

Naruto turn to look at her in fear, as he was running away. " Get away from me!"

* * *

Four hours later, Naruto was siting at the bar glaring at Shanks. "That was not funny at all."

Shanks started to laugh. "Depends on who you were at the time. I thought it was funny. Dahahahahaha!"

Naruto really wanted to kill him. " Oh, thanks for not helping me."

Shanks keep laughing at that.

Naruto sighed. Big Mam was really fast and wasn't that tired after chasing him for two hours around Jaya. Then he remembered about his space time justu. For twenty minutes, Big Mam tried to grab him. She couldn't touch him because it was like trying to get a Illusion or a ghost.

" Good thing she decided to go to the New World again since you told her you already have a lover."

Naruto nodded. "I'm glad she understood."

" It was the way you said it. Like this woman is your world." Stated Shanks with a smile on his face.

Naruto said nothing.

"So what's with that ghost thing you pulled on Big Mam?" Shanks asked.

"I call it my no fighting mode."

Shanks had a question look on his face.

Naruto sighed at him. " Are you going to tell me about your abilities?"

" I'm a swordsman." Said a cheerful Shanks.

Naruto raised a eyebrow," Are you any good?"

Shanks just laughed.

Then a thought came to Naruto. " Your a powerful Pirate right? Why are you in the Grand Line for?"

" My crew and I did go to the New World, but we decided to take a vacation for a while." Explained Shanks.

" Vacation huh? Where are you headed?"

Shanks took a sip of his drink. " I always wanted to see all of the East Blue."

" East Blue? Why would you want to go there for? It's been called the weakest ocean out there." Stated Naruto.

Shanks smiled at that. "That's true, but a great man was born there."

"Who are you talking about?"

"My old Captain, the Pirate King Gol D Roger." Announced Shanks.

Naruto was surprise to hear that. "He was your old captain?"

Shanks smile with pride. "Yep. He taught me a lot of things when I was younger. I wanted to be a great Pirate like him. He also gave me this Straw Hat." He said as he took it off. "It was like he approved of me when he gave me this."

Naruto nodded in understanding. It made him have flashbacks of Jiraiya. "How strong was Roger?"

" Really strong."

" Since you were Roger's apprentice. You must know what this One Piece is and where to find it."

To this Shanks didn't say anything for a minute. "You want to know where it is?"

Naruto shook his head. That surprised Shanks and the rest of his crew. "I have no interest in One Piece or being the Pirate King. I have another goal I'm working on."

"What's that?" Asked Red-Hair.

" Destroy the World Government."

Shanks wish he would say he was surprise, but he was talking to Demon Eyes after all.

"My question is why don't you go for One Piece?"

Shanks smiled. "I just to live where the waves take me." Was all he said on the subject.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"After I'm done with my vacation. Is it alright if I stop by here again?" Asked Shanks.

"Sure. I can always use a drinking buddy."

That night Red-Hair Shanks and Demon Eyes Uzumaki Naruto became drinking buddies.

* * *

Amazon Lily, two days later.

Naruto was hearing a annoying ringing sound. He noticed he was in Hancock's bed or he should call it their bed. The blond Pirate also notice Hancock was lying next to him and both of them were naked. He had a awesome night. He was mad that this ringing woke him up. He got up out of bed and put his pants on. He really didn't won't to leave Hancock's side. He saw his Den Den Mushi on top of his dresser ringing. Hancock got it for him a year ago and made him a closet in her room.

He answered it. "This better be good."

_" You should be thankful that I'm even warning you Demon Eyes."_

Naruto recognize that voice. "Lucci? Look, I'm in no mood to fight...

He was cut off. _" I know where I can fine you. I be coming to Jaya soon, but that's not why I called. The World Government has ordered the Marines to start operation test."_

Naruto raised a eyebrow at this.

_" The Marines are going use a Buster Call on Jaya. There found out that's where your at."_

Naruto was having flashbacks of Ohara and narrowed his eyes. "Then I kill them all."

_" It's not just you. They are attacking a lot of famous Pirates with a Buster Call all at the same time."_

" It seems they are calling for war."

_"Perhaps. I think there something else going on."_

" Some thing else huh? What makes you think that?"

_" I would have thought they send the Admirals after you or any other powerful Marine. Really , they sending Marines that were Rear Admirals. They haven't even been promoted a month ago. They not even sending anyone that strong."_

"Doesn't make much sense to me. Who are they after besides me?"

_" A lot of Pirates. Red-Hair Shanks, The Adventurer Fisher Tiger, Knight of the Sea Jinbe, Big Mam, Pirate Empress Boa Hancock, Sir Crocodile, Kaido, Gekko Moria, Hawk Eyes Mihawk, and you. They couldn't find your leader Dragon, the Tyrant Bartholomew Kuma, or Donquixote Doflamingo. For someone reason they decided to leave Whitebeard alone."_

Naruto narrowed his eyes when he heard that they were after Hancock. " Why are you even telling me this?"

_" You have three days before the Marines attack you and the rest of the Pirates. I don't won't you to die. I becoming to fight you soon, so don't die." _With that Lucci hung up.

He felt someone grabbed his shoulder. He almost jumped out of his skin. Hancock was the only that could do that to him. He turned around and sure enough it was Hancock. She most of woke up when he was talking to Lucci. She even had on that amazing sexy red nightgown he really liked. He wondered how she got dress with him not being aware that she was up.

"The Marines dare to attack us." It wasn't a question, it was more like a statement,

He nodded. "I'm going to kill everyone one of them. I'm going to enjoy killing their Buster Calls. It's pay back time for Ohara."

" I agree. I get my forces ready."

Naruto watched her get dress and put some of her tight clothes on. Then She left the room to prepare for battle. He wondered why the Government was doing this? For once he was glad that Robin was not here. If Robin found out that a Buster Call was coming here, she would have a panic attack. He was determine this wouldn't be another Ohara. He won't loose this time. He hoped that the Admirals decided to show up. He would kill them to.

* * *

End of chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

Pirate Uzumaki Chapter 14

I don't own anything.

~(Three days later)~.

[Jaya]

Naruto sat at the dock on a wooden crate. He was just looking straight ahead out at the ocean.

Today was supposed to be when the Marines attacked Jaya, Amazon Lily, and the other Pirates that Lucci mentioned. He wanted to stay in Amazon Lily, but Hancock made him go to Jaya.

[Flash Back]

"I don't feel comfortable leaving you by yourself to fight the Marines." Naruto told Hancock.

Hancock blushed at Naruto's words. She loved when he cared for her safety.

"I'm not a weak little girl Naruto-kun. Go protect Jaya or else Robin won't have a place to return to."

He sighed at her. He didn't want to leave her alone. "How about I leave a clone here with you?"

"Do you think I'm a weak Pirate?" She asked with a glare.

He looked scared at her glare but quickly cover that. "...Not really dear"

"It seems you do. Those Marines won't touch me and they will forgive me, even if I tear off their ears. Do you want to know why?"

He smiled at her. "It's because you're beautiful." He heard her say that to Nyon lots of times.

"I will kill them off Naruto-kun. Don't worry so much." said the confident Empress.

"Don't push out your luck dear. I don't want you to be hurt more like Robin-chan. I know that you are strong but please call me with Den Den Mushi if you're need help and I'll be right behind you. I don't want my beautiful empress to be hurt by that moron" said Naruto with a big smile that made the beautiful empress blushed hard.

[End of flashback]

He just had to trust Hancock's abilities. The Revolutionaries offer their aid to him, but he refused their help. He told them that if they helped him, the Marines would know that he was with them. Besides, he wanted revenge for Ohara.

Not long after he finished with his thought, a man with blond hair and with a goofy thing on his head comes over to him. Naruto couldn't tell if it was a hat or not but didn't care of it. He's come with what look like two apes that shape like normal human along him. He also noticed all the citizens were behind him, telling him to go talk to Naruto.

"I was wondering if I could have a word with you Naruto-san?" asked the man.

"Make it fast Montblanc Cricket."

Cricket nodded his head. "You told everyone to dock their ships close to the island as soon as possible. Why are we not allowed going out in the water?"

Naruto could tell he wanted to go out to sea really bad but he needs to know what his reason." You did a good job for paying your fee every month. Yet, you and your crew got out in ocean every day. Why do you keep coming back here?"

One of the citizens overheard Naruto's question. He started to laugh. "You guys are morons. The city of gold doesn't...

He was cut off by Naruto's glare. "I didn't ask you so keep your mouth shut or I'm going to shut it up! Now, please continue cricket."

"I'm just trying to solve a mystery." was all that he said that assuring Naruto.

"To answer your question Cricket, There is going to be a Tsunami coming. Everyone will be safe if they stay on the island and your ships will not be destroyed." answered Naruto.

Everyone started to scream.

"What made this Tsunami!" asked a frighten citizen.

Naruto stood up and took off his coat. He laid it on the crate and also took his shirt off that make all the women thought in her head that he is so gorgeous. He sensed a lot of ships coming in to his rain. He jumped in to the ocean and put his hand on top of the water. Cricket and everyone else followed him to the edge of the water.

"What's going on Naruto-sama?"

"There are ten Marine battle ships coming here. They're hoping to kill me off with a Buster Call attack." Said Naruto like there was no danger at all.

Everyone had no clue what he was talking about, but Cricket had heard of the Buster Call.

"Are you serious? Masira, prepare the ships. We are going to help Naruto out.

Shoujou...

Naruto cut Cricket off. "I don't need any help."

Cricket was shocked that Naruto was refusing his help. "Look, we stay on this island to. We want to help you.

"Look Cricket, I thank you for your offering to help me but I just don't need It." explained Naruto. Then he started to run on top of the water to meet up with the battle ships.

"I wonder why took his coat and shirt off for?" asked Masira.

Cricket shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows?"

"How bad is this Buster Call thing." questioned Shoujou.

"Let's just say if they Marines make it past Naruto, Then we are getting the hell out of here." stated a serious Cricket.

[Grand Line]

The Red Hair Pirates meet up with the Buster Call that was after them.

"What should we do Captain?" Asked Yasopp

Beckman raised an eyebrow. "Do you even have to ask?"

"Let's hurry up and defeat them." said Lucky Roo as he keep eating meat that he hold.

"I'm glad Naruto called me up on the Den Den Mushi to warn me about this." said smiling Shanks.

Beckman let out a small chuckle. "You and he can drink like no tomorrow. He probably doesn't want his drinking buddy to die" The crew laughed at that.

"Well, let's get this over with. We are supposed to be on our vacation. Just two more days before we reach the East Blue, Prepare for battle!" yelled Shanks.

With that Red Hair Pirates fought the Buster Call.

[Kuraigana Island in the Grand Line.]

At the edge of the island was the greatest swordsman in the world, Dracule Mihawk, Better known as Hawk Eyes Mihawk. He received a call from Shanks that a Buster Call was coming to his island. He also thought it was a stupid thing for the Marines to attack all these powerful Pirates at the same time. Shanks told him to be careful because they might be up to something. Either way, it didn't matter to him.

He got on his Coffin Boat and set sail out in the waters. He could see the fleet of battle ships coming. Perhaps this will get him some light training for a while. He wanted to have a good duel, but he would have to wait until Shanks comes back from the East Blue. Perhaps, he can seek several challenges for himself after finished this light training.

[5 mile Outside Jaya coastline]

The Marines got closer to Jaya and they noticed a man standing on the water. They were all confused on how anyone could do that before they noticed his scary eyes.

"It's The Demon Eyes!" yelled one of the new Vice Admirals.

On a different ship, another Vice Admiral raised an eyebrow. "We can't be too sure. This guy has different looking eyes"

Another Vice Admiral put in his two cents. "Blond spiky hairs, demon like eyes, and power that can't be explain. That's him! Open fire!"

All the ships started to shoot canons at Naruto. The blond Pirate wanted to try out this technique that he seen Kakashi use. He focused on the twenty cannon balls. Nine of the cannon balls in the middle disappeared without a trace. The other eleven exploded near him. He was really disappointed. His limit was nine. He tried to make all of them disappear, but it looked like he had some limits.

The other Marines were shocked that some of their cannon balls were sucked up out of thin air like that.

"There is no doubt now. That is Demon Eyes!" shouted a Marine.

"Open fire!" shouted a scared Vice Admiral.

They started to shoot at Naruto like there was no tomorrow. Naruto dodged the cannons with no problem and jumped on one of the ships decks. There were about thirty men that ship shaking in fear. He heard a Vice Admiral say to hold their fire. They didn't want to kill the Marines that were on the ship that Naruto was on.

The blond pirate raised an eyebrow at that. From what he saw on Ohara, the Buster Call was ruthless. These men weren't even trained for this type of stuff. He would ask them what the Marines were planning, but these guys were pawns, nothing more than that.

"I will spare your lives, if you give me all your treasure." promised Naruto with a smile.

"w...WE...are Marines! The best of the best. Our mission is to kill all Pirates scum like you!" Yelled a Marine

For their surprise, Naruto started to laugh. "Shishishishi! I was hoping you say that. You all have been judged."

The blond pirate put his hands together. The Marines saw a small white ball that Naruto made. "Chibaku Tensei." Not long after that, it turned black and floated up in the sky.

"What the hell did you just do?" questioned a Marine.

Naruto didn't answer him and just disappeared. All the Marines and Jaya's people saw the ball Naruto made started to shine gold like the sun. It was very bright light. They started to hear rumbling sound and saw water being sucked up in the air along with some of the earth that was at the bottom of the sea. The ocean started to get really rough, like there was a big storm going on. Naruto stood on the water putting more power in Chibaku Tensei.

A Vice Admiral noticed it and he was holding on to the ship as the other Marines did the same thing. "Demon Eyes is doing this! Fire at him!"

But firing the cannon balls at him didn't do any good. As soon as they fired them, the balls went up in the sky like everything else.

[Jaya]

Cricket and the others were scared. They never had seen anything like this before. They wondered if it was the end of the world.

[5 mile Outside Jaya coastline]

The Marines started to scream as their ten battle ships started to be sucked up towards the sky. Naruto put his hands up in the air before he started to scream as a red chakra started to come out of him. The ships finally hit what now look like a small planet with water in it. They were lots of screams.

The blond Pirate smiled. "Thanks for helping me Kyuubi."

He heard the Kyuubi in his mind. _**'You need to practice those types of jutsus, before you actually use them in battle like this. The more you use it, the less you need me to help you.'**_

"I understand. Did you think they drown by now?"

_**'Yes. Drop the jutsu and I give you more power.'**_

Naruto did as he was told. The Giant sphere Chibaku Tensei started to fall apart and it fell in the ocean. It created a giant wave from all sides, heading in different directions. One of that was heading to Jaya as Naruto thought it would. He called the Kyuubi's power and he was covered in red chakra. He had three tails.

"Shinra Tensei!"

The Tsunami was stopped immediately and the sea was calm again.

[Jaya]

The people watches Naruto slowly make a step back to the dry land. They were really scared of him. Even Cricket seems scared of Naruto now.

Naruto put his shirt and coat on. "What a pain, I feel like I've got a sea sick." He then glanced at everyone else. He could tell they were really nervous but he sense someone in the crowd of the civilians was heavily shake and try to speak with his den den mushi in his hand. Naruto think that the person was a reporter of newspaper or such so he leaves him(1). Perhaps later he can make use of him for something. The others were to frighten to say anything to him after see what kind of damage that he can do with marine alone. Cricket on the other hand, ask him why he took his shirt and coat off?

"I didn't want them to get wet." explained Naruto. "It's time to start drinking."

Everyone sweat dropped at that. He just destroyed a Marine fleet at ease and at the same time it looked like the world was ending. Now he wanted a drink?

Shoujou watched as Naruto started to walk back in town, no doubt going to a bar. "Well, at least we know he will protect this island."

"That's true brother. Don't want that guy as my enemy." stated Masira. Then he looked at Cricket. "So when are we going out to sea today?"

The leader of the Saruyama Alliance just sighed at them. "After seeing what Uzumaki did out there, I'd say we take the day off."

The Ape brothers agreed with him.

[Hours later in Marine ford]

Sengoku sat in his office. He was having a meeting or he could call it a disagreement with several admirals such as: Garp, Aokiji, Akainu, Kizaru, and Tsuru.

"I really don't understand sir. We should have sent more men to deal with those Pirates. That was reckless to even attack so many Pirates like that." complained Tsuru.

"I agree with you there. We should have sent..." said Sengoku but was cut off as Akainu slammed his hand on the Fleet Admiral's desk. "We should have sent all the Marines to Jaya and kill Demon Eyes!"

"I agree with you Sakazuki, but that's not what the World Government wanted. They wanted to test their strength. You could take it up with the Gorousei." stated Sengoku.

Akainu was quiet for a second and then let out a sigh. "I never question the Gorousei. If they wish to test those scum Pirates strengths, that's fine with me. However, Demon Eyes Uzumaki Naruto has to die. You must tell them that!"

Sengoku let an annoyed sigh. "I tried to reason with them. They didn't listen to me."

"You or the Gorousei weren't there when we fought that Demon Pirate. He did these weird powers I've never seen before. He made a giant spinning ball and it destroyed everything around us." stated Akainu.

"Don't forget about making swords out of thin air, plus, that big ghost thing that blocked all of our attacks. He is really scary" complained Kizaru as he sat on the couch with Tsuru.

Garp was leaning against the wall. He wanted to keep training his grandson, but he was called for this meeting. He looked at Aokiji and he looked like he was in deep thought. "You're pretty quiet over there Kuzan. What's on your mind? Mind to share with us?"

The other admirals were looking at him as well.

"I'll be honest with you all. Uzumaki Naruto scares me." Was all Aokiji said.

Kizaru agreed with him. "His power is really scary."

Aokiji glance at him. "It's not about his power Borsalino."

Whenever Aokiji was serious about something, Sengoku always listen to him.

"Uzumaki was dying on Ohara..." said Aokiji but Akainu cut him off."That bastard should have died from our attack. I don't know how he survives that."

"It's not that. What I'm talking about is before that."

Kizaru and Akainu had question look their faces.

"He was really sick. I believe he had some type of fatal illness. His eyes were bleeding and he was coughing up blood. I could tell just by looking at him that he was dying. Eight years later, he is still alive and well." explained Aokiji.

Tsuru raised an eyebrow. "Maybe Uzumaki found a good doctor?"

Aokiji shook his head. "He looked like he was in the final stage of his illness. Even if he found a cure for it, I truly doubt it would have saved him."

"I think I agree with you. How did he survive?" questioned a confused Akainu.

"It doesn't matter how." stated Sengoku. Not long after that, he heard someone knock on his office door. "Come in."

Lieutenant Commander Branshew walks in the office. "Sir, I have the results of the Pirates."

Sengoku nodded his head. "Well, who had the fastest time?"

"Time? Oh I see now. The Gorousei wanted to see which Pirates had the fastest time. That's funny. Bwahahahaha!" laughed Garp.

Akainu didn't see anything funny what about this.

Sengoku sighed. "Garp, be quiet. Tell me the information Branshew."

Branshew looked at his clip board. "Red-Hair was number one sir."

The Fleet Admiral wasn't that surprise to hear that Shanks was the fastest. He was one of Roger's brats after all. "Keep telling me about the others."

Branshew showed everyone what was on the list.

1. Red-Hair

2. Kaido

3. Big Mam

4. Hawk Eyes

5. Demon Eyes

6. The Adventurer and Knight of the sea

7. Pirate Empress

8. Gekko Moria

Sengoku raised an eyebrow. "I know Whitebeard wasn't a target, but what about the others?"

"Well, the place we thought we were going to fine Donquixote Donflamingo failed. Turn out it looked like he left that island months ago." explained Branshew.

If there was one Pirate that Sengoku hated, it was Donflamingo. "What of the others?"

"Well, we couldn't find the Tyrant Bartholomew Kuma or The Revolutionary Dragon. We found Sir Crocodile, but he started to live in Arabasta. The people there see him as a hero and he claimed that it was his territory. We couldn't attack a major country like that."

"You made the right call." said Sengoku. "That bastard Crocodile was smart enough to do that. Tell me the details about the others."

"Moria has a giant ship. It's like an island. He and his new crew defeated the forces. They stole everything and kidnapped some of the strong Marines. He just entered the Grand Line to."

Aokiji let out a small sigh. He didn't like the fact that a Pirate had a big island for a ship.

"The Pirate Empress Boa Hancock is something else sir. She fought the Buster call by herself."

The others widen their eyes.

Sengoku looked confused. "That woman took them all out by herself?"

"Yes. She demanded the crew members give her all their supplies from their ships. They did as she said. Then she turned them all in to stone sir. I really think that she would have been in the top four if she didn't take the time to steal from our fleet."

"What happen to them? Did she kill them?" Sengoku asked.

"Yes." Was all Brandnew said.

Tsuru was very mad right now. All the Marine's lost of life didn't have to happen. She wondered what the Gorousei were thinking.

"What about the fishmen?" Hoping that he would get some good news, but ever since he took this job. It's been nothing, but bad news.

"As you know we had a lot of Marines go undercover at Fishmen island. We had a big battle there and a lot of things happened sir. The Fishmen killed all Marines we had there.

Sengoku widen his eyes. They sent more men there than anywhere else since they were dealing with two Fishmen Pirates.

"Turns out that Fisher Tiger hailed as a hero of that island. There is a report though that Tiger has been heavy wounded, but I'm not sure of the whole details."

Akainu smirk at the news. "Is that news right? Looks like justice had been served."

Aokiji eyed him. He thought that Akainu must have done something, but didn't know what.

Sengoku nodded at the news. "That's good news. That is one crazy Pirate we don't have to deal with."

Branshew was quiet for a moment. "That's not all. Whitebeard went to Fishmen Island and made it one of his own islands."

"What! This is not good. Doesn't Neptune understand that?"

Tiger, Jinbei, and Whitebeard are Pirates!" yelled an angry Sengoku. "I hate to ask this, but what about Demon Eyes?"

All the Admirals thought Naruto should have been number one on the list.

"We had an undercover agent in Jaya. He reported that it was like watching the end of the world." stated Branshew. He explained what the agent saw to the admiral in detail.

All of them were white pale as ghost, even Garp after absorbing the shaking news.

"Whatever Demon Eyes did, it took some time. That's why he was number five." noted Aokiji.

"Hawk Eyes easily won. Since he is the strongest swordsman there is. Well, only Red-Hair might be able to take his title."

Kizaru put in his two cents. "I'm sure if the scary man had crew; he would be number two or one."

"I do agree with you on that." said Sengoku.

"Well, Big Mam and Kaido almost tied for second place. They both destroyed the Buster Call ships like they were nothing at all."

"How was Kaido faster than Big Mam?" asked Garp.

"Well, Big Mam asked our fleet if they had any candy. When they told her that they didn't have any, she killed them all with her crew. As for Kaido, he didn't ask anything. He just killed." explained Branshew.

"What about Red-Hair?" Sengoku asked as he grabbed his cup of coffee and drink some of it.

"That's one powerful crew those Red-Hair Pirates are. I mean Red-Hair was fast to become a big name Pirate. Only he, Hawk Eyes, and Demon Eyes have done that."

"Roger done it as well." said Grap.

Only high level Government people and Top Brash Marines knew about Shanks being an apprentice to Roger. It was not so shocking for Shanks to rise up in to being a powerful Pirate.

"I'm going to turn in the result to the Gorousei." said Sengoku.

"And then what?" questioned Akainu.

"What do you mean?"

"We have to kill Uzumaki off now. Send us and Garp to deal with him."

Garp started to laugh. "Bwahahahaha! I'm not trying to get killed."

Akainu glared at him. Before he could say anything, Sengoku spoke up.

"We already loss a lot of Marines already..."

Akainu sneered at that. "They were weak anyways. You weren't there when I fought Uzumaki. He is a big..."

Before Akainu finished his speak, Sengoku glared at him. "Stop it right now Sakazuki! I know he is a big threat, but we've been ordered not to go after any of those Pirates. That includes Uzumaki Naruto."

"What!" yelled an enraged Admiral.

"The Gorousei ordered it. It's out of my hands and even Kong-san couldn't do anything about it." stated Sengoku.

"Oh? What about the World Nobles? They had been demanding Demon Eyes's death. Are we going to ignore them?" questioned Akainu, hoping that it would be a good reason to kill Naruto right away before everything was too late.

"The Gorousei themselves talked to the Nobles. They're not very happy with the Gorousei right now. There is nothing we can do and we are not to question them. Just follow orders." Was all Sengoku said.

"There will be a time when they are going to regret this." said Akainu as he left the room. Not long after that, Tsuru and Kizaru left as well.

Sengoku noticed that Akoiji was still there. "What's wrong?"

"I didn't want to say this in front of Sakazuki, but Uzumaki said something that makes no sense to me." said Aokiji. "I know this is going to sound crazy for you, but when I gave him the option to surrender. He said no. I told him that he would die but he said that he's been there and done that. He said that he was going to kick her ass if he died."

Sengoku had no clue what to say or think about this information. "Why are you telling me this now?

"Would you have believed me?" said Aokiji.

"I really shouldn't. He probably had been to death's door before. Just like I have many times in the past." explained Garp.

Sengoku nodded in agreement. "Garp is right Kuzan. Just take it easy. I'm sure we will get him in the future."

As Aokiji left the Fleet Admiral's office, He felt it wouldn't be that simple. He knew something was different with that man and he was determining to find out what it was.

[Amazon Lily's dock, near Kuja island main gate]

The Kuja's were unloading supplies of their ship that they stolen from the Marines.

Hancock was about to take a ride in her transport that giant monkey were going to carry, when a voice spoke up.

"It's good to see all you OK." said Naruto while sitting on top of the fence.

Hancock blush. "Of course I'm fine Naruto-kun. I told you there was nothing to worry about it."

The blond smiled. "That's good news. Steal anything good?"

"No. I fought with the Marines. What could I steal that's good?" Hancock asked him.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Actually, we came a across something I haven't seen yet." said Marigold as she held up a Visual Den Den Mushi.

Elder Nyon was shocked of what she saw. "That's a Visual Den Den Mushi. Did you get the screens for it?"

"Of course, we took everything they had in their Ship." Marigold told them.

"We should set it up in the palace. In the throne roo..."

Said Elder nyon but was cut off by Hancock. "No. Throw that thing away."

They all looked surprise at her.

"Do you know how rare those things are?" questioned Elder Nyon.

"They allow us to see live events from far away when the Government wants the world to see. Isn't that right?" Hancock asked in monotone voice that being reply by nodded from Elder Nyon.

"Then why would I want to watch any pitiful man or what the Government wants everyone to watch? Like I said throw it away." ordered Hancock.

"Wait Hancock-chan, maybe you should keep it just in case. You never know when it will come in handy." explained Naruto.

Hancock blush at Naruto words. In the future, did he want the entire world to see their wedding?

Everyone was waiting for Hancock to make a decision on the Den Den Mushi. Elder nyon sigh as she knew Hancock went in her dream world, no doubt imagining her and Naruto doing who knows what.

"Are you there Hancock-chan?" The former ninja asked with a smile.

Hancock came back to reality. "If you wish to have it, that's fine. Would you like a ride back to the palace?"

Naruto of course was about to say yes, but his den den Mushi started to ring. He answered it.

_"Is this Naruto?"_

Naruto recognized his voice. "Terry from the Mock Town bar, what's up?"

_"A Fishman Pirate came to town looking for you. He said he needed to talk to you." _said Terry.

"A Fishmen? What's his name?" asked naruto.

_"It's that famous Pirate Jinbei. He climbed to the top of your tower and entered from the balcony."_

Naruto sighed. You would think Fishmen would suck at climbing, but not Tiger or Jinbei it would seem. He told Terry that he would be there soon and hung up soon.

Hancock looked at him. "You're leaving?"

Naruto nodded his head. "I'm sorry dear. I'll make it up to you when I get back. We can do anything you want to do later"

"I rather do what you want to do." Said Hancock with smile

Naruto smiled. "Well, I'm sure we can think of something Hancock-chan. I'll be back."

With that Naruto disappeared in instant.

Elder nyon could tell from her empress face that Hancock was worried about something. It could only be about Naruto. "What's the matter Hebihime-sama?"

Hancock turned to her. "I'm worried about Naruto-kun."

"Why you worried about him?" asked Elder Nyon.

Hancock didn't say anything. It happen yesterday.

[Flash Back]

Hancock woke early in the morning. It was around three in the morning. Naruto was not in the bed and so, she got out of bed to look for him. She found him on the balcony of the castle looking out in the stars. He also had watery eyes, like he had been crying for long time.

"Naruto-kun?"

Naruto jumped in suprise and gave her a sad smile. "What are you doing up here Hancock-chan?"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "I should be asking you that."

Naruto sighed at her. "I don't know what I had to do anymore. I promise you that I wouldn't attack Mariejois"

"That's right. You gave me your word that you won't do it. You don't know what's over there now since Tiger and you attacked that place. You could die."

He nodded. "You and Dragon both said that to me. I've been screaming for that Shinigami to come down here and tell me what to do, but she hasn't come at all. I've been screaming until I start losing my voice."

"You just have to find the answer another way" said Hancock reassuring him.

"Dragon is taking too long. I don't understand..." said Naruto but she cut him off "Dragon can't rush his plan and make a mistake. You just had to have patience Naruto-kun".

"Be honest Hancock-chan, what should I do?" said Naruto

"I'm not sure, but I'll be by your side as always and keep supporting you no matter what. Please don't do anything stupid that will make Robin cry" Stated Hancock.

Naruto hug her. "You always make me feel better. Whenever I'm far away from you, I need to drink rum to replace the emptiness feeling that I had. When I'm around you, I don't need any other"

Hancock felt the same as him.

[End of Flashback]

She wishes that the Shinigami would just tell Naruto what to do. Yet, at the same time, The Empress was scared that the Shinigami would take her lover away from her.

[Jaya]

Naruto appeared in his tower where his living room and kitchen were located. He saw Jinbei sitting on a chair that he had. The Fishman wear a black gi with fish designs on either side of the chest, and a red sash with a tanto tied to it. He also had sandals on his webbed feet.

"You know Jinbei, you just can't come in a man's place and make yourself at home. I stay here after all." stated Naruto.

The fishman gave him a small smile. "Perhaps, but you don't have to lie to me Naruto-kun."

The blond Pirate raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

Jinbei looked around the place. "It doesn't look like anyone lives here. It's too dusty, the fridge has only rum in it, and the beds look like it never had been slept in".

Naruto sighed at that. "This place is just temporary living for my daughter. I will stay here if she shows up here."

Jinbei wanted to know where he stayed at, but more importantly, he had to know what was up with both of Naruto's eyes? "What happen to your eyes? You grew really tall compared to the last time I saw you."

"Still I'm not taller than you Jinbei...Shishishishi!"

Jinbei smiled at that.

"You know that Shinigami I told you before?" Jinbei nodded at him. "Well, make a long story short. She saved me again in ohara and made me stronger. That's why I'm different looking now."

Jinbei then got on his knees and bowed to the other Pirate. "I know you have your own stuff to worry about, but I need your help Naruto-kun."

"You don't have to bow to me Jinbei. What is it you want my help with?" said naruto while grab jinbei shoulder attempting to hold his bow furthermore.

Jinbei stood up again and gave Naruto a serious look. "I need you to save Tiger's life."

Naruto was surprised to hear about Tiger. "What's wrong with him? He's strong enough to stand on his own"

"We had bunch of Marines come to Fishmen Island. Tiger went off to fight them on his own. He was out number Naruto-kun and he saved several infant mermaids from marines but got wounded in process. He needs a blood of a human to replace his blood loss" explained a worried Jinbei.

Naruto nods. "I give him no matter how much blood he needs."

Jinbei was happy that he agreed. "Do you have a ship or could you do that appearing thing you just did to Fishmen Island?"

"Is that where Tiger is?" said naruto and got nodded from the fishman.

The blond Pirate extended his hand to Jinbei. The fishman took it and they both disappeared in instant.

[Ryugu palace, Fishmen Island]

Naruto and Jinbei appeared in a small room. There were a lot of Sunny Pirates' crews in there with tiger. The captain was lying on a bed and he looked in bad shape. Shocking that someone appearing in the room, the sunny pirates pointed their weapons at Naruto.

"It's ok. Uzumaki naruto is with us" said Jinbei assuring them.

Arlong disagreed with him "He's a disgusting human!"

Jinbei narrowed his eyes "He's going to give tiger his blood"

All of sunny pirates were surprised that the famous demon eyes are going to give him blood.

"No, it must be a trick …" said Arlong but Naruto cut him off "my friend is dying, move!"

"What are you going to do about it" asked a cocky Arlong.

Out of nowhere, Naruto grabbed the long nose fishman by his throat hanging him and make Arlong hard to breath.

"I told you stupid fish face, my friend is dying." Said Naruto with glare

Jinbei grab Naruto's arm. "Please let him go Naruto-kun."

Naruto glance at him. "If he angers me again, He's dead." With that he let go of Arlong, causing the fishman to fall to the ground and breathing heavily.

Then a weak voice spoke up. "It's...OK guys. Everyone leave us except Jinbei and Naruto"

Arlong was upset that Tiger wanted to talk to Naruto and Jinbei, but he could never go against Tiger's orders. The Sunny Pirates left the room immediately.

"You shouldn't have let the doctor leave Tiger. Naruto-kun is going to give you some of his blood." stated Jinbei.

Tiger looked over at Naruto. "It's good to see you boy, although I shouldn't be calling you boy anymore. You have grown a lot."

"Good to see you also. We can talk when you get back on your feet." said Naruto.

Tiger had a sad smile on his face. "I... don't want... your blood Naruto"

Both Naruto and Jinbei widen their eyes at him.

"You can't be serious Tiger! You're not thinking straight!" yelled a worried Jinbei.

Naruto gave Tiger a glare. "You're taking my blood rather you like or not. Even if I have to force it down to your throat"

"You owe me a debt right?" asked a weakened Tiger. Naruto said yes to that. "Then I want to collect my debt. Don't give me your blood"

Naruto couldn't believe Tiger of all people was giving up on living.

"Why won't you take Naruto's blood?" Jinbei questioned.

"It's because his blood is old. Remember, he comes from the past. Who knows what it would do to me? It could make me better, stronger, drive me insane or it will make me suffer. I do thank you both for trying though" Answered Tiger.

Naruto and Jinbei didn't have a clue what to say to that or how to talk Tiger out of his decision.

Tiger started to look really pale. "My time is up old friends. I can't think of anyone better to die besides you two."

Jinbei's eyes started to water.

Naruto looked really sad. He didn't want Tiger to die. If it wasn't for him, he would have never meet Hancock.

"I was always proud of having a First Mate like you Jinbei. The Sunny Pirates is now your crew. Also please protect Fishmen Island for me"

"I will Tiger" said Jinbei.

The dying fishman gave Naruto a smile. "You're the only human I ever really liked. Continue my legacy Naruto and keep freeing slaves from the World Nobles."

"Don't worry, I'll keep kick their ass no matter what" said Naruto assuring tiger.

Tiger smiled as he closed his eyes for the last time. He could tell the first day they meet that, Naruto was the messiah. He hopes that naruto could free this world from the hatred itself. With that last though, the founder of sunny pirates, the man that teamed up with Demon Eyes Uzumaki Naruto to challenge the world, and the one who fought to free slaves, the Hero of fishman name Fisher Tiger past away.

* * *

End of chapter


	15. Chapter 15

Pirate Uzumaki Chapter 15

I don't own anything.

* * *

Later at that night, Naruto was sitting on a rock near the water of the Mermaid Cove. It had been hours since Tiger past away.

All the Fishmen blamed Naruto for his death because he didn't give Tiger the blood he needed. Of course Jinbei defended him, but the former ninja told him not to. He told to all of them that he didn't want to save Tiger's life. The Sunny Pirates had a big hatred for him.

Naruto heard someone approach him and knew it was the new Captain of the Sunny Pirates.

"Naruto-kun. I didn't see you at Tiger's ceremony."

Naruto didn't say anything.

Knowing Naruto wasn't going to answer him. Jinbe asked another question. "Why didn't you tell them the truth?"

"They all looked up to Tiger. You known him for a long time, but those guys saw him as hero. How would you feel if your hero just gave up on life and didn't want to be saved?" Naruto questioned as he watched the water currents while thought that this scenery was a very beautiful place.

Jinbei understood why Naruto did it now. "You should know that I told King Neptune and Prince Fukaboshi the truth."

Naruto turned and looked at him. "They believed you?" Jinbei told him yes. "Why would they believe you and your crew didn't?"

"Let's just say I'm close with King Neptune and his family. It seems most of the Fishmen don't like you, but King Neptune told me himself that you are welcome here."

"You didn't tell them the entire truth did you?" questioned Naruto.

Jinbei smiled at that. "If I did, I doubt that even they wouldn't believe it. Tiger and I promised that we wouldn't tell anyone the truth about you."

Naruto told him thanks and looked back out to the water.

"What's wrong?" asked Jinbei. He wasn't sure if he should tell Naruto the true reason why Tiger was near death's door. If Naruto found out that those humans betrayed Tiger's kindness, and then there was no doubt that the blond Pirate would kill them all. He was hoping to steer Naruto in another direction.

"To be honest Jinbei, I'm not even sure why I was sent here for. I been yelling for her to give me the answer, but she hasn't even answered my call."

"Maybe she can't reach you."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "I know she can hear him. She saved my life on Ohara without those Marines even knowing. I just want to know what I'm supposed to do."

Naruto was a little hurt that Jinbei was smirking at him. "I have a way that can help you Naruto-kun."

The blond Pirate raised his eyebrow. "How? Please do tell me"

"Her name is Madame Shirley and she is a fortune teller." Said Jinbei like that explained everything.

"How is a fortune teller going to help me?"

"Naruto. She's not just any normal fortune teller. She's the real deal. Shirley-san predicted the Great Age of Pirates as many other things as well."

Naruto still didn't believe it. "So, she guessed one thing. What else had she predicted?"

Jinbei sighed at Naruto. "The truth is Tiger, Shirley, and I was really good childhood friends. She warned Tiger that if he continued freeing slaves, that he would die. It would seem that she was right."

"Has she said anything about your future?"

Jinbei gave a nervous laugh. "To be honest, I don't want to know my future or when my death comes since I believe that death will come for us all. It's just a matter of time"

Naruto agreed with that. After all he was a perfect example for that case. "Alright, you have my Attention. Let's go see her right now. Hope she can ease my pain in my head"

Jinbei told Naruto to follow him.

Inside of the Mermaid Cafe in one of the back rooms, Madame Shirley sat on her chair that resembles a clam. She didn't go to Tiger's funeral, because she already saw his death. What good was it to go see Tiger's body, when the Fishmen was never coming back.

She saw two men walked right in the back room. The Mermaid was about to tell them to leave, but she recognized Jinbei. "What do you want Jinbei? Who's that cute man you have with you?"

"His name is Naruto and he has a favor for you." stated Jinbei as he glanced at Naruto.

"I want to use your foretelling since he declares that you can see my future."

Shirley figured out who Naruto was from his appearance. "Demon Eyes, I've been hearing rumors that you refused to give blood to Tiger. I knew he was going to die, plus you have soft eyes. That idiot refused to accept your blood didn't he?"

Naruto let out a sigh. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Shirley said. She looked nervous to say what she was about to say. "I don't like looking in to the future. It's really bad news."

Naruto walked over to her and handed her money. "Please. You're the only left that can give me the answers I seek. I'll pay you as a normal customer, not a friend of Jinbei."

She let out a sighed and picked up her crystal ball beside her. Then she closed her eyes and started to mumble words that Naruto didn't understand. Then she looked confused and tried again. This time she looked at Naruto with fear and ran over to Jinbei. She glared at Naruto. "What are you!"

Jinbei and Naruto didn't understand what was going on. After she spells several chant that both of them didn't understand; now she yells to naruto like a mad man. Jinbei has never seen Shirley act like this before.

"What you saw from that foretelling of yours?" It didn't sound like a question, but more of a demand from Naruto.

Shirley hesitated with her answer. "I saw nothing."

Jinbei and Naruto had question looks on their faces before back again to see her.

Naruto glared at her. "Why are you so nervous, if you didn't see anything?"

"It's the fact I can see anyone futures. You're the only one I ever seen that's blank." She stated.

Jinbei looked confused. "Blank?"

"The only time I ever see this is when a person dies." She told them. Then she pointed at Naruto. "You're like a dead man walking. So I ask you one more time, what are you?"

Naruto glared, but not at their direction. *sigh*,"I'm just a guy that keeps getting played by a stupid Shinigami!" before he walked out of the room and slammed the door.

Shirley gave Jinbei a hard look. "Well, are you going to explain this to me? Since this phenomena was really weird and no one had similar case like him"

Jinbe rubbed the back of his head. Anyone could tell he was nervous. "You won't believe what I said."

"Try me." Shirley stated. She wanted to know the reason why she couldn't read Uzumaki.

Thirty minutes later back at Mermaid Cove.

A bunch pretty Mermaids were trying to get Naruto back in a good mood. Although they were not having any luck what so ever.

Jinbei smiled at the sight. It seem like Neptune told a lot of people that it wasn't Naruto's fault that Tiger died. "Ladies, do you mind if I talk to Naruto-kun alone?"

The mermaids all left them alone.

"Don't let it bother you that Sh..."

Naruto cut him off. "That's not what's bugging me. It's the fact that the Shinigami won't give me a damn answer. Even Shirley can't see my future."

Jinbei didn't know what to say to his friend since he really feels same if he was in his position. "Are you going to be OK?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. He knew he would feel a lot better if he saw Hancock. "I'll be fine. Take care Jinbei."

"You're too brother."

With that Naruto disappeared

[Three years later]

Time seem to fly by for Naruto. He did a lot of missions with Kuma. He thought of Kuma as a Nakama and even forgives him for what happen at Partia.

During one of the missions for the Revolutionary Army, he went to an island in the New World. It was called Ramay. During the mission Naruto got distracted because that island is famous for making ramen. The restaurant he found had the best Ramen was called Ichiraku Ramen. The owner of the place was name Matsu. When Naruto asked him about his restaurant's history, He didn't know much about it. All he knew was his ancestors started it and it's been in the family for centuries. The Pirate asked him if he knew of the names of Teuchi or Ayame. Matsu didn't know who he was talking about.

After tasting the ramen, there was no doubt in Naruto's mind that this man was the descendant of Teuchi or Ayame.

The problem was that the island belonged to a powerful Pirate name Kaido. It turned out that Kaido didn't like any Pirate or Marine going to Ramay because he wanted the ramen to himself. Of course Kaido was there when Naruto arrived and the two fought a hard battle that shook the New World. Both Naruto and Kaido quickly realized that they might destroy the island if they continued to their fight. Kaido allowed Naruto to come to the island whenever he wanted to. Although if they ever meet up again anywhere else, Kaido told threaten to kill him. Naruto said the same thing to him. Even if they were enemies, they still had respect for each other.

Kuma had to finish that mission by himself. That was one thing that annoyed Kuma about Naruto was the blond Pirate's appetite.

Also Shanks and his crew stop by Jaya again after they got back from the East Blue. Naruto was shocked when Shanks showed up with only one arm. He asked what happen to him, but all Shanks said was he bet his arm on the New Age with a big grin on his face. Naruto shrugged his shoulders since Shanks didn't seem upset about losing his arm. They threw a big party that night.

Robin has been in touch with him if she found Poneglyphs. She contacted him. She found one in the North Blue on island called Lvneel. They agreed to meet up with each other in the morning.

[Present day]

Naruto appeared in a hotel room where Robin was. He saw a single bed with two people in it. To his horror was his daughter laying in the bed naked with some young guy around her age. They both finally noticed Naruto was in the room.

Robin was a little suprised. She must have slept in for Naruto to already be here.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and he summoned the Kusanagi sword. Then he attacked without warning. The blond Pirate appeared on the bed and was going to stab the young guy through his heart. Lucky, for the young man Robin shielded him from the sword.

The former ninja was surprised that Robin would protect this guy. He was told by his daughter, that every crew or organization that she joined with has betrayed her. If there was one thing about Robin, it was she didn't feel the need to protect anyone besides the Kuja or himself.

The young man looked shocked that the famous Demon Eyes showed up out of nowhere and tried to kill him.

"Why are you protecting him Robin-chan?" questioned Naruto while still hold his anger.

Robin gave him a hard look. "Why are you trying to kill him for?"

Naruto glared at her. "Are you kidding me!"

The guy looked at the sword. "If you don't mind Mr. Demon Eyes, could you not point your sword at me or her?" He still couldn't believe that Robin knew The demon eyes, Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto gave off a lot of killing intent that even made Robin nervous. "You don't get to talk! As soon as Robin moves out of the way, you're a dead man!"

The guy raised his eyebrow at that. "What did I do to you?"

Nartuo clinch his teeth in anger. "You deflowered my daughter!"

The man raised an eyebrow. So this woman was Naruto's daughter. They didn't look a thing alike. "Well, to be honest she deflowered me to." The blond Pirate glared at him. Then the guy looked at Robin. "Mrs. Robin, you never told me you were a virgin? It's hard to think of you as one, since you were really good last night. I mean your..."

He was cut off because of Naruto's killing intent. "Say one more thing and I kill you in instant."

Robin sighs at all this. "I'm not a virgin Naruto-san. Please put the weapon away, I don't want you to kill him. He was a lot of fun."

Naruto didn't like what she said at all but disarm his weapon. "Fine, just put some clothes on." Then his sword disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

The guy smiled at that. "That was pretty cool."

Naruto however just glared at him. He really wanted to kill this guy as he was watching him putting on some clothes. Naruto noticed that he had a lot of tattoos on his arms and fingers. His fingers had little ones on them that what he could tell said death. He had black shoes, light blue pants, and a hoodie on. It had black sleeves and in the chest area was yellow with what looked like a Pirate skull on it. He also had a white hat, but the odd thing was his hat and pants had gray dots on it.

The guy was watching Robin getting dress herself. She was putting on tight black pants, purple shirt, and some sandals.

"What's going on here Robin-chan?"

"To put it simple, this is just one night stand that I had fun with." Explained Robin like there was nothing wrong.

The guy that she was talking about didn't even look upset that she said that.

Naruto was about to say something, but Robin bit him to it. "Naruto-san, can we please not talk about this now?"

Naruto nodded and looked at the guy that his daughter slept with anger.

"And please don't kill him. I want your word on that." His daughter told him.

Naruto sighed at that. Robin knew him well. "I won't kill him Robin-chan, but you know I really want to."

"Well, you aren't the only one that's mad. I was hoping to keep having fun with Robin." said the guy that makes naruto raise his guard again.

"I really want to go back on my word Robin-chan." stated Naruto. Then he noticed that there was a sword leaning against the wall. From the looked at it was a Nodachi. He knew it wasn't Robin's sword because she took no interest fighting with a sword. The only way she would take interest in one is if it was really old history. "What's your name kid?"

The man smirked. "Future Pirate Captain Trafalgar Law."

Naruto sighed at that. "Out of all the guys to sleep with, you pick a no name Pirate? He probably doesn't have enough money to buy a ship."

Law smirked at Naruto. "Well, I was a doctor in my home town."

Naruto raised his eyebrow at him. "Then why do you want to be a Pirate?"

"I'm going after One Piece and I couldn't leave the North Blue still a virgin could I? Besides, I'm glad I meet Mrs. Robin."

Robin smiled at that and Naruto still wanted to kill him.

"We'll be right back Law. I don't plan on leaving this town until tomorrow. So we can another fun night." said the Archaeologist while Naruto cleared his throat.

Robin looked at him with a smile. "Are you coming Naruto-san?" She asked as she walked out of the door.

Naruto quickly followed her. For right now he didn't care about the Poneglyph. He wanted direct answers from her.

Law decided to get something to eat since Robin told him she was coming back. He went in to the main town and noticed a lot of people waiting for him.

"Where is that woman that was with you last night?" demanded a large man to him.

Law raised an eyebrow. "Why should I tell you?"

Another man that was in the large crowd laughed. "Do you even know who you had with you?"

"Nope."

"It's the Demon Child Nico Robin. She wants to destroy the world." explained the guy calmly.

Then a woman step up. "We are planning on killing her and collecting her bounty. We can split it with you if you want tell us where she is now"

Law had an evil looking grin on his face. "Sounds like fun."

Naruto and Robin entered some giant cave.

"The Poneglyph is deep inside this cave Naruto-san." said Robin as she started to walk inside of it.

Naruto walked beside her and gave her a glance. "Aren't you going to explain what happened this day?"

"Did you want me to find some nice guy? So I can get married and have kids? You should better than anyone that I can't. We're criminals and the world always hated us. So I should be able to get what I can." explained Robin to him. Besides, she couldn't even find Nakama that Saul told her about. She was starting to think that he lied to her.

"Oh really? I found Hancock. If you patient, you get your dream nakama"

"Yours were lucky. Can't we drop this issue?" She asked.

He let out a sigh. "Fine, although I heard your little friend Margureite really misses you since you left."

Robin smiled at that. She got along fine with all the Kujas and Margureite was her very close friend even if she was really young. "After I find the Rio Poneglyph I plan on going back to Amazon Lily."

Naruto was really happy that to hear Robin say that. The two walked in silence and they finally arrived where the Poneglyph was.

The blond Pirate started to read it.

_**"If we keep fighting the way were doing now. The world will end because of me. I was a fool to create such powerful weapons. I thought it would help us win the war, but instead it's destroying the world. Destruction, chaos, death, and suffering are what this world is now. We could win this war, but I feel that there won't be anything left to enjoy. That's why I'm sealing all the ancient weapons away where no one can find them. However, in case there is someone in the future that might be able to control these weapons. I am leaving clues in other Poneglyphs on how to awake them. I pray that it won't come to that. I know we are going to lose this war, but at least the world would be OK. It's up to the next generation to find the answer to peace"**_ said what he can read at the Poneglyph.

Naruto had a sad look on his face. His daughter glanced at him. "Do you think its Shikamaru who wrote that?" She was glad that Naruto told her that Shikamaru was a friend of his in his time.

"Yeah, its sounds like him. Shikamaru was never the type to want any kind of power."

"It sounds like he made these ancient weapons himself. He might have won the war against the World Government." stated Robin.

"Maybe, but it sounds like he made those weapons too powerful that he couldn't control them." said Naruto. Maybe he should try to awaken them, but if Shikamaru sealed them away it was for a really good reason. If he could control them he could attack the World Government itself. That way he didn't have to wait for Dragon to attack.

He sighed; he needed to give it more thought. "Every time we find one of these things, it just gives us more questions."

Robin smiled at him. "We'll figure everything out. I'll contact you if I found another one"

Naruto smiled at her. "Let's go back to town, so I can kill your boyfriend."

"Fufufufufu!"

Naruto laughed as well.

When Naruto and Robin returned to the town, they were both shocked on what they found. There were dead people everywhere. What was scary was their bodies were all separated. Naruto thought it was weird that an arm was attached to another guys head. Like someone cut their bodies up and tried to put them back together, even though whoever tried to do it sucked. Another thing that was weird is there was not enough blood on any of the victims what so ever. He could only see the wounds that ended their life, but there were no signs of them being cut.

When they arrived in the middle of the town, they both saw Law reclining his blade on a dead body clothes. The Pirate raised his eyebrow.

"What took you two so long?"

Robin was thinking about that right type of question to ask. "Why did you kill all these people?"

"They were going to betray you. So I decided to kill them all." Law answered with a big grin on his face.

Naruto rubbed his chin in thought. "So this guy ate a Devil Fruit huh?" He thought. That would explain all the questions he had. Naruto was at ease with Law since he killed many people that were going to betray his daughter.

"Thank you." Was all Robin could said to him.

"No problem. Although, I thought you two would give me a lecture or something."

Naruto started to laugh at that. "Shishishishi. A Pirate lecturing another Pirate. Did some get away?"

Law nodded his head yes.

"Let them be. You might get a bounty for this." Said Naruto to Law but the young rookie Pirate shrugged his shoulders.

Naruto looked at Robin. "Are you going to be OK?"

She nodded.

"I see you off tomorrow then." He said as he started to head to the bar of the town.

Both Robin and Law raised their eyebrow. She decided to ask the question. "Where are you going Naruto-san."

He glanced over his shoulder. "Since no one is in this small town, it means free rum!" As he keep walking.

Law glanced at Robin. "Are you OK Miss Robin?"

Robin smiled at him. "Of course, I'm just surprised that he left me alone with you."

Law smiled at that. "Well, I say we go back to that room again."

"Aren't you worried about Naruto?"

"I'm sure you save me from his wrath."

She laughed at his joke. Then she decided to make her own joke. "You must really like my body huh?"

Law just shook his head yes.

"That's too bad since I'm not in the mood." She said as she started to walk away and she grinned at a thought to put a little extra sway in her hips.

"You're kidding me right? You got me so hot and your even walking away sexy." complained Law.

She turned and laughed "Fufufufufu. That was mean of me huh? Well, follow me and I make it up to you."

Law stood up and grabbed his sword. He didn't like taking any orders, but he didn't mind Robin telling him what to do. So he did what any man would do, he followed her.

The next morning Naruto meet up with Robin and Law again, but this time they meet outside.

"I didn't know you were planing on staying here Naruto-san?" said a surprised Robin.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders like it wasn't a big deal. The truth was he went home to Hancock as soon as he left them and just teleported here four minutes ago thanks to his jutsu. He widens his eyes when he thought of Amazon Lily as his home. Then he thought he was right since Hancock was there. To be honest, he felt where ever Hancock was at, that was his home. He was brought out of his thoughts when Robin said she contact him again when she found another Poneglyph.

Naruto nodded with a smile. "Be careful out there."

"Always." She said with a smile.

Law walked closer to them. That caused both Naruto and Robin to look at him. "Miss Robin? As you know I'm going to start my own crew. Join my crew."

Naruto widen his eyes at him.

Meanwhile Robin didn't have any emotion on her face.

"Come on Miss Robin. You can be my first mate, Archaeologist, and my lover. What do you say Miss Robin-chan?"

"No."

Law seems surprised that she turned him down. Naruto was pretty sure she would have said yes.

"Why not? We had fun and I think I'm in...

Robin cut Law off. "Don't say that. We are all Pirates and criminals. There is no happy ending for us."

Law was really heart broking when she said that.

Naruto knew the reason why she turned Law down. It was because she was scared that Law would betray her in the future. She was right about that. Everyone that ever befriended Robin has ended up betraying her. Maybe she did like this guy, but didn't won't to be betrayed. Either way it didn't matter. The only one he trusted with Robin's safety was Hancock.

In truth, it hurt Robin to do that. He was the only guy she ever had feeling for. It had to been done for his safety. No one, but Naruto and Hancock could be by her side. The World Government would destroy Law.

Both men watched her leave. Naruto glanced at Law and felt sorry for him. It reminded him when he was young getting turned down by Sakura all the time.

Law frown as he watched the woman that took his heart and left without another word. "It sucks having your heart broking."

"I know how you feel kid."

Law turned to him and smirked at him. "Does that mean you approve of me and her having relationship?"

"Hell no, I still really want to kill you deflowering my daughter. You're just lucky I gave Robin my word that I wouldn't kill you."

"She deflowered me."

Naruto just glared at him.

Law had a sweat drop fall off his forehead. "Well, I guess this is a Pirate's life after all."

"Hn." grunted Naruto as he stated to walk off.

Law shrugged his shoulders and started to walk off, when Naruto called for him. Law turned around and caught a small bag with his hand.

The young Pirate raised his eyebrow. "What's this?"

"Some donation money to help you buy your Pirate ship." answered Naruto.

"Why would you help me out?"

"For killing this town civilian for my daughter, you protected her." explained Naruto.

Law smirked. "I did that because I felt like it." He said as he tossed the bag back to Naruto. "I don't need your money. Besides I never said I'm going to find my crew now."

"Aren't you worried about the other Pirates that are after One Piece?" asked Naruto.

"If it wasn't found by now, than I doubt One Piece isn't going anywhere."

"Well, good luck finding a crew kid." Said Naruto has he disappeared.

Law was shocked that he just disappeared like that. "It sure was an honor to meet Demon Eyes in the flesh."

[Seven months later on the island of Baltigo]

Dragon called for a big meeting for a lot of top Revolutionaries members. Outside on the deck it was windy. Naruto stood around the others with his hood down like the others.

"Where is Dragon at?"

Iva sighed at that. "Still no patience Demon-boy?" He looked at the tallest out of all the Revolutionaries. "Haven't you taught him in manners?"

Kuma shook his head no. "I have been trying."

"I can hear you two." said annoyed Naruto.

The rest of the members laughed at that.

"Go ahead a laugh it up." said Naruto with a small smile.

Inazuma in her female form walked up to him in a smile. "Don't worry Naruto-kun. Dragon will be coming soon."

Naruto smiled at her." Glad to see your female form. No offense, but I like when you're out Shishishishi!"

She giggled at that. "I know, but you might want him out if you're in a fight."

Naruto couldn't deny that at all.

A woman name Muret with blond hair walked up to them. "My my, Naruto-kun. Have you thought about my offer?"

Naruto sighed at her. "I told you no already. Besides, if you continue to flirt with me you're going to die if she knowing you flirts with me."

"Yes, you talk about your lover a lot. I'm starting to think you're not telling the truth. Did you make her up?" Muret asked with giggle.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at her. "What's that supposed mean?"

"You won't even tell anyone her name. So either you made her up or you just don't lover her like you say you do." explained Muret before she started to get scared because Naruto was giving a lot of killing intent.

"You can say whatever you want, but if you ever say I don't love her again, I'm going to kill you for that. Is that understandable?"

Kuma put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Enough Muret, don't tease him more than that. Naruto has told me who his lover is. She is really strong. I don't think I could defeat her at all."

Muret, Iva, Inazuma, and the others were shocked that Naruto's lover was just as strong Kuma, if not even stronger than he was.

"I'm sorry Naruto, didn't mean to make you angry." she apologized to Naruto.

Naruto told her it was OK.

Then Dragon showed up. "Glad you all could make it."

"What's this about Dragon?" Iva questioned with a smile.

"We're about to get over hundred, if not more new members really soon." answered Dragon.

"What's your plan to do that, leader-sama?" Asked another member that had on what looked like a cowboy hat on.

"You will see soon enough. Get the ship ready." Dragon commanded.

"Where are we going?" Kuma asked.

"To the East Blue, A place called Goa Kingdom." answered Dragon. "I'll explain everything on the way there."

The others nodded.

"Naruto, follow me. I need to speak with you alone." ordered Dragon.

Naruto nodded and followed after him.

There were walking down a hall way and Naruto was wondering what Dragon wanted to talk about.

"I heard what was being said before I showed up."

Naruto smiled. "I know you were there."

Dragon nodded. Only Naruto could pick up on his stealth skills. "If you don't want anyone to know about your relationship with Boa Hancock, then you shouldn't talk about it at all."

"I'll keep it in my mind. Although, you don't know when you find another part of your soul."

Dragon grinned at him. "Don't assume that I never fell in love. No matter what kind of man you are, any man will fall in love with a woman."

Naruto smiled. "So, what's her name?"

"You really think I'm going to tell you anything of my past?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulder. "You wanted know about Hancock-chan and Robin-chan and I tell you. Now, you owe me something to return."

"You haven't even told me of your past. Don't think for a moment I believe you were born in Ohara. We both know you never been there until I told you about it. The World Government couldn't find information on you at all. So they decided to lie about all that stuff to the public."

Naruto laughed at that. "Trust is a two way street Dragon. You know enough about me now."

Dragon sighed at him. "I tell you one thing, but don't you dare tell anyone. This is between you and me." He stated he pointed at himself then at Naruto.

Naruto smiled. "Shishishishi! My lips are sealed."

"I have a child." Was all Dragon said.

"It's best if you do not say anything more about it. If the World Government hear that you had a child. Then your kid would be hunted like my daughter." said Naruto with a sad look.

"How can you stand letting the Light of the Revolution run around like she is now?"

Naruto didn't know what to think when Dragon calls Robin that. "Just leave it alone."

Dragon nodded his head. "Let's go to the ship. This will be a very important mission."

Naruto sighed at he followed Dragon. He just hopes this mission wasn't a stupid mission.

* * *

End of chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

Pirate Uzumaki Chapter 16

I don't own anything.

* * *

Naruto sat on the ship's deck with the other Revolutionaries. They were on their way to the East Blue. Not long after that, Dragon appeared on the deck with his hood down, showing his long black hair. Most of the Revolutionaries thought of him as not being human like Naruto. Entire crew were silence when he speech.

"We are going to place called Goa City. That place has Nobles there that have a shame that they don't want the entire world to know about."

Iva raised an eyebrow. "Oh, what's that?"

"A place called The Gray Terminal. It's has low lives and poor people living there that collecting some useful junks from the nobles. There are probably over a hundred people living there." Explained Dragon

Kuma spoke up. "Why should that even matter to us Dragon?"

Dragon had a small smirk on his face. "Glad you asked that. The King and the Nobles are planning to lit a fire in the Gray Terminal to will kill them all. That's when we will step in and save them."

The other Revolutionaries nodded their heads in understanding.

"Why would they even bother to do that?" Iva asked his leader.

"There's a Government ship inspecting all the kingdoms. The person that's looking at all the kingdoms is a World Noble named Jalmack."

The others widen their eyes and that got Naruto's attentions.

Dragon gave Naruto a hard look. "Our mission is to save the people of Gray Terminal. Do you understand Naruto?"

" Shishishishi. I've got it."

Iva gave him a hard look. "Aren't you going to give us your word that you won't try to anything to the World Noble?"

"Nope." was Naruto simple answer.

Iva just sighed at all that. Then he started to have tears come out of his eyes.

"I...think...Im...going...to...cry..."

Some of the other Revolutionaries were about to see if he was OK. When Iva had on a grin on his face.

"Not! Hee-Haw!" Yelled Iva.

Dragon rolled his eyes and Naruto sighed at that. Others did the same. The only that showed no emotion was Kuma and Inazuma.

Several days later in the Goa Kingdom, Naruto sat on a roof on a large house that belonged to a Noble. It was starting to get dark outside. He started to see fire and smoke coming from the Gray Terminal.

" I see that guy was right. What was that move you that you did to get the information out of him?" Questioned a quiet voice behind him

Naruto looked at the leader of Revolutionaries; Dragon. Both men had on a cloak with hoods on. "It's called Soul Removal. It allows me to know everything my victim knows and then there soul is removed. That ends up killing them." explain him.

Dragon nodded at this information.

Suddenly, they heard a little girl open the window. They keep quiet so the little girl wouldn't know they were there. She asked her father why the people in the Gray Terminal were not human and why did they have to burn. Her father told her that they were idiots for not being born Nobles. He told her to go to bed because they were going to the park tomorrow.

When the windows were shut, Naruto spoke up, "These people make me sick."

"Try growing up here." was Dragon reply.

Naruto raised a eyebrow at him, but didn't say anything about that. "Well, when will we take action?"

"We need to wait for the others to finish the preparations."

"Preparations?"

Dragon said nothing, moved his hand in a motion for him to follow. They were walking in silence. It was starting to get windy. When Naruto was about to question Dragon where they were going, they notice a kid ran in to him. It looked like he got beat up.

A black chakra blade came out of the sleeve of Naruto's cloak. He was about to stab the boy, but Dragon grabbed the blade to stop him.

"It's just a boy."

"It could be a CP9 member too." Stated Naruto but still hold by Dragon

"Look at him. If he was one of it, then he's truly a pathetic member. Don't kill unnecessary civvies" Said Dragon.

Naruto looked at the boy and noticed he was crying and he had what look like trash looking clothes. He had a long pipe with him in his mouth and carries a tall hat with goggles in his hand that slumped nearby his legs.

Dragon spoke up. "What's wrong boy?"

He raised his head up with tears in his eyes and grabbed Dragon's cloak.

"Mister...the ones who started this fire, were the Royal Family and the Nobles! It's true!"

When Naruto heard that, he sheathed his chakra blade up. He knew the boy was no threat.

"This town gives off an even worse stench than Trash Mountains! It stinks horribly of rotten humans! As long as I stay here, I'll never be free! I'm ashamed of being born a Noble!"

Naruto widen his eyes when he heard that. He didn't think there was a Noble alive that was ashamed of being born as one.

The boy asked Dragon if he would listen to what he had to say. "Yeah, I won't forget it."

Naruto noticed that Iva was behind them. "There you two are. I've been looking for you Dragon. The Preparations have been made Hee-Haw!"

Dragon kneeled in front of the boy and whispered something to him.

The boy widens his eyes at that.

Dragon stood up. "Let's go."

The people that lived in the Gray Terminal were surrounded by fire, in that panic situation, somehow the fire open a clear path to the ship.

They ran down the path and saw a bunch of people with cloaks that been around for the last couple days.

They saw one walk up closer to the railing of the ship and he started to yell. "All those that want to fight for freedom, hop on this ship!"

When Naruto heard Dargon yell that. He started to do hand signs. The ground came up towards the ship to make a bridge for all of them to get on the ship.

They all got on the ship and Inazuma cut off dirt that Naruto made as a bridge off the ship and they left the island.

[Shimotsuki Village]

The Revolutionary Army decided to stop at this small village to get supplies and to heal the injured.

"You're very kind man. I thank you for letting us stay here for a little while." said Iva with a big smile.

The dojo sensei gave him a kind smile. "Stay as long as you like. Anytime you ever need help in the East Blue, I'll be happy to help."

Dragon nodded his head. "Thank you. I'll be right back."

Dragon went outside the Dojo and saw Naruto sitting in a tree. "You do know that we have rooms on the ship and Koshiro had plenty of rooms to sleep in. Yet, here you are in a tree."

Naruto looked down at Dragon. "Old habits die hard."

"Where is Kuma?" asked Dragon

"He's on the ship." reply him without looking at the leader.

"Listen Naruto, I have a mission for you."

"What is it?"

"I have feeling that boy might be in trouble. I need you to save him if he is in danger." ordered Dragon.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "A boy, which one of it?"

"The one that said he was ashamed for being a Noble."

"Oh Yeah, Why should I have save him?"

"You're the only that can get to him fast and he will prove useful to us in the future."

Naruto eyed him. He knew Dragon had a kid out there somewhere and wondered if the boy was his son. Although, the boy and Dragon's chakra didn't match each other as father and son but he seals that opinion for himself since he always had plan ahead of it.

"You're always planning stuff."

"Of course, if I make one mistake, then the World Government wins."

"Fine, you won."

Dragon smiled at this. "Bring the boy here if he wants to be free."

Naruto nodded before slowly disappeared.

[Goa Kingdom]

Naruto stood in the crowd that was waiting for a World Government ship that had a World Noble on it. Then everyone noticed a fishing boat. They started to yell at the boat to get out of the water.

Naruto noticed it was that boy that Dragon and he meet. He saw the World Government ship heading to that boy's boat. "That fool, He's going to get himself killed."

He saw the World Noble on the ship. The Noble had a rifle-styled bazooka and shot at the fishing boat but missed. Then the Noble fired again, but it was time for Naruto to step in.

In the woods of Shimotsuki Village, Dragon sat on the ground and was leaning against a tree. He heard a cry and someone landed on the ground hard. Then Naruto appeared with the kid that he wanted Naruto to save.

Sabo looked around. He didn't know what happen. One minute that World Government ship fired at him and then his own ship caught on fire. He didn't know what was going on. Suddenly, he already in dry land safely somewhere and noticed that there were those two cloak guys he talked to before.

"Are you alright, boy?" Dragon asked.

Sabo nodded his head. "How did I get here?"

"That would be me." answered Naruto as he took his hood off.

Sabo was nervous when he saw Naruto's eyes. "What are you?"

Naruto was about to answer, but Dragon spoke up first. "My name is Dragon and I'm the leader of the Revolutionary Army. The man that saved your life is Naruto, he's one of my top members."

"Thank you for saving me." said Sabo with a smile and slightly bow.

"Don't thank me, thank him. He was the one that told me to do it."

Sabo looked over at Dragon, who let out a sigh and took off his hood. "Do you have any idea what you did today?"

"I set sail to become a Pirate and to finally be free." stated Sabo confused.

Naruto just laughed at that. "Shishishishi! If you get a bounty on yourself kid. The World Government will stop at nothing to kill you."

Sabo was really confused. Surely there were bigger threats to the Government than a rookie Pirate.

"It's what you just did. You sailed in front of a World Noble. No doubt that Noble would recognize your jolly roger in that tiny ship and would want you dead. So you have three options."

Sabo had no idea a World Noble was on that ship.

"First, you can go back home and your parents will most likely turn you in to the Marines and sealed your freedom; Second, you could try to survive on your own. Although, I doubt you will. The third choice is come with us and helps us change this world for the better. If you do that than you never have to hear a child crying like you did." explained a serious Dragon.

Sabo widen his eyes.

"Make the choice quickly. I have to get going." said Dragon as he got off the rock and started to walk away with Naruto behind him.

"Wait! I join you." said Sabo ran to them.

Dragon smiled at that and takes him to meet koshiro in his dojo.

He waits him to finish his duty of taking care of the wounded people then shook his hands with Koshiro.

"Thank you for all of you and your people here has done to us."

Koshiro smiled. "It was no problem at all. Any time you need help, just let me know."

Then Dragon got flew to his ship using his fruits ability along with sabo while naruto just disappear like he always does.

[Revolutionaries ship's deck]

Iva had a confused look on his face. "What took you so long Dragon? Why did you and Naruto bring a boy for?"

"That boy will be a great help in the future, but do we have enough food?"

"Of course, I took care of that myself." answered Inazuma in his female form.

Naruto notice that some of the Revolutionaries were watching a Visual Den Den Mushi. He saw on the big screen a World Noble was riding a slave to a big castle. All the thousands of people were cheering for the Noble.

The blond Pirate narrowed his eyes at that. He looked over at Dragon. "Are we done with this mission yet?"

The others looked at him.

"Yes." answered Dragon firmly.

Naruto had a big grin on his face as he took off his cloak. "Then it's time for me to kill those Noble."

The others widen their eyes.

Murret walked up to him. "The World won't rest until your dead Naruto-kun."

Naruto just grinned at that. "Good. I feel the same way."

Iva put in his two cents as well. "Demon-boy, everyone in the world is watching that Noble right now thanks to the Visual Den Den Mushi."

"You'll be marked for death Naruto-san." stated Inazuma in his male form.

"I've been maked for death since the day I was born. I'm still alive and well."

"Don't go Naruto. I don't want them knowing that you're with us." stated Dragon.

The blond Pirate smiled at that. "I'm not going there as a Revolutionary member. I'm going there as a Pirate."

Kuma steped in front of Naruto. "I can't allow you to do that Naruto."

Naruto looked up at him. "Why not?"

Kuma didn't say anything for moment. "We have to be careful about this."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at him." What are you hiding from me?"

"Nothing." was all Kuma said.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Well, whatever. If you want to stop me Kuma, than you have to kill me."

Kuma started to take his gloves off and Naruto summoned his Kusanagi sword.

Dragon walked in between them. "Enough! We fight with among ourselves, and then we might as well surrender to the World Government itself." That make Kuma seem to relax his stance.

Naruto however didn't.

"You're taking this fight with the World Government to personal matters!" Yell Iva as he looked at Naruto.

The former ninja glared at him. "This is personal matters! They started this war before I was even born. In fact I wasn't even a minute old. I'm going to kill them all if it's the last thing I do!" He yelled with hatred in his eyes.

The Revolutionaries didn't know what to do or say. They just want for their leader to stop Naruto since they can't event stands normally with the heavy killing intense spreading on the ship.

"Fine, but we won't back you up." said a serious Dragon.

Naruto grinned at Dragon. "Don't have to. I never said I needed any help to cleave those fools." Reply him before slowly disappeared.

Dragon let out a sigh because he could feel Kuma's eyes on him. "It's alright Kuma."

"How? There is no way he can be one now."

"The Government fears him. I don't think they want to deal with him. After all, he took the three Admirals at the same time."

"They weren't Admirals at the time and they are stronger now."

"So is Naruto. Besides, I have a feeling he's about to do something big. Just wait and see what happens."

"Hey! What are you two talking about over there?" asked Iva curiously.

"It doesn't matter." Was all Dragon said.

Iva shrugged his shoulders.

Sabo walked up to Dragon. "Where did that guy with the blond hair go?"

"Watch the Visual Mushi and see what happens." Was all Revolutonary Leader told him before leave to his compartment.

Sabo and the entire crew hurried looked at the screen to know what going to happen.

[Goa Kingdom]

All the citizens were cheering for the World Nobles. The Royal Guards lead the way. Then the World Noble known as Saint Jalmack followed his guards while riding a slave. He also had two other slaves behind him in chains to. By his side was his wife Saint Menoly and like her husband, she was riding a slave to. Close to them was a Government agent keep watch to make sure no one got in the World Noble's way again.

Jalmack looked over at the agent. "Can the entire world see us?"

"Yes sir."

Then Jalmack looked at his wife. "Did you really have to do that?"

Menoly laughed. "Of course. Everyone should see our greatness."

Then the King of the city came out of his castle and walked up to them and bowed.

"I'm glad you arrived safely Jalmack-sama, Menoly-sama." said the King while slightly bow to them.

"You may stand. Who order this bridge to be to be built?"

Before the King could answer, they heard cries of pain and snapping of bones. Everyone stopped cheering to see what was going on.

"What's going on?" asked Menoly.

To the King, it sounded like it came from inside his castle. It was too dark to see what was going on. He had all his guards in there were fighting with someone. Then he saw the scariest two eyes glowing in the darkness between the fight.

Out of nowhere, half of his guards flew out of the castle and landed on the ground hard. They were all dead.

Everyone in the crowd was scared and so was the king.

Jalmack was angry. More commoners dare make a fool of him. "Whoever is there come out and die by my gun." He demanded as the agent handed him rifle-styled bazooka.

"Shishishishi...Your sure spoiled aren't you fool." as the man in question step out the castle with a grin on his face.

Eveyone there widen their eyes and started to scream the name Demon Eyes in fear.

"I hope you don't mind that I let myself in." sneered Naruto.

Jalmack got really angry. "It's you! You killed my cousin!"

"Of course I did." said him nonchalantly while clearing his ears with his left hand

The agent decided to speak up. "What are you doing here Demon Eyes?"

"To kill those World Nobles. Why else would I come to lame place like this?" stated Naruto with smiles that show his canines teeth.

Everyone started to get really scared now.

Menoly was really scared, but she decided to put on a brave act. "You fool. You do know that the entire world is watching us. If you attack us, a Marine Admiral would come and kill you!"

Naruto smirked at that. "Really? Well, that's great news. So I had an exercise before killing both of you"

"You're not scared of them?" asked a shocked Menoly. She couldn't believe that no one was scared of an Admiral.

"Nah. I'm just fighting a war, a personal one." stated Naruto.

"A war?"

"The World Government vs Uzumaki Naruto. In order for this world to have true peace, the Government has to die. That's all"

Jalmack had enough of this. "I had enough of this nonsense! Kill him!"

All the Royal Guards charged at Naruto but meet the same fate as the rest of them before.

The Agent charged at Naruto and tried to drop kicked him, but Naruto turned in to a cloud of smoke. He had no clue what was going on and then out nowhere, he felt hands grab his feet and pulled him down. The next thing he knew as that he was trapped from his neck down on the big walking bridge that was built for the World Nobles. He was struggling to get out, but Naruto was in front of him. Naruto used his powers to make a nail come out of the bridge and then he grabbed it. He pointed at the agent and made it fly straight through his head that paint the bridge red with his blood. Satisfy with his work, he throws his cold look to the World Nobles. People started to scream.

Jalmack started to shot his rifle-styled bazooka at Naruto, but the canoon balls disappeared as they got close to Naruto thanks to Kakashi's Kamui abillty.

Jalmack started to panic. "W-What a-are you?"

"Your worst nightmare." answered Naruto.

He desperately unchained the two slaves that were following him. "These two slaves were Pirate Captains! Kill that demon!"

The two slaves didn't want to, but they hoped that Naruto would kill them so they could finally be free. With that thought in mind, they charged at him.

When the first slave got close to Naruto, he tried to punch him in the face but went straight through him like a ghost. Naruto grabbed his collar right off him and threw it in the crowd. It exploded killing some people there. He did the same to the other slave.

The first slave had been around for a while and traveled the world. He had never seen anything like what Naruto did. He made the collar go through his neck and he didn't feel any pain. Did the Pirate eat some type of ghost devil fruit? Then Naruto grabbed both of them and disappeared with them. He dropped them off on the Revolutionaries' ship and then appeared at the same spot he left.

Naruto could tell everyone was frightened of him now. He narrowed his eyes at the World Nobles. "Get your disgusting bodies off of those two men."

"Your here to free these slaves? Here, take them." said Jalmack. After Naruto left, he was going to make Uzumaki public enemy number one.

The two Nobles got off their slaves and shoved those towards Naruto. The slaves looked scared of Naruto, because they don't know what he did to the other two.

"There was a great Fishman name Fisher Tiger. All he wanted to do in his life was free slaves. I just carry on his Legacy. You two have nothing to fear." He stated as he removed their collars and threw them in the crowd. He dropped them in revolutionary's ship with a note before appeared again and started to walk over the World Nobles.

"Wait! We gave you those slaves. You have no reason to come near us." said a frighten Menoly.

Naruto just had blank look on his face.

"Don't you understand? This is live! The whole world can see you...

Naruto cut him off as he appeared and a Chakra Blade came out of his selves. He stabbed Saint Jalmack missing his heart by a couple of inches.

Menoly, the king, and crowd all screamed in horror.

"I missed your heart on purpose. You must be in a lot of pain."

""Please... I... beg... you"

Naruto caught off his begging by moving the Chakra blade to make the Noble be in so much pain. He smiled at the Noble. "Well, It sure amuse me that the World Noble begging me to spare his life after his 'bodyguards'and slaves were gone. Now the whole world knows how pathetic the World Nobles are."

"Please... "

He just wants to kill him when suddenly he heard the Kyuubi start talking to him. _**"Kit!"**_

_"I know Kyuubi. I'm not going to spare his life."_

**_"That's not about it. When you and Hancock mated, I saw all of her past. That piece meat of crap is the Noble that place disgusting marks on Hancock's back along with her sisters."_**

Naruto shocked with the news and narrowed his eyes at the Noble. "Tsukuyomi."

One second later, the Noble couldn't even talk anymore. Naruto tortured him for three days. The only reason he was alive and awake right now was because the Kyuubi keep healing the Noble. After all they didn't want him to die that easily.

"I think I'm going to cut off your head and hang it on my wall." stated Naruto.

"Please, don't do it." begged the King.

Menoly screamed for the Admirals to come.

Then to everyone's horror. Naruto summoned the Kusanagi sword and cut off the Jalmack's head, Naruto caught the head with his left hand.

"On second thought, I don't want this piss of crap hanging on my wall." Then he tossed it in the crowd.

Everyone got away from it, because they feared what the other Nobles are going to do about this.

Naruto appeared in front of Menoly and grabbed her head. His hand started to glow purple. He read everything in her mind. He was pissed of what he found out.

"So proud of your heritage, but you know nothing of it." Said him before he removed her soul and she fell over near her headless husband.

People started to scream that he was a demon.

Naruto turned around and started to walk away. He was hoping to get information about what happen to the Kings from a world Noble's mind. Well, it wasn't a complete waste of time. He killed the Noble that use to be Hancock's master.

The king spoke up in anger. "How dare you! Do you have any idea what you had done!"

Naruto glanced around and looked at King. "Just delivered absolute Justice for them, now the World Government knows how it feels." Reply him short before turned around and keeps walking.

"You're nothing, but scum! I'm glad the Marines killed off your crew on Ohara! Those demons had to die! You and Nico Robin don't deserve to live! Do you understand how much pain you cause by just being alive!"

Naruto stopped walking and turned around with a hateful look. "You dare say you know what is pain and state my daughter don't deserve to live!" stated him with slit bloody red eyes that make The King step back a little bit.

Naruto thought about all the tremble things that the Akatsuki have done. Stuff he didn't even know about. He thought his father and mother dying because Madara attack them. He thought of the old man, Hinata, Asuma, Ero-sensei, and Baa-chan. There were also the others that he knew that died after him. He also thought about the people he knew in this time that died. Oliva, Saul, Clover, Tiger, Crocodile's men and Otohime. He only meets her twice, but he liked her.

"Since the World Government likes to judge islands, then I declare everyone in the Goa Kingdom is to be executed so maybe the World Government can know some pain."

Sabo's father was about to run with his wife, but he stopped when the Visual Den Den Mushi flew in to Naruto's hand. Then he made a clone and passed it to him. Then the clone started to float high in the sky. Also Naruto started to float high above the city. "Soon you all will understand that I didn't need ancient weapons." When he was high enough he stopped. "I never forget Oliva's pain. Help me Kyuubi."

_**"I give you a lot of my Chakra kit, obliterate those fools!"**_

Then there was a big bright light.

Everyone in the city was wondering what he was up to before engulfing with red blaze.

"Shinra Tensei!"

Everything was destroyed. Buldings, homes, the castle, and everyone were dead. It was way worst than what Pein did to the Leaf Village. The shadow clone turned in to smoke and the real Naruto caught Visual Den Den Mushi before he floated down to the ground.

The blond Pirate smiled at it. "If anybody wants some justice, come and get me!" before he turned it off.

The entire world was shocked about what Demon Eyes Naruto Uzumaki did.

[In the New World]

The Whitebeard Pirates had been watching it.

"So that's Demon Eyes huh. His even more powerful now than when Pops fought him." said Thatch.

Jozu put in his two cents. "I can't believe how powerful he is. I mean not even Pops could destroy a whole city like that in instant."

In the back of the crew sat Whitebeard and Marco was by his side.

Marco looked over at his Captain. "I can't believe someone like him would kill all those people. He protected Crocodile and cared about... "

Whitebeard cut him off. "That boy has a lot of hatred. His even stronger than he was back then."

"I don't approve of those civilian casualties. It's just not right." stated Vista.

Marco shrugged his shoulders. "I really think Uzumaki is the only Pirate in the world that constantly picks a fight with the World Government."

Whitebeard was silently thinking about what Roger said to him when they last spoke.

|Flash Back |

Two of the biggest Pirates in the world were having a meeting with each other. One was Gol D Roger also known as the Pirate King. The other was Edward Newgate also known as Whitebeard. Both men were drinking rum.

"You're really going to die Roger?"

Roger smiled as always. "Yep. You sound sad Edward."

Whitebeard just sighed at him. "You may be my rival, but I always respected you."

"I feel the very same way. Do you want me to tell you how to get to Raftel from here?" asked the Pirate King.

"You can if you want, but I have no interest in that place."

"By the way, did you hear what the Government has being calling me recently?"

Whitebeard nodded his head. "Yeah, Gold Roger."

Then Roger started to hit the ground his hand and started to complain. "My name is Gol D Roger!"

"That letter D appears from time to time. What does it mean?"

Roger grinned at that. "Do you want to know?"

"Well, one of my sons has the little D. His name is Teach."

"I guess the first thing I can tell you is that I been looking for two men."

"Two men." Questioned Whitebeard.

"Yeah, one with the name D and the other with powers that this world hasn't seen in ages. It was so long ago...

|End of Flash Back |

Whitebeard wondered if Naruto was one of the men that Roger talked about.

Kaido was on one of his favorite islands. He saw what Naruto did. The Yonko decided Demon Eyes was too dangerous to live. He had to figure out a way kill him.

Charlotte Linlin was sitting on an unknown island. The villages of the island were feeding her candy, since they didn't want to anger her. Like everyone, she's been watching the World Nobles on the screen and was about to tell them to cut that crap off but she didn't because she saw the man she wanted to marry for a while now.

One of her crew mates came up to her. "Captain! Did you see what Demon Eyes did?"

"Yep." She said with a grin on her face.

"I think it would be wise to stay away from him."

She slammed her fist on the table. "Are you telling to give up on Naruto-kun?"

The crew mate was sweating nervously. "Yes mam. He destroyed that city like it was nothing. The only person that could have done that is Whitebeard, not even that man could destroy it that fast like Demon Eyes just did."

"Of course not. Naruto-kin is stronger than Whitebeard." She stated.

All her crew and the village was shocked that she said that.

Then she smiled at them. "Right now I was Big Mam, but soon, my name is going to be Mrs. Uzumaki!"

On a jungle remote island, there was the Red- Hair Pirates. They saw the whole thing too.

Benn Beckman was the first to say anything. "Well, Maybe Naruto is a demon after all. I give up trying to find out what fruit he ate."

The others nodded.

"Maybe there is a real demon fruit." said Yasoop.

"I can't believe this is the same Naruto that parties with us. It's like his a different person." stated Lucky Roo.

Beckman looked over at his Captain. "Don't tell me you feel bad for those World Nobles?"

"He killed a lot of peoples. His eyes were full with hatred and wanting to start chaos. I don't like the look. It reminded me of Shiki the Golden Lion." explained Shanks.

"It seems Demon Eyes is starting a personal war." said a cold voice behind them.

Some of Shank's weak crew members were scared when they saw him. The rest were not.

"Hawk Eyes, Come for another duel?" asked Shanks.

Mihawk snorted at that. "Like waste my time to fighting a one arm man."

Shanks just smiled at him. Ever since he lost his arm, Mihawk had stop trying to get duels out of him. "So, tell me what you really think of Naruto?"

"You meet with him before right?"

"Yeah, that guy is a lot of fun, but I never seen him like that."

"He does have hatred is eyes, but it runs deeper than that." stated the strongest Swordsman in the world.

"Why did you come here then?"

Mihawk handed him a letter. "I got that a couple weeks ago."

Shanks were surprise that it was a letter from the Government. "So they actually sent you one huh?"

"The Government can't control the world with all these Pirates running around."

Shanks nodded at that. "I've heard about it. You actually were going to join?" He asked as he handed the paper back to him.

Mihawk shrugged. "Since I have no rivals for my title, I might was well try something new."

Shanks laughed at that. "You do get bored pretty quickly."

Mihawk did not deny that.

[Grandline, somewhere in the sky]

There were twenty islands just floating in the sky. In the biggest island was a Pirate fleet known as Golden Lion Pirates. In a Palace sat the Flying Pirate himself Shiki. He saw the whole thing that happened in Goa Kingdom.

"Shihahahaha! Demon Eyes Uzumaki Naruto is better than I heard." laughed Shiki.

Dr. Indigo looked at his captain," Should we head to Goa Kingdom?"

Shiki shook his head no. "No. It would take five days even with my power to get there. By that time he will be long gone. I have another plan to meet up with Uzumaki Naruto."

Dr. Indigo smiled at that.

[Unknown Island]

Doflamingo watched the whole thing and was smirking the whole time seeing his actions.

[Alabasta-Rain Base]

Crocodile also saw everything that Naruto did. He leaned back in his chair and smriked at that. It would seem Naruto gotten even stronger and more merciless.

He noticed someone else in the room.

"Naruto is strong; of course you would know Nico Robin."

Robin had been there for a while. "Yes."

"You come right on time." said Crocodile as he turned his chair around to face her. "I heard you can red Poneglyphs?" She nodded to that. "In that case I like to borrow your power."

"I also have a desire to see the Poneglyph for myself."

"In return, I can protect you from the Government. I joined that Organization. Did Naruto ever tell you the truth about him?"

She widens her eyes at that. "You know?"

Crocodile smirked at that. "That he been brought here from the past by a Shinigami? Yeah, he told me. You may not know this, but Naruto and I are Nakama. We even traveled the world back in the day together."

"So you know all about that?"

"Looks like Naruto are starting the war. I have a plan to make me the ruler of the Ocean and to bring down the Government. Only Naruto can be by my side and of course you. I'm looking for an ancient weapon called Pluton."

"I heard of it."

"Good, that saves me the trouble to explain it to you."

Robin nodded. She couldn't shack off the feeling that Naruto had changed. Although, she was glad he did it. She hated the Government. When they first meet on Ohara, she could tell that her father had happy eyes. Ever since he found her again, he seem darker to her. He was all always happy around Hancock or herself. Whenever, he was alone he looked angry. Was it because he was sent here to the past, was it because he went through so much pain when he failed to protect her, or was it the Kyuubi that was making him do this?

[Amazon Lily Island]

Hancock, Sandersonia, Marigold, and Elder Nyon watched the devastating attack of him on the Goa Kingdom.

Elder Nyon was sweating bullets. She had no idea Naruto was that powerful, in fact she never heard of any man that can destroy a whole city like that. She looked the three sisters and saw them smirking and smiling.

"Did Naruto-san know who that was?" asked Marigold.

Hancock just smiled. "Of course Naruto-kun knew."

"What are you two talking about?" questioned Nyon. Then she pointed at Sandersonia." You always feared Naruto."

She shrugged at her. "I was wrong about Naruto." Then she looked at Hancock. "I'm sorry that I never trusted Naruto and I gave the both of you a hard time. I approve of your relationship with him sister."

"It's fine. Just make sure you apologize to Naruto-kun." Said Hancock as her sister agreed but make elder nyon more confuse

"That Noble that Naruto-san killed was the man that put that marks on our backs." explained Marigold to her.

Now Elder Nyon understood why Naruto tortured that Noble.

[Marineford]

Like everyone else in the world, Sengoku was shocked that Naruto had killed a World Noble in front of the world and destroys the Goa Kingdom. It would seem Akainu was right about Uzumaki being the biggest threat out there. He ordered half the Marine force to go to Goa Kingdom and to kill Demon Eyes.

He now knew why the World Government was testing the big name Pirates. They were starting the organization called the Shichibukai. They wanted Demon Eyes to be a member, but since he declared war on them. There was no way he could be one now.

He got a call from his Den Den Mushi. It was World Government Commander-in-Chief Kong. The Fleet Admiral was really angry of what he was ordered to do.

Outside, the Marines were getting ready to go the East Blue.

Akainu was making a big speech about justice, demanding that they show no mercy to Naruto. "Remember this, Demon Eyes wants to destroy the world and... "

He was cut off as the Fleet Admiral's voice was on the loud speaker. _"All solders return to your stations. The soldiers in East Blue were already in control. Vice Admiral Monkey D Garp will take his crew there and over see the damage control."_

All the Marines widen their eyes when they heard that.

Garp was glad that Sengoku was letting him go to Gao Kingdom. He hoped Luffy, Ace, Dadan, and the others were ok.

_"Admiral Aokiji will also go with Garp to the East Blue and I do what you were ordered to do if you see Demon Eyes Uzumaki Naruto."_

Aokiji was suprise that the Government still wanted Naruto as a Shichibukai. Then again he couldn't blame them at all after what he just did to the Goa Kingdom.

All the high ranking Marines were told to offer Naruto a place in the Shichibukai if they see him.

Akainu was very angry. He left the others and started to walk inside the head quarters. He was going to talk to the Fleet Admiral.

Tsuru sighed at all this. "So, I guess the Gorosei still wants Uzumaki on their side?"

Kizaru let out a sigh. "hmmm...Well, I'm glad I don't have to go and fight with Uzumaki. He's really scary."

**"You're one to talk. You complain about other people's powers, but you're really powerful."** thought Tsuru.

"I guess I can go read that book I wanted to finish." stated Kizaru with a carefree smile.

"Admiral Kizaru. The World Noble is on line 1, I need you to deal with them."

"...That's not good. Why do I have to do it?" whined the Admiral.

The Marines nearby sweat dropped at that. "It's because you're an Admiral Sir"

Kizaru put his finger on his forehead. It looked like he was trying to figure something out. "Wow, that's too much thinking."

The Marines just had blank looks on their faces.

"Oh since I'm an Admiral, can't I order you guys to do it?" Kizaru asked in a carefree voice.

Tsuru gave him an angry look.

Kizaru then smiled. "Maybe I should talk to the World Noble now."

All the Marines fell over in surprise.

[Mariejois]

Thirty minutes before Sengoku received his orders from Kong.

The Gorosei saw everything that Naruto did.

One of them had white dread locks and a scar on the left side of his face. "This is not good. It would have been great to have Demon Eyes in the Shichibukai, but he goes and pulls this crap."

Another was standing up and had a long beard. He was the one that talked to Naruto on Ohara. "It was bad enough attacking Mariejois with Fisher Tiger and killing a Noble that night. It looks like his plan to make Demon Eyes one won't happen."

The bold elder with a scar on his forehead sighed at all this. "I'm not sure. We don't know anything about Demon Eyes's past at all."

The youngest elder with blond hair spoke up next. "Well, by what three Admirals said. It sounds like to me that Nico Oliva was Uzumaki's lover and they had Nico Robin. Why else would a Pirate fight for a woman and a child?"

The oldest looking one that was cleaning his sword sighed as well. "I don't wish to go against his wishes, but we have no choice. Demon Eyes has declared war on us and him. We need to kill off that demon Pirate for good."

"No doubt Sengoku has started to send the best of the best to Goa Kingdom. We should have Rob Lucci be sent there as well." stated the elder with dread locks.

Then a scary voice interrupted them. "It sounds like you five are going against my orders. When I said Demon Eyes Uzumaki Naruto will join the Shichibukai. It wasn't a request, it was a demand."

They all widen their eyes and saw a man in the shadows.

The long beard elder spoke up first. "Sir, the Demon..."

He was cut off. "I saw what he did. To be honest it didn't surprise me at all. After all Uzumaki Naruto has always been reckless. Although, I'm a bit surprised that he shows no mercy now."

"I really think you should tell us what you know of Uzumaki Naruto." said the bold elder.

The others were shocked that he was demanding this from their leader.

The man laughed and came out of the shadows. He had an orange mask on with shoulder length hair. He had cloak with red clouds on them. "I allow you five to run this world and make the World Government supreme. You guys failed after the Pirate King died. Now we are forced to make the Shichibukai." Then he looked at the bold one and glared at him. "Don't demand anything from me boy or I kill you."

The bold elder saw a red looking eye in his leader's one eye whole mask. "Forgive me sir."

"I don't care if Naruto declared war on us. I want him as a Shichibukai. I don't care if it's going to be over seven members."

"Of course sir, but are you sure Demon Eyes will join?" asked the blond hair elder.

"He will because I'm sure his looking for me. Besides, he will be dealt with later."

The oldest out of the elders nodded their heads. "Then we will continue with your plan sir."

"Good. When the time comes, I deal with Naruto. I will have a few questions of my own for him. After all he can't defeat me."

"Forgive us sir. Your plans has never failed us Madara-sama." stated the elder with the white dread locks.

"Of course, I am Uchiha Madara." Reply Madara before walked in the door he came out of. He wanted to know how Naruto came back to life.

[Goa Kingdom.]

Naruto looked at all the dust everywhere. He was about to go back to Dragon, when he saw someone walking in through the dust towards him. He could tell that person was wearing a red cloak. What looked like a white snake following the figure.

The figure started to clap. "You remind me of Pein. You even destroyed the city the same way Pein destroyed the Leaf Village. Regardless of all that, I'm happy that I finally found you Naruto-kun."

Naruto got a serious expression on his face and the figure stop walking towards him. "Who the hell are you?"

The figure took off his hood. He had long silver hair with scales on his face and neck. He also had snake like eyes.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Orochimaru."

The snake like man grinned at him. "Close, but I supposed it's been a while since you last saw me Naruto-kin." He then put on a pair of glasses. "Do you recognize me now?"

Naruto widen his eyes. "Kabuto!"

Kabuto gave him a big smile.

* * *

End of chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

Pirate Uzumaki Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Naruto couldn't believe Yakushi Kabuto was alive. Finally, one of the Kings was standing in front of him.

Kabuto still had a smile on his face.

"You look like you seen a ghost Naruto-kun. That's OK, I had the same look when I saw your wanted poster. You had the Rinnegan, but those eyes of yours looks different. What did you do?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes at him. "I'm the only one getting answers today, where are all the others?"

Kabuto raised an eyebrow. "Others?"

"The other Kings!"

**"He knows about that huh. I was hoping he didn't know about It."** thought Kabuto.

The blond Pirate summoned the Kusanagi sword and charged Kabuto.

Kabuto widen his snake like eyes. That was Orochimaru's sword! He looked for it, but could never find it. Then out of nowhere, Naruto appeared behind him.

Kabuto jumped back and barley escaped that attack. He had a cut on his chest and he could barley follow Naruto's movements at all.

Kabuto held his hands in a peace like gesture. "Wait Naruto! I'm not your enemy. I come to...

He was cut off as Naruto appeared in front of him and kicked him in the face, which sent him flying. He landed hard on the ground.

"Bull shit! I'm going to kill you!" Yelled Naruto.

Kabuto knew he couldn't talk his way out of this. It looked like he had to fight Naruto. He did some hand signs and started to have lots of snakes come out of his mouth. All he had to do was capture Naruto. Since Naruto just used a large Shinra Tensei, he could capture Naruto easy without hurting him. That was the last thing he wanted.

Naruto saw this technique before or rather the Kyuubi told him about it. All those snakes were supposed to have swords in their mouths. The thing he didn't understand was, he didn't see any swords. It didn't matter to him at all. Then he summoned Susanoo. Then it killed all the snakes he one swing.

Kabuto widen his eyes when he saw this. He was shocked that Naruto was using Itachi's Susanoo and the worse that it had the Yata Mirror and the Totsuka sword.

**"Calm down. It's not like Susanoo is fast**..."Kabuto was cut off by his thinking, when a giant fist that was Susanoo crushed down on top of him.

Then Naruto landed a strong kick on his stomach, which caused Kabuto to cough up blood. Naruto grabbed him by his throat and started to squeeze it.

Kabuto was shocked about how much power Naruto had. Not only he used a large scale Shinra Tensei, had Susanoo, and still able to use so much power. He didn't seem like any of those jutsus were affecting his health. What was scary was that Naruto's Susanoo was a lot faster than Itachi and Sasuke's Susanoo.

Naruto glared at him. "It seems like my plan worked. I got one of the Kings to come out of hiding. Tell me where the others are now!"

"Wait...a..."

"Shut up! You betrayed the Leaf Village, you helped take Sasuke away from the village, and you joined the Akatsuki!"

Naruto was about to crush his throat, when Kabuto shed his skin like a snake and escaped his grasp.

"You're just like Oorochimaru."

"I didn't come to fight; I only came to offer my assistance."

Naruto raised his eyebrow at his speech. "Assistance?"

Kabuto started to have tears coming out of his eyes.

"You don't have the right to cry." stated the blond Pirate.

Kabuto lifted his glasses and wiped his eyes. "I'm just so happy to finally found you. I have been waiting for the day for you to make your return. I was so happy when I saw your wanted poster years ago. I was lucky to be nearby to finally see you again."

Naruto was confused of what Kabuto was saying. He could see a person's chakra and can tell if they lie, because of the fluctuations in that person's chakra made from dishonest emotions. He knew Kabuto was not lying when he said that.

"All I ask from you is to listen to me. After I explain myself to you, you can kill me if you want to. I even give you all my power, knowledge, and my base."

"Why should I even listen to you? I would rather kill you." stated Naruto.

"Because I have some answers that you were looking for." was Kabuto simple answer.

"Fine, start talking."

Kabuto shook his head. "Not here."

Naruto eyed him. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing, do you think the Marines are just going to stand by and do nothing about what you did here? They are on the way here and we should leave this place now before they get here." explained Kabuto.

"Do you think they are going to send the Admirals here?"

"Yes. I think it's best if we leave now."

Naruto walked towards the ocean. "No. I'm going to kill two of them and kick the other one's ass."

Kabuto give him a sad look. "This is about what happen on Ohara isn't it?"

"That one Marine killed Oliva. I won't let them get away with that. Start talking." Naruto odered.

Kabuto let out a sigh. "We have to be smart about this. Just come with me now, I promise you I won't lie or trick you." Then he rolled his eyes. "Sasuke never listen either. He killed first and asked questions later."

Naruto didn't look happy being compared to Sasuke. "Fine, but watch your mouth."

Kabuto nodded and was glad Naruto agreed.

"How are you alive?"

"I think you already know the answer to that Naruto-kun."

"Fushi Tensei?" (Living Corpse Reincarnation)

"Yes, that jutsu that allows me to live forever in other people's bodies." answered Kabuto.

Then out of nowhere a giant snake that was bigger than Manda and Gamabunta put together came out of the ocean.

Naruto was about to attack, but Kabuto grabbed his arm. "Relax. That snake is with me."

Naruto grabbed Kabuto's hand and shoved it off. "Don't touch me!"

All Kabuto did was nod his head. He didn't want to give Naruto a reason to attack him.

"That snake looks like Manda, but bigger."

"In a way it is, but its name is Manda Seven."

"Seven?"

"I made more clones of Manda, but Manda seven is far more powerful and loaded with great technology." explained Kabuto to him.

The snake opened its mouth and Kabuto jumped in it. He then turned and looks at Naruto. "What are you doing? Let's go."

Naruto just glared at him. "Do you really think I'm going to jump in a snake's mouth with you?"

Kabuto sweat dropped at that. "You're not scared are you?"

Naruto just glared at him. "I don't have snake scales like you and Orochimaru. Also I can't summon snakes like Sasuke or Anko. You really think I'm that stupid to jump in a snake's mouth with you?"

"Well, you could stay and fight Marines or come with me and get your answers you desire." Was all Kabuto said.

Dispite his better judgement, he jumped in the there with Kabuto. Then the snake closed its mouth and moved back in the ocean. Then it dove in the water.

{Inside Manda Seven}

Naruto saw large teeth and they were standing on a large tongue. Then he walked to the back of its throat, but Kabuto called to him. "Don't go any further Naruto-kun, you keep going there, the acid will kill you."

"So are we heading to your hideout?"

Kabuto smirked. "This is my hideout."

Naruto widen his eyes. "You mean your home is in a snake's mouth?"

Kabuto went over the right side of the mouth near a back tooth. He touched the tooth and then a light came on and a keypad showed up on the tooth. Kabuto started pushing buttons and then a secret door opened up that looked like a small elevator. Then he looked over at Naruto. "I told you this snake had a lot of technology. Come on in Naruto-kun."

Naruto walked in the elevator with Kabuto. Then the doors closed and in they started going down. "How did you get this technology?"

"I stole it from Dr. Vegapunk."

Naruto heard of him from Nyon.

Then it stoped and the doors opend. They both walked out and it looked like they were in a sewers. Kabuto then started to walk left.

"Follow me. You have to take the right paths or you be killed."

"Traps?"

The snake like man nodded his head. Naruto tried to see through the walls with his eye powers. He was a little suprise that he couldn't see anything.

Kabuto must have noticed him trying to see through the walls. "No one can use Chakra or Devil fruit powers. Well, I'm the only that can still use my powers."

"How can you do that?"

"Lots of experiments, it's just a safe measurement for me just in case someone got in here."

Naruto could understand that.

_**"You still have some of your powers kit."**_

Naruto nodded. He knew the Kyuubi was right.

They keep walking for another five minutes when Kabuto stop walking. He bit his thumb and started to do hand signs, then he place his hand on the wall and the wall turned in to the door. Both of them walked through the door. Naruto was shocked of what he saw.

There was a giant room that was the fourier. There were a lot of doors around, but there was a bunch of crouches and chairs. There was also a fire place and Den Den Mushi next to a screen that was left on. It looked like a Daimyo or a Noble lived here.

"You have a lot of space." stated Naruto.

Kabuto smiled. "It does get lonely around here, when you live by yourself."

"This place is too good for you."

Kabuto shrugged his shoulders.

Naruto didn't say anything more.

"Would you like a tour of the place?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes at him. "Start talking or die."

Kabuto sighed at that. "Fine, but first I get us some drinks. Make yourself at home." Then he walked to the down stairs door to the left.

Naruto took off his coat and laid it on the back of the chair and sat down. Then Kabuto walked in with two bottles of rum. He sat down in the chair across from him.

Kabuto pass him on e of the bottles. "I heard you were drinker."

Naruto didn't even open it.

"Something wrong?"

"Is it poison?"

Kabuto rolled his eyes. "Really? Why would I bring you all the way here just to poison you?"

"I still don't like it. Here I am about to drink rum with a enemy."

Kabuto smiled at that. "Remember Naruto-kun, you're a Pirate now. There are no more ninjas."

The blond Pirate opened the bottle of rum. "This is what's going to happen Kabuto. You can tell your story and after that I will decide to rather or not to kill you."

He told the snake man in a cold voice.

"Fair enough." said Kabuto as he brushed some of his silver hair out of his face. "I guess the best way to start is at the very beginning of my life. Like you Naruto, I had no memory of my birth parents at all. I was always a spy for Sasori. I think he killed my parents. Anyway, Sasori decided to send me to the Leaf Village with his brain washing jutsu."

"Brain Washing?"

"It makes you forget that you are spy until Sasori wants you to remember. It's the perfect technique use for spying on a enemy. There was a battle at Kikyo pass were both sides were killed. I was the only survivor, because Sasori was the one that killed all those people. The head Chief Medical officer took me in as his own and raised me like a son. All went great until Sasori came back for me. He sent me as a spy to Orochimaru."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. He still hated Orochimaru.

Kabuto smiled a little bit. "Of course Orochimaru saw through Sasori's jutsu. He removed it from me. At the time I thought he was great man. It's like being next to God. I really worshiped the ground that he walked on. Orochimaru sent me back to the Leaf Village has his spy. All the while I was fooling my adoptive father, the Leaf Village and Sasori. Then the year came when you, Sasuke, and Sakura came to the Chunin Exams. You know that story pretty real."

"That's one of the reasons I want to kill you."

"I thought Sasuke was going to become a great ninja and not mention Orochimaru was supposed to get his body. I felt you were a weak ninja that couldn't get anywhere. I changed my mind about you that time on the bridge."

Naruto raised a eyebrow. "You mean that time Captain Yamato, Sai, Sakura, and I meet up with you?"

Kabuto nodded. "The Tenchi Bridge, The Kyuubi's power was amazing. After you and the others followed us to the hideout, Orochimaru and I watched you guys deal with Sasuke. I was amazed that you didn't even use Kyuubi's power. I couldn't figure it out until the day Sasuke and Orochimaru fought. Sasuke won that fight and I felt lost without him. Like my purpose was taken away from me. I wanted to save Orochimaru, so I put his remains in my body. They soon started to take over and I was going to let them. That's when I thought about you Naruto-kun. It hit me that you been fighting with the Kyuubi. Like you were proving that you were stronger and I wanted to be like you. I fought back."

Naruto rembered that. Kabuto came to Hinata, Yamato, and him. He gave them the book about the Akatsuki.

"It took me a while, but I took control of Orochimaru's power. I combined my own power with his. It took a lot of testing. The hardest one was making Manda Two and getting the DNA I needed for Edo Tensei. It took a lot of grave rubbing. Then I heard some terrible news."

"What was it?"

Kabuto gave him a serious look. "That you were defeated by Pein. Around the same time I heard all the Kages got together for a meeting. Kisame also hunted down Bee, the Hachibi's Jinchuriki. From what I understand, Bee killed himself and that put a stop to Madara and Pein's plan. It all went down so fast."

"What happen after that?" This is what Naruto wanted to know ever since he came to this time.

"I wanted to team up with Madara. I offered him more men power."

Naruto raised a eyebrow. "Men power?"

"Edo Tensei."

Then out of nowhere, Naruto's hands were around Kabuto throat. "Who did you summon?"

Kabuto decided to speak the truth, even though Naruto would hate him for this. It's not like Naruto trusted him anyway. "I summoned past Kage, Famous ninja, and previous Jinchurikis."

**_"Wait Kit. Don't kill him."_**

Naruto was annoyed that Kyuubi was trying to get him to calm down.

_**"They're all dead now Kit, Focused, on our goal. We need information."**_

Despite his better judgment, He let go of Kabuto and sat back down. "So, Madara agreed to team up with you?"

"Yes, but he didn't trust me at all." said a smirking Kabuto. "He then took me to the Rain Village where the rest of Akatsuki was. We didn't make a presence known until ten minutes later."

[Flash Back]

[Rain Village, inside one of Pein's tower.]

There was a big room with three chairs. On the three chairs sat Konan, Pein, and Kisame. Standing close by was Zetsu.

"I still can't believe this happen!" Complained Zetsu's black half.

Zetsu looked over at Kisame. "How could you let that happen Kisame-san."

Kisame just glared at him. He grabbed his sword Samehada and got up from his chair that he was siting on. "That Jinchuriki was not the type do that. It caught me off guard."

"You failed the Akatsuki."

Kisame pointed his sword at him. "It takes a lot to make me angry, but we someone tells me I failed. I want to kill them." Zetsu meanly raised an eyebrow. "I've been loyal to Madara for a long time. I want to live in his Moon Eye Plan world."

"Stop. Fighting will not help at all. Besides, Kisame is not to blame for Akatsuki's failure Zetsu." stated Pein.

Konan eyed him. "What do we do now Pein? Without the Hachibi, our plan is up in smokes." when Pein just sat there, she continued. "We failed Yahiko."

They all could tell Pein was giving off a lot of killing intent.

Zetsu spoke up. "Madara was right about you two. You were planing on betraying us."

Konan stood up. "You both were planning on doing the same." Then she got in a fighting position. "I want to bring peace to this world and we will kill anyone in our way. Even it means to kill Madara and the two of you."

Kisame didn't want to fight them, dispite his love for battle. He knew he couldn't defeat Pein, but he knew he could take on Konan.

Zetsu wasn't sure what to do. He really hoped Madara would hurry up and come back.

"Konan." She looked over at friend. "Stand down. Both plans can't be used now. Besides, we've got company."

Just then Team Taka showed up. Sasuke, Jugo, and Suigestu went straight after Pein.

"Shinra Tensei!"

Team Taka flown back and hit the floot hard.

Konan, Kisame, Zetsu, and Pein stood facing Taka.

"What's the meaning of this you brats? Madara told you to come here so we could talk about future plans."

Karin still thought Zetsu was the weirdest person she ever seen. It was like two people lived in one body. It wasn't looking good for her. It was a four on four fights. She told Sasuke she wasn't a fighter.

Sasuke had his Mangekyo Sharingan on. He glared at the one that destroyed the Leaf Village. "You bastard! You stole me revenge against the Leaf Village!"

Pein just raised a eyebrow. "You were angry at me?"

Sasuke glared at him.

Suigestu laughed at Pein. "What was your first clue?"

Then Pein gave them all a killer look. It made Jugo and Karin scared. It even made Sasuke and Suigestu step back in fear. "You all failed the Akatsuki, because of your failed Uchiha Sasuke. My goal can't be reached anymore. It's because you failed to capture the Eight Tails. Madara even vouched for you. Truly, your brother was stronger than you. He would have captured it. Now the four of you will die!"

Before the Akatsuki could charge at Team Taka, Madara appeared in between them.

"Stop!" Then the mask man let out a long sigh. "It looks like we can never, reach our goals now since the Hachibi is dead. I don't blame you Kisame or you Sasuke. However, like I told you in the forest. You owe the Akatsuki, but we can give you your goal."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at that. "What do you mean?"

"Your goal is to kill everyone in the Leaf Village. Well, there are still a lot of people that survived Pein's attack thanks to the Fifth Hokage Tsunade." Madara told him.

Sasuke smirked at that.

Then Kabuto walked in the room. "Always thinking of revenge huh Sasuke?"

The others widen their eyes, because Kabuto looked just like Orochimaru.

"What the hell happen to you Kabuto?" questioned Suigestu.

Kabuto explain to them that he put Orochimaru's remains in himself.

Pein looked over at Madara. "Why did you bring him here?"

"He can be useful to the Akatsuki." answered Madara.

Konan eyed him. "What good is the Akatsuki now? We lost everything."

"Your right about that, I think I found a new plan we can do. I want you all to listen and you can decide for yourself rather or not to help me with my new goal."

Madara told all of them. Then he walked over and sat in Kisame's chair.

Sasuke glared at Madara. "Start talking!"

"There is one thing we could do to get all of goals acheive." Madara stated. He looked at the others. "Peace, power, money, revenge, and anything else we desire."

"How do you suppose that?" questioned Pein.

"We will achieve by uniting all shinobi forces under us."

The others were surprise by this.

"You mean that old Akatsuki plan that we told the other dead members?" Konan asked.

Madara smiled under his mask. "Somewhat like that, but we will be a Government."

Kisame sighed at that. "It's like what other people are trying to do."

"I'm saying the Akatsuki will be Government of the world! We will control everything and I have step by step plan on how do it."

Kabuto smiled at him. "It seems you thought this out some."

Madara just shrugged. "You always have a backup plan, even if you think your first plan won't fail."

Sasuke however, gave Madara a look. "How does this fit with my plans?"

"What do you plan to do after you kill everyone in the Leaf Village?" Madara asked the avenger.

Zetsu asked Sasuke the next question, since he didn't answer Madara."Wouldn't you rather live in a palace, rather than some cave?" Sasuke glared at him. "Shame the new Uchiha Clan won't get to live in a nice place, like they desired to be."

That right there was enough to get Sasuke to join them.

"How do you plan to do this? The other nations won't just simply surrender their power to us." stated Pein.

Then Madara laughed out loud. "It's really simple actually. We are going to get the leaders to join us."

Suigetsu raised an eyebrow. "Leaders?"

Madara looked over at him. "The Kages."

The Taka members looked shocked to hear that. Akatsuki wasn't shocked because they figured out what Madara was now up to.

"Are you nuts? The Kages will never agree to work with you." Stated Karin.

"You be suprised what fear can do soome people."

Sasuke looked at the old Uchiha. "What do you mean?"

"The Third Tsuchikage fears me because I fought with him in the past. I had Zetsu frame the Leaf village for the Hachibi Jinchuriki's death. The Raikage would want our power to get revenge. The Hokage, Kazekage, and the Muzukage hopefully will fear our power or be killed."

Sasuke scoffed at that. "Tsunade's not the type to listen. She's just like Naruto."

No one notice, but Kabuto seem sad when they talked about the now dead blond ninja.

Madara smiled at Sasuke, but you couldn't tell thanks to his mask. "It's a good thing Tsuande not the Hokage anymore."

"It's Danzo."

Then Sasuke started going off. "That son of a...

Kisame cut him off with laughter. "No need to throw a temper tantrum. What would Itachi think?" He questioned with a grin on his face.

Sasuke glared at the fish man.

"Easy Sasuke, We need Danzo for now, but once we use him. Then you can have your revenge agiasnt him. Just think about killing all the others and saving Danzo for the last."

Sasuke didn't say anything.

"What about the other countries?" questioned Konan.

"Their leaders can join as well. What do you say? Are you in or out?" Madara questioned them.

Pein looked over at Konan. They wanted to keep fighting for peace and right now this was the best chance they have.

The Rinnegan user walked over to Madara and held out his hand. "I'm with you."

Madara shook his hand, Glad that Nagato decided to join him.

Where ever Nagato went, Konan followed him. "I'm in as well."

"I'm in." said Zetsu. "This could be fun."

"I followed you and Akatsuki for a long time. Why stop now? I'm in." said Kisame.

Madara looked over at Sasuke.

"I"m in, but don't get in my way." Said Sasuke.

Madara laughed to himself. **"That kid getting to cocky."** Then he looked at the rest of Sasuke's team. "Well?"

Karin wonders how she gets herself with such dangours fugures. First Orochimaru, Jugo, Suigestu, and now the Akatsuki that even Orochimaru feared. "Yes."

Suigetsu had a grin on his face. "I'm in."

"I will also join." said Jugo. He would follow Sasuke no matter what.

Then Madara looked at the last one. "What about you Kabuto?"

Kabuto just smiled as always. "Of course I'm in."

Madara smiled under his mask and stood up. "Then we need to prepair for war. No doubt a lot of people won't agree with our plan."

Kisame didn't understand one thing. "I thought you said the Kages will join us. Who is going to stand in our way?"

"Tsunade will. She's in a coma, but not dead and she won't stay like that for long. She is a Senju after all. Half of all the villages we go to Tsunade to fight us." answered Madara.

"It sounds like Tsunade needs to die." stated Suigetsu.

"I have plan for that as well." He then walked over to Pein and Konan, so they could be the only ones to hear him. "Get your other Paths back that you lost to Uzumaki."

Pein nodded and left the room with Konan.

Then Madara walked over to Zetsu and handed him some scrolls. "Send those letters to the Kages, Fire Daimyo, and the leaders of the other small villages." He ordered him. Then he whispered to Zetsu. "Keep an eye on Kabuto white Zetsu."

Zetsu nodded his head and sunk in the floor.

Then Madara looked at Kisame," Take it easy for now Kisame. That goes for the rest of you, but Sasuke and Kabuto."

Kabuto raised a eyebrow at this.

"Anyone that you can get to join us from the Sound Village will help us."

"I can do that."

Then the mask man spoke to Sasuke. "We need you to get more powerful Sasuke. Bee was stronger than you and he tricked you as well. If it wasn't for your team, you be dead."

"How do you suggest I do that?"

"Transplant Itachi's eyes into your eyes."

Sasuke walked up to him. "Let's get this over with."

With that Madara and Sasuke both disappeared.

[End of Flash Back]

Kabuto let out a sigh. "Madara gave Kages and Leaders a decision rather or not to join the Akatsuki. He gave them all a month to think about it. It was the meeting that started the Fourth Shinobi war and it was held in the Land of Iron."

[Flash back]

[Land of Iron]

In the meeting room was one long table on the right side of the room and had another table on the left. There a single disk that the leader of Iron was supposed to use.

On the left side the table sat Pein, Konan, Kisame, Zetsu, Sasuke, Suigetsu, Jugo, Karin, and Kabuto.

On the right said sat A, Onoki, Gaara, Mei, Minfune, Danzo, Fire Daimyo, Koharu, and Homura.

Then Madara walked in the room. He no longer wore his Akatsuki cloak or his orange mask. The Uchiha had light purple mask on and what looked like old Uchiha robe or coat. On his back were his old war fan and a sword. What was scarier was that he had a Sharingan in his right eye and a Rinnegan in his left eye. Both Pein and Konan narrowed their eyes at Madara, but didn't say anything.

"Welcome. I hope you all have had no trouble coming here." The mask man said as he sat down where Mifune would have sat. "I gave you all plenty of time to make the right choice. So will you join me or not?"

A stood up first and slammed his fist on top of the desk. "You never said that old war hawk would be here!" He yelled as he pointed at Danzo.

Danzo showed no emtion what so ever.

A glared over at him with hate. "You ordered the death of my brother!"

Danzo glance over at him. "I haven't been Hokage long. I don't know anything about your brother's death."

Before A could go on a rampage, Hormura spoke up. "Danzo was not behind it, it was the Fifth Hokage Tsunade."

A glared at the elder. "Why would she want my brother dead?"

Koharu spoke up next. "Tsunade always did things her way."

"Your brother was really strong. I would want him dead as well, but I'm not stupid enough to try and start a war with your village. If I was behind the assassination of your brother, I wouldn't leave any evidence behind. Tsunade not known for being stealthy." explained Danzo.

A sat back down. Even though he didn't like Danzo, the old man had a point. He looked over at Madara. "I'm in."

Madara smiled under his mask. It would seem Danzo and the Elders were keeping their end of the bargain.

Onoki spoke up next. "Scary as ever I see Madara. I'm surprised that you're still alive."

"Same to you, Onoki"

"Someone will have to be a fool to be your enemy. I'm in as well." Onoki told everyone.

"What about you Gaara? I'm very curious about you answer." Stated Madara.

The others looked at Gaara as well. The most was the Mizukage. When the letter came from Madara about joing him or facing a war with the Akatsuki. She would only trust Tsunade or Gaara. Since Tsunade was in a coma, she visited Gaara. The past five weeks they became close. It was Gaara that suggested that they join with Madara.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Pein had respect for Naruto. He was the only one that gave him such a hard fight before.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Gaara. He wanted to kill Naruto himself, but the blond ninja got himself killed.

Madara let out a sigh. He wondered if Gaara was going to make some type of epic speech and then do something stupid like Naruto would do.

"He was the chosen one. I really thought he would have taken you all down, but he was killed." stated Gaara looking at Pein. "I'm not going to try and stop any of you. I'm just protecting my village. I join up with you all."

"Well, that's not what I thought you were going to say. However, you've a lot smarter than I thought kid." Madara told him. Then he looked at Mei.

"Since Gaara joining you, then so will I." Was all she said.

Mifune was hoping the Kazekage or the Mizukage would say no, but his country would be destoryed if he didn't team up with Madara. "My country will join you Madara."

Both the elders nodded their heads and the Fire Daimyo agreed also to join the Akatsuki.

Madara stood up. "We are no longer called Akatsuki. From today on, we will be known as the World Government!"

[End of Flashback]

"Then it was the start of the Fourth Shinobi World War."

* * *

End of chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

~ [Pirate Uzumaki Chapter 18] ~

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_! warning, this chapter is heavily flashback, please bear with that since it unveils some of the missing part that you've waiting for !_

Kabuto sighed at what he just told Naruto. "It was like the mother of all wars."

"Before the war started, Sasuke truly raped Sakura's mind..."

Naruto cut him off. "I know what she did."

Kabuto was suprised that Naruto knew about Sakura killing Tsunade. He wanted to know how Naruto knew that, but decided to ask him later about it.

"What happen after that?" questioned Naruto.

"Well, I used Edo Tensei to bring a lot of dead ninja back to life for Madara. He also gathered up his forces that he required from the other kings, and he had a secret ace in the hole."

Naruto raised his eyebrow at that.

"He had hundred thousand White Zetsu clones. He had been planning his war for a long time." stated Kabuto.

Naruto widen his eyes at that.

"It happen so fast, we started to mobilize the forces and went to the Leaf Village, demanded them to surrender."

[Flash Back]

The Akatsuk army consistent of the five great nations, and the rest of the smaller nations. They also had hordes of White Zetsu, and Edo Tensei ninjas. Kabuto had not activated their personalities. The army had arrived to the ruins of where the great Leaf Village stood. Pein destroyed most of it, but it look like they have been trying to build some of it back.

In the back of the army stood the kings that Madara has gathered along with the rest of the army made of Leaf, Mist, Sand, Stone, Cloud, and other small ninja's villages. Even Samurai were part of the army as well. In addition, the army of White Zetsu clones and the Edo Tensei ninjas surrounded the village. There was no escape for anyone that resists Madara's crazy will.

Madara started walking through the army, up to front line. He noticed that all ninjas that left the other villages came to the Leaf Village. "Well, since the Hokage and the Council have joined me. Who's the leader of this resistance?"

There were citizens, children, ANBU, Leaf ninjas, and other ninjas from different villages. They all had one thing in common; they were all scared of Madara.

Some of the Sand ninjas looked at Kankuro or Ebizo.

"We came to the Leaf village; it should be one of them." stated Kankuro.

Tsume looked over at Hiashi. "You should be the leader. Hyuga Clan are the strongest Clan we have after all."

Madara rolled his eyes at that, but didn't say anything.

"No. Shikaku Nara should be the leader. You were Tsunade-sama's Chief Strategist." Explained Hiashi.

Shikaku sighed at this. "I wish Kakashi was still alive."

Gai lowered his head in sadness. He lost his rival, but more importantly his friend. If only he was at the Village when Pein attacked the Village, he could have saved Kakashi, Hinata, and Shizune.

Shikaku walked forward towards Madara. He stooped six feet in front of the Uchiha. He noticed that Madara had a Rinnegan in one eye. This was not good at all. He really didn't have a clue what to do in this situation.

Shikaku's wife looked on to Madara, scared for her husband's life.

Madara could tell that the Nara was nervous. "So, how have you been?" The Uchiha jokingly asked.

Shikaku narrowed his eyes. "How do you think?"

"Well, I've been doing great. The Kings and I are in very good moods, since Tsunade was killed." said a laughing Madara.

Everyone in the Leaf Village narrowed their eyes at him.

"You guys are not kings. You're just the criminal organization known as Akatsuki." Stated Shikaku but Madara laughed at that.

"You wouldn't want the other kings to hear you say that. You're lucky that they can't hear us."

Unknown to Madara, Kabuto could hear everything that said in the event.

"Besides, we are no longer the Akatsuki. We are the World Government. I can't Guarantee that I won't kill your wife there or all of your people right now. It would be a shame to..."

Shikaku cut him off. "I get it. What do you want with us?"

Madara snapped his fingers as the Kings appeared by his side. "The world has accepted our rule over this world, but the Leaf Village and a few others. You know what that means don't you Shikaku?"

Shikaku glanced at the others. The ninjas looked ready to fight, but the citizens looked scared. There was no way around this fight. He knew there would be deaths, but maybe he could kill Madara with a self-sacrifice technique.

Then out of nowhere, Inuzuka Kiba charged at Madara. He was thinking he could take down mighty Uchiha.

Shikaku was going to let him, and use him as a distraction. He was going to wait for a opening that would end in Madara's life for good.

Then the shock happened, Kiba stop runing, as if he was frozen. "What's going on?"

Madara saw a shadow connecting to Kiba. Soon, the others notice as well.

"How troublesome." Stated Shikamaru as his shadow let go of Kiba. He started to walk over to where Kiba, Madara, and his father were present.

Kiba glared at him. "What the hell do you think your doing Shikamaru! I was about to take out Madara!"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes at Kiba. "There is no way you can take the great Uchiha Madara by surprise like that."

Kiba grabbed Shikamaru by his shirt. "Don't you understand? We have to fight now, or we are going to die!"

Shikaku glanced at his son. "He's right son."

"There are always other ways pops, even if it seems hopeless." stated Shikamaru.

He grabbed Kiba's hand, and forcing him to let go. He then glared at the dog boy.

"Besides, your attack would have fail, look," said the shadow user as he pointed to the ground where Madara stood.

There was sand trail behind Madara.

Gaara just stood there with no emotion at all.

Kankuro couldn't believe that Gaara would try to protect Madara.

Kiba just glared at the Kazekage.

Madara smiled under his mask," There was no need for that Gaara, but I do appreciate it."

Gaara didn't say anything.

"Enough!Can we kill them all?" questioned Sasuke.

Madara looked over at Sasuke. He didn't get a chance to answer the young Uchiha, because Shikamaru cleared his throat.

"Before you start this killing thing, there's a strange situation happen in here. I never thought I see the great Uchiha Madara become so weak."

Madara eyed the boy. "What do you mean boy?"

Shikamaru sighed at him. "It's too troublesome to explain..."

"Make it less troublesome or I will kill everyone you care for." Threaten Madara

"Well, is it to easy for you to win like this? You have the biggest army that anyone has ever had. Plus, you have those white Zetsu and Edo Tensei ninjas." stated Shikamaru.

Madara nodded his head at this information. He wanted them to put up more of a fight.

"What do you suggest?"

"You want a war, a crazy war that the winner get's to control the world itself."

The mask man smiled at this. "Yes, this has been too easy. We haven't had enough Chaos yet."

A walked over to Madara. "Are you out of your mind? We need to kill them now!"

For once Sasuke and A agreed on something.

"We will finish this matter in another day. Is there anything anyone has to say? After all, there will be no more words after today." stated Madara.

Some of the other Kings didn't look happy about Madara's decision, but went along with it anyway.

Gaara step forward. "Kankuro..."

Kankuro held up his hand to stop his brother from saying anything. "You said what we needed to say in the Sand Village but what happened today really shocked me. I can't believe you would protect Madara."

"We are the Kings of the World Government. We are the new world order." stated the Kazekage.

Kankuro rolled his eyes. "Whatever helps you sleep at night little brother, our father destroyed our family. Now it looks like you finishing our family for good."

"You and the other Sand ninja still refuse to join us?"

"You're not thinking right if you want us to join you."

Baki was close by in the army. "Gaara did what was right Kankuro."

Matsuri looked on concern. She didn't want Kankuro to get himself killed.

The older brother snapped. "Stay out of this Sensei!" He glared at Gaara. "You may have got Matsuri and Baki to join you. I'm the one that will be fighting for true freedom."

"Very well, I'm sorry it came to this Kankuro." stated Gaara. He looked around the village, and didn't see his sister anywhere. "Where is Temari?"

Kankuro had a sad look on his face. "I haven't seen her since the Sand Village. I thought she left with you."

Gaara then turned to Shikamaru. "I know you and her are in a relationship. Where is she?"

"I don't know." Was all Shikamaru said.

Gaara looked ready to kill. "Don't lie to me Nara."

Choji spoke up. "He talked to her three weeks ago Gaara-san."

Kankuro looked at Shikamaru. "You didn't even tell me?"

Shikamaru keep looking at Gaara. "To be honest, it was no ones business, but my own."

Madara smiled at him, but any of them couldn't tell thanks to his mask. "Did she brake up with you boy? You're not man enough?"

Shikamaru didn't get mad with the insult," She is not taking any part in this. She lost her will to fight Gaara."

Gaara looked concern. "Where did she go?"

"I wish I knew." Was all Shikamaru said.

"We can find her later Gaara. I do need a woman be my side." stated Madara.

Gaara looked upset for a second, but it quickly went away.

Shikamaru and Kankuro both narrowed their eyes at him.

A walked forward. "Enough! I could care less what woman you want to have sex with. Dodai! Samui! Any of other Cloud ninja, and citizens from my village! Come forward so I can talk you some sense in to you!"

All the Cloud ninjas and citizens stayed were they were.

Dodai walked through the crowd and stood next to Shikamaru.

A glared at the rest of the Cloud ninja. "Fine you all can stay there. However, Samui! You don't have any choice in the matter."

Samui was leaning against a bulding the enitre time. Out of respect to the Raikage, she decided to see what he wanted. The blond hair Kunoichi started to walk through the crowd as well. She stood on the other side of Shikamaru.

"Why? Why did you two and the other cloud ninjas leave the village? These scums and Tsunade ordered Bee's assassination!" Shouted A. It looked like he was about to snap at any time.

Dodai spoke first. " Do you really believe that carp? Bee was the best swordsman in the world. He was prehaps even better than the Seven Swords Men. The thing that killed him was his own sword in his throat. Who in the Leaf village could kill Bee with a sword, let alone take one of his swords! The Akatsuki are behind this! The people that you joined with Raikage-sama! Come to your..."

A cut him off. "Akatsuki wanted the Hachibi! They wanted Bee alive, and yet they killed him. Fine, for my father's sake, I would have forgive you and allowed you to come back to the World Government's side. I can see now that I waisted my time."

Dodai shook his head yes. "There's nothing more to say A."

Darui walked behind his leader. "Dodai, don't be a fool. You're going to die."

"I lived a long life than most ninja do."

Darui then looked at Samui. "Samui, please come here. I don't want to see you hurt."

"You were my brother's favorite student. He always bragged about you." Stated A in a soft voice.

Both Omoi and Karui appeared beside Darui.

"Please Samui, listen to them. We all have been through a lot together." stated Omoi.

Karui wasn't a soft as A or Omoi. "Dammit Samui! You are betraying our sensei's memory by joining with these people!"

Karui felt a hand her her shoulder and saw Samui's brother Atsui. "Let me talk to her Karui." Karui nodded her had and step back a little.

"Well, isn't this a hot mess sis?" Atsui asked Samui. His sister just keeps looking at him with that cold look she always seems to have. "Look sis, I know you're confused and going through a hard time. You lost you best friend and your sensei in the same year. However, you still have Raikage-sama, Darui, Karui, Omoi, and me. We will forgive you for this sis, because we all love you."

Dodai glanced at her. "Maybe, you should go..."

His speech stopped abruptly with a cold look glare from the blond Kunoichi.

Samui then focused her attention on the others. "All of you made some cool speeches. However, none of you are being cool."

Atsui asked her what she meant by that.

"Nii Yugito is my best friend; she was killed by the Akatsuki. The people all of you joined. Why would any of you do that?" questioned Samui.

None of them had a good answer for that before the Raikage break the ice. "Enemies, do sometimes become allies."

Samui just had a cold look on her face.

"So, you're basically telling me that Bee-sensei's life was more important to you than Yugito's life? That's not cool. A Raikage is supposed to care about everyone's life the same."

A glared at her. "I'm warning you Samui... Don't be a fool. We are making a new world order. Something we should have done a long time ago."

Samui remember her very first kill, and it upset her until she talked to Bee about it.

[Flash Back.]

Bee's ninja team has been Genin for a year. Their mission was to escort a relative of the Lighting Daimyo to the capital of Lighting Country. Their mission was a success. On the way back to the village, they got ambush by ten Mist ninjas. Samui killed one, and Bee took out the rest. They stopped, and made camp. Samui told them she was going to gather firewood.

In the middle of the woods, Samui sat on a rock, holding her knees to her chest. She was looking at the waterfall that was near by, but couldn't see it. She was crying very softly, and someone would need to have good hearing to hear her. There was only one person that did hear her. She soon felt a hand on her shoulder, and saw her sensei looking at her in corncern. He sat down next to her," "It's going to be OK Samui."

For once, her sensei was not rapping or calling her Samui-chan. He always called Samui and Yugito that since he knew it made them mad.

"I saw that mans life live his eyes. I'm a monst..."

Bee wrapped his arm around her shoulders that stop her speech instantly. It was a couple minutes later when he speak his opinion "I have seen plenty of monsters, and your not one."

She keeps looking at the waterfall. "Ninjas are not supposed to have emotions. I guess I'm weak."

"It doesn't make you weak. I'll be worried if you didn't feel any sadness over this."

"Did you feel like this sensei?"

Bee nodded his head. "Even a Jinchuriki feels."

"Did your brother help you through this?"

"A little bit, but it was mostly Eight-O."

Samui raised a eyebrow.

"Hachibi." Bee answered the question that was on her mind.

Samui nodded. "Do you think the killing will ever stop at all Sensei?"

Bee shook his head sadly. "I'm afraid not."

"Maybe if the Cloud Village defeated all the other villages, then the entire world would be under our control, and maybe the killing would stop." stated Samui.

Bee was quite for a minute, until he finally spoke in a serious voice that she never heard of him before. "I hope that never happens. If that happens Samui, then the world we be over with."

Samui was shocked that her sensei was saying this.

"It wouldn't matter who is in charge. It wouldn't matter if it was one person or ten people. They will become corrupt with money and power. My own brother changed a lot since he became Raikage."

"Then what should we do?"

Bee let her go and stood up. He did one of his rapping poses, and pointed at her. "You and I just need to be cool. Shouldn't be a problem for us. My rapping is cool. Your as cool as ice cream." He rapped with a big smile on his face.

She had a small smile on her face. That was the last time she ever smiled.

[End of flash back/]

Samui looked at them. "All of you are not cool. I'm not betraying Bee-sensei's memory. It's all of you, and sensei wouldn't have agreed with this. I'm going to stay being cold as ice cream."

Only people that knew Bee or her would know what she meant. Bee always rapped about Samui being cool or cold as ice cream.

"It looks like she made her decision. I hope for your sake, we don't meet in battle Samui." Stated A.

Darui, Omoi, Karui, and Atsui were very sad to hear this.

It was Sai who step forward towards the so-called kings after Shikamaru had done his part. "I would like to say something if you don't mind Madara."

Madara looked at him. "You're the only one from Root that didn't join us. Say what you want."

Sai pointed at Gaara. "This thing is destroying your family Kazekage. Your brother is on my side, and your sister is nowhere to found. Can't you see you making a big mistake?"

Gaara didn't say anything.

He then pointed at Pein and Konan. "Both of you were trained by Jiraya-sama. Is this how you think him by destroying the Leaf Village and killing him?"

Danzo spoke up. "It seems Naruto gotten in your head to much Sai."

"As long as I remember Danzo-sama, you hate traitors above anything else. Who's the one on the other side trying to finish off what's left of the Leaf Village?" questioned Sai in his usual monotone voice but Danzo still silence.

"I wonder what the Third Hokage would think if he saw this?"

Danzo glared at him. "I'm doing what is right."

"Keep telling yourself that." stated Sai. Then he looked at the last two he wanted to speak to. "Tell me Sakura, did you enjoy killing your sensei?"

Sakura started to speak. "I ha..."

Sasuke cut her off. "Don't speak woman."

"You two cause Naruto so much pain in his life. It makes me sick. I'm really glad he isn't alive to see this. I really think he would have died from a broken heart." stated Sai.

Gai put his two cents in as well. "Kakashi would to."

"I could care less about Naruto or Kakashi. The only regret I have is that I couldn't kill them both." stated Sasuke with venom enlaced in his speech.

Sakura glared at Sai. "You're not a true Team Seven member. You don't understand that I had to do what I did."

Sai looked thought full for a minute and then smiled with his fake smile. "It doesn't look like we can win the war against the Akat... I am sorry; nowadays it means the World Government. I'm probably going to be killed later after this 'warm speeches."

The others in the Leaf Village were shocked that he said that.

"However before I die, I'm going to make sure I kill the both of you." stated Sai with his sincere smile that rare for him to show.

Sakura glared at him. "I'm one of the Kings now Sai. You can't get to me."

"We'll see about that."

Sasuke didn't even seem to care about Sai's threat.

"Since you guys are calling yourself the World Government. We are calling ourselves the Last of the Senjus. The will of fire will never die." stated Shikamaru

Madara turned around. "Let's head back to the Land of Iron. We will attack all of you in a week's time."

[End of flash back/]

Kabuto was watching Naruto, drink all the rum of the bottle he had. "You OK?"

"No."

"Madara could have killed them all right then and there, but Shikamaru manipulated Madara. He used his pride, and hatred. Madara always said he wish he would have killed Shikamaru that day."

"Did Madara ever find Temari?" Naruto asked. That Shinigami told him that Temari gave up on living and disappeared.

"No. Madara could find anyone. My guess was that she was dead. Shikamaru, somehow blocked Madara's teleporting."

"What happen next?"

"All out war that didn't stop for twenty years, I was only in twenty percent of it myself."

Naruto raised a eyebrow at that.

"Despite you being dead, Madara feared that a new Sage will show up. He sent me on a long mission to Mount Myobokuzan. It took me three years to find the place."

"He sent you to kill them all."

"Yes."

[Flash Back]

Kabuto looked up at Gamabunta. "You're just as big as I remember."

Gamabunta glared at him. "You're not welcome here."

Kabuto just smiled. Before anything bad could happen, Shima hoped towars them.

"Wait! The Great Toad Sage wishes to speak to the snake man."

Soon Kabuto found himself looking up at the Toad Sage.

The Toad Sage looked down at him. "Who are you?"

Kabuto sweet dropped a little bit at that.

"Oh yes." The Toad finally remembered who Kabuto was. "I know why your here. We are not taking anymore humans as summoners."

"Well, that's good news then. I don't have to kill you."

"I have a prophecy for you."

Kabuto just laughed at that. "Sorry, I'm not in to the whole prophecy thing." He turned around and stated to walk away.

"Do you not find it strange that you tried to summon Naruto with that dark jutsu of yours, and it didn't work as you expected?"

That speech made Kabuto stops his move, turns around, and looked at him. "How did you know that?"

"Naruto will come back to this world many years from now. To save it"

"You're not making any sense..."

"You wish to live forever, but it will soon change. As years will pass by, it will be hard for you to keep living. Your dark jutsu can't summon Naruto because a Shinigami has taken him."

Then Kabuto started to laugh at all the Toads. "Seems all of you lost your minds, enjoy your life."

Then the snake man started to walk away, until he heard the Toad Sage speak again.

"Tell Naruto we said hi and not to give up."

Kabuto glared at him for a second, and left.

[End of Flash back/]

Kabuto smiled at Naruto. "He was telling truth after all."

"Did the old Sage tell anyone else."

"I don't know. Years went by since then. Both sides lost many people. The Last of the Senjus got their hands on these weapons. They almost destroyed the world. That's why the world is made up of islands, more than land. It was thanks to those weapons those weapons that created all the blues, Grand line, Calm belt, Red Line, and the New World."

Naruto was shocked that weapons could do that. They must have been very powerful.

"The Leader, Shikamaru, sealed away the weapons, and that turn the war back to the World Government's favor. Around this time, a rumor was going around. That a powerful kid took out some of our army that was sent to make Kazahana Koyuki under our rule."

Hearing the name Koyuki, brought back many memories for Naruto. kabuto noticed the sudden change in his face and asked him.

"Naruto, did you have a realtionship with her?" questioned Kabuto.

Naruto blushed at that. "We only had sex once." He admits it.

Kabuto sighed at that. "Was it around the time you saved her country?"

Naruto nodded.

"So it was true after all. You didn't hear from her since?" Kabuto asked.

"No. What's up with all these questions?" questioned Naruto not understanding with Kabuto's question.

Kabuto decided to tell him. "One soldier survived out of Forty people. He said a kid with yellow looking eyes like a Sage attacked him. He had blond spiky hair. Both Sasuke and Sakura said you blushed at lot in front of Koyuki." He hoped Naruto would figure out were he was going with this.

No such luck.

"Naruto, Koyuki had a child. It was yours." stated Kabuto.

Naruto widen his eyes and mouth dropped to the floor. "No way! I was too young...

"Did you use a condom?"

Naruto raised his eyebrow at that. "What's that?"

Kabuto let out a long sigh. He gives Naruto a short brief to that.

Naruto didn't understand what was going on. According to Kabuto, you have to have a condom, or you could get a girl pregnant. He made love to Hancock lots of times, and she never had a baby. He then told Kabuto about him and Hancock. He asked Kabuto why Hancock never got pregnant.

Kabuto almost fell over. First, Naruto get's the Princess Koyuki and now he was sleeping with the man hater Pirate Empress Boa Hancock. "I don't know, but please, let's skip that topic since I didn't want to disturb your personal life."

Naruto nodded," Why didn't she tell me?"

"I don't now Naruto-kun. The Last of the Senju's wanted him on their side, and the World Government wanted him dead."

"It was a boy?"

Kabuto nodded his head. "As you could have gussed, Madara went there himself. He confronted Koyuki about your child, but she didn't give up any information. He used Human Path Soul Removal on her. Somehow, she was able to block all of her memories from Madara. She died and the child was long gone. Madara suspected that someone was keeping the child away from us and the Senjus."

"Who?"

"I don't know. Whoever it was, they knew how to Block Human Path's power." said Kabuto. "By this time we lost one of the Kings. It was the Third Tsuchikage Onoki."

"Who killed him?"

"Might Gai."

Naruto smiled at that. "Wow! Gai-sensei defeated a Kage? I bit he bragged about that."

Kabuto gave him a sad smile. "He might have, if he lived. He opened the Gate of Death to kill him. I'm sorry Naruto-kun."

Naruto grab another bottle of rum, and open it with haste. "Well, a least he died with the fire of youth."

"Shortly after the death of Onoki, we got word that your son was in a new city that was built."

Naruto raised his eyebrow at that statement. "Word?"

"Back then, Naruto, a lot of people started to obey our laws. The Senjus were all most killed. Your son showed up on an island on the Grand Line. He said since we killed his mother, and another important person to him. He was going to start a big Pirate Crew." explained Kabuto with a smile. "Your son was so much like you, that he was more reckless than you."

Naruto smiled. "How strong was he?"

Kabuto give him a big grin. "Strong enough to defeat Sasuke. Even when that prick had use his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan."

Naruto widen his eyes at him. "How old was he when this happen?"

"He was ninteen. Sasuke took Karin, Jugo, and Suigetsu with him. Sasuke was the only one to barley came back alive."

Naruto was proud of his son. "What's his name?"

Kabuto shrugged his shoulders. "Madara, had Zetsu spy on the fight. Zetsu said that he acted very weird, like he wasn't even afraid of death. In fact, your son wasn't even scared of Susanoo. That freak also said that he was strong. They called your son Joy Boy."

Naruto raised his eyebrow at that. "You don't even know his real name."

"He never told anyone his name. I never meet him face to face, but I heard a lot about him, because he soon became the public enemy number one. There were thousands of people that followed in Joy Boy's footsteps. He Started the Pirate thing. I heard he was the one that found Fishmen Island and some how soon after Sea Kings and other monsters showed up."

Naruto just grinned at that.

"When Sasuke recovered from his fight he wanted to kill Joy Boy, but Madara suggested we all go kill him off. That's when things broke down between all of us."

The blond Pirate spoke up. "Let me guess, you guys fought among yourselves?"

Kabuto nooded. "Madara never trusted me, so he ordered Zetsu to finish me off. I killed him though. Kisame fought Konan but I was surprised she won against him. Then she went to go help Pein fight with Madara. Sasuke ended up killing the Fire Daimyo, Homura, and Koharu. Then he fought with A and Danzo."

"What about Gaara?"

"Gaara, Minfune, Sakura and Mei were off fighting what remained of the Senjus. They return just in time, after the fighting had stopped."

[Flash back]

Kabuto explained what happen to Mifune, Gaara, Sakura, and Mei.

Just then Danzo appeared. It looked like he had been in a giant fight.

"What happen Danzo?"

"Simply really, this world wouldn't have been like this, if Madara would have destroyed them when he had the chance. Now we have to fix this world."

Sakura glared at him. "You bastard, Where is Sasuke-kun?"

Some Guards appeared. "We looked at the battle field Danzo-sama?"

"Well, what did you find?"

"We found Konan-sama's body and A-sama's body. We couldn't find Madara-sama, Sasuke-sama, or Pein-sama's body."

Danzo nodded his head at this information. "I will take command."

Minfune looked nervous at the old War Hawk. "What about Madara?"

"Judging by the evidence, Konan is dead. Pein was a heartless man, but he would never kill her. So Madara won against Pein, but most likely did major damage to him. He knew I would attack him, and he probably has a way to heal himself through Sasuke. Why else would he keep that wild card around for so long? Now then, who is with me? I will bring order to this world." stated Danzo.

Mifune agreed.

Gaara and Mei also agreed.

Then Danzo looked at Kabuto. "You can't be trusted Kabuto! You will die here."

[End of flash back/]

"I escape of course. I really used up to much Chakra in my fight with Zetsu. I had to hide from them, and live to fight another day." stated Kabuto.

"So what happen to Madara?"

"Don't know. After that, I built Manda and discovered I could go to the Calm Belt. They couldn't even find me and I stayed hidden. Soon after, Danzo and the rest of them finally defeated Shikamaru."

Naruto widen his eyes. "How?"

"I don't know. I stayed hidden most of the time. They soon started to build Mariejois and soon after that, they started the Marines. I finally heard that Joy Boy was killed off as well."

Naruto balled his fist in anger.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun."

"Just tell me the rest."

"I heard Danzo took Sakura as his wife. Although, I couldn't imagines them can be together like that."

Naruto thought about the World Nobles he killed. They could be relating to Danzo, Saukra, Mei, Gaara, or even Mifune.

"Danzo ordered all history to be erased. He outlawed everything dealing with the ninja world's history. Although Shikamaru left those Poneglyph things, that information is both shameful and dangerous to the World Government. Even today, I think Joy Boy has something major to do with the history since Danzo made him number one to kill even above Shikamaru." explained Kabuto.

Naruto got up and punched the wall in anger. "So... in the end that old bastard won?"

"No." answered Kabuto. "Three years later, Danzo was assassinted."

Naruto raised his eyebrow at this. "Who killed him then?"

Kabuto started to laugh a little bit. "Sakura said it was me. She put a 400,000,000 Bounty on my head, that hasn't been dropped since. In fact, I think they really forgot about me since then."

"You didn't kill Danzo?" questioned Naruto.

"Believe me Naruto. If it was me, I would have killed Sakura too."

"Was it Gaara or could it have been the others?"

Kabuto give him a serious look. "None of them actually, I guess it was Madara, because right after that event, Sakura gave the whole control of the world towards Gorosei hand's. It's like they had years of experience. They keep me on my toes for a while, and the only one that I think capable to do that is Madara, no one else."

"Do you think Madara is pulling the strings from the shadows?" questioned a serious Naruto.

"Yes."

"What about the others?"

"I haven't heard anything about Gaara, Mei, or Mifune. I think Madara killed them, but I could be wrong. I wanted to live forever and become God like Orochimaru wanted, but the more I lived. The more I didn't want to live. I've seen a lot of things that the World Government has done to this world. The worst was I had my part in it."

Naruto started to watch Kabuto's chakra.

"In fact, I wanted to die, but what keeps me going was the fact that you supposed to come back. Therefore, I waited for... I lost count after 600 years. When the Pirate King Gol D Roger was killed, I decided it was time for me to leave this world until I saw your Wanted Poster. I was so happy I started to cry, and search for you high and low. I tracked you down to Sabaody Archipelago. I heard of Ohara, and rush over there. I was hoping to find..."

Naruto cut him off. "There was no way you could track me there. Why were you at the Goa Kingdom?"

Kabuto smiled at Naruto's question. "I was going to have Manda destroy the World Nobles ship when they were going to leave the island. I was surprise to see you there killing the Nobles."

Naruto then started to tell Kabuto about what happen to him.

All the information Naruto had told him surprised Kabuto.

Naruto stood up and walked over to a wall, and punch it.

Kabuto stood up as well. "Naruto-kun? I like to apologize to you, for all the stuff I done in past to hurt you. If you kill me now, I will understand."

Naruto didn't face him. "Do you really think Madara is out there in control?"

"Yes."

Naruto didn't say anything else.

"You can't stop the Government without my help. Please, I beg you! Let me join you!" Yelled Kabuto as he got on his kness, and bowed to the blond Pirate.

Naruto stared at him for a couple of seconds and spoke up. "Why should I? You're my enemy, and you can't be trusted."

"I'm sick of living in this world...The only thing I want to do is to help you. There is a reason why humans shouldn't live forever. I've seen wars after wars Naruto-kun. You are the choosen one, there is no doubt about It." stated a serious Kabuto.

_**"That brat could be helpful Kit."**_

Naruto glared at Kabuto. "Fine, we will work together, but I warn you right now Kabuto. If you betray me..."

Kabuto just smiled at him. "I wouldn't dream of it."

"I'll be back sometime." Was all Naruto could think to say before he disappeared.

Kabuto understood. He knew Naruto needed time to himself. He hoped that some how, helping Naruto would clean his soul.

[Baltigo Island]

Naruto appeared in the room Where Dragon, Iva, and Kuma was.

Iva glared at Naruto. "Where the hell have you been!"

"Why are you so mad for?" questioned Naruto.

Iva jaw hit the floor. "You destroyed Goa Kingdom, and then you disappeared all day long!"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Enough. What's done is done." stated Dragon.

Iva nodded.

Dragon looked at Naruto. "That was really reckless of you. Your actions almost missed up our plans."

The blond Pirate raised a eyebrow at him. "What are you talking about?"

"As you know, the world Government is being over whelmed right now. The Golden Age of Pirates that the Pirate King started has Marines in trouble. Not only do they have Pirates, but they have us to worry about as well." explained Dragon.

Kuma spoke up next. "The world Government has decided to make a powerful group of people called the Shichibukai."

"What does that mean?"

"It Means Seven Warlords of the Sea." answered Iva.

That was just like the Seven Swordsman's of the Mist.

"The World Government at the last second decided to add one more to the list." said Dragon.

"Shishishishi! Maybe they need to change the name now since there going to be eight of them." said a joking Naruto. "Which Pirates are in the Shichibukai?"

"Six of the Pirates already in it, the other two have yet to connect the Government." said Dragon. "Four of them you already know. Sir Crocodile, Donquixote Doflamingo, Kuma, and you might know Jinbei with your time with Fisher Tiger."

Naruto nodded and looked at Kuma. "You're serious about joining them?"

"Yes."

"There is also Dracule Mihawk, and Gekko Moria." said Iva.

Naruto sighed at that. "I've heard of Mihawk before, but not that Moria guy. Who are the other two?"

"One of them is Boa Hancock." Stated Kuma.

Naruto started to laugh really hard. "Shishishishi! No way would Hancock-chan ever join Shichibukai."

"Hancock-chan?" questioned Iva, but Dragon spoke up.

"The other one is you..."

He stopped talking, because Naruto was giving him a killer look. "After what I done to them, they want to be allies with me? Well, they can forget it."

This time, it was Dragon that gave him a serious look. " We need you to join the Shichibukai. We need someone that can make Kuma, look like the good one. That way the Government will trust Kuma."

"Why do you need them to trust Kuma?"

Kuma and Dragon both didn't say anything. Naruto narrowed his eyes at them.

"They haven't told me either demon boy." said Iva. Hoping that a fight wouldn't brake out.

"I'm sure you have a good reason for asking me this, but like I said. You people can forget it. Joining the Government goes against everything I stand for." stated a serious Naruto.

The blond Pirate raised a eyebrow, because Dragon or Kuma didn't say anything to him at all. He glanced at Iva he noticed, he wasn't moving either. It was as if they frozen in time.

_**"Kit! Something weird is going on!"**_

Naruto was on guard. Then a gold looking portal, appeared in the room. The blond Pirate summoned his sword. To his surprised, Sakura walked out of gold portal. He didn't have a clue what was going on.

She smiled at him with a big smile on her face. "Thank God it worked. We almost lost you."

Naruto narrowed her eyes at her," What's going on?"

Sakura was very surprised that he was looking at her like that. Like he didn't trust her. "The Kyuubi took over you, and you defeated Pein. Captain Yamato arrived just in time to stop the Kyuubi. After that, you went in to a coma, but we got Ino's father to get inside your mind. I wanted to come and get you myself."

Naruto was really shocked and confused. He didn't think that Sakura was that nice to him.

Then she grabbed his arm and started to pull him to the portal. "Everyone has missed you so much."

Just as he was getting close to the portal, he thought of Hancock. He stopped walking dead in his tracks that make Sakura forced to stop. "What's wrong Naruto."

"I can't go."

Sakura was surprised that he said that.

"I meet someone really great in this world."

Sakura rolled her eyes at him. "This world is fake Naruto. Surely, you must see that."

Naruto shook his head no. "The love I feel for Hancock, isn't fake."

"You know I always loved you right Naruto? It was never Sasuke." She said. "We can get married, and have kids." She tried grabbing his hand again, but he pulled away from her.

"I love Hancock. If I were going to have any more kids, she would be the mother. I already have Robin as my daughter." Naruto told her in a firm voice

Sakura looked hurt.

Naruto pulled out his old Leaf Village headband out of his coat pocket, and handed it to her. "I'm no longer a Leaf ninja that has a crush on you anymore. I'm a Pirate that's madly in love with Boa Hancock. I'm never going back to the ninja world."

Then to his surprised, Sakura grinned at him. "Good answer Naruto. It's funny, that you bitched about going to this time, and now you want to stay."

Instantly, Naruto pointed his sword at Sakura's throat. "I knew that your act was truly suspicious, what's going on!"

Sakura smiled at him. "Everything is going as good as we thought."

Naruto pointed at Kuma, Dragon, and Iva. "What did you do to them?"

"I simply stop time. Only you can see me and to prove you're suspect, I'm not the real Sakura." stated the fake Sakura as she snaps her fingers.

Suddenly, Naruto was in his own mind. He saw the Kyuubi there. Then the Fake Sakura turns in to a dark skin woman. She had golden like eyes, and purple hair. She had a tight black pants and shirt. She had a white stash around her waist.

"Well, Uzumaki Naruto. We need to have a chat."

Naruto knew he wasn't going to like this chat, but he was ready to take her down.

"I'm a Shinigami." She said with pride.

Naruto narrowed his eyes.

* * *

End of chapter.


	19. Chapter 19

Pirate Uzumaki Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Naruto narrowed his eyes at her. "Oh great, there is another one. I'm really starting to hate you people."

The dark skin Shinigami just smiled. "Oh really? If it wasn't for us, you wouldn't have the power you have now."

"Go to hell." Was the reply she got back from the blond Pirate.

"Not mention, it was because of us you found Boa Hancock." She stated.

Naruto didn't say anything. He knew she was right, but he won't to tell her that.

"I figured you'd be happy to see me. After all, you were screaming for Natsume to come and give you the answers."

"Shut up! That was years ago! Now out of nowhere you show up!" Yelled a angry Naruto him before something catch his mind that made That him stop yelling. "Who's Natsume?"

She started to laugh. "You mean you don't know her name. We all have names Naruto. In fact everyone has names."

Naruto was quiet for a few seconds. Those Shinigami did have names. "What's yours?"

She looked surprise when he asks that. "You're the only human that has ever asked me that before. Usually Normally It's what are you?" Then she smiled at him. "I'm Lilika."

"No last name?"

Lilika raised her eyebrow. "Trying to get information out of me you bad boy. Natsume did tell me that you might try and attack me. How come you haven't yet?"

"I tried once on Ohara, I couldn't even touch her. I doubt the out come will be any different." Explained Naruto

"It seems you have gotten a little smarter." She teased Naruto but he didn't respond with it. Yet, He narrowed his eyes at her. "Who's in charge?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean! I want answers. For once, why don't you Shinigami give me some answers!" demanded Naruto.

Lilika put her hand on her chin. It looks like she was thinking it over. "I tell you, since you're the first human to ever ask me of my name."

He was shocked that she instantly agreed to this. "Really?"

"I think again, Nope." That make him face faulted

"Who's the one pulling the strings?"

She sighed at him. "That's something I can't tell you."

Naruto was irritated that she didn't tell him, but wasn't surprise she told him that. "What rank are you?"

"Rank?"

"Surely you Shinigami have ranks."

"My my, aren't you the smart one. Well, all the Shinigami have all the same ranks, but some have different ranks. Luckily, I'm a rank above level 1."

Naruto raised his eyebrow at this.

"I'm the messenger." She stated with pride. "I'm always the one that get to talk to humans. Since I'm around them more than the others, I understand them better than the rest."

"How many humans have you talked to?"

"Dead or alive?"

"Both."

"3,000 dead, and over billion alive."

Naruto widen his eyes. "You talked to that many people."

"Like I said, I'm the messenger."

"Wait a second, how come you won't the one I meet first? Why didn't Mat... "

For the first time, Lilika glared at him. "Her name is Natsume. Don't forget it."

Over the years, Naruto has gotten a lot better at reading people. Since this Shinigami was acting more human, he could tell that she really looked up to Natsume.

"To answer your question, you were a special case. It required a higher Shinigami."

"What rank is Natsume."

She smiled with pride. "There are twenty captains, and Natsume is higher than them."

Naruto didn't like where this was going. How powerful was Natsume?

"Think of our rank system that of the Marines. You know about how powerful the Admirals are in the rank system right?"

Naruto nodded. "They only report to the Fleet Admiral."

"We call our Admirals the Reapers. There are five of them total. Natsume is one of them." Lilika told him with a smile on her face.

Naruto was shocked. The Shinigami that sent him here was one of the top dogs.

"They probably won't be happy with me for telling you this, but it won't be the first time."

The Pirate looked at Lilika. He knew that look anywhere. "None of the Shinigami like you at all do they? You spent so much time with humans; you started pick up on our habits. None of them like humans do they?"

Lilika closed her eyes," You really are the chosen one to read me like that."

"No. I just know that look you have all to well." He said. He hated the look of loneliness.

She opened her eyes in suprise. This human had impressed her twice. "Yes, most of my kinds hate humans and demons as well. We can't talk directly to the Reapers, and only the captains are allowed to. Natsume, went out of her way for me. She's the greatest Shinigami of all time."

Naruto didn't say anything." Why didn't she come here to talk to me?"

"Honestly, she didn't want to face you. So, she sent me instead."

"Why now? I come she didn't send you when I was screaming for her to show herself."

"She was ordered not to."

"By who!"

Lilika rolled her eyes, she amused with his insist. "You know I can't tell you that. Well, it's been fun talking... "

**_"Wait! I want an answer myself."_**

Naruto look towards the cage that the Kyuubi was locked in. He was a little surprise that the Kyuubi had a question also.

Lilika glanced over the fox. "I almost forgot you were here."

Kyuubi growled. **_"Is your ring leader the old man Sage?"_**

"No. I know how much you wanted it be him Kura... "

The Kyuubi cut her off. **_"What did you come here for?"_**

She smiled at the fox, and turn towards Naruto. "I come explain about your destiny. Think of it as gates you have to go through, before you reach your goal."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at her. "I know. Kill the World Government, and kill Madara."

She didn't say anything.

"He's out there isn't he?"

"Yes."

"Then, why don't you kill him? You guys are more powerful than me."

"We are not to interfere in human affairs."

"Bull Shit! You guys interfered with me!" He shouted at her.

"Only when you died. Therefore, you don't count as a human being anymore to us. You're our agent. I really wish you listen to me, before you start screaming at me." Lilika complained.

Naruto clam himself down. "What path do I take?"

She smiled at him. "You need to join the Shichibukai."

"Well, forget it. You want me join the enemy that you want me to stop? Just tell me where Madara is."

"You're not ready to face him yet. Besides, you have a better chance of finding him if you are a member of the Shichibukai."

Naruto glared at her. "I should just go to Mariejois and kill everyone."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Have you learned nothing? If you do that, I will take Hancock away from you."

Naruto looked like he was ready to kill her right there. "...You"

"It doesn't have to be like this. I don't won't to do that to you. Just so you know I'm under orders to do that, if it's needed."

Naruto seem to calm down. "Tell me why your boss wants me to join the Shichibukai. You guys took me to this time, when I didn't want to come here. Know that I want to stay; you are threatening to take me away from Hancock-chan. If you truly understand humans then the rest of them, give me the real reason why I should be allies with the freaking Akatsuki bastards."

"You have a way with words, but Natsume won't be happy with me if I tell you. I guess it can't be helped." Lilika told him with a smile. "It's for another chosen one."

"Wait a minute, there is more than one?"

She laughed at that. "There are lots of them, but you and this chosen one that is coming soon are the most important ones."

"Well, I don't believe in that crap anymore."

She gave him a serious look. "Don't be a fool Naruto. If you loose your faith, then you will loose."

Naruto didn't know what to say to that. So, he decided to ask something else. "Why the Shichibukai?"

"Years from now a great war will take place, which will change the world. The chosen one wearing a straw hat will come to Amazon Lily. He will ask you and Hancock to help him save his brother. The only way you can get in this war is if you are a Shichibukai. You must protect the chosen one during this war. Then Natsume will come personally to tell you what to do next." She stated.

Naruto thought that was crap, but it is what it is. "If I join, will I have a better chance of finding Madara?"

"Yes." Then she smiled at him. "I did have a lot of fun talking to you."

"Wait, there something I need to ask you." Stated Naruto. "Why didn't any of you stop me?"

She had a question look on her face. "Stop you?"

"I killed all those people in Goa Kingdom. Why didn't you stop me?"

Lilika gave him a serious look. "Starting to regret it?"

"They needed to die sure! But what I'm confused is, with your arrival to me, why you didn't stop me?"

"Half of them were bad, and the other half was good. Some of them didn't need to die."

Naruto lowered his head in shame. He didn't know what to say to her. He was just so angry at the time; his hatred was at an all time high.

"Why so sad? She told you to save the world in anyway you wanted to."

"By killing like I have been doing?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "She has yet to complain about your methods."

Naruto eyed her. "What about you?"

"I don't like to see good humans die, but it has to be done."

"What do you mean?"

She gave him a serious look. "Humans are going to keep dying, until we complete our mission of this world."

Naruto looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Lilika smiled at him. "It seems I said too much. Just keep doing what you're doing."

Naruto didn't say anything. It looked like the Kyuubi and his dark side was right. He still couldn't help to think that he was betraying his father, and Ero-sennin Beliefs.

Lilika tuned to the Kyuubi. "You have kept your word."

Kyuubi eyed her. **_"That red hair Shinigami better keep his word."_**

"You should try to get along better with him Kyuubi. Without team work, you two will fail." She stated.

Kyuubi didn't say anything.

Naruto was wondering who she was talking about? "Why did you come here pretending to be Sakura?"

Lilika laughed at that. "I was to testing you."

Naruto glared at her. "Don't do that again."

Lilika just pointed and laughed at him. "You should have seen the look on your face though."

Naruto growled.

"Well, it's been fun. Go and join the Shichibukai." She told him.

Naruto nodded his head. "I will do that." Even now he didn't won't to.

"Oh, I almost forgot. You need to learn how to control that hatred of yours."

Naruto raised his eyebrow. "How do I do that?"

Lilika just laughed. "You find the answer soon enough."

With that, the Shinigami disappeared and the time was back again like normal.

Naruto glanced at the Kyuubi. "It keeps getting worse and worse huh?"

**_"Yes. It seems we really have to follow their orders. They just too powerful."_ **Stated the fox, He really hated that.

"What type of deal did you make with the Shinigami?"

**_"None of your business."_**

Naruto glared at him. "It is my... "

**_"You think I tell you human? Just because we get along a little bit, doesn't mean I trust you at all."_**

"You're kidding me right? What about those times you helped me."

**_"I keep my end of the bargain. The only reason we get along now is that you kill anyone in your path. I do enjoy watching that."_**

"What about that stuff you did for Hancock-chan?"

The Kyuubi was silent for a second. **_"As I said before, I won't hurt Boa Hancock, but that doesn't mean I trust her. I hate all humans, and humans can't be trusted."_**

"You sound like that prick Arlong. So, you trust a Fishmen more than a human?"

Kyuubi laughed at that. **_"I hate Fishmen as well. They are just like humans. I hate them both."_**

Naruto felt kind of sad for the Kyuubi. "You have a lot of hatred don't you?"

Kyuubi just smirked at him.

Then Naruto remembered that Kyuubi asked Lilika if the Sage was their leader.

"You don't trust anyone do you?"

**_"That's true."_**

"What about that Sage guy?"

Kyuubi widen it's eyes._** "Shut up!"**_

Naruto was surprised at the beast reaction. "What about the other Tail beast? Did you trust them?"

Kyuubi narrowed his eyes at him. **_"I'm warning you Naruto. Don't make me angry. Don't ever talk about the Tail Best or the Sage again!"_**

Yep, that brought back some memories for the Kyuubi. Naruto has never seen it this mad before. "OK."

Kyuubi didn't say anything else.

"So, do you know what can help me control my hate?"

_**"There is one person that can help you."**_

"Who's that?"

**_"The one that fooled you in the Chuunin Exams."_**

Naruto thought about it, narrowed his eyes," Kabuto."

Kyuubi shook his head yes.

Naruto knew the Kyuubi was right. Kabuto tricked him in to thinking he was a friend. Then he heard form Sakura that Kabuto healed her when he went four tails. Then he gave him a book on all the information he had on Akatsuki. Naruto never knew what his plans were or what he was up to.

"I guess I'm going to ask him for help then."

Kyuubi lay down in the cage. It closed his eyes. **_"Good. Your present here is annoying me. I'm going to take a nap."_**

Naruto then left his mind.

Kyuubi open one eye. Maybe he should join up with Naruto, but that brat would be no different from Madara, Hashirama, Mito, and Kushina. Ever since the Sage died, he couldn't trust anyone. He won't bow to the well of it's Jinchuriki.

~Back in the Revolutionary base~

"I join." Stated Naruto.

Iva, Dragon, and Kuma were surprise that Naruto gave in so fast.

"Good. Just make Kuma looks like the good one." Ordered Dragon.

Naruto nodded. "I'm going to the bar and have a drink."

Then the blond Pirate walked out of the room.

~ Amazon Lily~

Naruto lied to the Revolutionaries. He decided to see Hancock. He was in their room, standing out on the balcony. He knew Hancock was in thrown room, and would be up soon. He raised his eyebrow when he thought of their room. Today, he found out just how much Hancock really meant to him. Since he arrived in this time, he just wanted to go back to his time. Now he wanted to stay in this time for good.

"Naruto-kun."

Naruto turned to his lover with a smile. "I'm glad see you."

Hancock walked over to him and kissed him. Naruto held her in his arms.

They stopped kissing. "I want to thank you for today. You killed that trash... "

Naruto cut her off. "You don't need to think me love. He got what he deserved."

"So did all the people in that kingdom."

Naruto didn't say anything about that. Half of him thought glad he did it and the other half felt bad. Then he looked at it his lover with a sad look.

Hancock raised eyebrow at this. "Why are you sad?"

A guilty look came on his face. "I'm about to ask you something that I shouldn't ask you, even as your lover. I don't have the right to ask you this."

Hancock gave him a sexy smile. "Don't worry, I know what your going to ask me Naruto-kun."

Naruto gave her confused look. How did she know? "You do?"

"Your just embarrassed to ask me and scared also. Your a man Naruto-kun, so it's in your nature to what to do harder sex. So what is it you like to do with me or I could do to you?" Said Hancock with a big smirk.

Naruto blushed at her words.

"I'm a good lover after all. There is no need to feel embarrassed or anything like that. In fact I told you once that you can do whatever you want with me." The Empress stated with a loving smile.

Naruto still had a big blush on his face. "That's not what I was going to ask you Hancock-chan." Then he smiled when he saw Hancock blush.

"I keep that stuff in mind later. I need to tell you everything that's happen up until now."

Naruto told her about meeting Kabuto, becoming allies with him, and what the snake man said about past. He also told her about seeing a new Shinigami named Lilika, and all the stuff she told him.

Hancock was angry that the Shinigami threaten to take Naruto away from her.

Naruto grabbed her hand and looked in her eyes. "I need you to join the Shichibukai with me. I need someone I can really trust to have my back."

"OK." Was the simple answer his lover gave him.

The blond Pirate gave her a blank look. "You agreed too fast Hancock-chan."

Hancock's face went closer his. "I follow you wherever you go."

"I'm asking you to join people that you hate. It's going to be hard on you."

Hancock then kissed him on the lips. She pulled away and gave him a serious look. "It goes against everything you believe in. It must be hard for you to aspect this. If you going to suffer, so well I."

Naruto hugged her. She blushed at this. "Thank you."

Those simple words made Hancock happy.

"I'm going to have to train to control my hatred. I can't be around those guys, because I want to kill them."

"How are you going to do that?"

"I'm going to get Kabuto to teach me."

"I don't trust him. That disgusting man is your enemy."

Naruto sighed at that. "I know. The Sand silbings, Haku, and Zabuza were my enemies. I'll be back later Hancock-chan."

Hancock kissed him goodbye, and then he disappeared.

~Inside Manda Seven~

Naruto appeared in a laboratory room. Kabuto was sitting at a desk writing stuff down.

Kabuto smiled at Naruto. "Welcome back Naruto-kun. I have to say I didn't think you come back this soon."

Naruto ignored him. "Still doing experiments?"

"Yes, I'm working on a way to make the Fushi Tensei last longer." Stated Kabuto

"Still last for three years?"

"No. I made it last until ten years, but I hoping to make it longer. I know you won't approv..."

Naruto cut him off. "Do want you have to do to live. You're no use to me when dead."

Kabuto was a bit surprised that Naruto told him that. "So, what can I do for you?"

"I need your training."

Kabuto smiled at him. "You're already stronger than I am."

"I need help to control my emotions. I never had been good at it."

Kabuto did agree with that. "Why would you want to do that for?"

Naruto explained what happen when he meet the Shinigami.

"I see. I help you out, follow me."

They went to the fourier were they were ealier.

"Before we start, I need another favor." Stated Naruto out of the blue.

Kabuto glanced over at him.

"I want you to bring Shikamaru, Joy Boy, Gaara, and Koyuki here." Ordered Naruto

He really needed to take to Shikamaru. To find out all the secrets, that he wanted answers to; to find out he and the others had died; Also to find the reason why he would seal the Ancient Weapons away, when he was close to wining the war.

He really wanted to take to his son he never meet. It would seem that he might know a lot of information as well. He wanted to know how he died.

He wanted to talk to Gaara. Since Gaara was with the Akatsuki, he would know more about the Government. He also wanted to let Gaara know that they were still friends.

He wanted to find out from Koyuki, why she didn't tell him that he had a son. He also wanted to know who helped her protect Joy Boy. Whoever it was could block Human Path's abilty of mind reading.

"I would if I could, but something has been blocking me form using it."

Naruto widen his eyes. "What do you mean you can't."

"Some thing has been blocking me from using it. I'm not sure what it is."

"How long?"

"It was around the time when I had to run away from the Government. I was going to use my dead army to take control myself, but it's like it stopped working. I'm not sure who is behind it."

"Is there a way to find out who's blocking you?"

Kabuto sighed at him. "Truthfully, I'm glad I can't use it. I just don't won't to be the bad guy anymore."

They stayed quiet for a couple of minutes.

Kabuto then smiled at him. "Who needs Edo Tensei, when I have you on my side."

That made Naruto laughed. "Shishishishi!"

Kabuto then smiled at the blond Pirate. "OK, the have only been two people in the world that can control their emotions so well, that no one could tell what side they were on or what type of emotion they were feeling. That's me and Itachi Uchiha."

Naruto knew why. Everyone thought Itachi was a monster, but he was really a hero. for Kabuto, you couldn't tell who side he was on.

"I'm going to teach you how to control your emotions."

"Tsukuyomi." Said Naruto as he cast the genjutsu on him.

Kabuto found himself in Naruto's world. He feared this jutsu, because Orochimaru was scared of this technique.

Naruto appeared in front of him. "OK, we have three days. Let's get this crap over with."

Kabuto nodded his head." The purpose of this training is to make the Government not trust you right?"

"I want them to trust Kuma more than me."

"First we need to work on your anger."

"How are you going to do that?"

Kabuto smiled at him. "Sasuke was always better than ... "

Naruto grabbed his throat.

"Sorry...I was" Naruto let him go. He coughed.

"Like I said, I was testing you reaction. No doubt, the Marines and Government will bring up Ohara. We have a lot of work to do."

Naruto nodded. "Sorry."

Kabuto didn't know what to say to that. "Don't worry about it. Let's get started."

Two weeks later at Marineford.

A man name Kuzan, also kown as Aokiji. He was lying down on the ground, where the docks were at. He was hiding from his paper work and Sengoku. Why did he have to do all the paper work? Why not get the others to do it.

"Admiral Aokiji sir!" Yelled some Marines.

Aokiji cursed when they found him. He lifted his sleep mask above his head. "I hear you.

What is it?"

"Sir, you still have a lot of paper work, and the Fleet Admiral needs you to finish it."

Aokiji sighed at that. Before he could say anything, a voice spoke up.

"Hard day Kuzan?"

Aokiji and the Marines looked up on a Marine war ship that was docked. They saw Naruto sitting on one of the low poles that held one the sails up.

Aokiji was shocked. He didn't even know Naruto was there. How did he find Marineford?

The other Marines were all panicking that such a dangerous Pirate was here.

In addition, Aokiji didn't like the look on Naruto's face. His eyes were narrowed to slits. He couldn't see those scary eyes that Uzumaki had. Not to mention he had a fox like grin, like he was mocking them.

"Or should I call you Aokiji now?"

The Admiral glanced at the Marines. "Go and get the Fleet Admiral."

"Yes sir!" They yelled.

Naruto watched as they ran off. "So this is Marineford huh?"

"How did you get here?"

Naruto still had on his fox grin. "I only tell things to people I respect."

Aokiji was a little surprised of the answer he got. He thought Naruto would just attack him from the start.

"Why did you spare Robin's life on Ohara?" Naruto asked.

"I only tell things to people I respect."

"Shishishishi! Funny!" Laughed Naruto.

Aokiji didn't like this at all. Demon eyes's personality has changed. The Pirate had a lot of honor on Ohara, was very merciless in the Goa Kingdom, and now it was like thought everything was funny.

"What happen to you?"

Naruto didn't say anything.

Kuzan gave him a serious look. "You and I both know you should be dead. I'm not talking about the attack that should have killed you. You were sick and dying. We both know that."

Naruto smiled at him. "Like I said before, I'm not telling you anything."

Aokiji just sighed at him. "No one knows this, but I did let Nico Robin go on Ohara. It was because of Jaguar D Saul. He fought for her to the death. You did as well."

Naruto finally opened his eyes all the way. "She told me what you said that day. So, you spared her life because of Saul huh? Not because she was an innocent little girl?"

The Marine Admiral didn't know what to say to that. So, he gave the blond Pirate a glare.

"You have no right to judge me Naruto. After what you did to Goa Kingdom."

Naruto eyed him. "Really? So you think those damn World Nobles didn't deserve that? They had slaves!"

"Maybe your right, but you didn't have to kill everyone." Stated Aokiji

The Pirate and Marine eyed each other. They didn't say anything for about five minutes, but then a shadow appeared above Naruto. The blond Pirate looked up and saw Sakazuki.

His hand was nothing but magma. Sakazuki went through Naruto like the Pirate wasn't there at all. He felt pain on his arm. Naruto jumped on the deck away from him as he landed near his comrade.

"Wait, Akainu!" Warned Aokiji.

Akainu ignored him and charged at Naruto. He didn't like that sick grin that Naruto had on his face, and that creepy smile. He couldn't read what that Pirate's emotion. He got close to Naruto and tried to punch him in the face with his molten fist, but Naruto caught his hand.

Akainu widen his eyes. He noticed that he couldn't get his powers to work on his hand or arm. What was going on?

Naruto rolled up the Admiral's sleeve and took off his glove. The Marine noticed what looked like bug bits, but he knew it was not bug bits at all.

"I shut off your chakra points."

Akainu looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

Naruto still had smile on his face. "It's like energy, and if you don't have it. Then you can't use your power."

Akainu widen his eyes at that. Did Naruto have the power to turn off Devil Fruit powers?

Naruto then turned on his Sage Mode. "Your hand is ugly. I liked the way it looked before. You know, when you didn't have one."

Aokiji noticed there was an orange like ring around Naruto's eyes.

Akainu glared at him. "I make sure...

Naruto caught him off and as he broke the Marines hand.

The Admiral screamed in pain before Naruto kicked him his stomach. That sent Akainu flying across Marine Ford, and slamming in to a wall.

Then Naruto summoned his sword and tuned around a pointed at Borsalino's throat.

"Oopsie!" stated him with a goofy smile on his face while Borsalino had his finger pointed and glowing yellow. He was about to try do a sneak attack on Naruto. "You haven't change at all Uzumaki, scary as usual."

Naruto still had on his grin. "How's the stomach?"

"I have a huge scar from your attack before." Answered a carefree Kizaru

"Maybe you should have a scar on your neck to."

Kizaru held up his hands in surrender.

"Enough!"

Naruto glanced and saw three people walking towards them.

The one that spoke had on glasses He had a long goatee and moustache. He was wearing his Marine coat much like the other Admirals. He had many medals on his Marine clothes. Like he was a high raking Marine. Naruto saw the most stupid looking hat he had ever seen in his life. It was a large Seagull on his head.

The second one had Gray hair, and Goatee. Although it wasn't long like the other guy. He looked like a normal Marine as well.

The third was an old woman dressed in Marine clothes as well.

"Demon Eyes Uzumaki Naruto. I'm the Fleet Admiral Sengoku. The two behind me is Monkey D Garp and Tsuru."

Then Akainu appeared. He was holding his stomach in pain while his left side of his face was bleeding.

"Shishishishi! So you can take punishment huh?"

Akainu growled, and was about to charge at him until Sengoku spoke up.

"Stop Sakazuki! No more fighting."

Naruto smiled. "They stated to attack me first."

Sengoku nodded his head. "I apologize. I ordered everyone in the Marines, that you are not to be harmed. Now, if you would please lower your weapon from Kizaru."

"I think that's a good idea." Kizaru told Naruto with a smile.

Naruto lowered his weapon.

"Why did you come here for Uzumaki?" Questioned Sengoku

"I heard about the Royal Shichibukai. I even heard you guys offered me a position. Is that true?" Naruto asked them.

"Yes. There's going to be a meeting with all the other Shichibukai in Enies Lobby." Stated Sengoku

Naruto sighed at this. "I don't know, Seems troublesome."

Sengoku didn't look happy when Naruto said this.

Tsuru spoke up. "This offer doesn't come to every Pirate."

"You will have freedom. You can start a new life and most of all get out of Piracy." Said Akoiji

"I like Piracy, besides joining the World Government sounds boring. I can do what I want anytime I want. So, why should I join?"

Akoiji just sighed at that. He didn't know what to say to make Naruto want to join.

Sakazuki was glad that Naruto was truning down the offer. That meant he could finally kill him for good.

Then Naruto had a big fox like grin on his face and he opened his eyes all the way. "I have been very bored lately. I might go destroy another city like the Goa Kingdom."

Garp narrowed his eyes at that. He was so thankful that his two grandsons, Makino, Woop Slap, Dadan, and her band of bandits lived through Naruto's attack. Although, the attack didn't come anywhere close to the people he cared about.

"However, I just thought of a good reason to join." Stated Naruto

Sengoku was glad to hear this.

Kizaru raised his eyebrow. "What's your reason?"

Naruto pointed at Sakazuki. "Because it pisses him off if I join. So why not?"

Akainu was beyond pissed off now. "You son of a bitch!"

"Shishishishi!" Naruto laughed really hard.

"Bwahahahaha!" Lughed Garp.

Sengoku thought all this was a pain in the ass. Seriously, it was like dealing with kids.

Then Naruto started to walk towards the water. "Who knows, I might have fun."

Sengoku watched him go. "The meeting is in two weeks. I have some Marines pick you up in Jaya."

Naruto waved him off. "Don't need to. I come to the meeting myself."

Akoiji raised his eyebrow at this. "Do you even know where Enies Lobby is?"

"I find it, like I found this place." answered Naruto. Then it looked like the air sucked in Naruto and the Pirate was gone.

Around the world, The World Government announces the new organization called the Shichibukai. Eight powerful Pirates will help the Government keep control of the Golden Age of Piracy. Finally, it was announced that Demon Eyes Uzumaki Naruto and Pirate Empress Boa Hancock have finally accepted being part of the organization. The world was shocked that the Government would allow Naruto to join after what he did to Goa Kingdom and the World Nobles.

The World Government also announced that the First ever Shichibukai meeting will be at Enies Lobby. They would discuss what benefits the eight Pirates would receive.

End of chapter.


	20. Chapter 20

Pirate Uzumaki Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Author Note- I know in the manga that Jinbe and Hancock never meet each other before Impel Down. I'm changing that in my story.

-Outside of Amazon Liliy-

Vice Admiral Strawberry was on his Marine ship. He was waiting in the middle of the Calm Belt six miles from Amazon Lily. His mission was to escort the new Shichibukai Boa Hancock. He was told to wait for her to show up, and not go to the island at all. It made him sick that a Pirate could be an empress. He wondered how long that female Pirate would make him wait. He already called her over two hours ago and he still didn't find her ship nearby. Hancock told him that she would be right there, and he has yet to see her.

He sighed at this. This was a bad idea to work with Pirates. He noticed that the Kuja Pirate's ship was approaching towards his ship.

As the ship got closer, his men were talking about all the hot women on the ship. Two double doors opened and three women walked out. It was the Gorgon Sisters. His men started to cheer because of Boa Hancock. He started to yell at them too calm down.

Hancock looked at her sisters. "I leave you two in charge."

Both sisters nodded their heads.

"Be safe sister." said Sandersonia.

Hancock glanced at her. "I will."

Marigold smiled at that.

Hancock got on one of the Yuda's head. Then it moved towards the Marines ship. She then jumped off and landed on the deck with Salome. Everyone had hearts in their eyes. They also noticed she had a on a beautiful blue dress that had the Kuja symbol on the front of it. She also had on a white cape. Even Strawberry had a blush on his face. He cleared his throat and spoke to the Pirate Empress herself "Welcome Boa Hancock." yet the answer she just gave him was a cold look.

The Marine ignored her scary look. "Is the snake coming as well?"

"It goes where I go." She answered in a cold voice.

Strawberry nodded. "We have prepared a room for you."

"I demand lots of food and drinks. All you have."

Strawberry raised an eyebrow at this. "If you take all the food, what will we eat?"

"I don't care." Was her simple answer. "If you starve to death, you will forgive me because I'm beautiful."

All the Marines agreed with her yet he didn't like this one bit. However, order still order. He will keep her happy, because there is no way he could defeat her and it was a direct order from his superior.

"Don't forget the rum dear." said a male voice off to the side.

All the Marines were shocked that Naruto was leaning on one of the railings of the ship. He had his fox like grin on his face.

Hancock nodded her head. Then she pointed to one of the Marines. She was looking up at the sky. "Food, drinks, and rum now!"

"Of course!"

Strawberry was to shock to really say anything to Naruto.

"What an ugly hair due. How are you going to get married like that?" Naruto asked. He would rather look like Gai or Lee.

Strawberry ignored Naruto's question. "What are you doing here?"

Naruto had on a big grin. "Aren't you going to take Hancock-chan to the Shichibukai meeting?"

"Hancock-chan!" Yelled the Marines. They were all surprised that the Demon of the world would call the most beautiful woman in the world that.

Hancock glared at all the Marines. "Only he can call me that. If you dare to call me that, you know what waiting ahead of you"

Strawberry looked over at Naruto for answers.

"What you looking at? She's my lover." Was Naruto's simple answer.

Strawberry couldn't believe this. The Man hating Boa Hancock was Demon Eyes's lover. He looked at Hancock for answers. "I thought you hated all men?"

Hancock gave him a bored look. "True, I hate all men but him."

Strawberry had to report this to the Fleet Admiral but somehow got froze by a single kunai that embedded right in front of him. He slowly moves his head towards Demon eyes and meet his smirk.

"I won't do that if I were you" said him calmly that shocked the rest of crew.

He then walked over to the room that was assign to Hancock. He opened the door and makes a motion towards the door like a gentleman should behave towards ladies. "Ladies first my love."

Hancock hid her blush well. She loved how he just announced that she was his lover and how he always spoiled her. She walked past Naruto in to the room while salome followed her trail. Before Naruto close the door, he grinned at the Marines. "Brig us our food or you won't live to see another day." and shut the door, leaving the rest of crew froze.

All the Marines were too shocked to move, until Strawberry ordered them to get the Pirates their food. He gather some courage and went to the captain's courters to call Marine HQ to let them know that Hancock and Naruto's relationship as lovers but found that the communication snail already broken. He knew that Demon Eye's was serious for his threat. He had better keep his mouth shut right now until he feels save enough to report the news towards his superior.

~ A few hours later in the room that Naruto and Hancock were in~

Naruto looked at the Salome, who was asleep from eating too much. Then he looked at Hancock, with a smile. She smiled back at him. He picked her up carried her to the bed. He started to kiss her on her lips. He noticed that she wasn't in to it like she normally would be. He looked her in the eyes.

"What's the matter?" He asked in a concern voice.

"Nothing." She stated.

He sighed at her. "You can tell me anything dear."

"I'm not in the mood love." She stated.

Naruto sat up on the bed and Hancock quickly hugged him. "Please, don't be mad at me Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled at her. "I can never be mad at you love. Tell me what's wrong."

"I don't feel comfable making love on this ship with you. I know I'm being a bad lover to you... "

He cut her off. "You're a great lover. I see your point. How about we do this instead?" He grabbed her and laid down with her.

Hancock laid her head to on his chest. "It's been while since we did this."

"Yeah, we should do this a lot more. I'm sorry, but you do wear me out after sex dear. It's hard to talk to you when I pass out."

She giggled at that. "So true. I love talking to you like this. I feel like I don't have to be a cold hearted woman around you."

Naruto started to run his fingers through her silk hair. He really loved her long black hair.

"I hate them Naruto-kun. Being a slave to them was horrible. They made feel like was a rat. They didn't look at me like I was a human."

A very sad Naruto kissed the top of his lover's head. "They won't touch you again."

"They are all the same. It doesn't matter who's in charge of this world."

That got Naruto thinking about the Kyuubi. In a way Kyuubi was like Hancock. Both were trapped as being slaves. Naruto felt horrible, because he never looked at it through Kyuubi's point of view. First being force to fight in a battle that you didn't belong in and then getting sealed in a human body, being trapped in a cage forever.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Sorry dear, just thinking. We should sleep, before we go to this meeting."

"I wake us up if anything happens." Stated Hancock.

Naruto nodded his head. It was because of her Kenbunshoku Haki, that she could sense stuff.

"Good night Naruto-kun."

"Good night dear."

They both fell asleep.

~Inside Naruto's mind~

Naruto walked and stopped at the giant cage.

The Kyuubi looked at Naruto and saw tears in his eyes. **_"Why are you crying in front of me? Go to Hancock."_**

Naruto looked up at the fox. "I'm sorry Kyuubi."

Kyuubi eyed him.

"I hope you can forgive me one day." Stated a sadden Naruto as he took off his coat. He rolled up his right long sleeve. Then marking started to appear on Naruto's arm.

Kyuubi widen its eyes. That was the marking of the old man Sage. **_"What are you doing?"_**

Naruto had a look of determination. "Something I should have done a long time ago." Then appeared by the cage and hit the seal. The markings on his arm disappeared. Then the cage fell apart and Kyuubi jumped out of there. He went to Naruto's right side.

Naruto rolled down his sleeve.

Kyuubi was really shocked that Naruto just freed him like that. He glared at his Jinchuriki. _**"What are you planning Naruto?"**_

Naruto looked at him. "Nothing."

_**"You do know I can kill you right now. Nothing is stopping me."**_

Naruto nodded his head. "I never once thought about how you felt. I always thought of you as a monster. I thought locking you up was the best thing for everyone. Until, Hancock-chan started to talk about her past. I know a little of how it feels to be slave since I felt Hancock's pain. I started to think about how you felt. Now I know why you have so much hatred."

Kyuubi glared at him. **_"You know nothing of my pain boy!"_**

"I said a little bit of your pain. All the ninja villages used you and the other tail beast for weapons. Madara, Hashirama, Mito, my father, and my mother never once considered how you felt. I would be pissed to being in prison in a bunch of humans to. You didn't attack the Leaf village, Madara controlled you to do it."

Kyuubi growled at him. **_"Now you want to get along with me? What do you want from me?"_**

Naruto gave him a smile. "I was never alone. You were always there with me. You were healed me whenever I got bit up. Also you helped me through my entire life. Thank you so much Kyuubi."

Kyuubi narrowed its eyes at Naruto. **_"Don't thank me boy! I was only helping myself."_**

"Don't yell at me! You shouldn't yell at someone when there trying to thank you!" Shouted Naruto.

_**"Why are you doing this?"**_

"I have memories of Killer Bee and Hachibi. I don't know how I got them, but I think Natsume gave me those memories. Those two got along well. They joked around, helped each other out. I'm jealous of that. I wish we were like that." Explained Naruto.

Kyuubi was so surprise; it didn't know what to do.

"I give you time to think about it. If that's OK with you."

**_"Leave."_ **Was the only response Naruto got.

Naruto started to walk away, but stooped and turned around to look at the fox.

Kyuubi growled at him. _**"What?"**_

"There is just one more thing I have to say."

**_"You said enough Naruto."_**

"You're my Nakama! I hope you can feel the same way one day."

Kyuubi widen its eyes.

Then Naruto left his mind.

**_"Naruto... Are you the one the old man spoke of?"_**

Two days later, at Enies Lobby. Hancock and Naruto were waiting for the ship to dock.

Naruto let out a big sigh. He had a full bully. Although, the Kujas and the cooks in Jaya was better. It was thanks to Hancock's charms that he got a lot of food and drinks. He was disappointed that the Marines didn't have rum on the ship. Hancock was mad herself about that, turned some Marines in to stone.

He notices his lover staring at him. "I love it when you look at me."

Hancock blushed. "How do you feel?"

"Good I guess. Why?"

Hancock didn't say anything to him before it clicked in his mind. She was asking him if the Kyuubi tried to take over his body. "Kyuubi hasn't done anything yet."

"It's been two days."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her. "How come when I told you. You didn't even scold me for what I did. Everyone in my old time would have."

"I respect the Kyuubi. If it wasn't for that fox saving you during your trail, I wouldn't have seen you again."

Naruto just smiled at her.

Then they heard a knock door.

"Uzumaki-sama, Boa-sama! Where here at Enies Lobby!"

Naruto smiled at Hancock. "Well, this is going to be fun."

Hancock smirked.

~5 hours ago in Marine Ford. ~

Sengoku let out a big sigh. He was not looking forward to the big meeting with those Pirates at all. He just got a letter from Vice Admiral Strawberry, it wasn't good news at all. He called the Admirals to his office.

The Admirals were standing in front of the Fleet Admiral.

"I have some bad news. Vice Admiral Strawberry is escorting Boa Hancock and Uzumaki Naruto." Announced Sengoku.

Akainu raised an eyebrow. "I thought he was only supposed to pick up the Pirate Empress?"

"He was supposed to."

"Mmmmmmm...didn't Uzumaki say he could find the place on his own?" Questioned Kizaru.

"He did."

Then Aokiji widen his eyes. "You mean Naruto and Boa Hancock made an alliance with each other?"

The other two Admirals seem surprise by this.

"I'm afraid It's more worse than that." Sengoku sighed at all this. "I think they are lovers."

They were quiet for a minute.

"Impossible!" Akainu shouted.

Aokiji put in his two cents as well. "Boa Hancock is a man hater..."

"True, but Hancock and Naruto spent the night in the same room. They called each other lovers." stated Sengoku.

"Troublesome." was all Aokiji said.

"So that means, if Demon Eyes leaves, then we lose the Pirate Empress. Right Sengoku-san?" questioned a carefree Kizaru.

"Yes." Then he looked at Akainu. "No fighting at all during this meeting. I don't care what Uzumaki says or does. You will only attack if I order you to. Is that understood?"

Akainu didn't like it, but nodded his head anyway. "Understood."

~Present Time, Enies Lobby front gate.~

Naruto and Hancock got off the ship. They started to walk to the front gate. There were a lot of Government and Marines agents standing around. There were whispers about Naruto and Hancock. They couldn't believe that those two Pirates were lovers. Not too long after that, they heard a voice on a loud speaker. "Announcing the arrival of Boa Hancock-sama and Uzumaki Naruto-sama."

They walked through gates and noticed other Pirates standing around. Naruto knew some of them, and others he didn't know. He guesses these were all the members of the Shichibukai.

Another man with blond hair and sunglasses smile when he saw Naruto. " Fuffuffuffuffu! Glad you decided to join us. Things are going to be fun now."

Naruto had a big grin on his face. " Doflamingo! Glad you here."

Then the two Nakama shook hands.

"Naruto." Said a voice.

Naruto turned and looked saw Crocodile. It looked like he hasn't change much, but he did look older.

"It's been a long time." Crocodile said. He had so many questions for Naruto, but he like Naruto's new look. He liked Naruto's grin on his face. In fact he felt Naruto looked creepy. He also like Naruto coat. He also saw Naruto had on dark pants and a brown shirt underneath his coat.

"Too long. Are we still Nakama?" Naruto had to ask.

Crocodile smirked at that while offer his right hand as invitation to shake. "Nothing has change."

Naruto stuck out his hand and shook Crocodile hand before Crocodile let his hand go. "I'm a little surprise that you here though."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Shit happens."

Crocodile nodded at this. Naruto had to have a good reason for being here, but he can ask him about that later. "I still have your back."

Naruto grinned at that.

Doflamingo looked over at Hancock. "Aren't you going to introduce us to her Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled over at Hancock. "She's my lover Boa Hancock. The most beautiful woman in the world."

Crocodile wondered how Naruto manage to get Hancock on his side.

"Nice to meet you Hancock." Said Doflamingo with a smile on his face.

Crocodile was about to say the same thing, was cut off by Hancock's glare.

She looked down on them, that she was looking up in the sky. "Don't say my name again man! We are not on friendly terms at all. The only one I do like is Naruto-kun."

Crocodile sweat dropped at that. It looked like the rumors were true about Hancock being a man hater.

Doflamingo then smirked at Naruto. "You have your hands full. I feel sorry for you when it's her time of the month." He said in a low voice, so Hancock wouldn't hear him.

Hancock glared at him. "What did you say man!"

Doflamingo held up his hands in surrender. "Nothing."

"The only reason you two are alive right now is because your Naruto-kun's Nakama. Don't push me. Even if I kill you, you will forgive me because I'm beautiful." Explained Hancock.

Crocodile raised an eyebrow. What did he do?

Naruto smiled at her. "Yes you are." Then he looked at Doflamingo. "No more jokes about Hancock-chan since I'm afraid I might have to kill you."

Doflamingo smiled at Naruto. "Sorry Naruto-kun." Then he looked at Hancock. " I apologize Pirate Empress."

Hancock didn't say anything. She was done talking to these men. She couldn't understand why her lover trusted these two men.

They heard footsteps and saw the only Fishman there.

"Jinbe! I'm surprised you joined this little group." Stated Naruto.

"Same thing could be said about you Naruto-kun." Said the Fishman.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

" Demon Eyes Uzumaki Naruto. The demon of the world." Said a man the carried a large sword on his back. The man had hawk like eyes.

Naruto knew who this man was. "Hawk Eyes Dracule Mihawk. The greatest swordsman in the world. Pleasure."

Mihawk eyed him for a second. "Red Hair has told me a lot of things about you."

"Oh, you know Shanks huh?"

"Yes."

Naruto thought this guy was too serious, but who was he to judge?

Mihawk couldn't read Naruto at all. He saw what he did in the Goa Kingdom, and saw the hatred in Naruto's eyes. Now he didn't know what to aspect from him. According to Shanks, Naruto loved to have a good time. He would decide for himself.

Naruto looked over and saw Kuma among the others. "Oh it's you. Perhaps, I should kill you for what you did in Partia. What do you say Crocodile?"

Crocodile glanced at Kuma. "Up to you. I don't care."

Kuma looked over at Naruto. "Put the past to rest. I don't have a problem with you."

Naruto had on his grin. "My problem is, I don't like you."

Kuma didn't say anything at all.

"Weird. I thought for sure the Tyrant would attack Naruto." said a confused Doflamingo.

"Me to." Stated Naruto with a smirk on his face.

Kuma was impressed with Naruto putting on a good act. If Naruto keep this up, the Government would trust him in no time.

Then Naruto looked at the last Pirate. He was taller than even Kuma. "Names Naruto."

"Kishishishishi... I'm sure you heard of me?"

Naruto shook his head no.

"You knew who Hawk Eyes was." The Pirate pointed out.

"I heard of him. He has Hawk Eyes and a big sword. Not hard to figure out." explained Naruto that make the pirate frustrated.

"Fine. I'm Gekko Moria!"

Everyone was quite waiting for Naruto's reaction.

"Who?" Asked the blond Pirate.

The others sweat dropped at that. Even the Marines and agents did as well. Moria was the only one that was angry. "I fought with Kaido! Surely he must have mentioned me?"

"Nope, I'm afraid he never mentions you."

Moria got close to him and grabbed his coat. "I will kill Kaido! I heard you fought him in the New World, but don't get in my way."

Naruto still had his creepy smile on his face. "Be careful, Kaido is strong indeed."

"I don't care if you are allies with him... "

Naruto cut him off with a laugh. "Shishishishi! Where did you get that idea? I'm not allies with him."

Moria raised an eyebrow at this. "Wait a minute. The both of you share an island in the New World."

"Oh that. It's because he wants all the ramen himself. We fought, but we didn't want harm to come to the island. So, we made a deal that's all. I don't like him." Explained Naruto.

Moria backed off. "I'm going to kill him."

"Have fun with that, leek." stated Naruto with a smile.

An enrage Moria grabbed Naruto by his coat again. "What did you call me!"

Naruto grinned at him. "Leek. It suits you well."

Before Moria could do anything, Naruto phase through him like a ghost. Naruto glanced at him with a smile. "For the record, I only like Hancock grabbing me." That make Hancock blushed at that, but hides it well. "And truth to be told, I didn't want to dirty my hand to kill you for messing up my coat. Today was your lucky day." said Naruto still with a sweet smile that make Moria froze and aware of his record.

Naruto looked at one of the government agents. "When is this meeting going to start?"

"In an hour" said a nervous agent.

Naruto shook his head. "That's too long. All of us are here, and we ready for the meeting."

Then a Marine walked up to them. He had long brown hair and smoking a cigarette. "My name is Vice Admiral Onigumo."

Crocodile gave him a bored look. "Your point?"

"You eight Pirates are to remain here, until Fleet Admiral Sengoku is ready for the meeting." demanded Onigumo but being scoffed by Doflamingo.

Doflamingo smirked at him. "My my, you sure have a big mouth."

"I agree with you Doflamingo. We are Pirates, and I'm not going to wait anymore." Naruto told them all the fox like grin.

Before anyone could say anything, all the Marines and Government agents nearby all fell over. Onigumo was sweating in a nervous sweet. Someone had just used Haoshoku Haki. He looked at Marines and Government agents. They were all out cold. He looked at the Pirates; most of them were sweating a little bit. Mihawk seem not to be sweating too bad like the others. The only ones that didn't seem to be affected were Naruto and Hancock.

Naruto turned around and still has his fox like grin in his face. "Your Haki was so sexy Hancock-chan."

Hancock smirked at that. "You're sexy yourself."

Mihawk raised an eyebrow. So it was that woman that just did that? He wondered why Naruto was not sweating as well. Well, he had given credit where credit is due. Hancock had strong Haki and had Haoshoku Haki. Not as strong as Shanks, but still powerful. It caught him off guard. He would have to keep a closer eye on the Pirate Empress.

Despite what happen, Doflimingo smirked. Being Naruto's Namaka was a good thing. Not only was he powerful, but he had a relationship with Boa Hancock who could use Haoshoku Haki. Things were going to be fun.

Kuma didn't know that Hancock could use Haki. Naruto never told him that.

Crocodile had question the World Governments decision about bringing that woman in the Shichibukai. It would seem he underestimated her. It was no wonder why Naruto pick her to be his woman.

If it wasn't for Naruto being with Hancock, Jinbe might have been worried about being attack by that woman.

Moria wondered how a woman could be this strong.

"Why thank you Hancock-chan. Why don't you lead the way dear?" asked Naruto as he pointed towards the Tower of Justice.

Hancock raised an eyebrow. "Why do you want me to lead?"

The others wanted to know the same thing.

"So I can have something nice to look at." answered Naruto.

The others sweat dropped besides Mihawk and Kuma.

Doflamingo couldn't disagree with Naruto's reason.

Hancock blushed at that and then gave him a sexy grin. "Of course love." With that she started to walk to the tower while Salome followed after her trail.

Onigumo got the hell out of her way since Naruto followed after her, wary of his records. The others started to follow them while the rest of marines that being led by him were just froze like a statue. Didn't want to invoke any wrath from them.

~Inside the Tower of Justice~

There was a large room, large round table. Sengoku sat at the table. From his left sat Sakazuki, Borsalino, Kuzan, Jinbe, Hancock, Naruto, Crocodile, Doflamingo, Mihawk, Moria, Kuma, Garp, Tsuru and finally back to Sengoku.

Around the room were some Government agents that were CP9 members. Naruto had a smirk on his face when he saw Rob Lucci as one of them. Lucci in return smirked at Naruto.

The Blond Pirate also noticed a woman that looked like assistant to Sengoku. Naruto smirked at that. He could use that to advantage.

"Let's begin this meeting. First thing I like to announce is I'm changing the name of the organization. It will be called the Hachibukai. Since we didn't know the Uzumaki Naruto or Boa Hancock will both join. I think I know why you both decided to join." Stated Sengoku.

Hancock glared at him. "You're an ugly man."

Sengoku narrowed his eyes. Of course, Garp started to laugh at what Hancock said.

Then Hancock pointed at a random agent. "You!"

The government agent had hearts his eyes. "Yes mam!"

"Bring food, ramen, tea, and rum." Ordered Hancock.

Mihawk spoke up as well. "Bring some red wine as well."

The Government agent ran to get the stuff.

Akainu glared at the Pirates. "Who do you think you are? You guys are Pirates and not allowed to give orders"

Mihawk raised an eyebrow at this. "You must have me confused with someone that gives damn."

Hancock looked down on the Admiral. "Even if you tear off your ears. You will forgive me. Why do you ask? It's because I'm beautiful."

Naruto started to clap. "Isn't she great?" He said to no one in particular.

All the Marines sweat dropped at Naruto.

Sengoku sighed at all this. "Enough! It's time to tell you what the Hachibukai will do for the World Government."

As Sengoku started to talk how the Hachibukai would keep other Pirates in check and help them keep the balance of power.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Wait."

Sengoku stop speaking.

"Balance of power?"

"Yes, the three great powers." Answered Sengoku.

Garp looked at Naruto. "Marines and Hachibukai are two of them."

"The World Government is the last one?" Naruto asked.

Tsuru glanced at him. "You don't read the newspaper at all do you?" Then she sighed. "The Marines are the Military sea force."

Naruto still had on his grin "And?"

Aokiji spoke up. "The other group is the Yonko."

"Who?"

Akainu sneered at Naruto. "Don't you know anything Uzumaki?"

"I have better things to do with my time then worry about a group called the Yonko." stated Naruto.

"Oh, what could you be doing that's more important than knowing about the world?" mocked Akainu.

Naruto glanced at Hancock. "Two words, Boa Hancock."

Hancock return gave him a sexy smile. Even though she was blushing like crazy on the inside.

Sakazuki gave him an angry look.

Meanwhile, Garp and Doflamingo didn't hold their amusement back.

Then Naruto looked at Olivia's killer. "You're not jealous are you?"

Akainu looked very confused.

"I'm with Hancock, the most beautiful woman on earth yet you show nothing that interesting to you. I guess you're a lonely Admiral."

"That's it! I would never be involved with a Pirate!" shouted Akainu.

Naruto grin at him. "Oh, I see now."

"What do you see Uzumaki?" Questioned an annoyed Sakazuki.

"You like men." Stated Naruto. "If you don't want to be with Hancock, then you like guys." Explained Naruto.

Those words make Akainu snapped. He got up and his fist started too turned red. "I'm going to kill you!"

Aokiji grabbed his shoulder. "Calm down Sakazuki."

"Mmmmm...His right Sakazuki. Don't let him get to you." said Kizaru with a goofy smile.

Akainu turned his fist normal and sat back down in his chair. "Boa Hancock is beautiful. Only a fool would not think that."

Naruto wanted to laugh really hard. He needed to think Kabuto for helping him control his emotions. It was fun to piss Akainu off. He also thought it was funny that Sakazuki was trying to prove he liked women.

Hancock felt disgusted that Akainu said that about her. "Say anything like that again, I break you in half."

Akainu took that as an insult. She doesn't mind Naruto saying stuff like that. "Watch your... "

Naruto interrupted him. "Watch what you say or you going to be missing another arm."

"Are you threatening me Uzumaki?" questioned the Admiral.

Naruto had his sick grin on his face. "I'm just warning you not to get on Hancock-chan's bad side."

Jinbe didn't like that grin on Naruto's face. That scary grin hasn't left the blond Pirates face yet.

"Enough of this. Focus on the meeting. The Yonko are four of the most powerful Pirates. Whitebeard, Big Mom, Kaido, and Red Hair." Explained Sengoku.

Naruto nodded at this information.

"Being part of the World Government, you all are required to give a tenth of your loot that you get from the other Pirates to the world Government." stated Sengoku.

Moria was the first one to stand against that. "What! Who do you think you people are? Why would I do that?"

"Because, The World Government wants that out of all of you." Stated Sengoku.

Naruto sighed at all this. "I have to agree with Leek." Moria growled at the nick name. "I have to pay to be in the Hachibukai. They should be paying me."

Kuma spoke up next. "They are right you two. It's a small price to pay."

The Hachibukai, Marines, and Government agents were shocked that the Tyrant was agreeing to this.

Moria glared at Kuma. "Seems you can't be trusted. What Pirate would suck up to the Government?"

"Your right Leek. I don't like that guy or trust that guy." Stated a grinning Naruto.

"I have better things to do with my time. You keep talking about what we are supposed to do. What do we get out of this alliance?" questioned an annoyed Crocodile.

"You're no longer criminals. In fact everyone's bounties are no more." said Sengoku before the Fleet Admiral held a large piece of paper to show to everyone. "These are all your bounties."

Gekko Moria 320,000,000

Pirate Empress Boa Hancock 80,000,000

Demon Eyes Uzumaik Naruto 810,000,000

The Tyrant Batholomew Kuma 296,000,000

Knight of the Sea Jinbe 250,000,000

Donquixote Doflamingo 340,000,000

Sir Crocodile 81,000,000

Hawk Eyes Dracule Mihawk *********" (Since no one knows how much his bounty really is.)

"Wow, mine went up. I wondered what I did." Asked a joking Naruto.

All the Marines and Government agents, besides Lucci glared at him.

Sengoku cleared his throat. "Before we can talk about benefits, The World Government has a mission for all of you as a sign as good faith."

"Fuffuffuffuffu! A sign of good faith? That's hilarious!" Laughed Doflamingo.

Crocodile gave Fleet Admiral Sengoku a glare. "Who the hell do you think you guys are? Wanting me to do a mission for the Government. The Government is beneath me."

Moria agreed with Crocodile. "I never agreed ether. You think you can order a Pirate around?"

Jinbe didn't voice against it. He joined the Hachibukai for Otohime a couple of years now.

Mihawk didn't really care ether way. He wanted to see what the others were going to do.

Just then agents brought the food and drinks Hancock demanded earlier.

Naruto opened a bottle of rum. "I love rum…."

Hancock glanced at him.

Naruto looked at his lover with smile on his face. "But I love you more."

Hancock smiled and started to drink her tea.

Garp smiled at Naruto and Hancock. Young love, how he misses it.

Kuma spoke up. "What is the mission?"

It seems to Sengoku that Kuma was the only one that was going to cooperate. He was glad that Kuma was here. "The mission is very important. I'm sending all eight of you to kill a powerful Pirate back in Roger's day. The Pirate Shiki the Golden Lion."

The other Hachibukai seem surprise by this, but Naruto just looked confused.

"Who's that?"

Garp started to explain to Naruto that Shiki was big threat like Whitebeard and Roger back in the day. He also told Naruto that Shiki was the first person ever to break out of Impel Down.

"Really? That's impressive, but if his really powerful. How come his not a Yonko?"

Sengoku sighed at Naruto's question. "He would be, but he disappeared a long time ago. However, we got word of his whereabouts. There is a Marine Battleship outside the dock. It will take you to where Shiki will be at. He's a man that needs to be killed off."

"What's the point? I don't see anything that interest for me." stated a smiling Naruto.

That made Kuma stand up. "If Shiki is the target, then I will go and kill him. May I start the mission now?"

Sengoku nodded his head. He was starting to like Kuma. "Yes, the ship waiting for you."

Kuma looked at the others. "You guys don't need to get involved in this. I will handle this mission myself, since it seems too hard for the rest of you."

Mihawk, Moria, Hancock, and Crocodile seem pissed that he said that.

Jinbe stood up. "I do this mission Sengoku."

Sengoku nodded.

Hancock stood up and looked down on Kuma. "Who do you think you are you beast! I'm the Pirate Empress! You think just because I'm a woman that I'm weak?"

Kuma looked calm, but in the inside, he was very nervous. He never said that Hancock was weak because she was a woman.

"I can do this mission myself." Hancock told all of them. Then she walked out of the room. Most likely going to dock where the ship was.

Naruto had a fox like grin on his face. "God she's hot when she is angry. Well, if Hancock-chan going, then I'm going." He stood up and took the bottle of rum. He then pointed to Sakazuki. "Be a good dog while I'm gone."

Sakazuki looked like he wanted to kill Naruto but being held back by Sengoku.

Naruto left the room while Kuma and Jinbe followed him.

Doflamingo smirked. "Wherever Naruto-kun is, things just get so fun." With that, he left.

Crocodile stood up as well and the left the room. He wasn't planning on doing this, but oh well. He needed to call Nico Robin, and let her know that he wouldn't be back for a couple more days.

Mihawk grabbed the red wine bottle. "I am taking this with me."

"You're going on the mission?" Asked Sengoku.

"I'm curious to see the strength of the man that fought with the Pirate King. Nothing more." stated Mihawk as he to left the room.

"If I go on this mission, I'm in right?" questioned an annoyed Moria. Sengoku nodded at him. "Fine."

Not long, the big Pirate already left the room.

Sakazuki slammed his fist on the table. "I hope Shiki kills Uzumaki!"

"I think the meeting went good." said Aokiji with a yawn.

"Mmmmm...Me to." Said a lazy Kizaru.

Akainu glared at them. "Why would you two say that?"

"Naruto didn't go crazy and try to kill all of us." explained Aokiji.

"That bastered mocked me!" yelled Akainu.

The other two Admirals just shrugged their shoulders. Happy that they didn't have to fight Naruto.

Garp looked at his longtime friend. "Do you think they can do it?"

"It really doesn't matter. I hoping they will kill Shiki."

Tsuru spoke up. "I did like Kuma. We should put in a good word for him."

"I agree as well." said Sengoku. He let out a large sighed. He really needed a vacation.

* * *

End of chapter


	21. Chapter 21

Pirate Uzumaki Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

* * *

On a Marine battle ship were eight powerful Pirates known as the Hachibukai. Most of them were in the main room inside the ship. Kuma was sitting in one of the chairs reading his Bible and Hancock sat by a nearby window looking outside with a bored face.

The rest of the Pirates were sitting at a big round table playing poker. Doflamingo offered the others a chance to play poker as he brought some cards with him. Naruto instantly accepted the offer, Crocodile joined wanting to beat Doflamingo at the game, Jinbe freely joined to pass the time while it took a bit of convincing to get Mihawk to join as well. So far they were on their 6 round and Naruto was cleaning house.

"I fold." Jinbe told them dropping his pair of 6.

Doflamingo smirked. "All in."

Crocodile let out a sigh and dropped his pair of 8. "I'm out."

Mihawk put his cards on the table hiding his pair of 4. "I fold as well."

"Kishishishishi! I'm all in." Moria said confidently.

Naruto smiled. "I'm all in."

"Read them and weep" Doflamingo bragged as he revealed his triple pair 10.

The other were impressed with the hand, it was a good one.

"Not so fast there Doflamingo" Moria said with a bigger grin. "Check this out, full house". Moria revealed his hand showing the superior hand as Doflamingo still had his grin not really caring if he lost.

"We'll looks like I win" Moria gloated.

"Not so fast" Naruto suddenly spoke as Moria turned to him with a challenging glance.

"What ya got?"

"Sorry Leek but it seems that your chances of winning have just been flushed down the toilet" Naruto said as he revealed his royal flush to emphasize his statement.

Naruto ended up winning the game.

Crocodile was annoyed that Naruto keep winning. "Are you sure you're not cheating?"

"What can I say? I just have good luck when it comes to gambling." Explain a smiling Naruto.

"Fuffuffuffuffu!" Laughed Doflamingo with a smile on his face.

"How about another rematch?" Mihawk asked.

Naruto stood up out of the chair. "No thanks. I'm going outside to get some fresh air." Then the blond Pirate left the room.

Moria was happy that Naruto left. Maybe he could start winning.

"We need another player." Stated Doflamingo. He looked over a Kuma and Hancock. "Which one wants to take Naruto-kun's place?"

Kuma didn't even look up as he was reading nor did he say anything.

Hancock glared at the smirking Pirate. "No." She said coldly.

Outside at the front of the ship. Naruto was looking out at the ocean. Ever since he came to this world, he started too really like the ocean. He heard someone approach him. He turned around and saw his old Fishmen friend.

"It's been a long time Naruto-kun."

Jinbe noticed Naruto smiled at him with a real smile and not that fox like smile.

"It has been a while." Said the blond Pirate.

Jinbe gave him a serious look. "Why are you even in the Hachibukai? What are you up to?"

Naruto gave him an annoyed look. "Why are you in it?"

"I joined a long time ago. It was about two years before Otohime was killed." Naruto had an angry look when hearing about Otohime's death. "I joined so, humans and Fishmen might have a chance to get along."

Naruto rolled his eyes at him. "If humans can't get along with other humans. Then your dream is very far off."

Jinbe eyed him for a minute. "What's your reason?"

Naruto laughed at his own reason. He deiced to tell Jinbe everything that Lilika told him.

Jinbe was shocked to the core. So, there was more than one Shinigami. The Shinigami that sent Naruto here was named Natsume. It appeared that she was one of the top five Shinigami. They forced Naruto to join the Hachibukai or they would take Hancock away from him. All because of some war that would change the world.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this. I know you have a grudge against the Marines and the Government. It must be hard. There is something that doesn't make sense to me."

Naruto looked at him.

"That Lilika Shinigami told you they don't interfere with humans, but they threaten to take Hancock away from you?"

Naruto turned towards the ocean and had a sad look. "They're powerful Jinbe. I do not want to risk losing Hancock-chan. If they do decide to take her from me, I couldn't do a thing. It would be my fault that she was taken from this world."

Jinbe nodded at this information.

Naruto let out a yawn. "Night Jinbe."

Jinbe watched Naruto vanish. There was something big going on. He decided to help Naruto out as much as possible.

* * *

The Marine Battleship arrived close to an island in the Grand Line. From far away, all they could see was a giant castle in the middle of the island. The Marines told them that was as far as they would take them. That Shiki should be on that island.

The Marines told the Hachibukai that they were on their own from here on out. The eight Pirates got together in a small boat. Kuma and Jinbe were the ones rowing the boat.

Hancock sat at the end of the boat. Of course, Naruto sat close to her, because she threatens to turn the others in to stone. She was not a happy camper at all. Having to be in a small boat with men and two big Pirates was not her idea of fun.

Doflamingo sat close to Naruto, who was watching Hancock. "Why the frown Empress? You should be smiling more."

Hancock glared at him. "How many times do I have to tell you pitiful man? Don't talk to me."

Doflamingo just laughed at her response.

"What's so funny?" Demanded Hancock.

"Fuffuffuffuffu! Have you ever thought the eight of us will be in a small boat like this together?"

"No."

Doflamingo smiled at her. "That's why."

Naruto looked at his lover. "It's OK Hancock-chan. He just finds many things amusing that's all."

Kuma and Jinbe who were sitting near Doflamingo sweat dropped at Naruto's explanation about Doflamingo.

Moria was annoyed that Crocodile and Mihawk took the front of the boat. Who did they think they were?

Crocodile snorted. "If you ask me Doflamingo is a crazy bastered."

Doflamingo laughed at that.

"So are you Crocodile." Stated a smiling Naruto.

Crocodile glanced at Naruto. "I'm nowhere near as bad as he is though."

While the talking was going on, Mihawk noticed about 50 people on the beach. They had cannons and they looked like they were ready to fire. He looked over at Kuma and Jinbe. "Stop moving the boat."

The two Pirates listen to him and stopped paddling.

Moria glared at the swordsman. "Why are we stopping?"

"Look on the beach." Was all Mihawk said.

The others looked out there and saw many people. They could not see the canons or anything, because it was too far away.

Naruto zoomed in on them. They all looked like Pirates.

"If we go another ten feet, we will be in their canons range." Explained Mihawk.

"Hawkeye is right. It seems these people were waiting for us." Said Naruto.

"So it was a trap?" Questioned Jinbe. Did the Government tip off Shiki or is the Government working with Shiki?

Moria narrowed his eyes at the beach. "It must be. Who set this trap?"

Doflamingo just laughed. "Fuffuffuffuffu! Does it really matter?"

"I agree with Doflamingo. We are on a small boat in the ocean and most of us are devil fruit usurers." Stated Crocodile.

"Perhaps if the boat does sink. Jinbe and Mihawk can save us." Kuma told them.

Jinbe rolled his eyes. "I can't save that many of you." There was only two he would save.

Mihawk didn't say anything.

Crocodile snorted at what Kuma said. "Like I trust my life with those two."

Naruto gave off a fox like grin. "I take care of them."

Then Naruto jumped out of the boat and landed ten feet away. He saw about forty-two people with canons. They had about eight of them. Then they fired because Naruto was within their range. Eight big cannon balls were coming at him. Naruto was about to use Kamui to make them disappear, but through his bond with Hancock. He sensed that she was coming to defend him.

"Slave Arrow!"

Heart shape arrows turned all eight cannon balls to stone and they fell in the sea. Hancock landed right next to Naruto.

The other Hachibukai were shocked that the Pirate Empress could walk on water as Naruto could.

Mihawk eyed the couple. He heard rumors that Uzumaki could walk on water. He thought it had something to do with his devil fruit power, but since Hancock could do it as well. That meant it was some type of technique.

Naruto grinned at his lover. "I was about to show off."

Hancock had a small smile on her face. "You didn't like Slave Arrow technique Naruto-kun?"

"I love everything about you dear." Hancock blushed at his complement. Then blond pirate started to do hand signs. "Water Style Tsunami!"

Then a Tsunami hit the shore of the island destroying the foes on the beach.

"I always wanted to do that." Stated Naruto.

Hancock raised an eyebrow at him.

"They said the Second Hokage was one of the best water users. That kind of made me feel like a Hokage." Explained Naruto.

"You're stronger than the Second Hokage." Stated the Empress.

"I doubt that." Said the blond Pirate.

"You are stronger."

He was very curious now on why his lover thought he was stronger.

"You have my love." She told him with a smile.

Naruto smiled at her with a true smile.

The other Pirates were shocked that Naruto made a Tsunami like that.

Naruto noticed about a hundred more men were running to the shore. "Seems like those guy were waiting for us."

Hancock glanced at Naruto. "It seems like a trap to me."

Naruto grinned at that. "I take care of them." Then the blond Pirate teleported on the beach where his earlier Tsunami did not reach far enough.

Naruto appeared by lots of Pirates. They however didn't notice him yet.

A Pirate with a Mohawk was ordering everyone to set up the canons. "Hurry up! We can't let the Hachibukai reach the island. Shiki-sama, will make us part of his crew when will kill them."

"I don't know. All those Pirates out there are all powerful. Are you sure you can kill them all off?" Naruto asked him.

"They're on a boat in the ocean. I'm sure that all of them have devil fruits. If we can destroy the boat, then they will die."

Naruto had a grin on his face since they haven't noticed he was there yet. "What about Mihawk and Jinbe? I do not think they have devil fruits. Plus don't forget that Hancock-chan and I can walk on water."

The Pirate jaw dropped the floor. How could they forget that Jinbe was a fishman?

Another Pirate was confused that someone said they could walk on water. He turned and screamed like a girl. That caused the others to turn and they were all shocked to see Demon Eyes there with them grinning like a fox.

"Shinra Tensei!"

Half of the Pirates were blown away from Naruto. The rest charged at Naruto. He got in the Gentle Fist Stance. He begin to shut off Chakra points. He took out fifteen in instance. One enemy showed up behind him and he was about to shut off his chakra to, but Kuma appeared with his glove off.

The Giant Pirate sent a shock wave through the enemy Pirate that keep going and took out a lot more people.

Naruto glanced at Kuma. "Nice to see you join the party."

"Do me a favor and try to slice at me. The Marines all are watching this through binoculars . Attack me like you don't trust me."

"Right." The blond Pirate summoned his sword and sliced at Kuma, but the Tyrant dodged the attack.

Both Pirates noticed more men running towards them.

"Don't these people know when to give up?" Questioned Naruto with a fox like grin on his face.

Then they noticed sand floated to the island and landed in front of the enemy Pirates. Crocodile formed and then the Pirates all stabbed him with their weapons. Crocodile summoned sand in his hand.

"Sables!" Yelled Crocodile as he threw the sand on the ground that caused a sand storm. It took out many Pirates.

Naruto let out a sigh. "That's not fair at all. Why can't I be a Logia user? That way I can make attacks go right through me."

Kuma saw a Pirate that was lucky enough to stand back up. He noticed that he was going after Naruto. He knew Naruto long enough to know that it was almost impossible to catch the blond Pirate off guard.

Crocodile widen his eyes when he saw a Pirate behind his Namaka. Then he was shocked that the Pirates weapon went through Naruto as if he was a ghost.

Naruto smirked and grabbed the Pirates head. His hand glowed purple and read he Pirates mind. Then he removed his soul.

Crocodile walked up to Naruto. "What the hell is that? You complain about not being a Logia, but that sword went through you like a Logia."

"Shishishishi! I want to turn in to sand." Said a laughing Naruto.

Crocodile rolled his eyes at that.

Kuma spoke up. "There's still more coming our way. I estimate about forty to fifty people."

Crocodile snorted at that.

Back at the boat with the other Hachibukai.

"Fuffuffuffuffu! This is fun to watch!" Laughed Doflamingo.

Jinbe nodded his head as well. "They are all strong."

"I wish we could get over there faster. I want some fun as well." Doflamingo told them with a smile.

"I can move the boat really fast in the water." Offered Jinbe.

Mora nodded his head. "Do it."

Jinbe glared at him.

"Wait."

They all looked at Hawk Eyes.

Mihawk stood up. Watching them made the best swordsman want to fight as well. He drew his sword from the back.

Doflamingo smirked at Mihawk. "You want to fight?"

Mihawk ignored him. "Pirate Empress Boa Hancock."

Hancock who was watching the fight, turned around to look at the Mihawk.

"I would advise you to step to the far left." Said Mihawk.

Hancock glared at him. "Are you ordering me around man?"

Hawk Eye did not seem very nervous at the Hancock's glare. "You have impressed me with your Haki that you showed at Enies Lobby. I'm just suggesting you move to the far left."

Hancock eyed him for a second and then complied as she walked to the far left like he wanted. She didn't think it was wise to challenge Mihawk.

Then suddenly Mihawk swung his sword and made a green giant slash that moved towards the island.

"If Hancock was standing there, she would have been sliced. Kishishishi!" Laughed Moria.

Hancock glared at Moria and was about to attack him, until Mihawk spoke.

"You're underestimating her. Don't forget she has Haki. If she has Haoshoku, than she has Kenbunshoku Haki as well. She could have dodged it." Mihawk told them.

"Really? Then why warn her?" Questioned Moria.

"Then she would have thought I was trying to kill her. I hate pointless fights." Explained Mihawk

Hancock got in the boat with the others.

Doflamingo just smirked at all this. This was so fun.

Mihawk glanced at Jinbe. "You can take us to the island now."

Jinbe nodded and jumped in the water.

Hancock glared over at Mihawk. "If you hurt Naruto-kun with that attack. I will kill you."

"That attack wasn't powerful enough to harm Naruto, Kuma, or Crocodile." Was all Mihawk said.

Thanks to Jinbe, the boat started moving fast to the shore.

Back on the shore with Naruto, Crocodile, and Kuma.

"Don't they know that their no match for us?" Questioned an annoyed Crocodile.

Naruto was about to comment, but he caught a giant slash coming their way. "Watch out guys!"

Then the giant slash hit the shore. Lucky, Naruto and Kuma were fast to dodge it. However, Crocodile was not fast enough. It hit him head on, and went keep going to the other enemy Pirates. They all were killed.

When Crocodile was hit, his body was turned into sand. His body turned back to normal and he was not happy being attacked like that.

Naruto just laughed at Crocodile. "Good thing you can turn into sand like that Shishishishi!"

Crocodile growled at him. "Shut up Naruto."

The other Hachibukai made to the beach and got out the boat.

Crocodile walked right up to Mihawk. "What the hell was that! Are you trying to kill me?"

"No."

"You better give me a good reason why I shouldn't kill you now." Demanded Crocodile.

Mihawk shrugged his shoulders. "That attack was meant to kill those weaklings. I didn't put any Haki in it. Besides you're a logia."

Doflamingo smirked at Crocodile. "Come on Crocodile-man. Let's all be friends here."

Crocodile glared at him. "We are not friends."

"Fuffuffuffuffu! Here I thought we were Nakama."

" Naruto thinks of you as a Nakama. Why, I have no idea. I never thought of you as one." Crocodile coldly explained.

Doflamingo just smirked at him.

Naruto had his fox like grin on. "Since were all together, let's find Shiki already."

"I guess we start with the castle." Moria told them.

They all agreed and walked towards the castle.

Mihawk noticed it was as big as his castle on Kuraigana Island.

Kuma opened the giant doors, and they all walked in. As soon they walked in, the saw a large, sit of stairs leading up to a throne. There was a young person sitting right on the throne. He had skinny arms and legs. He has almost a cleft lip-like mouth and a unique hairstyle, with his hair split into two spikes pointing upwards. He has thick, triangles-like eyebrows. His nose is also colored red, and it is long just like the nose that Red Hair Pirate Yasopp.

He had on yellow-orange pants, held up by suspenders, with large, rotund buckles on the edges, tucked inside black boots, which are white on the front part of the legs and have orange strings. He also had black shoes and a green long sleeve shirt.

"Fehfehfehfeh…..Welcome Hachibukai! I will be your host Foxy!"

The other Pirates sweat dropped at that.

"What do you mean by host you ugly man?" Hancock questioned.

Then Foxy dropped to his knees, and a black cloud appeared over his head. "Ugly man?"

Crocodile was annoyed. "Answer her question before I kill you."

Foxy stood up. "I have been ordered by Shiki-sama to test you in three games….. Fehfehfehfeh!"

Moria raised an eyebrow at Foxy. "Games?"

"That's right pirates. You can't get to Shiki-sama, without completing my challenge!" Yelled Foxy.

Hancock glared at Foxy. "Shut up you ugly man."

Then poor Foxy dropped to his knees and had a rain cloud over him. "…Ugly?"

Jinbe thought that guy had low self-esteem for a Pirate.

Naruto had a big fox like grin on his face. "Now now Hancock-chan. Please don't hurt his feelings. I actually think he's funny."

Foxy stood up very happy. Glad to have a legend like Naruto, praise him. "Thank you."

"No problem split head." Said Naruto with a grin on his face.

Poor Foxy was back on his knees.

Crocodile glanced over at him. "Split head?"

Naruto nodded and pointed at Foxy. "Look at his head, split head suits him."

Moria was not happy about his nickname that Naruto gave him, but his was better than being called split head.

Crocodile was annoyed with this guy. "Look you no name rookie pirate! I have things to do, so hurry up and take us to Shiki!"

Foxy stood up. "First of all you have to catch me. Then foxy put his fingers together. "Noro Noro Beam!"

Naruto saw a beam coming at them. To him it looked like Hancock's Mero Mero Mellow Beam.

It hit Naruto, Crocodile, Moria, Jinbe, and Kuma. It made them slow. Like they could not move fast if they tried.

Foxy was about to laugh until a big black sword was pointed at his face.

"It seems I won this. Don't move or die." Said a monotone Mihawk.

Doflamingo smirked as he made Fox's finger bind back on its own. Foxy started to scream in pain. "What's the matter split head? Are you in pain?"

Then Doflamingo stopped hurting him.

Then Hancock grabbed Fox's throat. "Turn Naruto-kun back!" She demanded.

"I can't."

Hancock was about to crush his throat, but luckily for Foxy he told her that it only lasted for thirty seconds. Then she kicked Foxy in the head that sent him flying. He hit the wall hard and he was knocked out.

Fifteen minutes later, Foxy woke up and saw all the Hachibukai looking at him.

Naruto grinned at him. "So glad you woke up split head. I thought for sure Hancock-Chan killed you Shishishishi!"

Foxy was freak out by Naruto's laugh. He could not see those crazy eyes, plus the grin never left his face once.

Hancock glanced over at her lover. "I told you I didn't kill him."

Naruto blew her a kiss and she blushed at that.

Mihawk spoke up next. "What's the next test you have for us?"

Foxy looked at them and smiled. "You have to fine me next." The pirate threw down a smoke bomb.

When the smoke cleared, Foxy was gone.

Hancock herself was angry that ugly pirate got away. "Where did he go?"

Naruto smiled at her. "Well, I guess we have to find him."

The others followed Naruto and Hancock down the hall away that was behind the throne. They came to a door and they all walked in it. The room was a big kitchen with a cook, cutting something.

Moria had a big sweat drop on his forehead. The cook was none other than foxy, the worst costume he had even seen in his life.

Naruto smiled and pointed at the cook. "Hey you, have you seen a guy with a huge split head anywhere?"

Foxy fell on his knees and had a rain cloud over him. "Split head?"

"No way! I was tricked by split head!" Shouted Naruto.

The others sweat dropped at that.

Crocodile on the other hand was getting sick of theses foolish games that Foxy was trying to play with them. He walked right over to Foxy and took off his mask. Then he slammed him against the wall.

Foxy grunted in pain, and then got scared when Crocodile's hook was really close to his throat.

"Take us to Shiki or die." Threaten Crocodile.

Nervous, Foxy agreed to take them to the final place. They arrived in room that had four ways to go.

"This is where I take me leave." Stated Foxy.

Kuma raised an eyebrow at him. "What do you mean?"

"After you leave this room, Shiki-sama said that I can leave with a lot of money he gave me to do this." Explained Foxy.

"We are going to miss you split head!" Said a cheerful Naruto.

Foxy feel to his knees.

Doflamingo smirked. "So, what are we supposed to do now?"

"It's simple four doors and eight of you. You must team up in a two man team; go through one of the doors. That's all I been told." Explained Foxy.

Crocodile smirked. "Well, that's simple. Naruto and I will be a team."

"Oh, but his my Namaka to. I think he should go with me." Stated a smirking Doflamingo

Crocodile glared at him.

Jinbe spoke up. "Perhaps, it would be better if Naruto teams with me."

Before Crocodile or Doflamingo could disagree with Jinbe. Hancock spoke up next.

"No. Naruto-kun comes with me." She told them, as if it was the end of the story.

Mihawk, Kuma, and Moria did not really care who they were paired with.

Foxy held about eight dice. "These dice have two of the same numbers on them. I toss them up in the air and you guys can catch them. Whoever has the same number as you, is your partner."

The Pirates agreed to do that. Foxy threw them up in the air and they each caught one.

Mihawk and Naruto got one.

Crocodile and Doflamingo got two.

Jinbe and Moria got three.

Kuma and Hancock got four.

Foxy could not believe it. Hawk eyes and Demon Eyes were on the same team. He hoped Shiki knew what he was doing.

Mihawk didn't care one way or another. Although, he did not mind teaming up with Naruto since Shanks had many good things to say about the blonde-haired Pirate.

Naruto sighed, he wanted to team up with his lover, but a least she was with Kuma. He knew that the Tyrant would protect Hancock. He told him long ago that Hancock and Robin was his treasure. He glanced over at Mihawk. He heard many stories about Mihawk from Shanks. It's hard to believe that they can get along, when they were so different in personality.

Crocodile thought this was crap. He wanted to team up with Naruto, instead he got Doflamingo.

Kuma on the outside look like he didn't care, but on the inside was nervous. Dealing with a woman that hated all men did not make a good teammate. At least he will find out how much Hancock truly knows about the Revolutionaries and him.

Doflamingo had a smirk on his face. He wanted to team with Naruto, but instead he got his old friend Crocodile. At least he won't be bored.

Moria did not really care whom he teamed up with. He glanced at Jinbe, hoped that ugly fishman did not get in his way.

Hancock was angry. She didn't get Naruto as he partner.

Jinbe sighed at all this. He knew from the start that eight of them couldn't get along at all. He was surprise that a battle hasn't broke out yet between them.

Naruto walked over to Hancock and whispered that he would see her soon. She told him to be safe.

Then the Pirates went in to different directions.

-With Hancock and Kuma-

Hancock was walk ahead of Kuma.

The big Pirate thought this was a good time to ask how much the Empress knew about him. "Boa Hancock…..

Hancock was thinking of Naruto. He was calling out her name with that sexy voice of his. It was soon ruined when she heard that beast call out her name. She turned around glared at him.

"I don't like anyone using my name!"

Kuma just stared at her for minute. "How much do you know of Naruto?"

"Everything." Answered Hancock.

"Did Naruto give you any information on me?" Kuma questioned her.

Hancock raised eyebrow. What was he up to? She decided to tell him what she knew about him. "You're a member of the Revolutionaries like Naruto. For some reason you really wanted the Government to trust you. So you're using my lover to gain the trust of the Government."

"You must never tell….

Hancock just glared at him. "I have no inserts in the Revolutionaries or the Government. What you are planning I don't care."

Kuma was glad to hear that from Hancock.

"However, if Naruto-kun dies doing anything for you people. I will tell the Government everything about you." Threaten Hancock.

Kuma was nervous about what she just said.

Hancock turned around and started to walk away. She stops for a second and glanced back. "If your little group betrays Naruto-kun. I will kill you all."

Kuma watched her as she walked away. That snake that followed her just smiled at him. He seen a lot of crazy things before, but those two were the most crazy couple he even seen. Naruto as stated that he would kill anyone that harms Hancock. Now the Empress was doing the same for Naruto.

-With Naruto and Mihawk-

The two Pirates walked down the hallway. They did not talk too much. They had talked little bit about Shanks. To both of their surprise they reached the end of the hallway. It was a dead in.

Mihawk raised an eyebrow at this. "What is this? I figured we'd be fighting Shiki's men."

"I know right? Seems split head sent us down a dead end path." Stated a smiling Naruto.

Mihawk rolled his eyes. If he wasted his time here, then he was going to kill Sengoku. Fleet Admiral or not, no one wastes his time. Before he could think of it anymore. The floor suddenly opened from underneath him and Naruto.

Naruto sweat dropped. A trap, how lovely.

Then both of the Pirates fell and landed hard on the floor. It was like a slide and they started sliding down word. It like a crazy roller coaster.

Then the two Pirates saw a light at the end of the tunnel and went through it. They came shooting out at the North side of the castle and both landed on their feet.

Naruto stood up a grinned. "That was a rush."

Mihawk looked around and notice that there was many Pirates coming from all sides charging at them.

Naruto turned to Mihawk. "I scanned the area around here. Same thing happen to the others. They are also getting attack."

Mihawk looked over at him. "Back to back."

All the Pirates were shocked that Hawk Eyes and Demon Eyes were going to work together.

"How can you see that far?" Questioned Mihawk.

Naruto grinned. "A power called the Byakugan."

Mihawk had a question look at first, and then shrugged his shoulders. "You have strange powers. To bad you can't fight with a sword like a real Pirate."

"Is that a challenge Hawk Eye?" A grinning Naruto asked him.

Mihawk drew his sword from his back. "Take it any way you like." He answered.

Naruto still had his fox like grinned on. "Alright." Then he summoned Samehada.

Mihawk glanced at Naruto's sword and had a smirk on his face. "Nice sword Demon Eyes."

Naruto grinned right back at him. "Thanks." The he look at Mihawk's Black yoru. "You have a nice sword to."

"Let's do this." Said Mihawk.

Then both Naruto and Mihawk attacked.

-West Side of the island-

"Mero Mero Mellow!" Shouted the Pirate Empress.

Half the Pirates were all turn to stone.

A big fat Pirate was scared to death. So it was true that Boa Hancock could turn people to stone like that. Hancock then charged at the rest of them.

"Perfume Femur!" Yelled the Empress as she kicked everyone around her, killing the ones that were turned to stone.

Kuma just stood back and watched. He was not going to get in Hancock's way. He noticed a Pirate behind him, and appeared behind that said Pirate.

"Where would you like to go on a trip?" The Tyrant asked.

The Pirate didn't have any idea what the Hachibukai was talking about.

Then Kuma teleported him off the island to Whiskey Peak.

-South side where the Marine ship can see the best-

"Kishishishi!" Laughed Moria as he was killing Pirates. "Black Bat!" Then his shadow turned into bats and started attacking his enemies.

"Water Shot!" Shouted Jinbe bullets of water hit the other Pirates.

Moria noticed that a lot more were still coming and smirked at that. This was his chance try out a new techquie that was going to make him the Pirate King. Moria summoned Zombies and placed some of the Pirates shadows in them.

Before Moria could see how well the Zombies were in battle. Out of nowhere, a large body of water hit the enemies and his zombies. The sea salt in the water made the shadows leave the bodies of the zombies.

Moria looked over and saw Jinbe was in the water. "Dammit Jinbe! Stay out of my way!"

Jinbe sweat dropped that. "So the zombies was his. I see, salt is their weakness." The Fishmen mumbled.

-East of the island-

"Desert Spada!" Crocodile unleashed his attack that killed a lot of Pirates. He was really annoyed. "Why doesn't Shiki just come out and fight us?"

Doflamingo was making some of the Pirates attack the others. "Fuffuffuffuffuffuffu…. I would figure a legend like Shiki would have strong Subordinates."

"If he does have some, then he needs to send them out now! I'm getting bored." Complain Crocodile.

Doflamingo was about to say something, but stopped and smirk. "It seems we don't have to wait long. Something is coming."

As soon as the Pirate said that. They felt the ground shake.

-North side-

Naruto noticed that Mihawk was watching him fight. He wondered why the swordsman was watching him. "Why are you watching me?"

Mihawk was about to answer until they felt the ground shake from under them. Then the ground lifted up and started to float in the sky.

Naruto thought it was crazy that someone could take part of the ground that they stood on and make it float in the air like that. "Does this guy have the power to move earth?"

"I heard he has to touch things to make them fly. Why do you think they call him the flying Pirate?" Mihawk told him.

Naruto nodded and noticed that the same thing happen to Hancock and the others. They were on a piece of the ground to that apparently Shiki made fly in the air.

"Seems Shiki did the same thing to the others. Look up to your right." Mihawk pointed to the right.

Naruto noticed that another small island was floating close to them. He noticed something else that was higher in the sky. "Look higher, there is a Pirate ship floating."

Mihawk nodded. "That's Shiki's Jolly Roger. Looks like we have been looking in the wrong place."

Naruto saw that Shiki floated the other Pirates really close to the floating island. Then the ground Mihawk and Naruto were on split in two.

Mihawk seems surprise by this and his side started floating over to the other Hachibukai. Naruto's side started floating towards Shiki's ship. When he floated close to the ship and jumped on the deck of the ship.

He noticed a door that lead inside the ship. There was also a banner above the door that said "WELCOME DEMON EYES UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

Naruto smirked at that. "Well, that conforms his been expecting us." Then the blond Pirate walked through the door. He wanted to see just how strong Shiki was.

* * *

End of chapter.


End file.
